Captured Miko
by Koritsia
Summary: After a heated fight with Inu Yasha Kagome leaves her friends to go to a nearby hot spring whitout knowing that Bankotsu and Renkotsu was at that very hot spring and had seen their fight. What will Kagome do when she gets kidnapped by the two deadly mercaneries? This is rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Into the Darkness.

"This is so boring…" Jakotsu sighed as he sat under a tree, he had just taken a bath in a hot spring and was waiting for Bankotsu and Renkotsu to finish bathing.

"Stop complaining it's giving me a headache" snarled Suikotsu who was sitting on Ginkotsu he also already done with his bath. Ginkotsu let out a metallic "Gersh…" in agreement to Suikotsu's statement. Jakotsu glared towards his two brothers and then sighed once more.

Bankotsu who was still in the hot spring glanced back at his brothers and then looked at Jakotsu

"Fine, then you three can go back to the hideout, I plan to enjoy my bath a little longer. It's nothing we can do since Naraku has orderd us to stay low for a while." Renkotsu silently agreed with his leader by just nodding his head.

Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and Renkotsu and slowly stood up and jumped up on to Ginkotsu

"Are you sure? We are pretty far from the hideout" He said and looked at his brothers.

Suikotsu just sat with his arms crossed over his chest awaiting his leader's final decision.

Bankotsu just smirked at Jakotsu's comment and slowly turned his back on them.

"I think both me and Renkotsu can handle a little evening exercise, so don't worry about us and just go already, it's hard to relax and enjoy our bath with you sighing yourself to death."

Renkotsu smirked and looked at Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu

"I agree with big brother." he said with his calm and calculating voice.

After hearing Bankotsu's words Jakotsu sighed one more time and signed Ginkotsu to take them to their hidout

"Okay, we'll see you at the hidout later, but don't dare to go and have fun just the two of you. If I find out that you guys have gone out to kill some people I'm not gonna forgive you." he said with a slightly spoiled and whiny voice while Ginkotsu had started to slowly move away from the hot spring and drive back to where they were hiding out.

Bankotsu just raised his hand as to promise Jakotsu that they were not gonna do that.

After Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu had gone away Bankotsu slowly lowerd himself more into the warm water and tilted his head back on the rock against his back and looked up at the starry sky and frowned, it had already been seven days since Naraku had told them to stay low and he could understand Jakotsu's boredom, he was as bored as him he let out a sigh and then looked at Renkotsu who sat across from him with his eyes closed finally enjoying the peace and quiet that had arised as soon as Jakotsu had left with the others.

"Though it is really to peaceful for my taste" Bankotsu said and Renkotsu opened his eyes and looked at Bankotsu and was just about to say something when a familliar females voice suddenly broke the peacefull night.

"SIT BOY!" Kagomes voice echoed in to the night as she send Inu Yasha face first in to the ground below the half demons feet with a loud bang. Inu Yasha slowly tried to get up as he glared at Kagome and was just about to say something when Kagome yet again said her command and this time she said it repeatedly until Inu Yasha could'nt move without his back hurting him, their friends, Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara just looked at the half demon that no matter how many times he had been in similar situations never seemed to learn his lesson. Kagome took her bag and started to walk away from her friends towards the hot spring that they had passed not too long ago and looked over her shoulders to her friends

"I'm going to the hot spring to take a bath then I'm leaving to go back home, I want to be alone so don't follow me." she said with a tone in her voice that clearly stated that she wanted to be alone as she dissapeard into the forest while her friends shouted to her to be careful and that they would be waiting for her at Kaede's village when she decided to come back. Not knowing that two pair of eyes had seen everything unfold with evil smirkes on their faces from the very hot spring that Kagome was on her way to.

"Maybe this night won't be as boring as I thought it would come to be." Bankotsu slowly said from where he stood on a tree branch he had jumped up on to be able to see what was going on.

"Indeed big brother, what should we do?" Renkotsu said from another tree as he jumped down onto one of the rocks that surrounded the hot spring. Bankotsu jumped down to another rock beside Renkotsu and an evil grin slowly played on his lips.

"We'll capture Inu Yashas wench of course, Naraku told me that if possibly to catch her alive so that he could kill her himself in front of that mutt Inu Yasha, I just didn't care since it was not his primary orders." Bankotsu said as he looked at Renkotsu.

"So how will we do it then, big brother?" Renkotsu asked with a smirk on his lips.

"We will hide under water and when she's in the water we will jump out and take her by surprise." Bankotsu said as he slowly slided down into the warm water again and gave Renkotsu a sign to do the same. Renkotsu smirked and slided down into the water as his leader commanded and they then waited for their unknowing victim to arrive. When they saw the young girl approaching Bankotsu signaled Renkotsuto go down under water as he himself dove under the surface with Renkotsu following him, they knew they could hold their breath for over thirty minutes before needing air so they weren't worried about risking letting the girl see them until it would be too late for her to do anything about it.

Kagome fumed with anger when she arrived at the hot spring

"That stupid overbearing insensitive jerk!" she angrily mutterd while she underssed. Inu Yasha had the night before sneeked of yet again to see Kikyo and even though Kagome was a bit upset about it she just didn't care as much as she used to do, her feelings for the half demon had slowly died down after he had repeatedly hurt her over and over again and now she saw him more like a good and precious friend even though a part of her heart still cared and loved for him it just wasn't the same kind of love anymore no what really had made her so mad at Inu Yasha was that he actually had the nerve of saying that she was nothing more than a lousy shard detector and food provider and that she could never be more than that.

Shaking of her anger Kagome walked towards the hot spring with a towel in her hand. When she reached the water she put the towel on a low hanging tree branch and slowly slided down in to the waters and sighed pleased when she felt the warm water make her body relax she then hold her hand over her throat and coughed a little, her throat had become a little bit sore after yelling all those sit command to Inu Yasha she would have to take some cough drops once she had finished her bath. She slowly swam over to the middle of the hot spring and found that there was a rock there under the water wich made it possible for her to sit down on it and wash herself without her having to go out of the spring. Kagome gently sat down on the rock and looked up at the starry sky and smiled the water reached up to just over her breasts and she enjoyed the nice and quiet.

Bankotsu signaled to Renkotsu under water that it was time to go into action and then started swimming towards the rock Kagome was sitting on. Renkotsu followed Bankotsu and then swam so that he would come up behind Kagome and signaled to Bankotsu that he was ready. Bankotsu nodded to Renkotsu that it was time and then they both springed up from the water startling the young girl they looked down on her with evil smiles on their lips. Kagome let out a surprised squeak when something suddenly springed out of the water and when she then saw a pair of clear blue eyes looking down on her she realised that she now stood or rather sat face to face with the leader of the Band of Seven and when she then also realised that they both were stark naked she blushed and immediately covered her breasts with her arms and tried to back away from the man but immediately bumped into something behind her and she slowly looked over her shoulder only to see the second in command, Renkotsu standing there with an evil and amused grin on his lips. She then unconsciously opened her mouth to scream but Renkotsu reacted quickly and put his hand over her mouth making it impossible for her to make any loud noises, Renkotsu put his other hand on the girls shoulder to hold her still so she could'nt get away from her captors.

Bankotsu grinned and looked down on to Kagome letting his eyes slowly go up and down her body for a few minutes while Renkotsu made sure that she could'nt get away.

"Well, well who would've thought that we were going to catch Inu Yashas wench when we come here to take a realxing bath, you're comming with us now, you are now a prisoner of the Band of Seven." he said as he looked down on Kagomes scared yet defiant chocolate brown eyes. Bankotsu smirked and looked down on her arms that were covering her breasts and an evil yet mischievous smile formed on his lips and he grabbed both her arms and forced them aside revealing her breasts to him and Renkotsu that could see down over her shoulder. Kagome blushed deep red and muffled a protest and tried to free her arms from Bankotsu's grip on them but to no result and Bankotsu looked down on Kagome's face as it turned red and then let his eyes fall down on to her round and luscious breast as her pink nipples slowly hardened.

"It kinda pisses me of to know that the mutt has such a delicious looking woman by his side that he can take whenever he wants maybe I should take a taste, hm?" Bankotsu said as his smile only grow wider when he saw the girls eyes widened with fear and tears started to well up in her eyes as she shaked her head begging him not to touch her.

"Big brother, we really should get going before someone comes looking for her." Renkotsu said in a calm yet respectfull way in order not to make Bankotsu irritated or angry not knowing that nobody would actually come since Kagome had told her friends to leave her alone. Bankotsu looked up at Renkotsu and nodded and then looked down on the girl again and then released the girls arm wich immediately went back to cover her breasts and Bankotsu went behind a rock to where their clothes were hidden and took a small bottle of some sort and went back to the girl and Renkotsu and opened the bottle and put it directly under Kagome's nose.

"I guess our fun together will have to wait, wench." Bankotsu said and Kagome could smell something sweet yet bitter comming from the bottle and she tried to move away when she realised that whatever was in the bottle made her dizzy and tierd but Renkotsu held her in a strong hold grinning at the struggling girl and soon after that Kagome fell into a deep sleep and the last thing she saw and heard were Bankotsu's evil smile and his comment on her having 'sweet dreams'.

After Kagome had fallen asleep by the drug Bankotsu closed the bottle he took Kagome into his arms and walked towards were his and Renkotsu's clothes were and looked back to his comrade and told him to go and grab the girls things he then walked out of hot spring and placed her down on the ground and put away the bottle and started to put on his clothes. Renkotsu took Kagome's clothes and backpack and the towel hanging on the branch and then walked back to Bankotsu and started to put his clothes on and then looked down on the sleeping naked girl and looked then to his brother.

"We should probably put her clothes on her, big brother" he said camly even though he found the girl's body attractive. Bankotsu looked down on the ground were the girl lie asleep and growled a little but agreed to what Renkotsu suggested and told his comrade to hold the girl up and they then started to put clothes on her. But they didn't know how to put on her bra they hadn't seen something like that before so they stuffed that and her towel down her backpack and once she had her clothes on Bankotsu lifted the girl up and throw her over one of his shoulders and then he took his trusted banryuu with his free hand and leaned it against his other shoulder and started to walk away Renkotsu walking close behind him with the girls backpack over one of his shoulders as they disappeared into the dark night.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. The prisoner.

It had been a little over 2 hours since Bankotsu and Renkotsu had reached their hideout, it was an big mansion protected by a barrier that Naraku had created in order to make sure his enemies wouldn't be able to find the Band of Seven's now five remaining members. Outside the barrier the mansion could not be seen and if anyone tried to enter without their approval the intruder would just zap through the barrier without even knowing and would just think they walked through a clearing in the forest were the mansion stood. Inside the barrier though the mansion was luxurious with three levels and many rooms furnished with expensive furnitures and paintings. The one who had lived here when they had found the mansion was an old man, he had tried to protest in them taking over his home but Suikotsu had with ease killed the man and they had thrown his body out in the woods.

When Bankotsu and Renkotsu first had arrived back from the hot spring with Inu Yasha's wench Jakotsu had thrown an angry tantrum that he did not want a woman there but Bankotsu had looked at his brother and best friend with an ice cold glare and with an even more ice cold voice told him to accept the fact that the wench were there to stay until Naraku had given them orders otherwise. Since then Jakotsu had been laying on the couch in the big living room pouting while the other members ignored him. Thanks to Renkotsu's remodeling the front entrance and all doorways inside on the first floor even Ginkotsu could stay inside though he couldn't go up to the second or third floor he didn't care much as long as he could be inside with his brothers. As soon as Bankotsu had locked up the girl inside one of the rooms on the third floor and made sure the windows couldn't be opened he had left their sleeping prisoner alone and had thrown in her wierd traveling bag after he had made sure her bow and quiver with arrows were disposed of and that she didn't have any other weapons hidden inside the bag before locking the door behind him. Now he sat with his brothers and drank some sake while he was in deep thought.

He had after locking up the wench called forth the saimyosho, Naraku's poisonous insects that was Naraku's eyes and ears while he himself stayed hidden inside the insects had informed Bankotsu that they were to hand the girl over to Naraku the very next morning. He had informed is brothers of it and now they were just waiting for the morning to come.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes, she was laying on a bed in a room she didn't recognized. She looked up at the ceiling trying to remeber what had happend to her and where she was when her eyes widened in shock and fear when she remembered what had happened to her in the hot spring, the Band of Seven had kidnapped her. She bolted up from her position and let out a small noice of pain and slowly put her hand on her forehead, whatever the drug Bankotsu had made her inhale it had given her a headache. She looked around the room and saw a window which was clearly bolted shut from the inside and on the outside she could see planks of wood and steel bars covering the window she saw a small desk with a chair and a big old antique looking cupboard beside the door, she slowly crawled out of the bed that was much bigger than she had realised and saw her backpack and walked slowly to it and opened it and looked through it and find with a sigh of relief the bottle with painkillers and her bottle with water and she took two pills out of the medicine bottle and put them into her mouth and opened the bottle and swallowed the pills together with the water and then after have closed both bottles she put them back into her bag when she realised her shirt was grasing against her naked breasts and she let a emberrassed and low scream leave her lips and she put one of her arm over her chest and started to look after her bra inside her bag praying that those mercenaries hadn't taken it or thrown it away, when she found it a heavy sigh left her lips and she looked cautiously back at the door and then took of her shirt and put her bra back on her as fast as she could and put her shirt back on when she heard footsteps coming from the other side of the doors and she backed away as far as she could from the door and waited.

Bankotsu and the others suddenly heard an faint scream from upstairs and a mischievous smile played on his lips.

"Seems like our 'guest' finally is awake, Suikotsu go up and get her, but don't kill her." he said as he looked to his brother Suikotsu that have been cleaning his metal claws. Suikotsu nodded as an answer and put is claws back onto his hands and then left the living room and went upstairs to the third floor. When he unlocked the door and opened it he saw the girl stand against the wall beside the window, he grinned menacing

"Come here, Bankotsu wants you downstairs." Suikotsu looked at the girl and saw that in her eyes that she were scared yet she also had defiance in them. Kagome looked Suikotsu in his eyes and wanted to refuse to go with him but she had seen what he was capable of in battles and decided that it would be for the best to do as he said and slowly started walk towards him. When she was in an arms lenght from him he grabbed her in the arm and dragged her with him down all the stairs and walked in with her into the living room were the rest of her captors sat or in Jakotsu's case laying down on couches or armchairs. Ginkotsu stood in a corner of the room looking at Kagome and Suikotsu when they appeard. Renkotsu looked up from the scrolls he was reading and gave a faint yet menacing smile towards Kagome and then looked down to the scrolls again continuing to read. Jakotsu glared towards Kagome and then rolled so that his back was against them while Bankotsu just looked at Kagome and sipped on his cup of sake before saying anything.

"Well, wench. Welcome to our home and now that you are awake we can hand you over to Naraku." he said while smiling yet his eyes had a dangerous shine in them. Suikotsu let go of Kagome's arm and went to sit down onto the comfortable chair he sat on before and looked at the girl. Kagome did not move from where Suikotsu had left her and she glared at Bankotsu 'the girl got guts I'll give her that' Suikotsu thought and picked up his cup and refilled it with sake and drank slowly enjoying the taste as the liquor ran past his mouth and down his throat.

"What do Naraku want with me? If it Inu Yasha he is after Naraku would just waste his time right now, Inu Yasha won't move for a while." Kagome said and ignored the fact that he had called her wench. Bankotsu's smile grew even wider and he looked at the girl and said

"Yeah, both me and Renkotsu kinda figured that after seeing whatever you did to him." Kagome blushed faintly and started to regret that she had been so meticulous with all her sit commands towards Inu Yasha, she glanced towards the window and saw the sun shine it was already morning and she glared at Bankotsu again 'It will probably take Inu Yasha at least until tomorrow before he will able to move and probably a couple of days extra for him to sulk before going through the well to her time and realise she never got home. And what do Naraku want with me? He has tried to kill me so many times why change his tactics now?' she thought and sighed and looked again on Bankotsu but the one that broke the silence was Jakotsu who had bolted up from the couch after hearing Kagome's comment about Inu Yasha and he glared furious at Kagome as he slowly walked towards her.

"what did you do to my Inu Yasha to make him unable to move, wench?! What did you force him to go through?!" Jakotsu yelled angry. Kagome looked at Jakotsu with a surprised look as the rest of the Band of Seven sighed and looked at Jakotsu's outburst. Kagome then realised what Jakotsu thought her comment on Inu Yasha not being able to move was for and looked at him with an angry glare.

"Get your head out of your ass and listen very, very careful, Jakotsu." Kagome's voice was dripping with anger and pure hatred over what Jakotsu actually had thought that she had done with Inu Yasha as she continued she saw that the other members had now started starring at her aswell as Jakotsu

"Inu Yasha made me mad so I just made him go through the ground a couple of hundred times so his back gave out, and unless you don't believe me, why not ask, Bankotsu or Renkotsu that claim to have seen what happend you annoying cross dresser!" Kagome yelled in front of Jakotsu with her chocolate brown eyes flashing with anger. Jakotsu looked back at Bankotsu and Renkotsu waiting for them to tell him the girl was telling the truth or not. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and grinned and then he looked at Jakotsu

"She's telling the truth so stop emberrass yourself, Jakotsu" Bankotsu said and Jakotsu relaxed and then glared at Kagome and with a snorting he walked back to the couch and sat down. Kagome ignored Jakotsu and glared towards Bankotsu who was just sitting in his chair looking at her with an amused smile and Kagome clenched her hands as she watched him

"What the hell are you looking at, Bankotsu?!" she asked and this time Bankotsu stood up and started walking towards her. Kagome forced herself not to back away and looked up into Bankotsu's clear blue eyes when he stopped right in front of her.

Bankotsu smirked when he saw that the girl actually wanted to back away from him but forced herself to stay and he looked down on her meeting her eyes.

"Naraku wanted you to be captured alive if possible and now that we have you we will move out to hand you over. Too bad we can't have a taste of you though since I am curious of what is so special about you since the dog seems so over protective of you. Is it good to spread your legs for him, wench?" He said and gave Kagome a cocky smile. Renkotsu and Suikotsu smirked at what their leader said while Jakotsu put out his tongue in disgust. Kagome stared at Bankotsu and her cheeks slowly turned red as she blushed and her eyes flashed with furious flames of anger and hatred and before anyone was able to react the high sound of Kagomes hand giving a hard slap over Bankotsu's cheek. Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu and Ginkotsu starred at Kagome and Bankotsu with their jaws dropped, they had never seen their leader getting slapped before and they knew that Kagome just might have signed her own death sentence.

A red handprint slowly took form on Bankotsu's cheek and he looked down on the wench that just had slapped her with both surprise and anger and was just about to say something when Kagome started talking, her voice shaking with anger, she looked Bankotsu in his eyes, her fear gone.

"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU BASTARD! MY NAME IS KAGOME, NOT WENCH! AND WHY THE HELL WOULD I LET INU YASHA BE MY FIRST IN ANYTHING WHEN HE CAN'T EVEN GET HARD UNLESS THE GIRL IS DEAD AND MADE OUT OF CLAY?! YOU PERVERT!" Kagome yelled and glared at Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked at Kagome while he listened to what she just had said and an mischievous smile formed on his lips and he cought her wrist with his hand.

"So you're still a virgin then?" His smile grew even wider when Kagome looked up to him and her eyes widened and she started to blush when she realised what she had just said and immediately tried to get loose but Bankotsu's grip on her wrist just got tighter.

"L-let go of me!" Kagome demanded while she looked up on the man and could see his amused and evil smile on his face and her whole body suddenly filled up with fear. Bankotsu looked down at the girl, amused by the fear she now felt and he then walked towards Ginkotsu dragging Kagome with him while she kept struggling to get free. When Bankotsu let go of hand she immediately backed away from him only to bump into someone behind her and she looked back over her shoulder to a familliar scene of having Renkotsu behind her and he quickly grabbed her hands and held them together in front of her. Kagome immediately started to struggle again and glared at the fire breather with both fear and anger. Bankotsu just smirked and took a rope from a sack that was on Ginkotsu and walked to them and bound Kagome's hands tightly together. He then grabbed her arm and as soon as Renkotsu let go of the girl he dragged her to Ginkotsu and threw her up on his metal body and before the girl was able to react he jumped up and bound her legs aswell.

Everyone else in the living room had moved around to get ready to leave and as soon everyone was sitting on Ginkotsu he started to move towards the hall and the entrance.

Kagome sat beside Bankotsu and tried to get loose but when Ginkotsu had started to move she knew there was no use and she glared at her captors but she choose to keep quiet but when they had left the mansion and started to move towards she started to get scared. She and her friends had not known for a long time where Naraku kept himself hidden but they did know that it should be in this area. 'But he couldn't possibly hide in the sacred mountain, right? He would get purified. Or is the barrier just a way to keep us to think that? Does that mean someone with reiki is helping him?' Kagome's thought were interupted when Jakotsu spoke.

"What the hell does Naraku want with the wench anyway?" Kagome clenched her jaw and forced herself to be quiet she had to find a way to escape but with her hands and legs bound she couldn't do much.

"Don't know and don't really care, Jakotsu. He did say he wanted to kill her in front of Inu Yasha so maybe that is it?" Bankotsu said. It would take them about three to four hours to reach the mountain and Naraku's hidden castle in there and whatever Naraku had planned for the girl it was not any of their concern. He looked down at the girl and couldn't help but be a little curious himself. They had been fighting her and her group for three years now and the years had definitely done wonders on her. The girl had matured and her curves had filled out to be more of a young woman, than that of a woman-child she had been when they first had seen her. Bankotsu closed his eyes and forced his thoughts to retreat. He did not need to start to think that the wench was attractive, even if she was that. She would probably be killed as soon as they handed her over so letting his fantasies wander on her now would just be useless. Suikotsu and Renkotsu had both seen the look that had passed Bankotsu's eyes for a few seconds and they both knew that the girl was Bankotsu's type, maybe a little bit too feisty but her looks was definitely his type but neither said anything. They knew their leader and if he had wanted to he could have taken her before they left and since he didn't it was all the signs they needed to know that he just wanted to get this job done and go back to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Naraku and the Castle Inside .

When they entered through the barrier surrounding the sacred mountain Kagome could immediately sense the demonic aura that came from inside the mountain aswell as the tainted jewel in Naraku's possession and her body tensed and she bit on her lower lip. She had hoped during their way to the mountain that maybe Inu Yasha had been nearby or maybe Kouga. Heck even Sesshomaru might have been a chance for her rescue but it didn't seem like the Gods had heard her and now she was soon in the grasp of the most evil half demon in the history. She forced her tears away and she looked forward and saw a cave entrance up ahead and when they got close enough Ginkotsu stopped and Bankotsu jumped of him and took his Banryuu before he dragged Kagome down so she landed over his shoulder and he placed Banryuu over his other shoulder and looked at his brothers.

"Okay, Ginkotsu I want you to stay here so that we can leave as soon as we hand the wench over. Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Jakotsu you are comming with me." Bankotsu said while Kagome tried to get of Bankotsu but she stopped shortly since she couldn't do much in this situation. Bankotsu didn't pay the squirming girl no mind and started to walk through the cave with his brothers following behind while Ginkotsu stayed behind.

They had been walking in no more than twenty minutes when they cave broadened and a castle could be seen, Kagome however could only see some of it since she was hanging over Bankotsu's shoulder with her back towards the castle and she immediately started to get scared. 'I need to get the hell away from here!' Her mind screamed but before she could start struggling she could hear someone speak

"Naraku is waiting for you in the usual room, Bankotsu-sama." Kohaku's emotionless voice said and Kagome's heart sank when she heard her best friends brother. He was obviously under Naraku's control right now probably to make sure the boy wouldn't try to fight the control that evil half demon had over him. Kagome had seen Kohaku fight against it before after all. Bankotsu looked into the empty eyes of Kohaku when he passed the boy and entered the castle before he spoke.

"I know." Was all he said before he walked away with his brother close behind him and he walked down a hallway until they reached two big doors and he felt the girl suddenly shudder and wondered briefly if she was getting sick before he pushed the thoughts aside and pushed the doors open with ease and walked in and the doors closed behind him once his brothers had walked in to the room. Kagome felt his aura before they even opened the door. She knew he was already inside. That thought made her shudder in fear and she swallowed hard when she saw the doors they walked through closing behind them. She looked around the room looked to be a training room of some sort and the fact that she could feel Naraku's presence and his cold stare on her back made the hair in her neck to stand. Naraku stood in the other end of the room with an evil smile on his face. He could finally use Inu Yasha's wench to find the rest of the jewel shards. He looked at Bankotsu and didn't even acknowledge the other three men instead his eyes fell of the girl over Bankotsu's shoulder.

"You can put the girl down now Bankotsu. I have an offer for her. But you and your brothers will stay until I say otherwise." Naraku said and Bankotsu just nodded and walked to the middle of the room and just dropped her onto the floor without any care and then he walked back to his brothers to watch whatever what was about to happened. Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Renkotsu just looked at Naraku, they had been allowed to meet him the first time 2 years ago, neither of them trusted him, of course Bankotsu didn't trust him either but the half demon had their lives in his hand so they had to obey his order. Renkotsu however started to wonder what in the world Naraku was planning to offer the girl and his eyes fell on the young girl. She would probably just start crying and say she would do anything Naraku wanted. Renkotsu knew that the girl, which had crawled up so that she sat up and was glaring at Bankotsu, was strong but all females was weak as soon as their lives were at risk.

When Bankotsu dropped Kagome on the floor she let out a low whimpering sound and slowly sat and send Bankotsu an angry glare and she really wanted to yell at him but when she heard the rustling of clothes from behind her and felt Naraku getting closer she turned her head and looked up at the man, the half demon she hated so much for hurting her friends and she swallowed her fear, she couldn't, no wouldn't let this bastard intimidate her to do whatever it was he wanted from her. She already had a good idea of what it was but she couldn't be certain of it. Naraku was someone she had learn never to underestimate. Her chocolate brown eyes flashed in anger and hatred.

"What the hell do you want Naraku?!" Kagome spat out as she glared up at the man. Naraku looked down at the young miko and his evil smile grew wider.

"That is simple, miko. You are going to join me and help me find the last of the shards, I have waited very long for you to be brought to me." Naraku said as he looked down on the girl that had her hands and legs bound as she sat on the floor before him. Kagome gave Naraku an hateful glare and snorted in disgust.

"No freaking way in hell that I will help you Naraku!" Kagome spat and every word dripped of venom. Naraku's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Kagome and lifted her up by her hair until she stood up.

"Listen here little miko. You don't have a choice in the matter help me or you and your friends dies." He said as he glared down at the human girl in his grasp. Kagome let out a painful groan when Naraku forced her up to stand and she looked up in his eyes.

"I would never betray my friends for you, YOU BASTARD!" Kagome yelled as loud as he could so that Naraku's sensitive ears would hurt and hurt they did, Naraku nearly cringed at the sound of the human girl screaming at him and he looked at her with eyes pure of anger and a promise of pure pain. He let go of Kagome's hair but before she could react he slapped her across her face hard enough to make her fall back a few feet and land on her back but not hard enough to injure her neck.

Once the girl hit the floor she slowly sat up, and put her bound hands slowly to her cheek and cringed by the pain and wetness and she looked at her hands and could see a little blood on them, Naraku had hit her hard enough for his claws to scratch her, it wasen't to deep but it was bleeding and she glared up at him with tears in her eyes, it hurt but there was no way she was gonna give in. 'I need to hold on. Naraku is crazy if he thinks I'm gonna betray the ones I love!' Kagome thought while Naraku walked up to her and kicked her hard in her stomach. He was mindful of not giving her any internal injuries or broken bones. 'I need the damn bitch alive after all.' He thought while he looked down at the girl that was now laying on the wooden floor with her eyes closed, holding her bound hands over her stomach while she gasped in pain and tried to regain her breath. Kagome slowly opened her eyes and glared up at Naraku while he let out an angry growl and grabbed her hair again and lifted her up in a sitting position while he looked into her eyes.

"Just give up and do what I say and I will stop hurting you, miko." He said, his opinion on women where the same as many other males, women where weak and was easily subdued. Kagome glared at him she could feel tears in her eyes over the pain she still felt from the kick in her stomach but she refused to let them fall and she gritted her teeth.

"Go to hell, Naraku. I will not do anything for you! And your threat on my friends won't get you anywhere because I know you will kill them even if I _would_ agree to work for you. You are a dishonset bastard! I don't trust anything you say!" Kagome said through her teeth, every word trembling in anger and the pain she felt.

Naraku wasen't happy with her answer at all and he let go of her hair and grabbed her throat and lifted her up in the air and squeezed her throat making it hard for her to breath. 'Why the hell is this girl not giving up?!' He thought and she looked at her as her bound hands tried to claw at his wrist in an attempt to make him release her and she looked at him. He could see that she was afriad but she still wouldn't give up. He smirked evilly, he would change her mind, no matter how strong this girl was she was just that. A girl. He then threw her across the room so she slammed her back into the wall beside the mercenaries. When Kagome's back slammed into the wall she let out a loud and painful yelp and fell down to the floor and she could feel her tears slowly fall down her cheeks but she willed them to stop and looked up at the half demon walking towards her and she glared through her tearfilled eyes. 'What should I do?! I can't fight when I'm bound like this and I haven't been able to perfect how to put up barriers yet. I have to find a way to fight back!' her thought where interupted when she felt a sharp pain over one of her legs and cried out, she then saw that Naraku had hit her with one of his tentacles using it like a whip. The whip then grabbed her and lifted her up and threw her to the middle of the room again and she landed hard on her side and she gasped in pain and tried to sit up only to feel the tentacle whip her again this time over her back and she cried out again.

After almost an hour of beating the girl with his tentacle Naraku stopped and walked to Kagome, who was laying on the floor, her body full of bruises and small cuts that his tentacle had inflicted, he could smell her tears now and he smirked. He once again grabbed her hair and brought her up so he could see her face.

"Are you ready to do what I say now, miko?" He asked, Kagome had tears in her eyes but she still glared at her, her throat hurt from all the screaming and she didn't know if she could talk without it hurting like hell so instead she looked into his eyes hand spit in his face when he asked her if she would give up. She knew she was probably gonna die for it but right know she wasen't scared of it and while he was too shocked by her action she took it as her only chance to retaliate and focused her reiki into her hands and shot it at Naraku's chest making him cry out in pain and let go of her hair and jump away from her.

She had gotten a lot better at controlling her reiki over the last three years, she couldn't do much but she could produce small balls of reiki for close range attacks but she also knew that the power she had just used was all she could do right now, she had used as much as she could without draining herself to much, her reiki was trying to heal her injuries, it was a very slow process since she hadn't quite mastered her healing abilitys yet either. She looked at Naraku and clenched her jaw when she realised that he had been able to get away faster than she had thought, his haori and juban was burned and he had burnt flesh but it was already trying to heal. Naraku growled both in rage and shock, he had not thought the girl would be this strong and since it was now obvious she wouldn't give up he made his decision 'If she is not gonna work for me I will just taint her and leave her for dead so Inu Yasha can find her body.' And with that thought he let his tentacle stab Kagome in her stomach, not hard enough to pierce through her body though and he then injected a large amount of his miasma inside her body.

Kagome let out a pained cry when Naraku's tentacle stabbed her stomach and then she felt his miasma enter her body and she fell down to the floor whimpering in pain as she felt new tears form in her eyes and her body slowly became unable to move. Naraku let his tentacle move out of the wound it had created as he walked to the girl and grabbed her bound hands and held them over her head and made her lie down on her back, he looked down at her with an evil grin on his lips and he then grabbed her shirt and ripped it to shreds with little efforts and he then did the same with her skirt. Kagome gasped and tried to squirm free but when she moved a burning pain ran through her body and she let out a painfilled whimper. The miasma slowly spread inside her body making it nearly impossible to move without her feeling an strong burning pain. Naraku looked down at her with an evil smirk and then he looked at her strange undergarments and easily used his claws to slice through the fabric that covered her breasts and then he immedatly did the same on the small fabric covering her most intimate part.

Once she was naked Naraku removed his hakama while making sure one of his hands held Kagome's hands in place over her head. Then he used his claws to slice through the ropes that bound Kagome's feet and started to spread her legs. Kagome tried to keep her legs closed but her body didn't respond and she could feel tears stream down her cheeks. There was nothing she could do, Naraku's miasma had made her body unable to move and that had made her reiki act on instinct and was trying to keep the miasma from spreading while at the same time trying to purify it, she couldn't do anything whenever she moved pain filled her body and when Naraku started to spread her legs she let out more whimpering filled with pain.

"If you just had done what I told you, you wouldn't be in so much pain, little miko. But I will enjoy the look in your friends face when they see your dead body." Naraku let out a dark chuckle when he said that and he then he placed himself between her legs while placing his hard member at Kagome's entrance and without any warning thrust into her. Kagome jerked as she felt the intrusion and let out a cry of pain when her virgin barrier broke. She clenched her teeth hard and squeezed her eyes shut and tried once more to get her hand loose or at least force her reiki into her hands anew but all she got was jolts of pain from her body as the miasma continue to spread inside her as Naraku started to thrust inside her in a hard and fast pace. The pain never left her and after a few moments she opened her eyes and glared at the half demon above her while he continued to move, their eyes met and her eyes where filled with such strong hatred and pain but also the hazy dizziness of losing consciousness that it made Naraku grin evilly and soon after he slowly leaned down over her and as he came inside her, she could hear his whisper before the darkness claimed her.

"That look of hatred suits you. Maybe once your precious friends are dead I'll bring you back so we can do this again, little miko." Naraku then pulled out of her and put his clothes back on and walked towards the door on the opposite side of the room from where Bankotsu and his brothers stood and once he was at the door he opened it and looked back at them without even spearing Kagome's still form a glance.

"Take her off the mountain and dump her somewhere where Inu Yasha and is friends can find her dead corpse. She will not survive the night." With those words he left the room and closed the door behind him and was gone before anyone of the mercenaries could respond.

Bankotsu and his brothers was slightly shocked that the girl had refused to do what Naraku wanted and she hadn't once begged for her life once Naraku had poisoned her with his miasma not even during her rape and what effected Bankotsu the most was the scene in front of him now, memories he thought was dead and gone resurfaced with such a force that it made him almost believe that he was back to that very moment in his childhood where he lost the one he had actually cared for strong enough to be willing to die for. When Suikotsu made a move to walk towards the still girl in the middle of the room he was stopped when Bankotsu raised his hand in an silent order for him to stay put and when Suikotsu looked back at his leader he saw him put his banryuu against the wall next to the door before he walked past Suikotsu letting his bangs hide his face. Bankotsu walked up to Kagome's limp form, he could hear her shallow breath and he slowly lifted her naked form and held her against his chest and turned and walked back to his brothers and he then changed his grip on the girl so that he held her in only one arm as he took banryuu in his free hand and put it back on his shoulder and walked out of the room and with fast steps walk out of the castle towards the tunnel that would lead him and his brothers out of the mountain and back to where Ginkotsu was waiting.

His brothers was following him close behind and Renkotsu and Jakotsu both looked at each other. They both knew what went through their leaders head right now and all they could do was wait for him to say something. Suikotsu followed them aswell and wondered what was going on. It was obvious that something had upset Bankotsu but he knew better than to question him. When they stepped out of the cave and was about to jump on to Ginkotsu's body to prepare to head of the mountain Bankotsu freezed in his step to jump up and his brothers looked down at him and they all took a deep breath in surprise. Bankotsu looked down with slightly wide eyes down on the girl in his arm. Her body had started to glow pink and her breath had become a little steadier. Bankotsu just looked at his brothers and jumped up on Ginkotsu's metal body and motioned him to start moving, he also looked at his brothers in an silent order not to say anything and in silence they slowly left the mountain and the barrier behind. Bankotsu looked down at the glowing girl. 'She hasen't given up yet, she still is trying to live. She is actually using her reiki in order to heal herself and purify the miasma, I have never heard of a miko or monk that could survive such strong miasma as the one Naraku possess.' He thought and he then scanned the area they were traveling to make sure Naraku's minions or insects was not following them and he looked at his brothers who was staring at him waiting for him to say something.

"We are going back to the hideout. Suikotsu, I want you to mix up something that might get the miasma inside the girl to weaken so that she can purify it easier." Bankotsu said and he could see the confusion in Suikotsu's eyes aswell as in Jakotsu's and Renkotsu's eyes though their eyes was calmer since they probably knew very well why he had decided this.

"But Bankotsu, Naraku told us to dump her somewhere outside so that her group could find her, why take her back, she won't survive the night if we are to believe what Naraku said." Suikotsu said and he frowned in confusion over why their leader would risk helping the girl. Bankotsu glared at Suikotsu before he spoke.

"Idiot, think about it. Right now this wench is trying to stay alive and are trying even when she is not even conscious to purify the miasma he injected in her body, the girl have not given up and if she is strong enough to survive we might have use of her power to get our lives back for good." He said, it wasen't a total lie there was another reason for him to want to help the girl even if she was an enemy, his memory that had resurfaced earlier wouldn't leave him and he didn't plan on telling his brothers about that instead he used the fact that if the girl is strong enough to survive that they could use her power of a miko to free themselves from Naraku's claws. Though he knew that Jakotsu and Renkotsu knew of that reason and that was why neither of them said anything to object. Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu and had a suspicion that there were more to what he was saying but he didn't say anything instead he just nodded and then he took of his haori and looked into Bankotsu's eyes while he threw it over the naked girl in his arms, he had been ordered to help the girl. The last thing he needed was for her to get sick while they traveled back to the mansion.

"Fine, I'll do what I can but then it's up to the wench. I will not be held responsible if she does not survive." Suikotsu grumbled while he sat down and looked into space infront of him. Bankotsu only nodded and put Suikotsu's haori around the still glowing girl's body and the rest of the way back to the hideout was quiet. All of them deep in their own thoughts while the sun slowly set behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. The Miko and the Mercenaries

Kagome slowly woke up and her eyes was hazy and unfocused at first and when her eyes slowly started to focus she looked up at a ceiling that she somehow knew she had seen before and she slowly tried to sit only to let out a loud yelp in pain and fell back down on the mattress and pillows and whimpered slightly. 'What the hell happened to me?' She thought as she looked down on her body that was covered in a quilt but she could see that she had bandages on her arms and shoulders and she saw her body glowing with her reiki and she frowned a little until she gasped in horror when all her memories came back to her of what has happened and then what she had heard Naraku say before she fainted and she started to tremble in fear. 'I thought I was going to die. Why am I still alive? D-did Naraku revive me like he said? N-no I don't want this, not again!' Her thought slowly started to make her panic until she heard someone clear their throat and she let out a frightened squeak and turned her head towards the sound and looked at Suikotsu who sat in front of a desk and it looked like he was mixing medicines and her eyes widened in fear when he stood up with a bowl and after he had mixed in some water walked over to her and looked down on her with a very irritated glare. Kagome tried to move away when he walked to her only to feel even more in pain and she felt how tears filled her eyes and started to fall down her cheeks.

"S-stay away….!" Kagome tried to scream but her throat felt dry and scratchy Suikotsu just walked to her and sat down at a chair infront of her bed.

"Calm down, you are still trying to purify the rest of the miasma. Drink this, it will help a little and will take away some of the pain aswell." Suikotsu said as he reached out his hand that was holding the bowl towards the girl. Kagome looked at Suikotsu then at the bowl and slowly shook her head only to whimper more in pain as tears fell from her eyes. Suikotsu looked at the girl and sighed as he stood up and then sat down at the side of the bed right beside Kagome and he took his free hand and helped her slowly sit up and brought the bowl to her mouth. Kagome started to tremble when Suikotsu touched her and looked at him with panic in her eyes.

"Just drink it, Naraku thinks you are dead. Bankotsu brought you back to our hideout in order to save you, for what reason I don't know. I have given you this medicine ever since and I won't touch you more than I have to, Bankotsu don't want anyone to touch you, which is understandable but you are still in too much pain to move apparently so just deal with it and drink your damn medicine so I can go and get Bankotsu. He wanted to know as soon as you woke up." He said as he looked down at the trembling girl as he held the bowl closer to her mouth.

Kagome heard what he said and got confused but she was to afraid and in too much pain to fight him of so he slowly started to drink the murky green substance in the bowl and grimaced when she felt how bitter the taste was once Suikotsu saw that the bowl was empty he took it away and placed the girl back down on the pillows and stood up and walked back to the desk and put the bowl down and looked at the girl in the bed who looked back at him with fear and confusion in her eyes and he couldn't help but feel very displeased over the fear. This was the girl that they had been fighting for three years after all, she had never shown fear during any of their fights with her group, maybe it was because he or his brothers wasen't the ones to make her feel the fear that bothered him but after what she had experience he couldn't really blame her either. Suikotsu let out an annoyed sigh and walked to the door.

"Just wait while I get Bankotsu, he will explain what happened after you fainted in Naraku's castle." Suikotsu said as he left the room and closed the door behind him and left Kagome alone in the room.

Once Suikotsu had left the room Kagome started to slowly look around the room and recognized it as the very same room that she had woken up in the first time when Bankotsu and Renkotsu had kidnapped her, even her yellow backpack was there in the exact same place it had been left at, they hadn't bothered to bring it with them when they had left for Naraku's hideout. Once she had looked around enough her thoughts started to wander and she slowly leaned her head back against the pillows and looked up at the ceiling. 'What happened after I fainted? Why would Bankotsu decide to save me? It doesn't make any sense. I'm their enemy, wouldn't he be glad that I was dying? What does he want with me?' Kagome's eyes slowly widened in panic as other thoughts came up in her mind 'What if he plans on doing the same as Naraku did?! N-no I don't want that! I don't want to feel that pain again!' Kagome couldn't help but cry even more when those thoughts entered her mind and she closed her eyes and took a slow and deep breath to calm herself and once she breathed out she opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling again. Whatever Bankotsu wanted with her she would have to wait until he came and told her but if it was what she feared she wouldn't stick around long enough for it to happen, she would find a way to escape or die trying. With that decision made up she just had to wait and see what the young mercenarie leader wanted.

Suikotsu came down from the third floor and walked in to the living room where the rest of his brothers where and he looked at them all before he looked at Bankotsu who sat in his usual chair with an cup of sake in his hand. Everyone in the room looked at Suikotsu when he walked in. Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu for a few seconds before he spoke.

"She is awake, Bankotsu. She is confused and scared. Which isn't all that wierd with what happened to her. Whatever you think she can be of use to us will not happen until she can move passed what Naraku did to her. Right now she can't even stand it when I touched her just to give her, her medicine. She is a wreck though I am impressed she actually is alive and awake. Her reiki is still working on purify the miasma it seems to take very much time but I haven't seen any miasma as potent as Naraku's so it does not surprise me that it takes time." Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu and nodded and took the rest of his sake in one gulp and put down the cup down on the table in front of him and stood up and walked out of the living room, Renkotsu and Jakotsu followed close behind him since they wanted to see for themselves that the girl really was awake.

Suikotsu sighed and turned around on his heel and walked after them and they all walked up the stairs to the third floor and Bankotsu walked up to the door that was the room where Kagome was in and opened it and walked in and stopped a few feet from the bed and looked at the girl in the bed. She was, just like Suikotsu still purifying the miasma and her body still glowed in pink and she was crying. He had never been good at dealing with girls who was crying so he sighed and walked to the chair beside the bed and sat down in it and as soon as he saw the others had entered the room and Suikotsu closed the door he told them with one look to stay where they stood, the last thing he needed was to make the girl panic and hurt herself even more and he then looked at the girl who was staring at him as she held the quilt tightly with her hands over her body.

Kagome heard when the door opened and she saw Bankotsu and his brothers come in to the room and she instinctively held the quilt tight in her hands and held it against her body as she watched Bankotsu walked to the bed and sit down in the chair beside it while the others stayed in front of the door. She looked at Bankotsu and she clenched her teeth slightly.

"Do you want some water before we talk?" Bankotsu looked at Kagome while he asked that, they had been trying to make sure she got some water while she was unconscious but there was a high chance she wanted to drink some water now that she was awake. Kagome looked at him for a few seconds and nodded slowly, she could still feel the bitter taste of the medicine Suikotsu had made her drink and even though the pain had subsided a little she was thirsty and she still felt like her throat was scratchy. Bankotsu watched as she nodded and looked back to his brothers.

"Jakotsu, take some of the water on the desk and bring it here." He said and his voice was showed that he would not hear any of his complains over the matter. He figured that since Jakotsu was not interested in girls what so ever he was the best choice to let near the girl right now. Jakotsu sighed and walked to the desk and took a clean bowl and filled it with water and walked up to Bankotsu and handed it to him and then stood behind the chair Bankotsu sat in and watched the girl in the bed, he was amazed on how strong her reiki was, she hadn't stopped glowing since they had left . Bankotsu took the bowl and slowly stood up and sat on the side of the bed just like Suikotsu had done and looked at the girl.

"Can you get up by yourself now that the pain is not as strong or should I help you?" He asked and the girl immedatly stiffened at his question and looked at him and slowly started to try to sit up, once she was sitting up he handed her the bowl with water. Kagome took the bowl carefully and put it to her lips and drank the water slowly and let out a sigh when she felt the water go down her dry throat. When she had emptied the bowl she put it down in her lap and looked down and frowned a little, her body was still glowing pink but it didn't seem like she was using her powers on a conscious level which made her feel slightly worried, she had gotten a lot better at controlling her reiki during these three years but the fact that her powers now seemed to have a will of it's own was unsettling. Her musing was interupted when Bankotsu spoke.

"Do you feel better?" Bankotsu looked at the girl. He couldn't believe she was actually alive and how strong her reiki was, he had never heard about anything like this before. It seemed like her power was an bottomless well of pure energy. Kagome looked at him and blinked slightly and was filled with confusion again.

"I… I guess. Why did you save me, though? It doesn't make sense" Kagome looked into Bankotsu's blue eyes trying to see what he really wanted from her that was making him go against Naraku. She was certain that Naraku wanted her to die.

"Because you hadn't given up on your life even after what he did to you and I want me and my brothers to free of him and I know you can help us with that. We will help you in your fight against him if you help us. We can even train you so you don't have to rely on others to protect you, if you want." Bankotsu said, he did hide some of his reason to save her but that was his business. Kagome looked at him and her eyes grew slightly wider. 'He wants my help to free them from Naraku?! And they will fight with us to defeat him?! But how can I possibly help them?! Do I even want to? They have killed so many people. But if I can help them wouldn't they be good to have on our side?" Kagome mentally slapped herself for her thoughts there were no guarantees that they would help them after all.

"I don't know if I can help you, you guys don't really have any real bodies. What keeps you in a body of blood and flesh is the jewel shards in your necks. I don't know how to keep you alive if the shards were to be removed." Kagome looked at them in confusion while she talked, she wasn't a Kami after all. Bankotsu smiled a little before he spoke

"I know it's not easy but you're power is very strong and I know you can do it and as I said, we will help you find Naraku and kill him and if you want to we can train you once you are healed so that you won't be a victim again." Kagome looked at him with very confused yet scared eyes before she slowly nodded.

"Okay, Bankotsu. I don't know if I can trust you and your brothers but I will give you all a chance. I don't want something like this to happen ever again." Kagome's voice was low and the guys could all see that she didn't trust them but they ignored it, if she had trusted them like it was nothing they knew something was wrong. Bankotsu slowly stood up and extended his hand towards Kagome who flinched in fear slightly, looked at Bankotsu with cautious eyes before she slowly reached out and shook his hand and as soon it was done she immediately pulled her hand away from his as if she had been burned and Bankotsu knew it was going to take a lot of time for the girl to get used to be touched in any way and he nodded and walked to the door and opened it and looked over his shoulder to her.

"Suikotsu will come to you to get you some medicine until all that miasma is gone from your body, Jakotsu will be the one to make sure you get food and water until you can come down and get it yourself. I'm sure you will feel a little bit more relaxed towards him since he won't have any interest in you, right?" Bankotsu asked as his brothers waited for the girls response and Jakotsu's lips twisted into a displeased scowl but he didn't say anything since Bankotsu was right. He looked at Kagome and waited for her to answer and met her gaze before she looked towards Bankotsu and the rest of his brothers.

"Okay, thanks, I guess." Kagome looked at them and felt slightly relaxed to know that Jakotsu would be the one bringing her food and water. The worse Jakotsu could do was kill her, he wouldn't try anything on her. After hearing her response Bankotsu nodded and left the room with his brothers following him behind him but before Jakotsu could leave Kagome's voice stopped him and he turned and looked at her.

"How long have I been out?" Kagome looked at Jakotsu and bit her lip slightly hoping he wouldn't ignore her. Jakotsu looked at her for a minute and then sighed.

"You have been sleeping for 4 days now" Jakotsu then turned on his heels and left the room and closed the door softly and left the girl alone to her own thoughts until he had to go back and make sure she got something to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5.

Jakotsu walked down the stairs to the first floor with a tray of dishes and walked into the kitchen of the mansion and left the tray by the wash basin and then he walked out to the hall and into the living room and looked at his brothers and went to the couch he always laid on and looked at Bankotsu.

"She has nearly healed, Bankotsu. She can move and walk just fine, are you serious about to help her and her group fight Naraku? And the stuff you said about training her?" Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and the others in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at their leader aswell. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu before he looked at Suikotsu.

"How is her healing going?" Suikotsu looked at Bankotsu while he talked and put down his sake cup he was holding in his hand before he answered.

"She, as Jakotsu said is almost healed, I think there still is some of Naraku's miasma in her system but I think Renkotsu can help her with purify it. He is the most calm of us. I think she needs to concentrate on her reiki in order to get rid of the remaining miasma and that is not something I can help her with. Renkotsu have some knowledge in the way on how reiki works since he favors to pretend to be a monk sometimes. Renkotsu glared at Suikotsu but didn't say anything instead he looked at Bankotsu who met his eyes.

"Okay then, Renkotsu, go up to her and see if you can help her with that, it has been 3 days since she woke up and she has been with us for a week now in total, not counting our trip to hand her over to Naraku. Jakotsu, you go up to her with Renkotsu, I am sure she still don't feel safe around the rest of us, right?" Bankotsu asked as he first looked at Suikotsu, who nodded slightly while Jakotsu sighed.

"No, she isn't comfortable with any of us, not even me. That wench is slightly more relaxed with me but that's it. She does not want anyone anywhere near her unless you ask her if you can come closer and she agrees." Jakotsu answered as he stood up from the couch and started to walk out of the living room with Renkotsu following after him mumbling something about annoying women and doctors with big mouths. Bankotsu just chuckled as he watched them go up the stairs while Suikotsu snorted and picked up his cup and drank the sake.

"Bankotsu, why did you decide to save the girl? I know that you have told us your reason but I feel like you're holding something back." Suikotsu asked, he had wondered that for days now but he had tried to ignore his own curiosity but he couldn't anymore. Bankotsu looked at him while he sipped his sake and he leaned back against the back of the chair.

"I just don't feel like letting someone as strong as her die. I really think she can help us get our lives back." Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu with a stare that told Suikotsu that this was the only answer he would receive and that there would not be any more talking about it. Suikotsu sighed and nodded quietly before he poured Bankotsu and himself some more sake. It was best not to test Bankotsu's patience with more questions, he would tell them all when he wanted to and pressuring him would just lead Suikotsu into his second death, he preferred to be alive than risk his life by angering Bankotsu.

When Jakotsu and Renkotsu reached the third floor they walked to the door that was closed and they both could hear some wierd sound comming from the room and they both looked at each other before Jakotsu knocked on the door, he had learned the hard way not to just walk in. When he had done that the first time she had not heard him and had been slightly scared and had thrown a pillow in his face. The sound from the room stopped and for a few minutes nothing could be heard until they heard a low and timid voice telling them to enter. When Jakotsu then opened the door and walked in with Renkotsu they saw the girl behind her big yellow traveling bad like a sheild and some of her stuff was scattered on the floor like she had been looking for something.

"Um… what are you doing, wench?" Jakotsu asked as he looked at all the things on the floor and then his eyes caught a wierd and thin book and he picked it up and looked at the painting on the front, it was an attractive man with his chest bare and some wierd hakamas that only went to his knees. Jakotsu looked at Kagome again and saw her glaring at him.

"My name is Kagome, why is it so hard for you to remember that?" Kagome asked in an annoyed tone. Jakotsu sighed and chose to ignore her comment since Bankotsu had told him not to upset her while she was still recovering.

"What is this wierd book and who is the guy in the painting in the front?" He instead asked and he watched as Kagome huffed in annoyance for having her question ignored she then looked at what Jakotsu had in his hand and sighed.

"That is called a magazine. It's like a book that writes of clothing, jewelry and gossip. I packed it because I wanted to show it to Sango but I forgot about it since Inu Yasha started a fight with me for being late." Kagome said and cursed herself silently over the fact that she had left the magazine out in the open. She then saw Renkotsu and felt slightly scared, sure the man hadn't done anything to her except trying to burn her and her friends alive when she had first met him but she just didn't feel safe around anyone that was a male right now, Jakotsu was easier to be with because he always made it clear how he wanted Inu Yasha under him, though that was an image she didn't want to think about too much but she had told him to go for it because she didn't love him like that, after that it had been easier for her to relax in his presence and Jakotsu had also warmed up a little bit, though he still wouldn't say her name.

"What is Renkotsu doing here?" Kagome asked as she watched them both with weary eyes. Renkotsu looked at the girl and sighed to himself, the girl wasen't glowing as much anymore it was fainter now and he looked at Jakotsu and hit his shoulder slightly to get him to keep focus on why they were here. Jakotsu glared at Renkotsu and then looked at the girl.

"Suikotsu says that the rest of the miasma inside you will not be healed with his medicine and he thought that Renkotsu might be able to help you so that your reiki can purify it instead, he is the calmest of us." Jakotsu said and he watched as the girl immediately became on guard and sighed and looked at Renkotsu and Renkotsu took as his signal to talk and sighed once more as he looked at Kagome.

"Kagome, I will not touch you. All you have to do is do what I ask and then I will leave once you have purified the miasma that still lingers inside your body." He spoke in a calm voice and he made no move to get closer to her. Kagome looked at him for a few minutes and tried to see if he was lying to her. She then nodded slowly but was still on guard. Renkotsu only nodded aswell before he looked around in the room and then looked back at the girl.

"Kagome I want you to sit down in the middle of the room to meditate. I want you to try to relax and close your eyes and just try to do what I tell you to do. Neither me or Jakotsu will go anywhere near you I promise." Renkotsu looked at the girl and watched as she slowly sat down on the floor and looked at Renkotsu with doubt and uncertain eyes before she slowly closed them and tried to relax. After a few minutes she heard Renkotsu's voice from where he had been standing, showing her by the sound of his voice that he had indeed not moved closer to her.

"Okay Kagome, just take a deep breath and relax and then I want you to search inside yourself and locate your power." Renkotsu made sure to keep his voice calm so that the girl wouldn't get scared and he made sure that both he and Jakotsu didn't move around the room, the last thing he needed was for them to scare the girl even further. Kagome did as she was told and took a deep and calm breath and started to relax a little and did what Renkotsu said and started to search for where her power laid hidden within her.

Renkotsu and Jakotsu watched as Kagome sat quiet and unmoving with her eyes closed for almost an hour with Renkotsu telling her to just relax and let her mind to only focus on her reiki and slowly the two mercenaries could see how her reiki started to respond.

"Good Kagome, now I want you to picture your reiki inside of you, picture it in a sphere or anything that you can think of that can make you able to contain it inside of you so that you can tap into it and use it to what you need it for. Once you tap into your powers picture it seeking out the rest of the miasma and purify it." Renkotsu never let his eyes leave the girls form and though he knew Jakotsu by his side was bored the feminine male was also a little curious about how the miko would do and now they could only wait and see if Kagome would be able to wield her reiki to purify the rest of the miasma or not. Kagome took a slow and deep breath, concentrating on her power, let it guide her and she could feel how her reiki slowly found the remaining miasma and she imagine her reiki to envelope the miasma and she could feel her power doing just that and slowly purify it and once she felt the pain that still had remained in her body because of Naraku's miasma was gone she opened her eyes and looked at Renkotsu and Jakotsu and a small but very kind and genuine smile played on her lips and she relaxed a little.

"Thank you" Was all that Kagome said but Renkotsu smirked and nodded before he turned on his heels and left the room and closing the door leaving Jakotsu and Kagome alone and Kagome could see that Jakotsu now had some questions and she guessed it was about the magazine he had found earlier and for the first time since she woke up after what Naraku did to her she felt like she has healed a little now that she was rid of that monster's poison inside of her.

Renkotsu walked into the living room and saw Bankotsu, Suikotsu and even Ginkotsu look at him and he sighed and walked to his armchair and sat down and poured himself some sake and looked at Bankotsu.

"I think it worked. But Suikotsu will need to check just to be safe." He said and Bankotsu nodded in response.

"Okay, but we will leave her alone until it's time for Jakotsu to come down and get her food. I'm surprised to not see him come down with you though." Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu while he sipped his sake and Renkotsu grimaced slightly.

"The fool saw a wierd book that the girl had in her possession it had some sort of painting of a half naked man on it, he is probably asking her about it." Once he had said that Suikotsu sighed and shook his head in annoyance while Bankotsu just lifted a brow in question.

"I have never seen any books with paintings on them." He said and was a little curious aswell.

"Well the girl is wearing wierd clothes maybe she is a foreigner." Suikotsu stated calmly while Renkotsu looked at them with a bored expression.

"Maybe but I don't think so… she can speak our language too well for that." Renkotsu said and the room then fell silent while everyone in it started to realise that the girl was indeed very mysterious.

A couple of hours later Jakotsu came down the stairs humming to himself and when the others in the living room heard him they got a little worried. Jakotsu would only hum to himself when he was happy about something and the only things that would make him happy would be him killing someone or it would be about Inu Yasha. Bankotsu rose from his seat when Jakotsu came back from the kitchen with a tray of food and looked at Bankotsu with a little confused look before he looked at the others in the room who was looking at him aswell and he rolled his eyes.

"I haven't killed her! Geez!" Jakotsu exclaimed and Bankotsu nodded slowly and sat down again.

"Then why are you so happy, Jakotsu?" he asked while he relaxed slightly. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu and grinned.

"Because, Bankotsu. Kagome said I could have my Inu Yasha as long as I don't kill him" Jakotsu chirped happy and his brothers looked at him with wide eyes in shock and they all looked at each other before Bankotsu spoke.

"Jakotsu… You just said the girl's name." Renkotsu said, even he was shocked, Jakotsu never, _never_ said a females name, he had only done that once before and once _that_ girl had been killed, he looked at Bankotsu and wondered that maybe Kagome could heal the wounds that still was hurting the three of them deep inside their hearts.

"And she really said you could have Inu Yasha?" Renkotsu asked with his brow slightly raised and Jakotsu only grinned wider and nodded.

"Yeah! She let me borrow that wierd book and we started talking and I told her once again that Inu Yasha is mine and then she said that if I really want him I can have him. But I had to promise her that I wouldn't kill him and I won't. He is too cute for that." Jakotsu said before he turned slowly and started to walk up the stairs with the food. His brothers watch him disappear up the stairs and they all looked at each other and slowly shook their heads. None of them would never understand Jakotsu's preference in other males but if the girl could take the roll on having to listen to Jakotsu's endless prattle on Inu Yasha or any other male he found attractive the rest of them would be able to escape the headache on having to listen to it themselves.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6.

It had been 6 days since Kagome had left the group and they had returned to Kaede's village with Inu Yasha on Kirara's back to wait for her to return from her home in the future. The first 3 days Inu Yasha hadn't been able to move because of all those sit commands, that had thrown his back out that Kagome had given him before she had left for the hot spring and after that it had been 2 days that he had been in a foul mood cursing and pouted over how unfair Kagome had been and he had refused to listen to the rest of the group when they had told him to go and get Kagome back and while he was at it apologize to her as well. But on the sixth day even he had admitted that he needed to apologize to her after Sango had pointed out how hurtful his words had been to her and that he was a sorry excuse of a man if he couldn't see that himself by now.

Inu Yasha ran through the forest to the bone eaters well and landed a few feet from it when something cought his attention and he started to sniff the air around the clearing and his eyes widened a little in worry. Kagome's scent was too weak. Inu Yasha walked to the well and sniffed it and confirmed it once more, since this well was how Kagome traveled between this time and her home in the future her scent always lingered by the well but everytime she used it the scent would be much stronger than it was right now even if it had been 6 days since she had left her scent should still not be this weak. Inu Yasha swallowed the lump in his throat and jumped down through the well and hoped he was wrong and that he was just over thinking things and that Kagome was at home with her family. The blue energy enveloped him and he landed on the bottom and he looked up and saw the well house's ceiling and jumped up and walked up the stairs towards the door and walked out of the small house and walked to Kagomes house as he sniffed the air and his stomach turned in to a knot of pure worry as he ran to the door and opened it without knocking first. Kagome's scent was a little stronger here but it was too weak even here. He ran to the kitchen and saw Kagome's family sitting by the table eating an early lunch, they all looked up at him with surprise in their eyes, Kagome was not with them and his eyes met that of Kagome's mother, Sakura looked at Inu Yasha and saw the worry in his face and put down her chop sticks and stood up from her chair and walked to him.

"Inu Yasha, what's wrong? Where is Kagome?" She asked gently but the look of worry in his eyes had made her worried aswell. Inu Yasha's white dog ears dropped until they lay flat against his equally white long hair, 'She really isn't here, Kagome is missing?!' Inu Yasha's thoughts started to panic but he forced himself to calm down and he looked at Sakura.

"I thought she was here, she left our pack 6 days ago after… we had a fight and she said she was going home." Inu Yasha said as he balled his fists and looked down in shame. Sakura's eyes widened and he grabbed Inu Yasha by his shoulders more worried than before

"Then where is she? Where is my baby girl? Have your enemy taken her?! Has this Naraku kidnapped my baby?!" Sakura half yelled in panic and fear, Kagome had told her a little bit about who they were figthing and from what Kagome had told her, this half demon Naraku was evil and cruel and had put many people, humans and demons alike through horrible thing and the thought of her daughter in his hands scared the older woman greatly.

Inu Yasha looked at Sakura and slowly shook his head and put his hands over hers that still hold his shoulders and squeezed them gently and looked in her eyes with a more calm and confident look and when he felt and smelled that she had calmed down a little he spoke

"If Naraku had Kagome we would have known it by now, don't worry Kagome is not with that monster, I'm sure. I… I don't know what has happened but I will find out where she is and who has taken her and I _will_ bring her back to you safely, I promise."

Sakura looked at Inu Yasha and saw his determination in his eyes and slowly let go of his shoulders and nodded and walked back to her chair and sat down and then she looked back up at Inu Yasha, her eyes were cold and it made Souta and her father-in-law to look down at the table. They knew that a part of her blamed Inu Yasha for this and that she was very scared but also very mad and dissappointed at him for letting Kagome dissapear and that he hadn't come here sooner.

"Please Inu Yasha, bring my baby girl back safe to me. But remember, if any harm has come to her because of you I will never forgive you." Sakura said with a calm voice but it held a very dangerous tone in it that Inu Yasha picked up easily and he slowly nodded and rushed out of the house towards the well house, a part of him understood the older womans anger but a part of him had been angry aswell 'How the hell was I supposed to know that Kagome would be kidnapped?! We weren't far from the well when she left. I thought she would be safe but I can't blame Sakura for this. Kagome is her daughter. It's normal that a parent to be worried when something like this happens I guess.' Inu Yasha thought for himself as he jumped down the well once more and let the blue energy enveloped him again and as soon as he landed on the bottom of the well he jumped out of it and landed in the lush grass and started to run towards the village as fast as he could. He needed to tell his friends, his pack of Kagome being missing so they could go look for her, their first stop would probably be the hot spring where they had last seen Kagome walk off to.

When the Inutachi reached the hot spring they couldn't see any trace of Kagome, though that was not a surprise. Inu Yasha sniffed the air and could barely smell Kagome's scent but then he also smelled something else just as faint as Kagome's smell that made him growl in anger, graveyard soil. He now knew who it was that had kidnapped Kagome and he got worried over it, though he didn't show it and he looked at his friends who were staring at him with concern.

"Inu Yasha what is it? Do you know who has Kagome?" Sango asked and her face showed how worried she was over her best friend being gone. Miroku walked to Sango and put his hand reassuring on her shoulder and then looked at Inu Yasha. Shippo sat on Kirara's back and he sniffed the air and his eyes widened and he looked towards Inu Yasha as tears started to fill his eyes. Inu Yasha looked at them and let out an angry growl once more before he answered.

"I can smell the faint scent of Kagome… and it's intertwining with the smell of graveyards soil. The Band of Seven was here and they took Kagome…" Loud gasps came from Miroku and Sango as Shippo started to cry. Sango's eyes filled with tears and fear. While Miroku looked at Inu Yasha with a very calm but worried look in his eyes.

"She's with those ruthless killers?!" Sango exclaimed, her voice filled with worry for her best friend. Miroku looked at Sango and cleared his voice slightly before he said anything.

"Inu Yasha can you pick their scent so we can find them?" Inu Yasha looked at Sango and then to Miroku before he answered his question.

"I think so, their scent is very weak but if they are near here I should be able to find them, come on, let's go. We need to find them and save Kagome." Inu Yasha jumped up in the air and followed the faint smell into the forest. Sango and Miroku jumped up at Kirara's back and Sango took Shippo in her arms and hugged him and tried to console him while Kirara took to the air to follow Inu Yasha. Shippo hugged Sango but only cried harder, he hoped that nothing had happened to Kagome, she was like a mother to him and he didn't want to lose her.

After an hour Inu Yasha suddenly stopped and sniffed the air while Kirara landed a few feet away. Inu Yasha let out an angry and displeased growl and looked back at the rest of his friends and pack.

"Their scent is gone, it's too weak I can't sniff out where they have gone…" He said angry at himself for not be able to find the way those bastards went after they took Kagome.

"We have to keep looking Inu Yasha, who knows what those bastards are doing to Kagome!" Sango half yelled, she started to panic, Kagome had been captive for six days by the Band of Seven. Just the thought of what they could have done to her during these days while Sango and the rest thought that Kagome was back home in her time made her stomach curl up in painful knots. The Band of Seven could have tortured Kagome or worse they could have handed her over to Naraku by now. Sango's mind was in dissarray with all the things that could be happening to Kagome even in this moment and the thought of what those evil men could do to such a sweet, caring and innocent girl like Kagome made her heart hurt.

'No! I shouldn't think like that! But the thought of Kagome, all alone with those cold blooded monsters and that they might just force…' Sango's shook her head and forced her thoughts away deep into her mind and looked at Inu Yasha again. Waiting for him to say something.

"I know! I know that, Sango. We should… we should split up and cover more ground." Inu Yasha said and he could feel a lump in his throat and he swallowed slowly and looked at his friends waiting for them to say something. Miroku was the one that answered him.

"You're right, Inu Yasha. We'll meet back here when the sun starts to set. If we find anything we will signalize the other somehow. For me, Sango and Kirara we can use my sutras to create a light so you can see, Inu Yasha. You will take Shippo with you, Shippo can use his fox fire to alert us." Miroku said and Inu Yasha nodded in agreement and let Shippo jump on to his shoulder and turned and nodded when Miroku said to them to come back here to set up camp when the sun sets. After that he leaped up into the air and started to look for Kagome together with Shippo while Miroku, Sango and Kirara fly in the opposite direction to look for their missing friend.

The Inutachi came back when the sun started to set, neither of them had been able to find any clue to where Kagome could be and while they all helped to prepare camp all their thoughts and prayers where on Kagome and her wellbeing. Once they had started a fire and gotten something to eat Sango was able to put Shippo to sleep, she put him on a blanket together with Kirara who had stayed in her larger form so that she could keep both Shippo and her master warm during the night. Sango then return to her seat by the fire and looked into the flames, Miroku and Inu Yasha stared into the fire as well. All of them too deep into their own thoughts to know what to say, after what seem to be hours the silence was finally broken.

"I think we should go deeper into the forest, there could be, if we're lucky someone that lives here in the forest that just might know something or perhaps even seen Kagome and know where the Band of Seven hideout is. It's a long shot but we have to think positive right now." Miroku said and both Sango and Inu Yasha nodded, neither of them knew what else to say and after a while they all laid down to rest. Well everyone except Inu Yasha, he leaned back towards a tree with Tetsaiga on his arms, he closed his eyes but he never fell asleep. All he could think about was how scared Kagome must be and what he would do to those dead bastards once they find them. 'Don't worry, Kagome. We'll find and rescue you very soon, just stay alive until I can save you.' Inu Yasha thought to himself while he waited for the sun to rise up and marking the beginning of a new day, he sighed slightly. It was going to be a very long night for him.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7.

The next morning the Inutachi woke up early and they ate some breakfast consisting of fruits and berries as soon as everyone had eaten their fill they left to continue their search but they had agreed that they would not split up this time until they find a new place where they could use as camp. Inu Yasha would continue to sniff the air to try to find Kagome's scent or the scent of grave yard soil, so far he didn't have any luck. No one in the group said anything, for hours they were all too worried about their missing friend and after several hours of walking and searching for any signs of Kagome or the Band of Seven they came to a clearing where a small river ran through the forest.

"We'll stay her and get some lunch, you guys can prepare the camp fire while I go hunt something for us to eat. I'll be back soon." Inu Yasha said and without waiting for an answer he leaped away into the forest on the opposite side of the river. The others watch him disappear through the trees and while Sango and Shippo made a hole in the ground and put rocks around it, Miroku and Kirara went to find some dry wood and leafs to start a fire with.

An hour later Inu Yasha returned with a boar over his shoulder and the fire was going, he dropped the boar beside Sango who started to skin and gut it and soon the meat was put on sharp sticks over the fire to cook. While they waited Kirara had gone a little away from the others with Shippo to play a little and to keep the little kit from worry over his adoptive mother. Once they the two was out of the range of hearing Miroku spoke up.

"I'm very worried about Kagome. As of today she has been missing for a week. You would think that the Band of Seven would've just killed her by now. What do you think they want with her, Inu Yasha? Of course there is that fact that she can sense and see the sacred jewel shards but do you think Kagome really would help them with that?" Inu Yasha looked at Miroku and his ears dropped to his head before he spoke.

"I doubt Kagome would willingly help those bastards but they aren't the kind of people that would take no for an answer either." Sango felt tears welling up in her eyes and she sniffled slightly before she looked at Miroku and then to Inu Yasha.

"They won't kill her if they want her to find more jewel shards for them but there are far worse things than death they can do to her…" She said as she wiped away her tears before they could fall. Miroku clenched his teeth thinking of what Sango said and hissed through his teeth.

"Torture or even worse... They could even hand her over to Naraku and who knows what that fiend will do to her." Sango forced down her tears before she would start crying and alert Shippo and looked at Miroku and then to Inu Yasha who's face had turned almost as white as his hair was from what Miroku had said. Inu Yasha's eyes where wide with shock and terror and he clenched his teeth forcing himself not to yell and he looked into the fire.

"If they have done that to Kagome… I'll kill them, I'll rip their bodies apart limb from limb. They won't get away with hurting her like that." He said and Sango trembled slightly she prayed that her friend was just a hostage and nothing more. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha and nodded.

"Hopefully this is just us worrying over nothing." Miroku said and they all forced themselves to relax when Shippo and Kirara came back and they all started to eat the cooked meat in silence.

 ** _(With Kagome and the Band of Seven)._**

Kagome had fallen asleep after she had eaten the food Jakotsu came with and Jakotsu left the room with the dishes so that he and his brothers could talk about what they would do with Kagome. Bankotsu had promised her that they would all help train her in fighting so that she could defend herself with more than just her bow and arrows the problem to that however was that the girl was after what Naraku did to her very afraid of having them close to her. 'She probably won't be able to have any male around her for some time and it will be hard to train someone we can't be close to. If we teach her hand to hand combat she will need to have one of us as an opponent while another gives instructions. Maybe Renkotsu can find a way around that until she feels more comfortable around us. But when it comes to fight with weapons we _will_ need to correct her stand and probably how she hold whatever weapon she want to learn how to wield.' Jakotsu thought to himself and he walked in to the small kitchen and put the dirty dishes in the wooden basin that was for washing the dishes. Jakotsu walked out of the kitchen and walked into the living room and to his couch and laid down as he stared up to the ceiling.

"Bankotsu, how are we gonna train her when she obviously don't want anyone of us near her? I mean I can talk to Kagome but she is still afraid of me being a guy even though she knows in her head I'm gay. Her body and heart fears males right now." Jakotsu said and he looked at Bankotsu from the corner of his eye. Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu and thought about what he said and sighed.

"I don't know… maybe we can start with hand to hand combat. What do you think, Jakotsu?" Bankotsu looked at his best friend and hoped they could find a way to train the young miko even under these conditions. Jakotsu sat up and looked at Bankotsu before he turned his sight to Renkotsu, who in return lifted one of his brows in question while he put down the scroll he had been reading.

"I actually thought that maybe Renkotsu could find a way to train her in that aspect without having any of us as her opponent…" Jakotsu said and Bankotsu looked at his second in command to get an answer. Renkotsu thought for a moment and nodded.

"I think I can do some training dummies she can use for training kicks and punches and once she is confident in herself with that, maybe Jakotsu can be her apponent for the moves that needs to have someone to train with. He is a better choice than anyone else of us since she seem to be just the slightest bit more comfortable with him and while she trains on the dummies he can sit in and watch and give her some pointers. I also think that the one who should give her the instructions to use on the dummies would be you, Bankotsu. I am not much of a hand to hand fighter and Suikotsu might just scare her with his face and he don't have much patience either. You are also the best of us when it comes to hand to hand combat. Whenever you don't use Banryuu you still stay as our strongest fighter." Renkotsu said and Suikotsu snorted but didn't say anything since he agreed with Renkotsu, he knew firsthand how scared the girl truly was with any contact with males since he had to examine her and he had done everything to not to touch her more than her had to and whenever he did need to touch her he had to tell her beforehand otherwise she would start screaming and crying. Bankotsu listened to what Renkotsu said and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I agree with that. Once you are done making those dummies I want you to tell me and Jakotsu and once you have done that I want you, Jakotsu to talk to the girl about starting to train her." Bankotsu looked at them both and once they both nodded he smirked. 'once we are done with Kagome's training she will not be helpless ever again' he thought and he stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat while the rest of them watched him leave. Renkotsu also started to think of how to make the basement into a training hall and how to make the training dummies. He had to make sure everything was done as soon as possible, the more time that went by the bigger the risk that Naraku would find out that the girl's dead body hadn't been found by her friends yet. The sooner the girl could start her training the better.

 **(With Inutachi)**

Inu Yasha and his friends had continued their search all day long and Sango and Miroku were the ones that came back to the clearing first with Kirara and while they had a new fire going their thoughts went to Kagome and all three of them were startled when Inu Yasha came back with a very disturbed look on his face and with a pale Shippo on his shoulder. Miroku stood up immediately and looked at them both with fear in his eyes.

"We didn't find Kagome, but we did find a dead body… a very, decomposed body of what I could see was an elderly human male. He had claw marks that looks similar to that of the metallic claws that split personality doctor Suikotsu uses. I think they killed him and maybe they took his home as their new hideout. Unfortunately the body has been out in the open for too long for me to pick up any trace to where they came from. I did however bury the remains." Inu Yasha spoke and Shippo jumped into Sango's embrace and hugged her. Miroku relaxed slightly and nodded thankful that Inu Yasha had given the poor soul a burial at least.

They all made camp and as soon as they had eaten the deer that Inu Yasha had caught them they all went to sleep or at least they all thought so.

Shippo waited long into the night before he slowly sat up and carefully wiggled himself loose from Sango's arms that was embracing him in her sleep and he looked at Inu Yasha who was leaning against a tree in his normal position with his eyes closed and his body relaxed, though Shippo did notice how the man's white dog ears twitch and moved which proved that he was still aware of his surroundings. He looked at the direction where he and Inu Yasha had come from after they had found the body and he felt deep inside his heart that his adoptive mother needed him, he felt that something was wrong. He may be just a little kid but even he knew that Kagome being captive for this long by the Band of Seven was odd. 'They can't have given her to Naraku… if they had that monster would have already come here to see us suffer that he had control over her and if he had killed her he would have dumped her lifeless body by our feet. I want my mommy but if I leave the others will be worried for me too.' Shippo thought as he looked at his odd little family that he had gained when Kagome took him in and he shook his head and walked towards the trees. 'I'm just gonna go back to where we found the body and look around a little more, maybe we are closer to their hideout than we think…' while Shippo thought that he disappeared into the forest and started to run, he wanted to find his mommy now, he wanted to feel her caring nature and warm hugs again.

When Shippo arrived to where they had found the body he scrunched his nose a little, the scent of death and decomposing flesh was still thick in the air and he looked at the grave Inu Yasha had digged under a big oak tree ten feet away and he said a small prayer he had heard his mommy say whenever they went to pay their respect to Sango's village and it's lost people. He then turned and looked at the discovery spot again and he then looked if he could see anything that he or Inu Yasha could have missed earlier. Anything a small animal trail some dried blood drops. Something that could give him some clues as to where the mercenaries had come from to dump the body. Dried blood was not something that could be tracked by smell once blood dried up the scent faded away, he remembered his father telling him that. After a few hours of finding nothing he sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun would soon rise and with it Inu Yasha would to. He needed to get back he didn't want to worry them. He looked once last time and as he was about to run back to the clearing where his family was he paused and he turned around on his heels and stared at what had caught his attention. There just six feet from him by a fallen tree was a small black smudge. He hurried to the fallen tree trunk and looked closer. 'It's dried blood!' Shippo's thoughts became happy, the dark bark had hidden the blood stain which had made both he and Inu Yasha to miss it earlier.

He jumped up and landed on the trunk and looked over to the ground on the other side, he couldn't see anything that would help him much but now he was certain that the Band of Seven had come from this direction. He was gonna hurry back to Inu Yasha and tell them what he found and with a confident nod he started to run back towards the clearing hoping he would be back before Inu Yasha panicked over him being gone aswell and as Shippo disappeared behind the trees he never noticed the pair of grey eyes that had watched him from behind a big boulder. Once the little kit was gone the man stepped out from his hiding place and started to walk back with a deer over his shoulder as he at the same time use a herbal mixture to hide his and his kills scent. Suikotsu sighed as he picked up his pace so that he would be long gone in case the kit came back with the rest of the mikos group. 'This is just great. Now that they are in the area we will have to be even more careful.' Suikotsu mused.

After almost three hours of walking Suikotsu reached the hidden mansion and walked through the barrier and into the house and he dropped his kill on the kitchen floor and started to gut and skin it. Once that was done he started to cook it and while the meat roasted he walked into the living room and saw that his brothers where still asleep since only Ginkotsu was there and he had just woken up.

"Ginkotsu, I'm going to go up and wake the others up. I won't be gone long but don't go outside. Inu Yasha and his group are in the area." With that said he walked up the stairs to the third floor to wake his brothers up and tell Bankotsu about this new problem.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8! I hope you enjoy it more action will happen in chapter 9 I think. I'm not sure but _something_ will happen in the next chapter, not gonna tell you all what though :) This chapter became a little rushed because I'm going on a trip over the weekend. Any way, I am so happy that you all are following my story, thank you all! :)

Chapter 8.

Bankotsu and his brothers sat in the living room and everyone except Jakotsu was annoyed that Inu Yasha and his group was in the area. Bankotsu looked at Suikotsu and tried to come up with a plan, they didn't have to show themselves but if Naraku had the saimyosho tell them to fight the Inutachi they couldn't refuse since that would make the evil half demon suspicious. He let out a heavy sigh and looked at Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu, I think we shouldn't do anything unless Naraku says something, knowing him he probably knows that Inu Yasha is in this area but should we tell the girl?" Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu and even though he didn't like how sneaky the man could be sometimes he was still the smartest of them and that was why he was their strategist. Renkotsu thought for a moment before he shook his head and sighed.

"I think we should tell her but I doubt she wants to see them right now. Having them see her now and then knowing what has happened to her will make them fuss over her and make them want to sheild her from everything. I have almost finished making the basement into a training hall and the girl needs to get some sort of outlet for what has happened other than crying in her sleep like Jakotsu tells me she does. I really think that training her to fight will help her get over it a little faster." Renkotsu looked at their leader while he spoke and Bankotsu nodded and slowly rose from his chair.

"Okay then, Jakotsu, you and I will go up and talk to her, bring her some breakfast aswell" Bankotsu said as he walked out of the living room and up the stairs. Jakotsu looked after him and sighed a little before going to the kitchen and took a tray and put a bowl with the stew that was their breakfast and took a cup and filled it with water and then walked out of the kitchen and followed Bankotsu upstairs.

Bankotsu waited in the hallway outside Kagome's room until Jakotsu came up the stairs, once his best friend was beside him he knocked on the door and waited, when he heard a sleepy voice allowing them to enter he opened the door and let Jakotsu walk in first and he then stepped inside the room himself and closed the door behind him. He looked to the bed and saw that the girl was still in it, she had wierd sleeping clothes on her but they cover her completely and he watched as Jakotsu walked to her and placed the tray beside her.

Kagome had been laying in her bed reading a book that she had taken from her backpack when she had heard the door knock and though she was awake she couldn't stifle the tiredness from her voice and she then saw Jakotsu walk in with a tray of food and she gave him a grateful but weak smile. She still couldn't bring herself to leave the room and she still felt slightly afraid of being near any of the mercenaries but Jakotsu made her feel a little more safe around him since she knew he would never touch her in any intimate manner.

She then saw Bankotsu step inside the room and close the door behind her and she became slightly tense but still took the bowl of stew and the spoon in her hands and waited. She had only seen the man that one time when he had come to her after she had woken up and he had offered to train her and join her and her friends to fight Naraku. If Bankotsu was here now it probably meant he wanted to tell or ask her something. Bankotsu walked to the bed and sat down at the chair since Jakotsu sat on the bed and he looked into the girls brown eyes.

"Inu Yasha and the rest of your friends are in the area. We don't know if Naraku wants us to do anything about it but do you want us to take them here to you?" He asked and he saw how Kagome's eyes widened in shock but also in fear.

Kagome looked at Bankotsu with wide eyes filled of shock and fear before she shook her head. No, she did not want her friends to see her like this not until she could hold her own again. She took a deep breath and looked into Bankotsu's cerulean eyes.

"Please, don't take them here… I… I'm not ready to face them." Kagome's voice was shaking as she spoke, just the thought of what her friends might say or do scared her. She knew deep down that they would never blame or hate her for what happened to her but she still couldn't shake the fear she had of them blaming her for it. Bankotsu looked at Kagome and nodded slowly and stood up.

"Okay then, good I am not sure they would come here willingly without making a fuss, if Naraku order us to fight them we will hold back. You don't have to worry, as I said, we will be your allies." Bankotsu said as he walked to the door and opened it but before he left he looked at Kagome once more.

"Renkotsu is soon done with making the basement to a training hall so you can start your training." Bankotsu said and he then left the room closing the door after him.

Once the door was closed Kagome relaxed slightly and looked at Jakotsu before her attention went to the food and she slowly started to eat the stew. Jakotsu looked at Kagome and he noticed how, as soon as Bankotsu left the room she relaxed and he sighed and sat down in the chair instead and looked at her.

"Um… Kagome, I know this probably will take time but you have to trust me, none of my brothers will ever do anything like that to you. They don't have to force themselves on women." Jakotsu said and Kagome met his eyes with her own and for a few minutes she didn't say anything and just continue to eat her food, once the bowl was empty she put it back on the tray and placed the spoon beside it and she sighed.

"I'm sorry, Jakotsu. I just don't feel comfortable around them. I don't know what to do. I want to get over this but as soon as any of your brothers come near me something inside me screams at me to run, to hide. I'm don't feel completely safe with you either even though I _know_ you would never touch me since you are only attracted to men." Kagome broke eye contact with Jakotsu and looked down at her hands with tears in her eyes as she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from breaking into tears and sobs.

"W-what if I can't bear to be near Inu Yasha or Miroku? What if I freak out when S-Shippo tries to hug me?" Kagome looked up at Jakotsu as her tears slowly started to fall down her cheeks and she continued.

"What if I can never hug my little brother or my grandfather?" Kagome slowly started to cry as those words left her lips and she hid her face in her hands as she let her tears fall and let her heart cry out all of her pain and fears. Jakotsu looked ad Kagome in slight shock and he didn't know what to do. He hated when girls was crying it always made him angry and irritated but over the few days he had gotten to know Kagome and she had really accepted him for who he was without looking at him like she was sick or disgusting made him not feel those emotions instead he wanted to somehow make her smile. He wanted to help her to come back to the girl she was before Naraku raped her.

Jakotsu slowly stood up from the chair and took the tray and put it on the cupboard beside the bed and sat down right beside Kagome and he slowly put his arms on her shoulders and gave her a small hug but made sure not to let his hand be anywhere else but on her shoulder.

"Kagome, you are strong, you fought Naraku with all you might and you continued to fight him the moment you started to purify his miasma inside you. What he did to you was horrible but it can make you stronger. Don't let that bastard win now. I don't know what exactly to say or do for you to feel better and more safe but I do know that you would never freak out over that little runt you seem to be a mother to. And that about your younger brother and grandfather… I think that if you really search inside of yourself you should already know that you would never be afraid of them, right?" Jakotsu looked down at Kagome. When he first had put his arm around her shoulders and given her the hug her whole body had become stiff but she had slowly relaxed against him and he couldn't help but smile down at her as she looked at him with shock in her teary wide chocolate brown eyes.

Kagome saw how Jakotsu sat down in her bed beside her but it didn't scare her as much when he did that, but her body stiffened the moment he put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug and she felt how she started to panic but as soon as he started to talk she slowly couldn't help but relax and look up at him and once he finished she couldn't do anything more than just stare up at him. Once his words sunk in and she started to think about them she couldn't do anything more than agree and a small but warm smile pulled on her lips and she hugged Jakotsu carefully.

"Thank you Jakotsu. You are right, Shippo is just a child and I helped raise my brother and my grandfather would never harm me. But I don't think I would be able to be near Inu Yasha or Miroku… I'm just so scared. What if they blame me for this? What if Sango blames me aswell?" Kagome looked up at Jakotsu as she started to tremble in fear of that thought. And Jakotsu sighed and hugged Kagome carefully.

"I don't think they would do that and I know you already knows it aswell and _if_ the really do blame you for something like this then they are much worse than Naraku. Jakotsu said and he felt how Kagome slowly nodded her head and he sighed and leaned his back against the bed's headboard and they just sat in silence as he let Kagome calm down.

Once Kagome had calmed down Jakotsu and her had moved from her bed and sat on the floor in the middle of the room and were just talking with each other as Kagome looked through her bag for some clean clothes and as soon as she had gotten a pair of jeans and a white T-shirt. Kagome then looked at Jakotsu who immediately turned around so that he had his back to her and Kagome let her lips tug into a small smile as she mumbled a 'thank you' to him and she then undressed her pajamas and put on her jeans and T-shirt.

"I'm done, Jakotsu." She said and Jakotsu just turned back to her and looked a little at her clothes.

"Hey, Kags. Where do you get all those wierd clothes of yours?" Jakotsu asked and Kagome tensed slightly and looked at him for a moment.

"I… I get them from my home, where I come from this is the kind of clothes you wear." Kagome said, she didn't know if she could really trust the Band of Seven just yet and she hoped that Jakotsu wouldn't ask more and to her relief he just nodded in acceptance and slowly stood up.

"Okay, I have just never seen your type of clothes before but never mind that. Kagome what do you say to come with me downstairs?" Jakotsu looked at Kagome and sighed when she trembled slightly, the girl was still terrified and he knew she didn't feel safe around his brothers.

"Listen, Kagome. You don't have to sit with my brothers, you can sit with me if you want but you _need_ to get out of this room before we start training you. I know that you are scared and I _know_ that it was just a few days ago since Naraku raped you but if you stay here until your training start you will be even more scared, I promise that none of my brothers will touch you." Jakotsu looked into Kagome's scared eyes and waited for her to give him an answer. Kagome looked at Jakotsu for several minutes with wide and scared eyes as she thought about what he just had said and let her shoulders slump slightly and nodded slowly, she didn't want to leave her room but she couldn't deny that it would be better for her to get used to be downstairs before she started to train and she looked at Jakotsu with uncertain eyes.

"Okay, but only if you promise me the others won't get too close…" Kagome saw how Jakotsu nodded and stood up and walked to the door and opened it and waited for her to walk out of the room first.

"I promise, Kagome. They won't do anything." Jakotsu smiled at Kagome as she walked out of her room and he followed after her and closed the door and they both started to walk down the stairs.


	9. Chapter 9

Here is chapter 9! Sorry for the long wait I have been having a lot of trouble. Writers block is one of them then the second is that I have just started a small part time job and I never know when they are going to call me in to work. I will start with chapter 10 later today but I do not know when it will be done and posted up here. I hope it will done a lot faster then this one was. A little spoiler is that I will jump a few weeks forward. it will be some flashbacks so don't worry.

Now! Please enjoy and if you want give me your thoughts and reviews :)

Chapter 9.

It had been over a week since Kagome had walked down the stairs with Jakotsu to sit with the other members of the Band and Seven and they had all been surprised that Jakotsu had been able to convince her to come down with him but they had made sure to give her space and not to walk towards her and it had now been six days since she started her training with Bankotsu and Jakotsu as her trainers. Kagome trained different types of attacks on the dummies that Renkotsu had made for her and she was slowly improving. Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu made sure not to stand to close to her or touch her unless they told her they would beforehand. Mostly they just showed her different moves she was gonna work on perfecting while training on the dummies but sometimes they would help her with her fighting stands. Bankotsu however tried not to do that too often and he was thankful that Kagome was a fast learner. It only went slowly because she only worked on the dummies. He hoped that she would soon have the courage to at least try to have a sparring match with Jakotsu. It would make it easier to estimate how far along in her training she actually was and as soon as she had her hand to hand combat done to a level where she would be able to fight strong against opponent they would have to find what kind of weapon that would suit her the best so she could train in combat with a weapon aswell.

Both Bankotsu and Jakotsu watch as Kagome made a powerful round house kick on the dummie she was training on and both nodded slowly.

"Okay, Kags! Very good." Jakotsu said as he made his way towards the girl and Kagome looked at him. They had been training her for five hours now and she smiled slightly towards Jakotsu as she panted and wiped away some sweat from her brows.

"Y-you think so?" She asked and both Jakotsu and Bankotsu smirked amused.

"Yes, Kagome. You have improved greatly. That is why I want to ask if you would consider to have a small sparring match against Jakotsu, just so we both can see how far along you really are. It is hard to see that just from you training on the dummies…" Bankotsu said as he looked at Kagome and Jakotsu but didn't walk closer to them. He noticed that Jakotsu was watching Kagome with slightly worried eyes and he saw how Kagome listened to what he said and was quiet for a while. Kagome looked at Bankotsu and then looked down sligtly to the floor and thought about what he had said and asked her to and she then looked back up to meet Jakotsu's grey gentle eyes before she looked into Bankotsu's cerulean blue eyes.

"Will… will we stop if I say so…?" Kagome said and let her arms wrap around herself while she bit her lower lip a little. Jakotsu and Bankotsu both looked at her and nodded with confident.

"Of course we will stop if you want to. We will do the sparring match tomorrow, that way you can take a bath and relax for the rest of the day and just relax. Come on Kags, I'll walk you to the bath room and wait outside while you clean yourself up. Suikotsu and Renkotsu already made sure the tub is filled with fresh hot water." Jakotsu said as he beamed her a happy smile and Kagome smiled a little and nodded and they both walked to a door near the stairs and Kagome disappeared inside it and closed the door and locked it. Renkotsu had made her a bath room with a large wooden tub which they would fill up every day with hot water for her to wash herself in after she would be done with her training for the day and she undressed slowly and walked to the tub and slowly slided in it and sighed quietly when the warm water worked on her muscles and she looked up to the ceiling and thought about her friends, she missed them so much and according to what Jakotsu had told her they was still in the area, not as close anymore since Renkotsu and Suikotsu had been able to fool them to go after a fake trail. She wanted to see them but as soon as she started to think of how they would react when they saw her again and when they found out what had happen she became scared and ashamed. She just didn't have the courage to meet them right now. She closed her eyes for a few minutes before she took her bottle of body wash and started to scrub herself clean from all the sweat from her training and as soon as she washed her body clean she started on her hair.

Bankotsu walked to Jakotsu who was sitting outside the bath room door and sat down on the floor beside him.

"What do you think Jakotsu? Do you think she is gonna be as improved as we think?" Bankotsu asked as he looked at his best friend. Jakotsu looked at Bankotsu for a few minutes hand tilted his head to think about what to answer and then he smiled.

"I think she will do great, Bankotsu. She is still not comfortable around us she accepts me but that's because I have no interest in women but she still is scared of me since no matter what I am a man. Don't worry, we have showed her that none of us will come near her unless she gives us her permission to do so." Jakotsu said and Bankotsu nodded silently.

"Yeah I just hope that her fear of men will get better soon, it will be very difficult for her to face Naraku otherwise." Bankotsu said before he walked to the doorway that lead out of the training room and up to the first floor. Jakotsu watch is friend and leader walk upstairs and slowly leaned his head beck against the wall. 'I hope so too, Bankotsu.' He thought as he heard a loud squeak from the bathroom and he immedatly got up on his feet and banged on the door.

"Kagome?! Kagome are you okay?! Kags?!" Jakotsu almost yelled and thought that she might have slipped or something. After a few moment of hearing water splash and hear her footsteps he heard the door opening slowly and he saw Kagome peeking out from the door at him with a little blush on her cheeks.

"A-are you alone…? Has Bankotsu left?" Kagome asked as she looked at him with nervous eyes. Jakotsu looked at her a little in shock and nodded.

"Yeah, he left… what the hell happened?" He asked her and her blush deepened.

"Um… Jakotsu, could you… could you go to my backpack and get the small pink and blue box and bring it to me? Please? I'm not hurt but I really need you to bring me that box." Kagome said as she held her big towel wrapped around her body. Jakotsu stared at the girl in front of him and sighed a little and nodded as he turned to walk to the door a few feet away and entered it, her new bed room so that she could have more privacy, she still came upstairs with Jakotsu but they all had agreed that she needed some space so Renkotsu built a bed room aswell. As soon as Jakotsu found the box Kagome had talked about he went back to Kagome who was waiting behind the slightly opened bath room door and he handed her the box.

Kagome smiled slightly embarrassed as she closed the door and took a deep breath.

"I will be out in a minute, Jakotsu. I… I will tell you what happened then." She said as she closed the door and walked to the pile of clean clothes she had brought in there before her training session started and she made sure to dry herself of and took the box and opened it and took out a tampon and quickly removed the plastic covering it and as she administered it into her she was so happy and relieved that her period had finally come.

Kagome took a deep breath as she looked at Jakotsu. She had been out of the bath room for almost twenty minutes and she fidgeted a little as she looked down at her hands and took a deep breath.

"While I was washing my hair, I noticed some red float in the water, it was blood… I am not hurt, Jakotsu so don't start screaming for Suikotsu." Kagome looked at Jakotsu as he had been about to yell for Suikotsu and Jakotsu immediately snapped his mouth shut and waited for Kagome to continue.

"I… I have been afraid for a while now about what Naraku did to me… I thought that… he might had made me pregnant. My period was very late and I didn't want to tell you until I was completely sure. My period just started, I became so relieved that I couldn't stop the sound from leaving me. I… I am not pregnant I don't have to being afraid of caring that monsters child." Kagome smiled at Jakotsu as tears of relief started to fall from her eyes and she then sniffled as she hugged Jakotsu hard. Jakotsu was shocked. Neither he nor his brothers had even thought about the possibility that Naraku could have gotten Kagome pregnant and he hugged her a little back.

"That is good Kags, I am happy for you. Now let's get upstairs and get some food." Jakotsu said and Kagome let go of him and nodded and she wiped her tears from her eyes. They both walked to the stairs and walked upstairs and they walked into the living room and they sat down at the couch where they usually sat and Jakotsu looked at his brother who all noticed that Kagome had some traces of her tears still in her eyes. Jakotsu looked at them all and stood up.

"I'm gonna go and get us some food Kags, do you want anything to drink?" He asked as he ignored his brothers questioning stares at his back.

"Some tea would be nice…" Kagome said as she blushed slightly and looked down to her hands in her lap, she noticed that the others was looking at her and then at Jakotsu. Jakotsu only nodded and left the room.

It was now late in the evening and Kagome had left to go downstairs to her room to sleep, Bankotsu looked at Jakotsu and waited for him to explain why Kagome had, had traces of tears in her eyes. Jakotsu noticed his brothers all staring at him and sighed.

"I didn't hurt her… she told me her period started…" Jakotsu said as he scrunched his nose a little. The others looked at him in slight shock before Suikotsu sighed.

"I didn't even think about the possibility that she could've gotten pregnant." He said and shook his head slightly.

"Of course you didn't, Suikotsu. We haven't had a female this long in our group. But at least she isn't pregnant… that's good." Bankotsu said calmly though he looked a little shocked himself. After a few minutes of silent the men started to talk about how they were going to do the next morning and they all agreed that they would ask Kagome about her training session against Jakotsu to see if she still was up for it. After that they all, except for Ginkotsu, went upstairs to sleep.

Bankotsu laid in his bed and stared up at the ceiling, his thoughts racing inside his head. 'I can't believe neither of us even thought about the risk of the girl being pregnant. Good thing she isn't. If she had been, Naraku would've definitely found out, he is a half demon after all. I think Renkotsu once mentioned that demons can sense, or smell if they have an offspring. It is probably the same for half demons…' Bankotsu thought as he closed his eyes and suddenly his mind gave him a vision with Kagome in his bed pregnant with his child and his eyes snapped opened as he lunged up in a sitting position, his eyes wide in shock and slight arousal. He looked down and saw his member semi stiff and groaned a little annoyed at himself. 'Damn it… I have always found that girl sexy and now I am thinking of having a child with her?! I haven't had a girl in my bed for quite some time… I am probably just frustrated…' Bankotsu thought trying to convince himself more than anything and he then laid down again and closed his eyes thinking of things to make his arousal go down. After a few hours he had succeeded and was in a deep sleep dreaming of a midnight black haired woman with warm chocolate eyes smiling at him as they closed in on each other in a loving but passionate kiss.

The next morning they all sat in the living room eating breakfast, Bankotsu had woken up with a startle and had not been able to forget about his dream, which made him a little on edge. His brothers noticed but did not say anything since they all knew that it was better to leave him alone for now. Jakotsu had just sat himself down when Kagome walked in and she immediately walked to Jakotsu, passing Bankotsu's chair and sat down beside Jakotsu and smiled a little. Jakotsu nodded and gave her some breakfast and they all ate slowly. Bankotsu tensed for a split second when Kagome had passed him but then relaxed as he ate his breakfast. Though he did sneak a few glances at her and sighed quietly. 'Just my luck that I want to fuck the girl who have been raped not long ago. Maybe I could start by just be her friend… but how the hell do I become friends with a girl? I will not talk with her about flowers and other girly things' Bankotsu thought as he ate the last of his breakfast.

"So, how do you feel, today Kagome? Will you have a hand to hand combat training with Jakotsu?" Renkotsu asked as he looked at the girl who jumped slightly when he talked to her and he saw that she slowly calmed herself before she answered.

"I… I want to try… as long as Jakotsu don't start yelling at me. His voice gets really high pitched." Kagome said as she looked at Jakotsu with a small smile and Jakotsu chuckled a little.

"No problem and remember. If you want to stop just say so." He answered her and Kagome gave him a beautiful smile in return and nodded her head in agreement. Bankotsu watched the interaction and drank some of the water he had in a cup.

"Well when do you want to start then? Right after we have eaten or do you want to wait a little?" Bankotsu asked as he looked at Kagome and tried not to think of the dangerously erotic dream he had, had during the night. Kagome looked at him and smiled at him.

"If it is okay I would like to try right away." She said and he nodded his acceptance in that.


	10. Chapter 10

Here is chapter 10! God it became a long one, hope you all like it I think I have checked and re-checked this chapters a hundred times and I am now happy with it :)

Chapter 10.

Chapter 10.

It had now been two weeks since her combat training against Jakotsu had happened and Kagome now trained against him every day instead of using the dummies. Her confidence was slowly returning and growing stronger the more she and Jakotsu trained and Bankotsu stood on the sidelines with Renkotsu, Suikotsu and even Ginkotsu watching her. Bankotsu always told Kagome when she did something wrong or right. Kagome sat right now in the training hall and was waiting for Bankotsu and the others, today was the first time she was going to try to fight against someone else instead of Jakotsu. Today she was gonna try to fight Renkotsu then after lunch she was once again gonna fight with Jakotsu. Kagome thought back on the first day she had fought Jakotsu two weeks prior and smiled a little at the memory.

 **(Flashback)**

 _After everyone had eaten their breakfast Kagome, Jakotsu and Bankotsu stood up and started to walk out of the living room when Renkotsu stood up aswell and cleared his throat._

 _"Bankotsu, I would like to come down with you and watch this, I will not say anything. Ginkotsu also wants to come aswell." Renkotsu said as he looked at Bankotsu who in turn looked at Kagome._

 _"What do you say, Kagome? Is it okay it they come down and watch?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome looked at Renkotsu for a moment before she nodded slowly._

 _"Sure, I guess." Kagome said but she wasen't sure if she would feel comfortable being watched but she shrugged the feeling of. Bankotsu nodded and started to walk down the stairs to the training hall with Jakotsu and Kagome behind him. Renkotsu and Ginkotsu followed after them and then Suikotsu, who to everyones surprise just grumbled something about 'not risking the girl getting hurt' as his excuse._

 _When they first had come down Jakotsu and Kagome had walked to the center of the room and took their fighting stances and looked at each other, Kagome however looked a little bit worried. Jakotsu noticed that and smiled at her._

 _"Don't worry, Kags. I am not going to hurt you. Just relax and just do what you have been training. Keep your guard up and keep your eyes on me at all times. Okay?" Jakotsu said and Kagome smiled a little bit more relaxed at him and nodded. Bankotsu stood near one of the walls with Renkotsu, Suikotsu and Ginkotsu behind him and he nodded before he cleared his throat._

 _"Okay! Kagome, Jakotsu this is a training session. Kagome I want you to keep your head clear and make sure to keep a close watch on Jakotsu. Follow his movements and try to read what he will do, make sure to keep in mind what you have learned when training with the dummies. Try to attack Jakotsu where he least expect it. Jakotsu, I want you to take it easy on her. Don't go all out. Okay?" Bankotsu asked and both Jakotsu and Kagome nodded their answer and Bankotsu nodded._

 _"Okay then! Begin!" Bankotsu yelled out and Kagome's very first training fight against Jakotsu had started._

 _Their fight hadn't been going on very long when Jakotsu had flipped Kagome over his back and thrown her down at the floor as gently as he had been capable of and Kagome groaned in pain when her back landed on the floor and she immediately sat up and looked up at Jakotsu who smiled a little apologetic at her._

 _"Sorry, Kags I did try to not let you fall to hard. Do you want to stop?" He asked her and Bankotsu watched silently, this was a secret test for Kagome. If she would give up after being hurt only one time then there was no reason to train her at all. His brothers behind knew that aswell and waited quietly for the girl to give up since they thought she would but to everyones shock, except for Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Kagome stood up and stretched a little and then positioned herself in her fighting stand looked at Jakotsu with a determined look in her eyes._

 _"No, I want to continue. I want to become stronger and I want to get over this fear. I will never get stronger if I give up now." Kagome said as she then attacked right away, catching Jakotsu of guard and she was then able to do a round house kick right in Jakotsu gut full force making him glide over the floor holding his stomach with his hand and he looked at her in shock before he smiled a little proud that Kagome had a sneaky side to her._

 _"Great! Then let's see what you can do!" He said as he charged at her. Their fight had lasted about forty minutes after that Kagome had fallen down on her knees, sweating and breathing hard, completely exhausted. Bankotsu had announced the battle over and said Kagome had done very well for her first try. After that Jakotsu had helped Kagome to the bath room and stayed outside in front of the door so she could have her bath in peace._

 **(Flashback End).**

Kagome smiled at the memory and she thought herself that she had become I little bit better in fighting against Jakotsu though she still messed up somehow though both Jakotsu and Bankotsu had been very patience with her which surprised her a little but she was grateful for that too. Kagome looked up at the ceiling and started to get a little bit worried over her training fight with Renkotsu. Unlike Jakotsu, whom she felt safe training with since he was gay, Renkotsu was straight. It made her tremble a little in fear even though she didn't think the fire breather would do anything it still scared her that she would fight him this morning and she closed her eyes and took a deep breath to calm herself down, it worked and she heard footstep and she looked at the door and saw Bankotsu and the others enter and they all saw she was waiting for them.

"Are you ready, Kagome?" Bankotsu asked her and Kagome slowly stood up and nodded though her eyes was shining with uncertainty and fear. Bankotsu looked at her and nodded but wondered if they were moving too fast but they had promised her that if she wanted to stop they would and since she hadn't said anything proved to him and his brothers that she wanted to try and he respected her for that.

Kagome and Renkotsu walked to the middle of the room and took their stands and Kagome looked at the larger man and bit her lip a little in worry. Renkotsu was much bigger than Jakotsu and that made her scared but she forced her fear down and looked into Renkotsu's eyes as determination slowly seeped into her eyes. Renkotsu smiled slightly at the girl and at her stubborn nature he had learned to admire since she started to fight against Jakotsu.

"Kagome, Renkotsu are you ready?" Bankotsu asked and once both nodded he took a deep breath.

"Okay, Kagome try to use the moves that Jakotsu have showed you that are good against an opponent bigger then you, Renkotsu make sure to hold back." Bankotsu said and once again they both nodded and Bankotsu shouted out for them to begin their fight.

Kagome watched Renkotsu very cautiously and slowly moved while she tried to read what he would do 'He looks so calm it is scary' Kagome thought and just at that moment Renkotsu lunged at her and Kagome let out a scared 'eep' and let her body follow what she had been learning from Jakotsu and Bankotsu and stepped to the side as soon as Renkotsu was near enough to grab her and then she elbowed him as harshly as she could in his back making him grunt out in discomfort and stumble forward. Kagome them moved away but wasen't fast enough so when Renkotsu did a low sweep with his leg her legs got kicked from the floor and she fell harshly on the floor and groaned in pain and glared a little at Renkotsu, who now was standing a few feet away and looked down at her. Kagome immediately stood up and kept her eyes on Renkotsu while she muttered something about 'overheated prick' and Renkotsu who heard her couldn't help but chuckle at it and then their fight resumed. Their fight continued with Kagome getting in a few punches and kicks however she was thrown down to the floor more time then she could count and when Bankotsu finally called of the fight she had finally been able to throw Renkotsu with an over the back throw to the floor and she stood over him panting and utterly exhausted. Renkotsu looked up at the young woman with surprise in his eyes.

He had not seen that move coming and he slowly sat up and looked into Kagome's eyes.

"I must say I am impressed I did not think you could do that on me just yet. You haven't done it to Jakotsu so I assumed you hadn't perfected it." Renkotsu said as he slowly rose from the floor and dusted of his clothes. Kagome smiled a very tierd smile at him and took a deep breath.

"Jakotsu has helped me train a little during the nights while the rest of you slept, he told me that when I was gonna fight someone else except him this move would not be something any of you knew about so me and Jakotsu agreed that I wouldn't use it on him." Kagome said and she then sent Jakotsu a brilliant smile in thanks and Jakotsu started to laugh when Renkotsu glared at him a little and Bankotsu shook his head a little

"Okay, enough of this. It is time to hunt some food for lunch. I will go this time, Suikotsu. You come too just in case." Bankotsu said as he started to walk towards the corridor that would lead them to the first floor and walked up with Suikotsu right behind him Ginkotsu moving after them as Jakotsu walked with Kagome, praising her for the hits she did get in on Renkotsu while Renkotsu walked behind them. They all knew why Bankotsu wanted them all to go out and hunt in pairs. It was because Inu Yasha and his group could come back and if they did it would cause trouble if Inu Yasha picked up their scent.

Kagome sat with Jakotsu in the couch in the living room drinking some tea while Renkotsu was working on something in Ginkotsu and she started to think about her friends and she let out a sad sigh. Jakotsu heard it, as did Ginkotsu and Renkotsu and they all looked at her.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked as he sipped his sake cup and Kagome looked up at him and smiled a sad smile.

"I… I guess I miss my friends… but I am still scared to face them I know they would never hate me but I can't shake my fears away." Kagome said as she fingered her tea cup. Jakotsu looked at Kagome then at Renkotsu for a second and took a deep breath and took one of the clean sake cups and poured some sake in it and replaced Kagome's cup of tea with it and smiled.

"Here Kags, drink this it will help you relax." He said and Renkotsu narrowed his eyes slightly, he didn't know if there was such a good idea to let Kagome drink alcohol. Kagome blinked slightly surprised and looked at Jakotsu and shook her head.

"I can't Jakotsu. Where I come from you aren't allowed to drink sake until you are 21 years old. I'm only 18." Kagome said and Jakotsu looked at her in shock before he shrugged.

"One little measly cup of sake isn't gonna hurt Kags. It might be just what you need to relax." Jakotsu said and he looked at her with a smile on his lips and Kagome looked at him for a moment until she looked down at the cup in her hands and she shrugged and sipped it slightly. 'I guess he is right. One cup shouldn't be so bad and she grimaced a little at the taste and she heard Jakotsu chuckle beside her and she glared at him but continued to drink until the cup was empty and she picked her tea cup back and drank some of her tea to get the taste of the sake out of her mouth. Renkotsu and Jakotsu had watched her carefully but they both noticed that she wasen't a light weight if she was that one cup should have made her drunk already and they both smirked at the fact that Kagome, though she looked so delicate could hold such strong liquor down. After an hour Kagome sighed again as she had started to think of her friends again and then she thought of Shippo. She missed the little kit, he was like a son to her and she missed him terribly she noticed that Renkotsu and Jakotsu stared at her and she looked down at her hands.

"What is it, Kagome?" Jakotsu asked and when Kagome looked up into his eyes she couldn't help but tell him.

"I miss Shippo. I miss his hugs and how his pranks makes me smile… I want to see my little kit but I am afraid. Sorry Jakotsu, I think I'm gonna go down and take a bath and try to relax some more." With that said Kagome rose from her seat and she walked out of the room and down to the basement. Jakotsu watched her go and then turned to Renkotsu.

"Hey, Renkotsu. Do you think we can somehow get the little fox kit here without getting the rest of the group here aswell?" Jakotsu asked Renkotsu and Renkotsu let out a sigh since he knew what Jakotsu wanted to do.

"I don't know, Jakotsu. I think it would do Kagome some good to have the brat here but it's gonna be hard. We should talk about it with Bankotsu when he gets back." Renkotsu said and Jakotsu nodded in understanding and the room then went into a comfortable silence.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu had been out hunting for over an hour and they had killed a strong healthy boar and they was on their way when Naraku's saimyosho's came out from the leaves of a tree and they both stopped walking as one of the insects moved to sit on Bankotsu's shoulders and started to buzz angry. Bankotsu listened to the ugly insect and glared at it.

"How the hell should we know if Inu Yasha and his group have found the wench's body yet? We just dumped her in the woods between here and ." Bankotsu said calmly and the saimyosho started to buzz again more urgently and Bankotsu sighed.

"If you didn't see any corpse on the way here then, either some wild animal or demon have eaten her… or… she survived somehow. I don't see how that is my concern. I did what Naraku told me to and that was weeks ago now." Bankotsu said and looked annoyed at the insect and the saimyosho flew of his shoulder and looked down at him and Suikotsu before started to buzz again and then flew away towards their masters hiding place. Bankotsu glared after them and looked at Suikotsu.

"Come on, let's hurry home to the others." With that said he started to walk in a fast pace towards their hidden mansion with Suikotsu close behind him carrying their game. He didn't say anything because Bankotsu's tone in his voice had given him a warning and he casually glanced over their kill and saw that a saimyosho was following them probably to spy on them.

Bankotsu and Suikotsu reached their hidden mansion and walked through the barrier and walked through the doors and Bankotsu closed the door before the insect that was following them could get in and he gave Suikotsu a look that told him to go to the kitchen with their food and Suikotsu only nodded and walked into the kitchen to start prepare their late lunch while Bankotsu walked quickly into the living room and looked around and saw that Kagome wasen't there and he looked at Renkotsu and Jakotsu with a glare that told them not to speak. Renkotsu and Jakotsu both looked at Bankotsu then to each other and then Renkotsu made one of their silent signs that told Bankotsu that Kagome was downstairs in her room and Bankotsu relaxed slightly and nodded at Jakotsu to go down to her and his eyes clearly told Jakotsu to make sure that she stayed down stairs. Jakotsu quickly stood up and left the living room and walked down to the basement making sure to securely close the door behind him. As soon as Jakotsu had left Renkotsu stood up and started to check that the mansion was indeed safe and that no one could listen to them, that took only thirty minutes though he did see the saimyosho outside the mansion in a tree watching outside the barrier and then knew why Bankotsu had used their signs and stares instead of speaking. Naraku knew that Inu Yasha and his friends hadn't found the girl's body.

When Jakotsu came down and entered the training hall his voice got caught in his throat when he saw Kagome sitting in the middle of the room meditating with her power completely enveloping her body in a pure pink light with her eyes closed. Jakotsu were shocked and impressed over what he saw and he slowly walked towards her and didn't stop until he was just a few feet away from her. Jakotsu didn't know if he should disturb her with saying anything so he slowly sat down in front of her and waited. After a few minutes Kagome slowly opened her eyes and Jakotsu gasped shocked at what he saw. Kagome's warm chocolate brown eyes where glowing one pink and one sapphire blue. Kagome slowly opened her eyes when she noticed someone was looking at her and she smiled a little when she saw Jakotsu stare at her with wide eyes.

"Jakotsu, I am fine. I'm trying to find the answers to help you and the others, don't try to disturb me for a little while. I think I have a lead." Kagome said, her voice quiet and calm and then she closed her eyes once more and concentrating on what she had been doing all day since she came down to the training hall. Jakotsu couldn't do anything but stare at the young woman and decided to just sit there and wait.

It wasen't until over three hours later that Jakotsu, who had fallen asleep sitting in front of Kagome woke up by a small hand gently shaking him and he opened his eyes and grey eyes met that of chocolate brown eyes that gave him a gentle smile.

Kagome had stopped what she was doing and saw that Jakotsu had fallen asleep. She gently woke him up and smiled at him.

"Was there something you wanted earlier, Jakotsu?" Kagome asked and Jakotsu stared at her and noticed that in one of her eyes there were flecks of pink while the other had sapphire blue flecks in it and he wondered slightly if it was something that now was permanent.

"Yeah, Bankotsu wants you to stay down here for now. Naraku have noticed that Inu Yasha and you other friends haven't found your body so he is probably having us watched, his insects can't get into the mansion but they can see through the barricaded windows. Down here there are no windows so you are safe." Jakotsu said and he saw how Kagome's eyes widened in worry and she nodded.

"Okay I understand. I'll stay here until one of you come and get me." Kagome nodded and Jakotsu then stood up and smiled at her.

"I'm going to go and get you some food Kags. Then you are going to explain to me what in the world you were doing until just now." Jakotsu said and once he saw Kagome nod in agreement he left the room and went upstairs and in to the living room and looked at his brothers with a stare that told them that they was gonna follow him and he then turned on his heels and went to the kitchen to get some food for himself and Kagome and then walked back down to the training room, not even bothering to look if the others followed.

Bankotsu and the others watched Jakotsu until he had gone down to Kagome and Bankotsu the rose from his chair and walked after him with Suikotsu and Renkotsu slowly following him. They knew the Saimyosho was still outside but knew it wouldn't think anything of them leaving and the walked down and saw Jakotsu and Kagome sitting in the middle of the training hall eating their very late lunch and Kagome looked at them a little uncertain but relaxed then when they stopped and sat beside Jakotsu and she took a deep breath.

"I might have a way to give you your lives back. However I am not certain exactly how. I decided to try to meditate and only focus on how to help you and it took some time and no matter how many times I tried to found out how I only got a vision of a hospital… ehm it is like a place where people from my home goes to when they get sick or injured to get treated. I think the answers that I need to have is in my home however I don't know how far away we are from Inu Yasha's forest. I need to get there in order to go home." Kagome said and she saw how each member looked at her with slight confusion and she sighed.

"Okay, you are not going to believe me but I guess I have to tell you. I am not from this era. I was born 500 years in the future. I travel from my time to here through the bone eaters well in Inu Yasha's forest. I need to get to the well to go home and go to this place, the hospital I told you all about and found out why, when I tried to found out how to get you a chance at life again, that vision came up." Kagome said and she took a deep breath and looked at them all with uncertain eyes and she saw hos Jakotsu's jaw fell open in shock while Bankotsu looked at her with wide eyes and how Suikotsu just looked at her with confusion and slight annoyance while he rubbed his forehead and then she looked at Renkotsu who looked calm but he blinked a few times like he was thinking of everything that she had said and the first one to speak was Renkotsu.

"So you are telling us that you are from the future and that the answers to how to restore our lives once more is in your time?" He asked and when Kagome nodded he looked at Bankotsu who have calmed down a little and sighed.

"So Bankotsu. How are we supposed to get our lives back now? We can't just walk out of the mansion with her when Naraku is watching us." Renkotsu said and he was very curious on this future Kagome was speaking of and it did explain why this woman was so different from the woman they had met so far. He wanted to know more of Kagome's time but decided against it since it might turn into an interrogation and that would scare her and make her fear them like she had been before her training started. That was not a risk worth the knowledge he wanted. Bankotsu looked at Renkotsu and then to Kagome who was looking down at her hands that were in her lap and tried to think of a way to get her pass the saimyosho without alerting the insect and making it go and tell Naraku of her being alive. Suddenly Jakotsu snapped out of his stupor and jumped up on his feet and looked down at Bankotsu and then to Kagome and grinned.

"This is awesome! Kags you really are a weird girl but as for how to make her get outside without alerting that bug outside I think I know what to do." Jakotsu said while he huffed out his chest in pride and when Bankotsu looked at him with his brow raised in questioning he grinned.

"We can put her in one of the large sacs that are in the kitchen and pretend it is one of our sacs of provisions!" Jakotsu said with confidence and Renkotsu looked at him for a moment and slowly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah that could work. And for the insect outside. We could tell it that since the girl's body hasen't been found yet we are going to go and do some information gathering from Inu Yasha and his group and head for the village they always frequent." Renkotsu said and he walked to towards the hallway that led up to the first floor

"I'll go and get a sac we can use." Renkotsu said over his shoulder before he disappeared and the others waited with Kagome all in their own thoughts while Kagome looked at them and bit her lip a little in worry. There was so much with this that didn't make sense to her but right now she needed to get to the bone eaters well and figure out what the heck was going on and why she had gotten that vision of a hospital. After a few minutes Renkotsu returned and he opened up the sac that was made of strong fabric but the fabric would allow air to flow through it so that Kagome would be able to breath.

"Okay, Kagome. Climb inside if we leave right now we might be able to get to that well by tomorrow by lunch time. We need to keep the urgency on the low otherwise Naraku will suspect something." Renkotsu said and Kagome rose from her spot on the floor and slowly walked to Renkotsu and bit her lip again and she slowly and carefully put one of her leg through the opening of the sac and then she saw Jakotsu walk to her with a calm smile and took one of her hands in his own.

"Kagome, I'll help you then I will be the one to carry the bag with you in it." He said and Kagome smiled grateful at him and when she was in the sac and had sat down Renkotsu closed it with a loose knot. Jakotsu then took it and carefully heaved it over his shoulder and once he knew Kagome was okay and somewhat comfortable they all walked up to Ginkotsu and they all prepared to leave and Renkotsu filled Ginkotsu in quietly on what they were going and why and once they had taken some more sacs with foods and some bottles of sake they all jumped up on Ginkotsu and they all left the mansion.

Jakotsu put the sac with Kagome in it between him and Renkotsu since they stood with the other sacs that contained food behind them and it wouldn't look suspicious.

Once outside the saimyosho saw them and flew to Bankotsu and started to buzz. Bankotsu looked at the annoying insect and glared at it.

"Since the wench's body hasen't been found we are going to that village that Inu Yasha and his group always goes to so that we can found out what's going on. Go and tell Naraku that and make sure to keep your distance you damn insects are too easy to spot. Better yet, tell Naraku to watch through that albino kid's mirror instead." As soon as Bankotsu said that the saimyosho flew away towards the mountain it's master was hiding in to give him the information. Once Kagome got confirmation by Renkotsu and Jakotsu that Naraku's spy was gone she relaxed a little and let a quiet breath go through her lips from relief. She then made herself as comfortable as she could and their journey to Edo began. Renkotsu and Jakotsu noticed that Kagome seemed to relax a little bit more once the insect was gone and they both sat down on either side of her to give her some support in case she would fall asleep. Suikotsu sat with Bankotsu and looked ahead, he wanted to keep his eyes open though he looked back at Jakotsu who nodded and started to sprinkle some herbs over the sac Kagome was in and whispered to her that it was an herb that would mask her sent just in case Naraku would send Kagura to watch them. Suikotsu then looked forwards again. Bankotsu did the same. He knew it was a risk that they could run into Inu Yasha but they had the wind on their side right now and hopefully it would stay that way. 'It is going to be a tense journey to the well, hopefully Inu Yasha won't find us until then' Bankotsu thought and they disappeared into the forest towards their goal. The Bone Eaters Well.


	11. Chapter 11

Here is chapter 11! I hope you all like the story so far. I am a little worried that I might let the story progress a little faster than I intended and all but just because Kagome has gaind some trust towards men back DON'T mean it will be a happy ending just yet. After all that wouldn't be very believable. No matter how strong Kagome is no one can get over something she has been through that quick so don't worry. I plan on having at least 10 more chapters before I try to wrap this story up. Please if you have any comments or questions don't be afraid to review. I don't bite (much) Though if someone is mean I won't answer no need to be mean to each other ;)

Enjoy~

Chapter 11.

Inu Yasha and his pack had been looking for weeks after Shippo had come running into that camp that one morning yelling that he had found a blood trail he thought could have belonged to the dead man that he and Inu Yasha had found. They had all skipped their breakfast and hurried to the place where they had found the body and Shippo showed the dried blood on the fallen tree and they had then started to search for more and they had found some but it was not helping them since all they found was a large dried spot of blood in a small glade and they all came to the conclusion that the Band of Seven had killed the man there and not at his home and they were back at square one.

The Inutachi had just three days ago decided to return to the village of Edo so that they could get some more supplies. They all now sat in Kaede's hut and ate some stew that the elder miko had made them and they all were lost in their in own thoughts and worries when Kaede cleared her throat to gain their attention and once everyone looked at her she took a breath and sighed, not liking what she was about to say herself.

"Inu Yasha, maybe ye should seek out my sister Kikyo? My elder sister still possess a small part of Kagome's soul does she not?" Kaede said and she saw the mixed emotions in everyone's faces and before any of them could answer her she continued.

"I know that ye all do not like my sister and that only Inu Yasha trusts her even after everything she has done to Kagome but that is in the past is it not? From what I have come to understand from Kagome, my sister has changed a little and even apologized for trying to harm Kagome. Kikyo should be able to give ye all the one answer ye want. The answer to whether or not Kagome is alive. I do not believe myself that Kagome is dead. If she was shouldn't the well have closed itself up already?" Kaede said and she saw how everyone's eyes widened. Miroku, the always calm member of the pack spoke up first.

"You are right, Lady Kaede, the well should have closed and Kikyo should now that answer and it is true that she has apologize to Kagome for what she has done and that Kagome has forgiven her we haven't. We and Kagome don't trust Kikyo fully either only Inu Yasha does. How do we know that she just won't lie in order for us to make us give up our hopes in finding Kagome?" Miroku said and Sango and Shippo nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha growled silently but didn't say anything, he knew how his pack felt about Kikyo. He slowly stood up.

"We should still check with her. If Kagome is alive she might even be able to help find her. I know you don't like her but that doesn't matter now. She could be our only hope to find Kagome." Inu Yasha said and he looked at his pack and after a few minutes they all nodded and stood up though he could feel and even smell that they were not happy about go out and find his undead lover. The group packed up what they needed and decided to start looking for the undead miko right away, it was only noon so they could travel quite far before they had to make camp for the night. They said their goodbyes to Kaede and then left the village. They all determined to find Kikyo as soon as possible. They all knew that she was never too far away since she would sometimes call for Inu Yasha with her soul collectors. No one in the group never even knew how close Kikyo truly was.

Kikyo was only three days travel away from her home village and was on her way back to see Inu Yasha when she felt her hanyou and his group moving towards her and she smirked slightly she decided to leave the village she was currently helping by telling the villagers that she needed to resume her journey and she walked into the forest and stopped once she came to a clearing and she sat down at the base of a tree and waited. Inu Yasha would come to her in a few days. In the mean time she would rest. Her thoughts immediately went to her so called reincarnation and she narrowed her eyes. She didn't hate the girl for the reasons she used to. Before she hated her copy because she stood in her way to get Inu Yasha back though the girl had, two years ago told her that she didn't love the hanyou anymore she cared for him as a best friend or a brother nothing more. That had made her hate for the younger miko disappear and she had apologized for what she had done. However a new kind of hatred for the girl had taken it's place one year ago. Kikyo had found out that the girl wasen't her reincarnation in fact she was not anyone's reincarnation. Kagome was an entirely new soul. A soul that had been created by the kami's and was now among the livings for the very first time.

That made Kikyo jealous beyond belief and her hatred for the girl only grew stronger when she found out the one thing she thought had only been a myth through the history of the Shikon Jewel and it's creator, Miko Midoriko. Kagome was not only a completely new soul, she was a direct decendant to Midoriko. Apparently, Midoriko had fallen in love with a man no one knew whether said man was human or demon and she had given birth to a child just a year before her fight against Magatsuhi where she created the jewel and sealed her own and Magasuhi's soul inside of it. The child had then disappeared from any records of time and no one knew how and soon everyone just thought it was nothing but a rumor and it then just grew into a myth in the history of the Shikon Jewel. Kikyo gritted her teeth in anger when she thought about it. She had proof that what she found out was true, she didn't have confirmation from Kagome yet though. In Midoriko's blood every member was born with the same kind of birthmark somewhere on the body. The small four pointed star that Midoriko herself had on her forehead. Kikyo had also learned why her own soul had been with Kagome when Urasue had resurrected her.

When she had died by Naraku's trickery all those years ago and her body had been burned with the jewel the jewel's evil had taken her soul with it when it disappeared and she knew that the truth about Kagome being Midoriko's decendant was for the fact that the Shikon had been inside the girl's body when she was born. When Urasue had ripped Kikyo's own soul out from Kagome's body Kikyo had tried to fight it and as a result ripped Kagome's own soul away from her. Kikyo hadn't known that back then though she also thought that Kagome had been her reincarnation. When Kagome had taken back most of her soul she had thought she was gonna die again and fled. She still had that small piece of Kagome's soul with her and she didn't want to give it back. It was so unfair that, that weak slip of a girl was related to Midoriko! 'Why couldn't it had been me?! I am stronger than that damn girl." Kikyo sighed as she thought that and looked up towards the sky that was slowly turning from blue to orange signalizing that the day was slowly turning to night. She took a deep breath and calmed herself. She already had a plan that would make it possible for her to take Kagome's soul away from her and make it her own. Kikyo smiled evilly at that and never noticed how her soul collectors was watching her intensely. The undead miko then closed her eyes to get some rest. She knew Inu Yasha and his group of friends would push themselves to get here. She didn't know why though and that had her curious and what made her even more curious was that she couldn't sense Kagome with them. It made her wonder what was going on. She then shrugged her thoughts away. It didn't matter anyway she would soon know why the girl wasen't with them and why they all was heading for her.

The Inutachi had been traveling for a whole day now and they had stopped to eat some lunch however Inu Yasha noticed how quiet Shippo was and couldn't help but feel like the kit was up to something.

"Hey, runt why are you so damn quiet?" Inu Yasha asked and Shippo looked up from his food and slowly swallowed the bite of boar meat he had been chewing.

"Should we really ask Kikyo for help? I know that she has apologized to Kagome but I don't trust her, I have seen it once when no one else was looking. She still hates Kagome…" Shippo said and Inu Yasha growled at the kit.

"Don't be stupid, you brat! Kikyo would never hurt Kagome." Inu Yasha said but when he noticed everyones glares towards him he huffed in annoyance. He had never believed that Kikyo had tried to harm Kagome though he knew Kagome had never lied either. Kikyo had promised him once she had apologized to Kagome that she wouldn't try to harm her and he believed that. Sango and Miroku sighed as they glared at their half demon friend. He could be so dense everyone in the group except Inu Yasha knew that Kikyo wanted the rest of her soul though they knew that Kagome had forgiven Kikyo they also knew that Kagome didn't trust the undead miko either and they both looked at each other and thought of Shippo's words. Was it a good idea for them to seek aid from Kikyo? What if she betrayed them once they found Kagome? Both Sango and Miroku knew they would never forgive themselves if Kagome got hurt or even worse killed because of this and they both silently agreed with their eyes that they would keep Kikyo under strict surveillance if the undead miko agreed to help them.

It had only been almost three days now when Inu Yasha spotted one of Kikyo's soul collectors flying at the edge of the forest they were walking towards and Inu Yasha looked over his shoulder and noticed that the others had also seen it and he then bounded towards the white snake like demon who as soon as it saw Inu Yasha and the others coming towards it turned and started to fly into the forest. Inu Yasha and his group close behind it. It had been given the orders to lead the group to it's mistress. They only traveled for an hour until they came to a clearing and saw the soul collector fly towards Kikyo, who sat at the base of a tree and looked at them with cold and unemotional eyes. Kirara landed behind Inu Yasha so that Sango, Miroku and Shippo could get off of her and once they had she turned to her smaller form and jumped up and settled on Sango's shoulder as she glared at the woman before them. Unlike what many thought Kirara was a smart demon and had lived much longer than most thought she knew that the undead abomination in front of them wasen't the same woman she had been when she was alive and that even alive she had have darkness in her soul. Kirara had served many humans through her long life and she had learned to know when someones soul was damned or not. Kikyo's soul and want to gain new life was seen clearly in her eyes though her very first master had ordered her to never interfere with things unless it was the only way to protect what was Kirara's to protect and this time she could feel that she would be allowed to interfere and protect what was hers to protect. Kirara's musing was interupted when Kikyo spoke.

"What do you and your group want, Inu Yasha? And where is my reincarnation?" Kikyo spoke in a calm and cold voice and Inu Yasha's ears twitched slightly and he took a step closer to her.

"Kagome got kidnapped by the Band of Seven… we have search for them and her for weeks but we haven't found them. Kikyo, you and Kagome share a soul, can you tell us if Kagome is alive and if she is okay?" Inu Yasha spoke quietly, he had never been able to raise his voice when Kikyo was near. Kikyo looked at the group for a minute or two and even though she didn't show it she was shocked to know that Kagome had been kidnapped and not been found. She sighed a little before she answered Inu Yasha.

"My copy is not dead. If she was my soul should have returned to me. However I can't feel what she feels. I will know if she is close to me but I have never been able to know how she is feeling." Kikyo said ad at her words Sango became angry.

"It is not your soul! It is Kagome's! You shouldn't even be alive you walking corpse! How dare you say it is your soul?!" Sango grounded out through clenched teeth. Kikyo looked at the slayer and then rose from her place.

"It was my soul first so I have every right to say whatever I want. Now, you all know the answers you wanted. If there is nothing else I will take my leave." Kikyo turned to walk away but a clawed hand grabbed her arm gently.

"Wait Kikyo, please we need your help to find Kagome, if she is alive we need to find her. Please help me. Kagome don't deserve to die and she is in the hands of those damn bastards. Who knows what they are doing to her? Or worse what if they hand her over to Naraku?" Inu Yasha said and Kikyo paused a little and looked up at her once beloved half demon. She didn't love him anymore. She wasen't alive the only feelings she could feel now was hatred, anger, jealousy and hurt. She thought about what Inu Yasha said and she had to agree that if Naraku got hold of the girl things would become complicated and she didn't need that. She wanted the girl's soul and if Naraku got to her first she wouldn't be able to get close enough for her to be able to take the soul so she slowly nodded her head towards Inu Yasha.

"Very well Inu Yasha. I will help you find my copy. It would not be good if Naraku indeed got her within his claws." She said and Inu Yasha nodded in thanks and then took her hand and walked out of the clearing with her and her soul collectors followed them, Kirara jumped down and transformed and soon she was flying after Inu Yasha and Kikyo with the others on her back. Sango was furious but calmed when Miroku said to her that Kikyo just wanted her mad. The group then traveled in silence back towards Edo. It was going to be three long days of travels back.

When the Inutachi and Kikyo arrived at Edo they walked towards Kaede's hut and walked in to see the old woman stirring some stew and she looked up at them as they entered and then noticed Kikyo and only nodded towards her.

"I see that ye found my sister, Kikyo. Please find Kagome as soon as ye all can. She is needed for the final fight with Naraku." Kaede said and everyone nodded except Inu Yasha and Kikyo. Inu Yasha snorted quietly at Kaede's words but didn't say anything since the tension in the group was already dangerously tense and one wrong move or word from him would be bad. He never understood why he became so cocky with Kikyo near, but a part of him, the part that his demon blood controlled actually agreed with Kaede. His blood beast wanted Kagome back and that made Inu Yasha very worried. 'Why would my demon blood be so concerned about having Kagome back? Is it because she is the only who can come close to me and calm my more beastly side down? Shouldn't Kikyo be able to do that better then Kagome can?' Inu Yasha thought and he then got a mental image of his demon form snorting in both disgust and amusement and he then had his answer. If Kikyo would try what Kagome did when his demon blood took over his love might not survive.

Inu Yasha looked at Kaede and waited to hear what she had to say more. Kikyo glared at her younger, though now older sister, and mentally she was screaming at her in anger. 'What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That girl is not needed in the final battle with Naraku she will just become someone that Inu Yasha and the others has to protect like always.!' Kikyo thought but she made sure to hold her calm face and nodded slowly for Kaede to continue. Kaede eyed her undead sister with suspicions.

"Ye should all eat some stew and then rest and be on ye way tomorrow. I am sure that ye will soon save Kagome." Kaede said as she poured stew in bowls that she handed out to everyone. Everyone ate in silence and then went straight to bed and soon everyone was asleep. Kirara however kept her senses alert. She did not trust the walking dead among them. Kikyo was laying with Inu Yasha on the hut's roof and looked up at the stars. She had to take Kagome's soul as soon as they found her. She could just say that it was the soul that had wished to become complete and that Kagome had been too weak to resist it's pull. With that as her plan she nodded once and closed her eyes to rest in the warm arms of her half demon never once noticing how her soul collectors had been watching her and how their white bodies had darken slightly. The soul collectors looked each other and slowly floated around the hanyou and their mistress.

The next morning Inu Yasha and Kikyo was waiting in the outskirts of the village for Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kirara. Kaede had asked them to stay behind for a few minutes, stating that she just needed to ask them some questions about something. Inu Yasha hadn't thought much about it and had told Kikyo that was nothing unusual. Kikyo however couldn't shake the feeling that her sister was up to something. They now stood waiting and Inu Yasha was growling in slight annoyance.

Kaede looked at Sango and Miroku with caution in her eyes.

"Do not let my sister near Kagome when ye find her. I want to believe that Kikyo won't harm her but past actions my sister has done says otherwise. I do not know why but I can feel greed and hatred coming from her in such force whenever Kagome is mentioned. It is much stronger than it have been before." Kaede said and Sango's expression became very tense as she nodded in understanding.

"I will not let her come near Kagome. I will make sure that either I or Kirara hurries to Kagome's side when we have rescued her. No offense Kaede but I don't trust Kikyo. Never have and I will never do." Sango said and Miroku took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes I also noticed Kikyo's hate and greed when we would talk about Kagome. I will try to find a way to use my reiki to make her immobile when we find Kagome. At least for a while so that Sango or Kirara gets the chance to get to Kagome first." Miroku said and Kirara mewed in agreement as her eyes narrowed slightly and Shippo, who sat perched on Miroku's shoulder growled slightly and secretly decided to use his fox magic to help Miroku and vowed to himself to secretly start to train his power. Once they all said their goodbyes to Kaede they walked and met up with Inu Yasha and Kikyo and they all started their search for Kagome anew. Not knowing that they was walking away from the place Kagome soon would be near.

Inutachi and Kikyo had been walking for about two days and was now making camp for the night. They didn't talk much anymore and this made Inu Yasha weary. He was used to everyone talking and laughing, though he knew deep down why everyone was so tense, they weren't happy with having Kikyo with them but they had also agreed that this was the fastest way to find Kagome and he sighed in annoyance. He sat in a tree with Kikyo sitting at the trees base, Sango and Miroku sat a little further away from them and was whispering and Kirara was laying in Sango's lap and seemed to be asleep but Inu Yasha had learned that the nekomata was only pretending to be asleep. She was keeping watch over Kikyo and when he had tried to confront Sango about it the day before he had gotten hit by her Hiraikotsu and when he had glared up at her to ask the slayer what she was doing he had flinched at the glare she was giving him and knew that if he wanted this fragile peace to stay he would have to keep quiet. Inu Yasha glanced at a bump that was under one blanket near Sango but slightly away from her aswell. Shippo went to bed as soon as the sun set and he had eaten his dinner. When Inu Yasha had asked him about it Shippo had actually growled at him and told him that he didn't see any point in being awake without his mama around and that 'Inubaka' should leave him alone. Inu Yasha and everyone else had been shocked but left the kit alone after that. They all knew that Shippo loved Kagome as his mother but he had never acted like that before and thus they left him alone. No one ever knowing that the bump under the blanket was only a rock he used his fox magic on to transform it to a copy of him sleeping.

Shippo had for the second night in a row tricked everyone that he was asleep and left the camp and walked to a clearing away from camp so that no one in the camp would hear him and he started his training by first training his strenght. He repeatedly punched a tree and tried to infuse some of his youki into his fists with each blow he did, it was hard though and soon he needed to sit down and rest and he glared at the tree in frustration. He knew he had to learn this on his own. He didn't have anyone to teach him but he wouldn't stop. Not until Kagome was back with them safe and sound. Suddenly a noise came from a brush behind him and he turned on his heels and his voice got caught in his throat when he saw who had come upon him. The soul collectors! Kikyo's soul collectors had followed him! Shippo started to slowly tremble but forced himself to put up a front of bravery and confidence as he growled a little towards the snake demons.

One of the soul collectors slowly floated towards Shippo and made sure not to move too fast and once it was face to face with the growling kit it touched it's forehead with Shippo's and the small kit gasped in shock as he got to see a vision of the Band of Seven in the clearing of the well and how Jakotsu, the weird one of them took a bag towards the well and then the vision closed in on Jakotsu and the well and Shippo could hear Jakotsu whisper before he let go of the bag and let it fall down the well and how the magic took it away. Shippo was in shock when he repeated what Jakotsu had said. 'Take your time, Kags. We will wait for you to come back, be with your family for a day or two' those words continued to play in Shippo's head and when he started to blink he noticed that the soul collectors was watching him silently until they started to fly back towards the camp and Shippo sniffled a little. 'Kagome is okay… she is back home in her time where she is safe! But… why would Bankotsu and his group help my mama? And why would Kikyo's demons show it to me? It wasen't an illusion… I know that magic by instinct." Shippo took a deep breath and decided that he should head back to camp aswell and he started to run towards camp and once he was close he slowed down to walk in quietly and then walked to his beddings and pushed the stone out from under the blanket and soon was in a peaceful sleep, the very first since Kagome's kidnapping.

When everyone was awake the next morning and the taichi ate their breakfast Shippo stood up and cleared his throat and looked at everyone.

"I want to go back to Kaede's village in case Kagome comes back there on her own. I have been thinking that someone should be there in case that happens." Shippo said and he looked at Miroku and Sango hoping they would see what Inu Yasha couldn't. Sango and Miroku was just as shocked as Inu Yasha though they both noticed how Shippo was looking at them and they slowly nodded their heads to agree with the young kit. Inu Yasha glared at Shippo a little before he sighed. He just thought that Shippo didn't want to be near Kikyo.

"Fine, take Kirara. She can catch up to us after she drops you of at the village." Inu Yasha said as he stood up to prepare to continue the search. Kikyo doing the same though she was eyeing the kit suspiciously but then shrugged her shoulders and mentally scoffed at her idea that the kitsune knew something the others didn't. Sango nodded at Kirara who then turned into her larger form and Shippo jumped up on her back and soon Kirara lifted from the ground flying fast towards the village of Edo. The rest of the group then followed the yelling half demon. Sango and Miroku slowly looked at each other, they both thought that Shippo's sudden want to return to Edo was strange but they didn't say anything, instead they looked ahead towards Inu Yasha that was walking with Kikyo at his side and the undead mikos soul collectors flying around them they noticed how the white soul collectors scaly bodies seemed a little darker in color but they both shrugged and thought that the sun played tricks on their eyes and continued to follow their leader and the undead woman, keeping their guard up at all times.

It was early evening when Kirara neared the village and Shippo tugged gently at her fur to get her attention.

"Kirara, fly me to the sacred tree. I need to get to the well" Shippo said and Kirara looked at him for a second and then complied and soon she landed at the old tree and let Shippo jump down then she turned back to her smaller form and looked at the kit with a questioning stare. Shippo saw that and smiled a little and then whispered to her what she had seen from the vision the soul collectors had showed him and knew that Kikyo didn't know of this. If she had she would have insisted that they should head back and she then walked with Shippo towards the well and the slowly and cautiously approached the clearing. They then heard male voices and slowly crept closer and peeked through some bushes and saw the Band of Seven sitting in the clearing near the well and they looked at each other with worry. Now what should they do?


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry for the long wait! I have been working even more hours at my part time job and I haven't had time nor energy to write but here is finally the finished chapter 12 and I will start working on chapter 13 right away. I think some of you already know what is going to happen in the story now or at least some of you have your suspicions but who knows I might surprise you with what I have in store.

Pleas enjoy this chapter and review

Chapter 12.

Shippo and Kirara didn't know what to do and then they heard footsteps coming towards the clearing and from the sound it was from the path towards the village and them both tensed in fear of the chance of one of the villagers or Kaede coming here and getting hurt or killed. However they calmed a little though worry still coursed through them when they saw that the one that had come from the village was Renkotsu. However. He didn't wear any armor or weapons and they then saw Bankotsu stand up and look at the fire breather.

"Did you get what you needed?" Bankotsu asked and Renkotsu nodded and started to pull out a small roll of sutras.

"Yes, that village Miko Kaede apparently wasen't there though. She had been forced to go to the next village to help the miko there with a birth so one of the men in the village let me inside the old mikos hut and I quickly found what I needed and payed for it like you told me. It makes my skin crawl though since I am not a holy man." Renkotsu said and Jakotsu let out a small snicker and Renkotsu glared at him.

"Yes, when I was young I lived and trained to become a monk but I never liked that peace loving crap and left I still have some faint trail of reiki in me so I will be able to make these sutras work. How do you want them to be of effect, Bankotsu?" Renkotsu asked as he looked back at Bankotsu. Bankotsu looked thoughtful for a moment and closed his eyes to train his senses, though just a human, he did training to enhance his, sight, hearing and sense of smell and once he knew for sure they were safe to proceed he opened his eyes, he did however noticed slight movement from behind a tree in the corner of his eyes and from what he saw it was not one of Naraku's insects or minions.

"I don't want the barrier to let anyone see us or the well and unless we allow it no one other than us will be able to pass through. Can you manage that, Renkotsu?" Bankotsu said and Renkotsu snorted and nodded.

"Yes I can do that. The miko Kaede has done all the work and the only thing I have to do is place the sutras around the clearing and activate them and make sure to think of what I want the barrier to do and then everything is set." Renkotsu said though he noticed that Bankotsu started to walk towards a tree at the end of the clearing and raised a brow at it but said nothing.

Shippo and Kirara hid themselves behind a large sturdy oak and listened to what the men said and Shippo looked at Kirara and didn't know what to do. From the conversation they just heard it didn't seem like they had attack Edo which was good but what was this all about creating a barrier to hide the well and the men in it? Just as Shippo was to motion Kirara to come with him back to the sacred tree the two demons tensed when a shadow came over them and the smell of graveyard soil reached their noses and they both snapped their head up and noticed that Bankotsu had come up to them without neither of them noticing and Shippo started to tremble in fear as Kirara growled threateningly. Bankotsu looked down at the nekomata and the fox kit and raised his brow a little in surprise. He hadn't thought that none of Inu Yasha's group was here since they hadn't found them and with Inu Yasha's sense of smell that should have happen very fast.

"Where is Inu Yasha?" He asked and his voice was calm and he didn't do anything to indicate he would move closer to the two. Shippo trembled and hide behind the small Kirara and swallowed hard.

"H-he and the others are on the way here" Shippo lied and tried to appear sure of it however it didn't work on someone as Bankotsu and he snorted at Shippo's attempt to lie to him.

"Don't be an idiot. If he was on his way you wouldn't be here before him. If it is Kagome you are looking for then she is home in her own time. You and the cat are welcome to sit and wait in the clearing for her but I can't guaranty when she will return. Inu Yasha and the rest of your group however will not be allowed to come through Renkotsu's barrier. It will alert Naraku and we can't let him know what we are up to." Bankotsu said camly and looked back at Renkotsu and nodded for him to start activate the sutras and Renkotsu immediately got to work. Bankotsu then looked back at Shippo and Kirara and then walked back to where he had been sitting and sat down beside his trusted Banryuu. Shippo and Kirara both looked at each other but slowly walked into the clearing moving to the well while they kept close eyes on the members of the Band of Seven. Once at the well Shippo sat down with his back leaning against the well and he looked at Renkotsu who had already put the sutras around the clearing and activated them and he felt how the barrier surrounded them and he hugged Kirara to him and looked at them with uncertain eyes.

"Why are you helping Kagome? You are Naraku's side so why?" Shippo asked and Kirara growled to show she agreed to his questions. Bankotsu looked at the fox and the nekomata and sighed a little. He normally couldn't stand kids but he knew how much Kagome had missed the little fox demon so he made sure to give everyone in the clearing especially Suikotsu a glare in warning so that neither of them would accidently upset the two newcomers and then looked back at them.

"We aren't on Naraku's 'side' as you call it on our own free will. He resurrected us with shards of the Shikon jewel. But both me and my brothers want to be free of him so when we captured Kagome we did as we were ordered and gave her up to him." Bankotsu said and an angry hiss from Kirara and a small whimper was heard from Shippo at that and Bankotsu held up his hand to show them that he wasen't finished telling them what happened. No, he wasen't going to tell them what Naraku had done to Kagome, that was not his secret to tell and quite frankly he didn't want the kid, that loved Kagome so much to know, unless Kagome made that choice to tell him herself.

"Naraku hurt her very badly and made me and my brothers watch the whole thing, once he was done he stabbed her with one of his tentacles and injected a lot of his miasma in her body and told us to dump her somewhere so that Inu Yasha would find her dead body. However when we left Kagome's reiki kicked in and tried to heal her and I made the decision to try to save her and we did. It took time but with her reiki and the help of Suikotsu's medicine she has recovered and we offered her a deal. If Kagome can find a way to return us to life completely we will fight alongside her and the rest of you against Naraku. I know me and my brothers aren't really 'good' people but we always keep our words. And don't bother about asking what Naraku did to her exactly. That is for Kagome to tell you if she want to." Bankotsu said and Shippo and Kirara nodded slightly and Shippo looked up at the well with longing in his eyes.

He wanted Kagome to come back soon and he looked back at Bankotsu.

"How long has she been back in her time?" Shippo asked. He was still wary about the mercenaries but he couldn't smell any lies from Bankotsu and even though Bankotsu and the other men was evil if they had helped Kagome and saved her from dying then he would at least wait here with them until Kagome came back. That way he didn't have to go to the village or go back to the others. He didn't want to be near Kikyo. Bankotsu looked at Shippo and closed his eyes and laid down on the lush green grass.

"She has been gone for about two days now. Jakotsu told her to take it easy and relax before returning and I think that is what she will do. She needs it." He said and when he didn't hear anything from the fox kid he looked at him and the cat again and Shippo only nodded in understanding as he hugged Kirara closer to her.

Renkotsu sat on Ginkotsu's side reading some scrolls and he listened to what Bankotsu had told the kid and he mentally nodded his head over the fact that Bankotsu hadn't revealed what Naraku had done. That most likely would have made the kid cry and that would annoy them all especially Suikotsu and they didn't need him getting angry at the kid. Jakotsu stood up and stretched and decided he was gonna go and hunt some food and he looked at Suikotsu and motioned for him to follow him, they still had food but he knew Suikotsu needed to go out and kill something now that the fox kit child was there and Suikotsu only grunted and then left with Jakotsu through the barrier and left the clearing happy to be away from the brat. He didn't want to risk losing his temper. It would make things complicated for them when Kagome came back. The others in the clearing stayed quiet letting their own thoughts take them anywhere they wanted and only Kirara kept her guard up. She, just as Shippo had smelled no deceit from Bankotsu but she could sense that it was more to it on the story of what Naraku had done to the little miko. Warning signals was going off in her head that told her that something really bad had happened to Kagome and Bankotsu had decided not to tell the whole truth. Kirara though thought that it might be because it was not his place to tell them. That or it was because he didn't want to upset her and Shippo. Whatever it was she knew that she would know the truth as soon as Kagome was back. She would be able to see it in Kagome's aura and she prayed to any Kami that would listen that they would give Kagome their guidance.

 ** _(With the Inutachi and Kikyo)_**

The Inutaichi and Kikyo had been traveling for hours now and ever since Shippo and Kirara left both Sango and Miroku felt the difference from traveling with Kikyo and when they traveled with Kagome. Kikyo was cold, condescending and downright mean. She always had to make a snide remark or comment of something. She never said anything mean about Kagome but her snide remarks of that their group had so many weaknesses made both Miroku and Sango angry. It was, in their minds, Kagome Kikyo was talking about but since the dead woman didn't say Kagome's name directly they couldn't say anything. Inu Yasha had however after almost an hour of Kikyo's remarks told her to stop insulting his pack. Miroku and Sango had been shocked but they noticed that Kikyo was even more so and after that they had been walking in silence.

Inu Yasha looked at the sky and started to think of where they could stop to get something to eat. He then looked at Kikyo who was walking beside him out of the corner of his eyes. She hadn't spoken a word since he told her to stop insulting his pack. He knew she probably was mad at him but this time he really didn't care. Something inside him, something more… feral had told him that Kikyo was not just insulting his pack as a whole but that she was directly insulting Kagome but made it look like she was insulting the entire pack. He wondered slightly if it was his demon blood that made him feel like that. He knew very well that whenever he lost control and his demon side took over that Kagome was the only one he didn't attack. He could grab her and by accident scratch her with his claws but he _never_ hurt her on purpose. When he first realised that he thought that maybe he loved her and wanted her as a wife and mate. But the years traveling with her and the others made him realise that he did indeed love her but not like a man should love a woman. Sure, a part of him didn't want her to be with anyone else than him but he knew that they were more like brother and sister than lovers. Of course he ignored it and made sure to scare away any male that tried to come close to her. He had never let anyone in the group know of his feelings and let them believe he loved her but tried to hide it. 'I'll save you soon Kagome, hold on just a little bit longer' Inu Yasha thought as he saw a small meadow and looked back at Sango and Miroku.

"We'll stop here for some lunch and then continue on. Maybe Kirara will be able to catch up to us by nightfall." Inu Yasha said and Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Good idea, I think Kirara will stay in Edo with Shippo for a couple of hours so that she can rest and eat but she will find us, I know she will." Sango said as she put down her Hiraikotsu, leaning it against a tree.

"Yes I agree. I will go and gather some fire wood. Sango my dear, would you go and find some water?" Miroku asked and once Sango nodded and walked away into the woods with a water container Miroku did the same to find some wood. That left Inu Yasha and Kikyo alone in the meadow.

Kikyo was positively fuming ever since Inu Yasha told her to stop insulting the group and when the slayer and monk left she looked at him with cold eyes.

"Why did you embarrass me in front of the slayer and the monk earlier? I didn't say anything that wasen't the truth." Kikyo hissed as Inu Yasha looked at her. Inu Yasha sighed and couldn't shake the feeling that he now regretted asking Kikyo to help them. He knew that Kikyo had apologized to Kagome and that Kagome had forgiven her but still had no trust for Kikyo and now a small voice inside of him whispered that this had been a terrible idea.

"You are insulting my pack, Kikyo. I still love you but I am not as ignorant as I was before. I know that the insults you are saying that you make to seem like they are for everyone in the pack are directly aimed at Kagome. You should stop it. I don't like it when you talk like this. If you don't like Kagome then why are you helping us look for her?" Inu Yasha said very calmly and Kikyo couldn't help but flinch slightly at the calm yet fierce look in his eyes.

'Since when did Inu Yasha use his head?! He has always agreed with me on everything I say before and he has never been this calm?!' Kikyo thought in a slight panic and she then forced herself to calm down and looked at Inu Yasha and approach him and hugged him.

"I'm sorry Inu Yasha. You are right. I shouldn't have said what I did, it wasen't right of me. I guess I'm just a little… jealous over my copy's life." Kikyo said as she mentally rolled her eyes and she then hid a confident smirk against Inu Yasha's shoulder when Inu Yasha hugged her back however he soon gently pushed her aside and looked at her.

"Make sure you don't do it again." He said and then Sango came back with the water and Miroku was just behind her with and armful of fire wood and he looked at them.

"I will go and hunt us something to eat. I will be back soon." With that said he bounded into the forest to catch them some lunch leaving a shocked and angry Kikyo alone with Sango and Miroku. Kikyo glared after her former love and then ignored the other two in the clearing and moved to sit down under a tree, her soul collectors flying around her and she closed her eyes. She would have to make sure Inu Yasha didn't find out what she was really planning to do once they found Kagome. It seemed Inu Yasha even though he still acted very immature in most situations had matured when it came to protect this weird pack of his.

Sango helped Miroku make a fire in the middle of the clearing, they both ignored the dead miko that was sitting under a tree with her soul stealing snakes flying around her. They looked at each other and wondered slight what Inu Yasha and Kikyo had talked about. Sango looked to the direction Inu Yasha had disappeared into the forest and hoped that Inu Yasha wouldn't do anything that would make them lose Kagome once they found her. Miroku looked at Sango and had a suspicions on what the woman he loved was thinking of but he felt relaxed. He knew that Inu Yasha wouldn't let Kikyo harm Kagome. Inu Yasha had told him that he would protect Kagome no matter what. Even if it meant that he had to stand against Kikyo. There was of course a small linger of doubt in him, wondering, whispering if their brash leader really would be able to stand against the undead miko if he needed to and Miroku made a mental note to make sure he would prepare some very special things to use against Kikyo once they found their young friend. If Inu Yasha was unable to keep his word at least _he_ would have something to fight the undead miko with himself. He then went back to concentrate on the fire and then looked at Sango.

"Sango, why don't you rest and let me cook our food once Inu Yasha returns?" Miroku said and Sango looked at him for a moment and nodded then and walked to her Hiraikotsu and sat down and placed it in her lap and started to clean it to relax a little as she let her thoughts wander. She hated having that undead bitch in the group and the insults the _thing_ had said until Inu Yasha had told her to be quiet was clearly not directed at everyone in the group they were directed towards Kagome. 'I will have to make sure that Kikyo don't get anywhere near Kagome when we find her. She has tried to take the rest of Kagome's soul before after all. I will not let my best friend die by that walking corpse.' Sango thought and she slowly relaxed and looked down at her weapon and nodded. She would protect Kagome from Kikyo. Even if it meant that she might have to fight Inu Yasha aswell.

Inu Yasha returned with a couple of rabbits, already skinned and gutted and Miroku took them with a nod in thanks and skewered them on two sticks and put them over the fire to be cooked and Inu Yasha sat down looking into the fire. He knew Kikyo was probably pissed but he couldn't find it in himself to care right now. It was his fault to begin with that Kagome had been kidnapped. If he hadn't acted like his usual immature self and just told her why he didn't want her to return home, Kagome would be with them now and they would be laughing and joking around. Instead their pack was filled with tension. Something he didn't like. He knew that it was a stupid insecurity thing from his side when it came to Kagome whenever she wanted to go home for a few days. He was afraid that after she jumped down the well and landed in her own time that the well would suddenly close for good behind her and him and the others in his make shift family would never see her again. That made him terrified. Kagome had been the very first being that had accepted him for who and what he was. She never shied away from him or treated him badly. She had cared for him and had never cared that he was a half demon. She never judged anyone until she knew how they were as a person and it was thanks to her that he felt like he belonged. He had friends now, he had a family. And it was also Kagome that had made him realise that Kikyo, though he still loved her, only wanted to use him to free herself of the burden of protecting the Shikon jewel. He did know that the Kikyo that had been alive over fifty years ago had loved him though her motives when she had asked him to become human for her had been slightly selfish and impure he knew that she had loved him and he really wanted _that_ Kikyo to come back. Inu Yasha looked at Kikyo out of the corner of his eyes and saw her sitting at the tree with her eyes closed and he sighed internally. 'Now even I can see and sense how much hatred Kikyo has in her… I wonder if I ever will see the Kikyo she used to be ever again.' Inu Yasha thought for himself and his thoughts where then interupted by Miroku's voice telling him and Sango that their lunch was done and the three of them ate in silence, each of them deep in thoughts of their own.

 ** _(With the Band of Seven and Shippo and Kirara)._**

Shippo and Kirara watched with weary eyes as the band of seven cocked the bore Jakotsu and Suikotsu had caught over a small fire and Shippo looked up over his shoulder towards the lip of the well, Bankotsu had told him that Kagome had only been gone a couple of days but it was scary to be around people that was their enemies and have them not attack him or Kirara. Kirara felt the same and kept close watch on the members in the clearing. No, she couldn't smell any lies from them but she still didn't trust them.

Jakotsu took two pieces of the cooked boar and placed them in to large leafs and walked towards the child and the nekomata and once he was close enough without scaring them he hunched down and put down the food in front of them and smiled.

"You should eat too. Kags will not like it if we didn't share some of the food with you now that you are here." Jakotsu said as he once again stood up and walked back to the fire and took some meat for himself. The others in the clearing just continued to eat quietly and Shippo and Kirara looked at each other before they took the offered food and ate slowly.

 ** _(With Kagome in the future)._**

When Jakotsu had let go of the bag Kagome was hiding in and she felt the magic take her back into her own time and she felt her softly land on the ground on the bottom of the well she let out small sigh and slowly worked on the knot that kept the bag sealed, the knot was on the inside so that Kagome could work on them more easily and once it was done she opened the bag and climbed out of it and looked up and saw the roof of the well house and smiled as tears slowly welled up in her eyes in pure relief. She was home. She was safe here and Naraku couldn't harm her, she had been holding it in and not talked about her fears very much. Sure Jakotsu knew some of them but he didn't know that she sometimes had nightmares where Naraku would find out that she was alive and that he came for her and then took her back to his castle only to keep her so that he could rape her again and again. Kagome shuddered in fear and disgust at the memories of her dreams and she shook her head with determination. 'Bad Kagome, you shouldn't think about it. It only nightmares, your mind is making things up. I am stronger now. Thanks to Bankotsu and the others. I will not let Naraku scare me.' Kagome thought as she slowly climbed up the ladder that her family had placed down the well so that she could climb out of it much easier when she came back home. Once out of the well she ran out of the well house towards her house, she knew that her brother was probably not home since it was a school day and that her grandfather might just be out on an errand but her mother was always home.

Kagome had now been home to two days and she thought back on the look in her mother's eyes when she had run into the house and into the kitchen where the older woman had been washing dishes and when she had seen her daughter she had dropped what she was doing and hastily dried her hands of and embraced Kagome with such force that Kagome had thought she was gonna faint. After that her mother had made them some tea and had made Kagome tell her what had happened to her. Kagome had broken down and as she started to tell her mother what had happened to her she started to cry harder and launched herself at her mother, hugging her while she cried. Sakura had been shocked at what her little girl had told her and she had immediately told her daughter that they were going to go to the doctors to get Kagome examined. Kagome had been terrified and didn't want to but her mother had calmed her after a while and had been able to get her daughter to go with her to a hospital where one of Kagome's father's old friends worked temporarily.

Kagome sighed as she thought about her little hospital visit and she was glad that Dr. Onikuro hadn't tried to make her go to the police but both her and her mother had conjured up a story that it had been Kagome's ex-boyfriend that she had had sex with before they broke up and that said ex liked it rough. Kagome however didn't think that the doctor believed her but hadn't asked anything more. He had however insisted that Kagome had to be tested for diseases just to be sure she was okay and even though she wanted to refuse she knew that would have made the man even more suspicious so she had agreed and now as she looked out of the window of the buss she was sitting on she was on her way to meet Dr. Onikuro again to hear the results of those tests. She wasen't going to the hospital she had first met him at though. The man had only been on loan from another hospital that was outside of Tokyo. It was a private hospital that only the rich family in Tokyo used and Kagome had been nervous on going there by herself but her mother had told her that she wouldn't risk meeting up with her old friends from school if she went there and that was something Kagome wanted to avoid. Over the years her three childhood friends had become very annoying. She still liked them but they wanted her to go to college with them or hang out and in worse case they would still try to make go out on a date with Hojo. Last time they had tried that, that had been over a year ago, Kagome had snapped and told them to stay out of her love life and then left her friends speechless as she had stormed of home. Kagome sighed again and noticed that the next stop was where she was gonna get off the bus and she pressed the button to let the driver know she was getting off and once she was of she walked towards the large hospital buildings and once she was in front of the entrance she blinked a little in shock.

"It can't be…" Kagome muttered in shock as she stared at the hospital. This was the very same hospital that she had seen in her visions when she had meditated to find a way to help Bankotsu and the others. Slowly Kagome walked through the doors and went to the nurse station to tell them she was there to see Dr. Onikuro. The nurse that she talked to was polite but it was obvious that the nurse didn't believe that Kagome had and appointment.

"Miss, I clearly don't see how you can afford to be a patient here. Dr. Onikuro is highly sought after and he don't have time for crazy girls that just want his attention." The nurse scoffed out and Kagome glared at the nurse before she snarled at the rude woman.

"Why don't you just use that deadweight head of yours and move your fingers over the keyboard and look at his appointments in the computer instead of just assume what you think is right you braindead bitch!" Kagome glared angry at the woman who was now sputtering incoherent words as she stared at Kagome with wide eyes in shock and anger. The head nurse who had watch from afar walked up to them and glared down at the nurse who immediately became quiet and Kagome looked at the head nurse and noticed that the woman was older and that she didn't seem to have the same attitude as the nurse behind the desk.

"Maya, you did check Dr. Onikuro's appointments for the day when this lady told you she had an appointment with him right?" The head nurse looked at the nurse apparently named Maya and when a quiet shake of her head was her answer the older womans gaze became harder.

"Then I suggest that you do that and keep your comments to yourself unless you wish to find another job!" the head nurse snarled out and the young nurse immediately started to look at the computer while complaining.

"But, there is no way that she has a…?!" Maya stared at the screen in shock as she just realised that she had just been rude to one of the hospitals most renowned doctors and she looked up from the screen to meet Kagome's eyes and started to apologize and told Kagome that she could just have a seat and that the doctor would get her soon. Kagome just glared at the nurse and then turned on her heels without acknowledge what the woman said and sat down. There weren't any other in the waiting area and she could see and hear the head nurse scold Maya even more once the older nurse left Maya left aswell as another nurse took Maya's place at the station. It seemed from what Kagome could gather that the head nurse had told Maya to report to the director of the hospital. Not that Kagome cared. That woman, Maya had been rude and she got what she deserved.

Kagome had only have to wait for about ten minutes until Dr. Onikuro came and got her and the went into his own office and examine room and Kagome sat down at the chair in front of his work desk and he himself sat down in his own chair and pulled out Kagome's file from his computer and he smiled at her.

"Well Kagome. The test results came back and you don't have any diseases. Though I do hope you will find a gentler lover next time." The doctor said and Kagome blushed a little and nodded slowly. The doctor then asked her normal health questions and once that was done they both stood up and headed out of the office and that was when they heard a small commotion and the looked at each other. It looked like two females was fighting about something and they both walked towards the noise and they came to what, to Kagome appeared to be the break room for the hospitals staff and they saw two nurses fighting over something and from what they were yelling it was about who would be going to go and check on some patients in the more secured area of the hospital and Kagome the flinched when Onikuro yelled out in anger and walked towards the two shocked nurses who both paled and became quiet when they saw him.

"What in the name of anything holy is going on here?!" Onikuro's voice boomed out in the break room and other nurses and doctors who had been in there aswell became very quiet and Kagome looked at them all and wondered why no one else had tried to intervene in the fight. She then looked at the two nurses who looked down at the floor in shame and then one of them spoke.

"We didn't agree on which of us that where going to the S wing to make the hourly check up on the patients there…" the nurse spoke softly and the other nurse the shot her head up and looked at Onikuro.

"It was my turn but she tried to sneak away to do it herself!" The nurse wailed out and Onikuro glared at them both and sighed.

"You two won't be going there ever again. Those patients does not need their nurses drooling over them when they are in a coma! Only one of them have finally awoken and I will not risk their health for your amusement!" Onikuro said and the nurses gasped in shock and everyone in the room looked at him and a female doctor stood up.

"Dr. Onikuro. They will need someone to check on them at least two times a day to see if there are any changes… those two nurses are the last to that you have not already fired. You check on them at night but now they don't have anyone to look after them during the day." The female doctor said in a calm voice and Kagome couldn't help but feel like whoever these patients were they must be very important. Onikuro calmed down and looked at his colleague for a moment and sighed heavily and then looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Kagome here can do it. She is Kenta Higurashi's daughter and I am sure many of you remember him." Onikuro said as Kagome stared at him with shocked eyes. And that was when the loud voices once again filled the room.


	13. Chapter 13

Here is chapter 13! Hope you enjoy it and I want to thank Shadow Miko for pointing out to me that I had missed replacing chapter 3 from the old chapter to the re-written one So thank you for that.

Now this chapter turned into a LONG one so I hope you will like it, please enjoy!

Chapter 13.

Kagome sighed as she looked at the hospital, she had been home in her own time for five days now and she had after the first visit here gone on a crash course to learn what she needed to be a temporary nurse, even though she had told Dr. Onikuro that she couldn't be there every day, her excuse had been that she wanted to help out at the family shrine. The man had assured her that she could take time away whenever she needed it. Though she was only a red striped volunteer and according to Dr. Onikuro she didn't have to do anything that required real medical training she was still nervous. She still remembered the angry and jealous glares she had gotten from the nurses in the break room the doctors had supported Onikuro's decision and Kagome had agreed because the good doctor had pointed out that it might take her mind of things about her ex-boyfriend. That comment had made Kagome to agree but it was just a small excuse since she knew that this was the hospital that she had seen in her vision. The answer to her quest to give Bankotsu and the others their lives back was in this hospital. However, she still had a small hesitant voice whispering in her head, asking her if she really should help them. They had showed her how to fight and had saved her from a certain death by Naraku's hands but she also knew that they were not innocent victims either. They had killed when they had been alive before and had killed even more after Naraku resurrected them. Kagome shook her head to chase out her thoughts. Something told her that she shouldn't think like that. After all, they had showed her that they were indeed loyal.

Kagome sighed again, walked into the hospital, and noticed that the two nurses that had been fighting in the break room the other day, was standing in front of the nurse station talking to Maya. She saw that they were glaring at her and Kagome just glared back at them and then walked by them with her head held high. She walked along the hallways, got to the changing room, walked in, closed the door, and made sure to lock it behind her. She was not in the mood to deal with those two nurses. It was obvious to her that they wanted to start a fight, Kagome changed into her red striped uniform and put her hair up in a high ponytail, and then she closed and locked her locker and walked to the door and unlocked it. When she opened the door, she saw that Dr. Onikuro stood outside waiting for her and smiled at her.

"Hello, Kagome. I hope you are ready to start your first day?" The man asked gently and when Kagome nodded her head, he smiled even more and started to walk towards one of the elevators that was near the hospitals lobby. Onikuro pressed the button and they both waited for the elevator to arrive. Kagome noticed that the two nurses had left and only Maya remained behind the desk and that she was looking towards Kagome. when Kagome met her eyes the slightly older woman stood up and walked up from behind the desk and to her and the doctor and took Kagome's hand gently and put a piece of paper in her hand before hurrying back to sit behind the desk again. Kagome raised her brow at that and held the paper in her hand and then heard the elevator signalizing it's arrival and both she and Onikuro walked in and the man scanned a keycard and then pressed a password on the panel and the elevator closed it's doors.

"So what did Maya give you, Kagome?" Dr. Onikuro asked as he looked at Kagome and Kagome slowly looked down at the paper and saw that it was a small note and as she read it she let out an annoyed sigh.

"It seems the other two nurses wants to embarrass me somehow because I took this job from them…" Kagome said as she handed the note to Dr. Onikuro and the man took the note and read it himself and narrowed his eyes slightly.

"It seems they think they can get away with anything. I will handle it. I am glad though that Maya seems to want to get to know you better now. She is not a bad person, she is from an upper class family so she has been taught to look down on others. I hope you will give her a second chance." He said and Kagome smiled at that.

"Don't worry, even if I don't feel all that comfortable with her yet I can see she really regrets how she acted when I got here the first time." Kagome said as the elevator reach it designated floor with a soft 'ping' and both she and the doctor stepped out and she followed him to a small office and walked inside.

"Okay, Kagome. Here is your key card for this floor and the code for the elevator. Make sure to memorize it." Dr. Onikuro said and Kagome nodded slowly as she looked at the small paper that had four numbers on it and she made sure that she memorized in before she teared the paper apart and threw it in the trash bin that was in the office and she then looked up at the doctor.

"Okay so who are these mystery patients that I will be looking after?" Kagome asked and couldn't help but be a little bit curious about it and the doctor chuckled a little and smiled at her.

"They are from an upper class family as you probably could guess. They were in a terrible car accident about three years ago. Their mini bus got hit by another car in the back and was pushed out into the oncoming traffic and got hit by one of city buses. The one who was driving the mini bus didn't survive and died on the scene. The young men who were brothers or cousins got here and got the treatment they needed but they all was in a coma. The only one of them who has come out of it did so just a month after the accident occurred. His name is Kyoshi Kotsu. He is still staying in this hospital even though we have told him he could go home with his parents but he refuses. He says that he won't leave the hospital until the others wakes up as well so his parents asked us to let him stay. You will probably meet them as well during the day." Dr. Onikuro said calmly as they left the office and walked towards the rooms and he walked directly to one of the room where the name plate outside that read. "Kyoshi Kotsu" and he looked at Kagome with a smile.

"Now let's introduce you to Kyoshi first." He said as he opened the door and walked in with Kagome behind him and when Kagome saw the young man in the bed reading some manga she got a little scared. The young man in the bed looked like he was about twenty in age and he looked an awful lot like the description Kouga had once given her and her friends about the member of the Band of Seven he had killed, Kyokotsu. The young man in the bed looked up from his manga and looked at the doctor then at Kagome and he then scowled a little, his hair was colored blue and was made into a spiky hairstyle.

"I sure hope this new one you brought is better than the last two, Dr. Onikuro." Kyoshi growled out and when the doctor smiled brightly at him the young man relaxed.

"Yes, she is much better don't worry. This is yours and your brother's and cousins new nurse. Though she is just a volunteer be nice to her Kyoshi." Onikuro said before he gave and encouraging pat on Kagome's back before he left.

"Good luck, Kagome. I have to go and do my rounds and appointments but I will come and check up on you when it's lunch time." The doctor said as he left the room and walked towards the elevator. Kagome looked after him and once she knew he was gone she looked at the man one the bed with slightly weary eyes. 'This has to be the reincarnation of Kyokotsu. The one Kouga killed three years ago. But, does that mean the rest of them is here aswell?' Kagome thought but she then snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Kyoshi clear his voice and she looked at him and saw him watching her.

"So you are not gonna act like some sex crazed whore like the other nurses that has been here then?" Kyoshi said calmly and Kagome scowled at him

"No I won't! I am not some easy tramp, Kyokotsu!" Kagome hissed out and she immediately paled when she realised that she had just said his old name and by the shocked and tensed expression in Kyoshi's face she knew that he somehow remembered his second life in the feudal era.

To say Kyoshi was shocked was an understatement. How could this young woman know about his feudal era name?! He glared at Kagome, who swallowed nervously.

"How do you know that name? Who are you?" Kyoshi asked calmly and Kagome took a slow but deep breath and walked towards the bed and sat down at the chair beside it.

"My name is Kagome and it is a long story. I can travel through time and I am part of Inu Yasha's group. Though you died back there before we could run into you, but since you are here. Does this mean that the others are here aswell? Does this mean that all of you have been living in this time until the accident?" Kagome asked slowly and Kyoshi looked at her for a moment and nodded slowly. 'So this is the weird miko that that boy Kohaku had talked about after I was revived… I didn't believe that she could travel through some dry well to another time but it seems I was wrong' Kyoshi thought

"Yeah, Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Suikotsu, Ginji and Renji are still in a coma though, which means that they are still alive in the feudal era. Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu is the only one of us that got to keep our old names. Mukotsu was named Makoto in this time and he was our uncle. He died on the day of the accident. Is he still alive back there?" Kyoshi asked and he saw how Kagome shuddered when he mentioned Mukotsu and he knew right away what his uncle had tried in the feudal era and slowly pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Makoto had been much the same, he didn't rape anyone but he liked to sleep around with young womans and was not above to introduce them to drugs either. A part of him really hated to think what that blasted idiot had done to this girl.

"Um I'm sorry but Mukotsu died not long after you had been killed. I know that I shouldn't say this but… I am glad I don't have to see him again." Kagome said as she slowly hugged herself as she tried to push away the memories of what Mukotsu almost had done to her since it would make her relive what Naraku actually had _done_ to her. Kyoshi looked at Kagome and tensed.

"Did he… was he able to harm you?" He asked her, his voice filled with uncertainty but when she shook his head he sighed in relief.

"I am glad for that. My uncle was not a rapist in this life but he preferred younger woman and enjoyed to introduce them to drugs and some other things like hardcore S/M. a part of me is sad that he is dead but I think he somehow knew that he was gonna die that day when the accident happened because he yelled to us in the van to hold on and not die on him, while he himself did nothing to brace himself for the impact." Kyoshi said and Kagome looked at him surprised.

"You are not what I pictured you to be when Kouga told me about his fight with you after he came to our group and told us he killed you." Kagome said slowly and Kyoshi chuckled a little.

"Yeah, I was a dumb fool back then. Now though I am studying to become a gym teacher and a coach. I have always been good a sports in this life and I enjoy is very much. Renji is just fresh out of college and will be an awesome lawyer once he wakes up from the coma and Ginji will be starting in college as soon as he has retaken his entrance exam. I think he talked about becoming a mechanic. Jakotsu is studying fashion and Bankotsu was still in high school, when the accident happened, so I am not sure about him. Suikotsu however is kinda a loner. He is an author, though I won't tell you his pen name." Kyoshi said and Kagome couldn't help but smile about what he said.

"I am glad that you all have real lives this time. I was able to finish high school just barely but I will not look into any college until my quest in the past is done." Kagome said and Kyoshi smiled a little.

"So, since you are here. Does that mean that my brothers and cousins is free from Naraku?" Kyoshi asked and Kagome's smile faded slightly.

"No, they helped me after Naraku hurt me because they wanted me to restore their life" Kagome started as she then launched in to tell Kyoshi what happened though she made sure to leave out the rape and only told him that Naraku injured her very badly.

Kyoshi listened closely to what Kagome was telling him and he suspected that it was more to the story about what Naraku had done to her but he decided it was not his place to know it. Everyone had secrets after all. Once Kagome was done he took a deep breath.

"Well, about going back to that about restoring their lives. You can't. It is as simple as that. The only way for them to be able to live is to die in the feudal era so that they can live their lives here where they belong." Kyoshi said and Kagome bit her lip in worry.

"How I am supposed to convince them of this? I can't just go back there and tell them they need to die to be able to live. They won't listen to me if I tell them that…" Kagome said slowly as she looked at Kyoshi with an unsure look in her eyes and Kyoshi nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, you should probably get some proof first. How about you go back to the office and get the polaroid camera that is in there? Take a few pictures of me and then one each of the others. You can just ask Dr. Onikuro if you can take the camera home. Just tell him you want to take some pictures or something." Kyoshi said with a thoughtful look on his face and Kagome stared at him a little confused.

"Why does this place have a polaroid camera? I thought every hospital used digital now a days…" Kagome looked at Kyoshi who just grinned at her.

"Nah, digital pictures can get compromised so the hospitals went back to use the polaroid instead. I am sure that you will be allowed to borrow it as long as you ask first. Now go and get the damn thing and start taking pictures. I want my family back together fast. Our parents are starting to lose hope and last time they were here they seemed depressed. It worries me." Kyoshi said and Kagome tensed slightly and nodded and stood up from the chair and hurried out of the room to go back to the office.

After she had taken some pictures of Kyoshi she moved to go and take some of the others aswell but stopped when she saw Kyoshi rose from the bed and walked after her and she looked at him.

"I will walk with you." Kyoshi said as he walked past Kagome and out of the room and Kagome followed him with the camera in her hands. Kyoshi led her to the room on the left of his and walked in and Kagome followed after she read the name plate on the wall and she gasped a little as she saw the young guy in the bed with tubes and other things surrounding him.

"Jakotsu…" Kagome said softly as he walked to the bed. Sure Jakotsu didn't have the weird make up on his face but there was no way she would mistake him from anyone else. He still had a feminine face yet he practically screamed out strenght. Kyoshi looked down at his friend and then looked at Kagome.

"Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu are brothers in this life those three are the only ones that was given their old names. And they are mine, Renji's and Ginji's cousins. Renji and Ginji are my brothers in this time. But we have always been close to each other. Even closer now than in the past. Kagome please make them come back to where they belong." Kyoshi spoke softly and Kagome looked at him and smiled and then took a picture of Jakotsu and took it as soon as the camera spit out the picture and waved it a little. As soon as it was safe for her to hide the picture she put in in her inner pocket with the pictures of Kyoshi.

"I will do my best, Kyoshi. I just hope that they will believe in me and let me show them the camera before they freak out and yell at me." Kagome said softly and both she and Kyoshi walked out of the room to take the rest of the pictures.

Once it was in the middle of the day and Kagome and Kyoshi were done with the pictures and them was all safely tucked in her inner pocket she had gone to get Kyoshi's and her own lunches and had just stepped into the elevator when she noticed the two nurses from earlier storm towards the exit of the hospital with angry tears in their eyes and Onikuro walking behind them. Kagome stoped the elevator doors from closing and looked out to figure out what was happening and she couldn't help but stare with wide eyes in shock as she heard one of the nurses start to yell at Onikuro.

"HOW DARE YOU FIRE US?! WE HAVE WORKED HERE FOR 5 YEARS AND NOW YOU ARE FIRING US FOR SOME SLIP OF A GIRL?! SHE WON'T BE ABLE TO TAKE CARE OF THE KOTSU'S LIKE WE CAN!" The nurse who yelled had long blond hair and was very beautiful if you went for the kind of woman who seem to think that the more skin she showed the more attractive she was. Kagome had only seen the two in their uniforms but now she realised why Kyoshi had asked her what he did. No wonder he was on guard when they first had been left alone. This blond woman seemed to think that no one could deny her anything. Kagome slowly shook her head in amusement. She then focused back as the other nurse yelled as well, this woman had short black hair and dressed a little bit more appropriate though that mouth was not much to like, according to Kagome.

"YEAH! SHE DEOSN'T HAVE THE EDUCATION TO BE ALLOWED TO TAKE OUR JOBS FROM US! WHAT IS SO DAMN SPECIAL ABOUT HER?!" the woman yelled and as soon as the two women remained quiet Onikuro glared at them.

"First of all, I am firing you two because your work ethics are poor. You seem to think you can do whatever you want without repercussions and Kyoshi told me what you had suggested to him about a week ago and I would have fired you even if Miss Higurashi hadn't showed up for her meeting with me. I gave her _your_ job because unlike you two she wouldn't try to seduce our patients! I knew her father and I know for a fact that she would never do anything like you two have been accused of. I have already contacted the medical institute and filed complaints about you two and your licence to be nurses has been revoked until further investigation and _when_ they find other patients you have seduced your licence will be permanently taken from you. So I suggest you both try to find new careers! Second of all you are fired because you was planning on trying to hurt Miss Higurashi in some way. What kind of human being who has been studying to become someone to help others heal would want to hurt someone, who has done nothing to them?!" Onikuro spat out with disgust and the two women flinched in shock and when they saw that they had been found out the lowered their heads and then turned on their heels and rushed out of the hospital towards the parking lot.

Once the two women had left Onikuro took a deep breath and looked around in the waiting room and sighed in relief that they didn't have any patients in there for the moment. Once he turned he looked at the young nurse Maya who was looking at him in shock and he couldn't say that he blamed her. He usually never raised his voice but this time he hadn't been able to control it. When Kyoshi had told him what the nurses had suggested he had tried to find replacement for them and he knew that he deep down had used his late friend's daughter's kind nature to make her take the job. Now he just hoped that this experience could help Kagome to be slightly more relaxed around other males. He had suspected that this ex-boyfriend of hers had probably forced her or something. Though since Kagome had clearly said that was not the case he couldn't do much. Though that didn't mean he hadn't noticed that she didn't like being close to males. He was could see that she could be near them as long as they didn't get to close to her personal space. He sighed and turned only to see Kagome staring at him by the elevator with a tray full of food and smiled and walked towards her.

"I take it you saw that little spectacle?" He asked and once Kagome nodded he sighed while he smiled at her.

"Sorry about that. Why don't I go up with you? I wanted to go and make a check up on Kyoshi and the others. At that Kagome smiled and backed slowly into the elevator again and Onikuro followed and once the doors closed Kagome made sure she had the balance on the tray secured and punched in her code and then took a firm hold of the tray as the elevator started to move. The ride in the elevator was silent but not in a bad way and when the doors opened Onikuro let Kagome get of first and they both walked to Kyoshi's room and walked in since Kagome had left the door open and she walked to the small table and sat down in the couch and handed Kyoshi his food as he was already seated in an armchair and he immediately started to eat his food. Onikuro walked to them and sat on the other side of the couch and looked at his young patient and then looked at Kagome who sat in her spot and ate slowly while seemed to be in her own thought.

After a few minutes Onikuro cleared his throat and got the attention from both Kyoshi and Kagome and the looked at him.

"So, Kyoshi, Kagome, do you think you will be able to get along?" He asked and Kagome and Kyoshi both looked at each other and then nodded their heads in agreement.

"Yeah, I can live with her being here as our nurse. She is kind and don't have any ulterior motives." Kyoshi said and Kagome giggled softly and looked at Onikuro.

"Yeah, it will be alright. Though I was thinking of asking for a favor." Kagome said and as soon as she had the doctor's attention she took a deep breath and continued.

"I wanted to ask if I could borrow the polaroid camera that is in the office on this floor. Kyoshi asked if I couldn't take some pictures with it round Tokyo and in some of the parks. We both thought it could be a fun idea." Kagome said slowly and Onikuro looked at her for a moment and then looked at Kyoshi, who only nodded a little to tell him he thought so to.

"Well I don't see any problem with that. But I take it you won't be back tomorrow correct? You said that you had to do something for a few days. Do you want to take it with you today?" Onikuro asked and Kagome nodded her head and smiled.

"Yeah, I will only be gone for about two days though. I just need to go and check on something personal then I will be back." Kagome said with a bright smile and Onikuro smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay Kagome. You can take the camera with you home when you clock out for the day. I will talk to the head nurse to give her a heads up so she knows that she will be working on this floor aswell for two days. She has already agreed to help you out since you told from the start that you wouldn't be able to be here all the time." Onikuro said and then he stood up. Kagome stood up as well and bowed slightly to the doctor.

"Thank you Dr. Onikuro." She said softly as she straightened herself and looked at Onikuro who only nodded and then left the room.

Kagome and Kyoshi waited a few minutes until they were certain that Onikuro had gone down with the elevator and Kagome sat down on the couch again and sighed.

"Okay, now that problem with the camera is done. However I still don't know how to tell Bankotsu and the others… I can't just walk right up to them and tell them 'Hey guys! I know how you can be alive again and the only way to do that is for you to die again because your reincarnated bodies are in the future waiting to get your souls back' there is just no way they will take me seriously. Even if I do have the photos we took earlier." Kagome said as she looked at Kyoshi.

"Can't you write them a letter or something so they can read that aswell?" Kagome then asked Kyoshi who only chuckled and shook his head in negative.

"Sorry, but your word and the photos will have to be enough. I couldn't read or write back in the feudal era so they wouldn't believe you if you gave them a letter from me. You will have to convince them with what you have. And you will have the camera with you. I'm sure they will trust you." Kyoshi spoke calmly and Kagome sighed again.

"I hope you are right." Kagome said softly and then she started to collect the dishes from their lunch so that she could take them with her when she left for the day.

Late in the afternoon Kagome and Kyoshi sat in his room playing a card game when a knock was heard and they both turned towards the door and saw the head nurse walk in with Kyoshi's dinner and Kagome slowly stood up.

"I guess this means my first day as a voluntary nurse is over." Kagome stated and when the head nurse smiled gently at her and nodded Kagome smiled brightly and looked back at Kyoshi.

"I will see you in a couple of days." Kagome said and Kyoshi nodded and then looked down at the food when the head nurse put down the tray and Kagome left the room and went to the office and grabbed the camera and put in it's case and then walked towards the elevator, grabbing the trey of dirty dishes from lunch and pushed the button to open the doors and then walked in and punched in the code to get the elevator to go down and once there she headed to the kitchen and left the dishes and then walked to the changing room and changed as fast as she could. She put the camera case in her backpack.

After the bus ride back into the city Kagome walked towards the shrine and her home and as she started to come closer she could see her three old friends from school and Hojo and she mentally cursed as she walked towards them and the stairs that led up to her home. She hadn't talked to them since they graduated from school and she had since then realised that her childhood friends was very demanding and now that she was more mature she didn't appreciate it. Especially how they continued, even now to try to get her to date Hojo

"Kagome!" her three friends, Eri, Yuka and Ayumi yelled when they noticed her and they hurried towards her and Kagome sighed as she noticed how Hojo was looking at her.

"Hi you guys. What are you doing here?" Kagome asked casually and Eri smiled at her.

"Well, we heard from Souta that you where home visiting and we thought that we could hang out." She said and Yuka and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"That is when Hojo said he wanted to see you aswell." Yuka said while she smiled and Kagome looked at them in annoyance.

"Sorry, I have just gotten of my part time work that I got while I am here and I am not in the mood to hang out. I just want to go home, eat something then go to bed since I will be going back to Kyoto tomorrow for a few days to help my aunt." Kagome lied. After her graduation from middle school she had entered high school and had graduated from there with high grades she had told her friends that she would be moving to Kyoto to live with her aunt. That way she had a valid excuse that her family could tell everyone while she was back in the feudal era. She saw how her childhood friends frowned at her, clearly displeased with her answer and she just stared at them until a throat cleared and she looked at Hojo. The boy had grown taller and become more handsome but in Kagome's eyes he had always seemed boring and right now she didn't want to be anywhere near him. The looks he gave her disgusted her.

"Well, Kagome. Why don't I take you out to dinner then? I would love the chance to catch up with you. It had been so long." Hojo smiled at her and as she opened her mouth to decline Yuka jumped in.

"Oh yes! That is a wonderful idea, Hojo. Kagome would certainly love that!" Yuka said with a bright smile and Eri and Ayumi nodded in agreement and Hojo smiled more confidently but when they all looked at Kagome they flinched a little.

Kagome glared at them as she felt her temper flare.

"How about you three actually let me answer instead of doing it for me?!" Kagome hissed out furiously and she then glared at Hojo who stepped back a little.

"I will not go out with you Hojo. I have tried to tell you for _years_ that I am not interested but you don't listen!" Kagome grounded out through clenched teeth and then she turned her glare back towards her so called 'friends' and narrowed her eyes in anger.

"And you three! How dare you decide for me?! This is my life and I will not let you live yours through me! I am not the same naïve school girl you always made decisions for! Why don't you start to live your own life and stop meddling in mine?! Leave me the hell alone!" Kagome said angrily and then she walked past them all with her head held high and started to walk up the stairs. When she was half way up she heard Ayumi call her name and she looked over her shoulder and saw that Ayumi was angry but also sad.

"We were just trying to help you! You didn't have to act like such a mean bitch!" Ayumi yelled and Kagome glared down at her.

"No, you weren't trying to help me and you three know it. I told you some time ago that me and Inu Yasha is over and that I don't had any time to pursue a new relationship. You guys just don't want to listen to me. We are supposed to be _friends_ but you are not acting like it and I will not let you try to run my life." With that said Kagome walked up the rest of the stairs and left her old friends at the bottom and walked towards the house. She could feel the anger and hurt from the ones below the stairs through their auras and she even felt when them all left and she let out a sigh of relief as she walked into the house and took of her shoes and walked through the hall and say her hello to her family before hurrying up the stairs to leave her backpack in her room then walk back down into the kitchen to sit down as her mother put down a plate of reheated food for her and she eagerly started to eat.

"So how was your first day, honey?" Sakura asked her daughter as she watched her eat. Kagome swallowed slowly and smiled at her mother.

"It was very interesting, mama. I found out how to help Bankotsu and the others. It turns out they had lives here in this time and that their bodies have been in a coma while their souls are in fake bodies in the past. One of their member is already awake but is still staying in the hospital because he refuse to leave. I have talked to him and I think the only way for them to get their lives back is for them to die in the feudal era so that their souls can come back to their bodies in this time. Kyoshi, the one who is already awake in the hospital said the same thing since it happened to him when he died once more in the feudal era." Kagome said and her mother nodded slowly. She didn't know if she felt like trusting the people Kagome was helping since they had tried to kill her before and they had been the ones to bring her to this Naraku that had raped her baby girl but she also understood that Kagome would have died if it wasen't for them deciding to try to help her.

"Okay, that sounds very complicated but if you are sure then I will trust you." Her mother said slowly and Kagome smiled slightly and then continued to eat her food and once she was done she rose from her seat and took the dishes to the sink and put them down and then hugged her mother.

"I am glad that they helped me, mama. I would have died otherwise." Kagome said quietly and her mother hugged her fiercely.

"I know I just hope they are nicer people in this life. I don't want you to feel like you helped them only to get yourself hurt." Sakura said calmly and Kagome smiled at her.

"I am sure they are better in this life. Kyoshi seemed to be at least." Kagome said as she then announced that she would go and take a shower then head to bed since she wanted to go back through the well early next morning and once she disappeared up the stairs her mother smiled and started to wash the dishes, her thoughts on how proud she was at how strong her daughter was.


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14! Thank god I was able to finish it and feel completely happy with it. I know I dont update on a regular basis and I feel bad about it but I just can't do it I get major writers block if I only focus on this story and don't do something else in between. mostly I just write down other story ideas or watch some anime but hey it works. It helps me so I don't get stuck for too long. I hope you all like this chapter.

Also! One short notice. I realised when I was writing this chapter that I freaking forgot about Suikotsu in the last chapter! I mean damn how could I have forgotten about him?! Anyway I have adjusted chapter 13 a little so that he is mentioned in there.

Now for something very IMPORTANT! The weekend of november the 4 and 5 I will be celebrating my own and my fathers birthdays together with friends and family and the weekend after THAT I will be celebrating a friend's birthday so I will be busy but if that weren't enough I will be busy even the week after that as well. I will be working on chapter 15 but I cannot promise that I will have it done before all of this. Please bear with me. Now Enjoy Chapter 14!

Chapter 14.

The next morning Kagome woke up and felt as well rested she could be and she got out of her bed and dressed in a pair of jeans and a long sleeved shirt. After that she started to brush her hair to get all the tangles in it out and then walked down to the kitchen and sat down with her family, who had been waiting for her to eat some breakfast before she went through the well. Kagome looked at Souta and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Souta, from now on I don't want you to tell my old friends or Hojo when I am back. It is an annoyance when they come and try to dictate my life or trying to make me go out on a date with Hojo. If they ask you about me again just tell them that they should leave me alone." Kagome said calmly as she took a bite of her toast. Souta looked up a little surprised but he had heard that something bad had happened to his sister in the past, their mother or grandpa wouldn't tell him any details so he knew it must have been very bad. He wasen't a naïve brat anymore. He was 14 years old now.

"S-sorry sis. I didn't think they would still do that. They always ask me if you are okay so I just thought they missed you. I will remember to tell them to leave you alone the next time they ask me." Souta said and Kagome smiled at him and ruffled his hair a little.

Kagome had been very relieved when Jakotsu had been right about her being able to feel safe with her little brother and her grandpa. She still felt a little bit afraid of other males but when she had come home and her family had seen her she had been scared when Souta and her grandpa hugged her but then she had been able to relax because both mentally and physically she knew that they wouldn't hurt her. Kagome looked at her brother as he grumbled about sister who couldn't leave his hair alone and she giggled a little.

"It is okay Souta. You were just trying to be helpful but now you know. They might not give up but I will not tolerate their behavior anymore. They were supposed to be my friends. Not trying to live their lives through me." Kagome said as she took a sip of her glass of milk.

After having spent some time with her family Kagome took her backpack and made sure to pack everything she needed and then headed out to the well. When Kagome got there she saw her brother standing there and she looked at him with worry.

"What's wrong, Souta?" Kagome asked her brother quietly. Souta looked at Kagome and sighed.

"Be careful, Kagome. I know something bad happened when you got kidnapped but I won't ask. I know that we told you that Inu Yasha came here and how mama told him that she wouldn't forgive him if he didn't find you… he did promise us all that he would find and rescue you. But a part of me thinks he doesn't want to admit to himself that he failed to protect you." Souta said calmly before he continued.

"I still admire Inu Yasha for his strenght but I am not the same naïve kid I was three years ago. He is very immature and he never admit it when he is wrong. If something happens to you again because of him I won't care what I have to do. I will find a way through the well and I _will_ hurt him for putting you at risk all the time." Souta said as she stared into Kagome's wide and shocked eyes.

Kagome stared at Souta in both shock and awe and then she couldn't help but smile at how much her brother loved her and she walked up to Souta and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you Souta. I love you too." Kagome said and giggled softly when Souta blushed at her words and when she let go of him he looked at her with a pout on his face.

"Come on sis, you didn't have to hug me, I am not a kid anymore." Souta grumbled and Kagome smiled gently at him and she opened the door to the well house.

"I Know, Souta. But I wanted to hug you. Remember, if Eri and the others ask you about me tell them to come find me themselves. You are not their go between." Kagome said and once Souta nodded and started to head back towards the house Kagome walked down the stairs to the well and looked down into it's depths. She took a deep calming breath and then jumped over the lip of the well and as she fell down she felt the magic take it's gentle hold of her and transport her back to the feudal era. Once her feet touched the ground she looked up to only see the beautiful blue sky of the feudal era and she smiled a little as she started her usual climb up to the lip of the well with help of the wines that grew along the walls.

Shippo and Kirara knew immediately when Kagome came through the well as they picked up her scent and they stared up towards the lip of the well, waiting as everyone in the clearing could hear the young miko making her way up through it. Once she hefted her backpack over the lip of the well she started to heave herself over the lip of the well herself but stopped as soon as she suddenly met two pair of familiar eyes, on pair of red feline eyes in the form of her nekomata friend, Kirara and then she met the tearfilled emerald green eyes of her beloved little Shippo and in shock she let out a surprised yelp and lost her grip on the well and started to fall backwards but before the wells magic could activate a strong yet feminism arm shot down into the well and a strong hand grabbed her forearm and then heaved her out of the well with ease and as she looked up and met the slightly worried eyes of her rescuer, Jakotsu, and Kagome couldn't help but smile in thanks.

"Thank you Jakotsu. I did not want to have to go back home only to climb up the well to go back here. The magic wouldn't have let me become hurt but it would have been frustrating to have to do an unnecessary jump again through the portal." Kagome said and Jakotsu sighed but then let out an amused chuckle and looked down towards the two that were looking at the woman with wide and worried eyes.

"Yeah, well I am sure your visitors would have not liked that as well. They came here looking for you after I had let you down the well. Renkotsu has already placed a barrier around this clearing but these two are allowed to enter." Jakotsu said and Kagome looked at her two friends and a slight sting of fear took hold of her but it was easily crushed as both Shippo and Kirara jumped up into her arms. Kirara landed on her shoulder and started to cuddle against her cheek while purring happily, while Shippo cried out her name and hugged her as he nuzzled his cheek under her chin, crying softly while telling her how much he missed her and how happy he was that she was okay. Kagome's eyes filled with tears of relief as she sank down on her knees and hugged them both fiercely. Happy to be reunited with two of her friends from this era.

After nearly twenty minutes of the three friends cuddling and crying a throat cleared and they all looked towards the others in the clearing that looked very uncomfortable and Kagome couldn't help but blush slightly and she then looked up at Jakotsu, who was looking down at her with happy yet uncertain eyes.

"Um… Kagome, I know that you are having a really touching moment right now and all but Renkotsu's barrier is not impossible to break. If you still want some time with the kit and the cat, do you think you can strengthen the barrier first? Me and my brothers are very eager to know what you have found out." Jakotsu said and Kagome smiled a very small yet brilliant smile at him and he mentally sighed in relief. It seemed like letting the kitsune and nekomata stay so that they could reunite with the young woman had been a good decision on Bankotsu's part. After a short while Kagome slowly released Shippo and Kirara and put them down gently on the ground.

"Stay please, I am just gonna give this barrier a power boost." Kagome said while she smiled gently at Shippo and Kirara who was watching her with relief yet worry and the both slowly nodded their heads in acceptance. Kagome ruffled Shippo's hair gently and then she walked to Renkotsu and sat down, though she didn't sit down to close, she kept a distance of nearly two arm's length between them and she sat down with her legs crossed and closed her eyes and slowly let her powers flow out and gently touch Renkotsu before her power then went out to the sutras that he had placed around the clearing and started to reinforce them with her own reiki.

Once the barrier had been reinforced she let her power recede back into her and she opened her eyes and saw that Shippo and Kirara had moved closer to her and was staring at her with wide eyes in awe.

"How did you do that, Kagome…?" Shippo asked in awe as he looked at his mother figure. Kirara was moving her tails back and forth with curiosity and Kagome gave an awkward smile.

"Well, Renkotsu helped me by training me. They also trained me in how to defend myself with hand to hand combat and how to use weapons." Kagome said as she smiled a little more as she looked at the men in the clearing. Shippo looked at Kagome and he wanted to ask about what Naraku had done to her, he could after all pick up that her scent had changed slightly. He could however not understand why that was. But he could see it in Kagome's eyes that she was not ready to talk about it and then only nodded and then crawled up into her lap and snuggled against her stomach.

Kagome smiled at Shippo's action and she couldn't believe how relieved she was that he didn't ask anything about what happened to her and she slowly let her fingers go through his red hair. Kirara looked at them both but she was looking more intensely at Kagome and narrowed her eyes slightly. She had also picked up the change of smell on the miko but unlike Shippo, who was only a kit, a small child she knew right away what had changed about their young friend and she looked at the fire breather, Renkotsu with knowing eyes. Renkotsu noticed the stare the nekomata was giving him and he could guess that the cat's strong sense of smell had picked up what had happened to the miko and he only nodded in answer to Kirara's stare. As soon as Kirara saw Renkotsu nod she jumped up to Kagome's shoulder and started to nuzzle her cheek in affection.

After a few minutes Kagome let out a soft sigh and looked at everyone in the clearing.

"I… as Jakotsu asked I have the answers you want. There is a way to get all of you to stay alive without the shard in your necks." Kagome said and she saw how all of them looked at her intently and she bit her lip and looked down at Shippo.

"Shippo, I know that you don't trust them. But they saved my life and helped become stronger. They have promised that they will help us fight Naraku if we can get them their lives back. I want you to promise me that you won't tell Inu Yasha about it until it is finished. He won't listen to more than a few words and then jump to attack." Kagome said and Shippo looked up at her with uncertain eyes and then nodded slowly.

"Okay, Kagome. I promise. I will be in the village for some time. I asked to come here. I said that I wanted to be here just in case you were able to come back here on your own. Also, I didn't wan't to stay with the pack…" Shippo said as he looked down at his hands. Kagome looked down at him with confusion in her eyes.

"Why not, Shippo?" Kagome asked and she noticed that the other in the clearing was interested aswell.

"We was looking for you everywhere but we couldn't find you… though I think we was close to do so once. But then we all decided to go back to Edo and then Inu Yasha suggested we should try to find Kikyo to see if she might have known something. Kaede agreed that it was a good idea. Me and the others had our doubts but we agreed to look for her. When we find her she told us that you weren't dead at least and then Inu Yasha asked her to help us find you. But only Inu Yasha trust her. She might have asked you for forgiveness but she still has a dark aura. I can't see it very clearly but Miroku can. After some time I told them I wanted to come back here so they let me borrow Kirara and here I am." Shippo said quietly and Kagome looked down at him and sighed. He decided not to tell Kagome about the soul collectors just yet. He still didn't trust those white snake things.

"I don't trust Kikyo. Yes she has said she is sorry but sometimes when she is near she is still trying to take my soul from me. Thank you Shippo for telling me." Kagome said as she then looked at Bankotsu and then back down to Shippo.

"Shippo, do you think you can go to the village and stay with Kaede? I know you want to stay but it will be for the best just in case Inu Yasha and the others returns and you are not there. Please, Shippo? I… I am not ready to see them just yet." Kagome said as her voice trembled slightly in the ending and Shippo looked up at her and looked like he was gonna protest but then relaxed and nodded.

"Okay, Kagome. I'll come back tonight though." Shippo said as he jumped down from Kagome's lap and then ran towards the village, passing through the barrier without any problems. Kirara stayed slightly to lick Kagome's cheek before she ran after the small kit to make sure he got to the village safely. Kagome watched them disappear and then took a deep breath and looked at the rest in the clearing.

"Okay, now what I am about to tell you might seem very weird but I have proof of what I am going to tell you is the truth." Kagome said and once everyone nodded she launched out into telling them all about what she had learned.

Once Kagome told them what she had learned she sat silently, waiting for them to start yelling and call her a liar and she saw that Suikotsu and Renkotsu was about to say something but they were stopped by Bankotsu's voice.

"You said you have proof about us being able to be alive in the future right?" Bankotsu said calmly though a part of him didn't really believe what he just had been told. Kagome nodded slowly and then took out a small box from her backpack and then a small envelope.

"Yeah, I met and talked to Kyokotsu and…" Farther than that she didn't get until a loud surprised outcry could be heard from every member of the Band of Seven.

"Kyokotsu?!" Jakotsu said in surprise as he hurried to Kagome's side and sat down a little closer then Renkotsu and looked into her warm brown eyes.

"You saw him?! How?! Is he okay by himself?!" Jakotsu asked as he stared at Kagome and Kagome blinked a few times and then held up her hand to stop Jakotsu from asking anymore questions.

"Yes, he is fine. He misses you all though. And before anyone ask me how you can just believe my words only I will show you my proof right now." Kagome said as she opened the envelope and took out a small black and white paper like object and gave it to Jakotsu.

"This is a photo of Kyokotsu, though in the future his name is Kyoshi. But he does remember his time here in the feudal era because of Naraku bringing him and all of you back here while you all had already been reincarnated. Oh! A photo is like this _really_ realistic painting." Kagome said and she saw Jakotsu staring at the photo with wide eyes in both disbelief and wonder.

After that everyone got a chance to look at the photo of their dead friend, she then passed out the other photos of them all laying in beds with medical equipment surrounding them. While Kagome explained the best she could about what the weird contraptions did and why they was needed by their side. After a few minutes of silence Kagome looked at them with worry.

"Look, I know it is a lot to take in but it is the truth." Kagome said quietly and Bankotsu looked at her and sighed.

"So in order for us to be truly alive again we will have to die in this time?" Bankotsu asked and once Kagome nodded he let out an annoyed sigh.

"Nothing is never easy now is it?" Bankotsu grumbled as he leaned back against the tree and looked at his brothers to then look at Renkotsu.

"Renkotsu, you are the smart one of us. What do you think about all of this?" Bankotsu asked and Renkotsu looked at Kagome and then at Bankotsu again. He couldn't think that Kagome was lying. These so called photos was just too well detailed for it to be lie, but some part of him couldn't understand how the girl could have produced these items. He looked at Kagome again and his eyes narrowed slightly.

"How did you… create this photos of us all?" Renkotsu asked slowly. Kagome then looked at him and smiled at him and then turned to the box that has still not been touched.

Kagome opened the box and took out a weird black metallic square like object and showed it so that they all could see and then looked at Renkotsu.

"This is a polaroid camera. This is what made the photos. I'll show you." Kagome said as she then hid her face behind the weird contraption and turned towards Jakotsu, who immediately tensed but stayed silent and still. Kagome then pushed a small button on top of the contraption and it started a low humming like sound and then a similar black and white paper came out in front of the machine and Kagome slowly took it as she put the camera down on the ground and then waved the paper in front of her for a few minutes and then looked at it and giggled softly and handed it to Jakotsu.

"Here you go, Jakotsu. The photo is slightly warm but not so that it will be uncomfortable for you to hold it" Kagome said as she held the photo to let Jakotsu take it. Jakotsu took the so called photo and looked at it and let out a surprised squeal of delight.

"Wow, this is so awesome!" Jakotsu said as he looked at himself in the photo and then handed it to Renkotsu for him to see. Once everyone had been allowed to see it Bankotsu cleared his throat to get everyones attention.

"Okay, since we all just saw Kagome use that camera thing I can assume that we all can believe her. Even though it is still hard to understand." Bankotsu said and once everyone nodded their agreement he looked at Kagome.

"So what now? Should we just die in battle?" Bankotsu asked but Kagome shook her head.

"No… I don't think that is a good idea. Everytime you guys goes into battle, Naraku's insects comes to watch. If you guys goes into battle and dies he will suspect something since you guys are strong and you suddenly dying, even though you wouldn't die easy he would suspect something and he would order the saimyosho to collect the shards from your remains." Kagome said and then looked at them all.

"I think… the easiest way to do this is to just give me the shards here in the clearing. Then I will go back to my time and we will see each other again then. Though I don't think you all should do it at the same time. I would like to be able to go back home once one of you have done it so that I can check with the doctor and Kyoshi himself to know that the person giving me his shard has woken up in the future." Kagome said and she looked at everyone and they nodded slowly. And they then started to ask who would do this first.

They had been talking about it for nearly an hour and Kagome had given up in trying to help them. It was obvious that they were worried about this and she couldn't in all honesty say that she blamed them. She would be to if she was in their shoes. Her thoughts was interupted by the metallic 'gersh' from Ginkotsu and everyone looked at him in curiosity. Once everyone looked at him, he spoke.

"I will do it." Ginkotsu's mechanic voice said and everyone was quiet for a moment and then Renkotsu stood up and walked to him, the look of concern in his eyes.

"Are you sure about this, Ginkotsu? What if she is wrong? Even if Kyokotsu is living in the future does not mean we will all be returned. Kagome can't guarantee that." Renkotsu said calmly and Ginkotsu looked at him and nodded slightly and let out another of his metallic sounds but then looked towards Kagome.

"I know. But… I want to try." Was his only answer and once Renkotsu looked him in the eyes for a few moments he nodded slowly.

"Okay then. I won't stop you." Renkotsu said and then he looked back at Kagome.

"How will you be able to know if it worked and Ginkotsu is in the future?" Renkotsu asked. Oh he didn't like this one bit. He had after all done a lot of work on Ginkotsu's body and this was a very dangerous risk they were taking by trusting the young woman by her words and the photos but it was worth a shot if they all could be fully alive again.

Kagome looked at Renkotsu and smiled a little.

"As soon as you take out the shard in his throat and give it to me and Ginkotsu's body turn back into bones and metal I will go through the well once more and go to my house and use a contraption called a phone and use it to contact the hospital. I will call directly to Kyoshi…um Kyokotsu and ask him if Ginkotsu is awake. He will most likely go and check and once he confirms it he will come back and tell me and that is how we will know. I can't go to the hospital everytime one of you do this since that will make people suspicious." Kagome said and they all nodded at her reasoning.

"Okay then, should we do this now?" Bankotsu asked and Kagome looked at them for a long moment but then shook her head.

"No, I think we should wait until later in the day or tomorrow. I would like to get some rest. I just got here and I think you all agree to that." Kagome said and once everyone nodded she smiled and leaned against a tree and looked up into it's branches and green leaves. Just a few moments she had fallen asleep, quite tierd since she hadn't slept well the night before since she had been nervous about how the all would react to what she would tell them.

They all watched at the now sleeping woman and then looked at each other and smirked.

"It is good that she at least feel safe enough to sleep when we are around. Though she still don't let anyone else besides Jakotsu to get too close." Bankotsu said as he threw a blanket towards Jakotsu, who caught it and then walked towards the sleeping miko and wrapped the blanket around her.

"Well it is to be expected after what Naraku did. And while she is better now she will still need more time to heal. Hopefully once we all are in the future she can stay with her family and be able to move past it all." Renkotsu said and everyone nodded in agreement and then the clearing fell into silence. Every member of the band of mercenaries in their own deep thoughts, thinking about how they all soon would be alive again.

 ** _(With Shippo and Kirara)._**

Shippo and Kirara arrived at the village and the villagers greeted them happily as they made their way towards Kaede's hut and saw the old miko getting of an horse and they ran to her.

"Kaede-baa-san!" Shippo shouted and Kaede turned around and saw Shippo and Kirara running towards her and she furrowed her brows slightly in confusion.

"Shippo, what are ye and little Kirara doing here? Where is Inu Yasha and ye other friends? Have ye found Kagome already?" Kaede asked and Shippo stopped in front of her and looked up at her with uncertainty. Should he tell her why he was there and that he had already found his friend. Kaede noticed the warring emotions in the young kits eyes and smiled gently.

"Come child. Why don't we?" Kaede asked gently and soon they were all sitting around her cooking pit as she prepared some tea for them all and once the tea was served and she had given Kirara a saucer of warm goat milk and some dried fish she looked at Shippo with an gentle eye.

"Shippo why are ye here? If you are worried about Inu Yasha finding out then ye can relax. If you do not want me to tell him then I shall not." Kaede said and at those words Shippo relaxed and silently sipped his tea and looked at Kaede for a moment before he launched out in telling her what had happened after they had left to search for Kagome with Kikyo, he even told her about what Kikyo's soul collectors had shown him and, though hesitantly even told her about how he found the Band of Seven in the clearing of the well and how they had told him they had helped Kagome and he told her about when Kagome had come through the well and told the same thing. That Bankotsu and the others saved her.

"Though she didn't go into any detail of what happened to her. But her scent has changed. I don't know why though." Shippo ended his story and looked at Kaede with concern.

"Did I do the right thing in leaving her alone with them? Should I go back?" Shippo asked his voice soft and slightly trembling.

Kaede looked at Shippo with calm in her eyes. She didn't know much about demon senses but she _did_ know however that demons, especially those from the canine decent had a very strong sense of smell. Wolf demon and Inu demons had the strongest senses though the kitsune wasen't far behind and Shippo had just told her that Kagome's scent had changed slightly and she immediately had a suspicion why that was though she would never tell anyone of what she thought. She just prayed to the kami's that Kagome could overcome the pain she was probably still feeling.

"No Shippo I don't think ye made a mistake. If whatever Kagome has gone through made her not feel ready to meet the others yet then we should give her some time. And about the change in her scent I don't think ye need to worry about it. Many things can change someones scent. And whatever Naraku did to her probably caused it. She did not seem like she was in pain or anything, correct?" Kaede asked and once Shippo nodded and gave the kit a gentle smile.

"Then ye need not to worry. Let her help these lost souls that Naraku forced back so they can move on. Ye did say they did not seem mean to her yes?" Kaede asked and once Shippo nodded again she nodded as well.

"Then it might be hope for their souls. Let's see what our young friend does in order to help them." Kaede said and Shippo gave her a small smile.

"Okay, if you say so. I trust Kagome." Shippo said as he then saw Kirara getting ready to head outside and he walked out with her to say bye to her before she went to find Inu Yasha and the others, leaving Kaede alone.

Kaede watched Shippo and Kirara leave her hut and she let out a sad sigh as she thought about Kagome and she really hoped she would find someone to help heal her emotional wound from what she has experience. Outside the hut Shippo hugged Kirara tightly.

"Be careful Kirara. Make sure Kagome's scent is gone from your person before you reached the others. And try to stall them in coming back here. Kagome needs time to do whatever it is she is doing for Bankotsu and the others." Shippo said and Kirara let out a soft mewl in agreement and licked Shippo's cheek before she transformed into her larger form and took to the sky. Once Kirara disappeared from his sight Shippo returned into the hut and saw that Kaede had started to prepare and early lunch and he immediately sat out to help her and she welcomed it gladly.

 ** _(In the Clearing by the Well)._**

It was late afternoon when Kagome started to wake up feeling hungry and the smell of cooking meat reached her nose she let out a soft groan as she sat up and noticed a blanket over her and she gave the men in the clearing an grateful smile. No she still didn't feel completely okay with being too close to most of them but she knew that it had been Jakotsu, who had gotten the task to wrap the blanket around her and that made her much more relaxed to know that the accepted her feelings and gave her some distance. When she noticed Jakotsu coming towards her with some meat she took it with a small thank you and then started to eat. Once she had eaten she looked at everyone.

"So have you decided when you want to do this with Ginkotsu?" Kagome asked and she saw how everyone looked at each other and then looked at her.

"We want to do it before the sun goes down. The more time this takes the more Naraku will suspect something." Bankotsu said and Kagome nodded in agreement.

"Okay, after dinner then." Kagome said and everyone nodded their agreement.

After they had eaten in the clearing Shippo had returned with a small package with tea leaves and hugged her saying he would come back again the next day since he had promised Kaede to help her collect herbs from her garden and then he had left, though he had lingered slightly to look at his friend again and then he was gone and Kagome had looked very confused and Jakotsu had just said that the kit probably missed her and had wanted to stay the night and Kagome smiled at that. After everyone had drank some of the tea the old miko had given them the men in the clearing said their god byes to Ginkotsu and they all agreed that if this worked they would all be seeing each other again soon. Renkotsu was the one, who had gotten the task in removing the shard from his friend's neck and once he did, Ginkotsu's body dissolved into nothing more than bones and metal. It had been hard for everyone to watch their friend like that even Kagome had to look away and once Renkotsu had given the shard to Jakotsu, who then gave it to her she made her way towards the well and looked at them all and gave them a small smile.

"Don't worry, I am sure Ginkotsu will be awake in my time." Kagome said and with that she jumped over the lip of the well and disappeared as the magic transported her away. Leaving the rest of the Band of Seven to wait like they were standing on nails for her to come back.

It was already dark when Kagome returned to the feudal era and she didn't even have a chance to put her feet down on the grass beside the well until she was hauled out of it and she let out a scared squeak until she saw that it had been Jakotsu, who had grabbed her. At first she wanted to yell at him for scaring her but then he saw the worry in his eyes and she gave him a calm smile.

"I made it. Ginkotsu has woken up and he will be fin, Jakotsu." Kagome said and as soon as those words left her lips he was dragged into a fierce hug. At first Kagome stiffened since she wasen't expecting it but then she relaxed a little and hugged him back. Once Jakotsu let go of her she looked at the others, who all had a look of relief in their eyes. Especially Renkotsu.

"I couldn't really talk to him since the doctor was on his way to check on him after I told Kyoshi that Ginkotsu should wake up soon. Oh! By the way, Ginkotsu's name in the future is Ginji." Kagome said and she slowly walked with Jakotsu to the camp fire and sat down and se saw how they all looked at her.

"Do all of us have different name in the future?" Renkotsu asked slowly and Kagome shook her head.

"No, Kyokotsu, Ginkotsu and you, Renkotsu are the only three that has different names… oh right Mukotsu had as well but Kyoshi told me he died in the accident. I am sorry I forgot to tell you about him…" Kagome said as she looked down into the fire. They all looked at her but they didn't say anything and Jakotsu looked at her with a little guilt.

"It's okay, Kags. I know what Mukotsu tried to do. None of us will hold it against you that you forget about him. Now when are you going to go and talk to Ginkotsu? Ehm… I mean Ginji?" Jakotsu asked and Kagome looked up at him and giggled a little.

"I think you guys can continue to call him Ginkotsu while you are still alive in this era. But about your question. I will go back tomorrow night and the next day I will talk to him." Kagome said and everyone nodded in agreement. It just felt weird for them all to know that Kyokotsu and Ginkotsu was now alive in the future.

As everyone made themselves ready for bed a throat cleared and they all looked up at Suikotsu who walked up to Kagome but stayed a few feet away and looked down at her with his piercing eyes and Kagome bit her lip nervously. But before she could ask him what he wanted he spoke.

"Before you go back tomorrow I want to go next. I will give you my jewel shard right before you leave and then we will see each other at this hospital thing." Suikotsu said and Kagome stared at him with wide eyes but nodded quietly and when Suikotsu saw her nod he turned on his heels and marched back to his spot under a tree. Kagome watched him go and then looked at the others with wide eyes. None of them had expected this and they didn't know what to think. After Kagome had fallen asleep Bankotsu turned and looked at Suikotsu.

"That was very sudden. What made you decide to go next?" Bankotsu asked and Suikotsu shrugged his shoulders before he answered.

"I just want to find out if I still have that annoyingly kind hearted bastard doctor inside me in the future aswell. I like me like I am now but I need to know if that bastard is with me in the future aswell." Suikotsu said and then understanding dawned on the rest of them. Suikotsu didn't want this second personality in his life in the future and they nodded their understanding and then laid down to get some sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Here is chapter 15! I'm sorry once _again_ for how slowly I am getting the chapters out but I just can't force it. I will not put out a chapter I am not completely satisfied with. I am sure you all understand that. Anyway, enjoy chapter 15 :)

Chapter 15.

The next day had been very quiet, when Kagome woke up breakfast was already being prepared and she looked at them all and stretched a little. They didn't really speak to each other. Everyone was deep in their own thoughts, at least until Shippo came running through the protective barrier and into the clearing. He was still slightly afraid of the mercenaries but made a bee line for Kagome but stopped and stared with wide eyes at the sight that greeted him. Kagome was sparring with Jakotsu and she was able to keep up with the feminine man. Shippo stared at Kagome and then heard a small chuckle behind him and turned on his heels and saw Bankotsu.

"Are you really that surprised, kid? She did tell you that we have been training her." Bankotsu said and Shippo stared at him for a few seconds before he took a deep breath.

"Yeah, she said that. But it is weird to see it. I have only seen her use a bow and arrows." Shippo said and Bankotsu nodded slowly.

"Yes, but now she knows how to use hand to hand combat. Something in my opinion she should've learned a long time ago when she started collecting the shards. Why is it that no one in your group thought to teach it to her?" Bankotsu asked and he could see Shippo look at him in confusion.

"I don't know. Maybe no one thought she needed it…?" Shippo said but his voice had an unsure tremble in it. Bankotsu looked at the kid and then shrugged his shoulders.

"In any case, whatever your group _thought_ was needed or not this is something they _should've_ taught her. I always found it strange that she was the only one in your ragtag group that didn't know how to defend herself. Something like Kagome getting hurt was bound to happen sooner or later and their neglect in teaching her what she needed made it much worse." Bankotsu said quietly.

At Bankotsu's words Shippo couldn't help but agree. After all, if someone in their group had taken the time to train Kagome then she might not have been kidnapped in the first place. And Shippo then started to wonder _why_ no one had taken up the task to train Kagome. She had been with them, collecting the shards for three years and no one had even bothered asking her if she wanted to know how to defend herself more. He had until now not thought much about it at all but now he wished he was already an adult. Then he could've trained her or something.

"You… you are right… I don't know why none of us thought about it before" Shippo whispered as he lowered his head and stared down at the ground. Bankotsu looked down at the small demon and sighed a little.

"Whatever. She is getting the training she needs right now. Hopefully that will be enough." Bankotsu said and at Shippo's nod he looked at Kagome and Jakotsu, who now had taken a small break to drink some water and he saw that they were talking about something that med Kagome smile a little bit brighter and he couldn't help but mentally hope and pray that this young woman would be able to heal and move past what Naraku had done to her.

It wasen't until Renkotsu announced that the lunch was ready that Kagome and Jakotsu stopped their sparring and Kagome was breathing heavily while Jakotsu just looked a little out of breath.

"You are getting better, Kags. You are much faster but you need to work on the strenght to put in the strikes. Sometime you falter." Jakotsu said and smiled at Kagome and Kagome nodded slightly in thanks and agreement and then walked to the fire and sat down and took her water bottle and drank from it greedily. That was when she noticed Shippo walking up to her and she put the bottle down and looked at him with a small smile. Ever since her reiki had come out to heal her from Naraku's attack she had become even better to feel others aura so now it was very hard for anyone to sneak up on her.

"What is it Shippo?" Kagome asked gently and Shippo looked at her and then carefully crawled up into her lap and hid his face against her stomach. Kagome looked down at the small kit and then looked confused at the others. The guys only shrugged and then Jakotsu handed her two sticks of skewered meat and Kagome took them with a grateful smile and then looked down at Shippo.

"Do you want to eat some lunch, Shippo?" Kagome asked and Shippo looked up at her with a calm yet unsure stare and then nodded and took the stick Kagome offered him.

Shippo, once Kagome had ended her sparring had to follow his instincts and be near her. Kagome had been the one taking care of him since they first met and he wanted nothing more than to cry and tell her how sorry he was for not being there when she was kidnapped. No he didn't understand what Naraku did to her but he knew it had to be something very bad since Kagome didn't smile those beautiful bright smile anymore. Her smiles didn't reach her eyes fully anymore. But as Shippo took the offered food and slowly started to eat while Kagome ate her own he knew that if he told Kagome he was sorry that it probably would make her sad and also make her remember the things she obviously wanted to forget for now so he wouldn't say anything. He would wait for her to work it out herself. He just hoped it was soon since he didn't know when Inu Yasha and the others would decide to return.

 ** _(With Naraku inside )._**

Naraku snarled out in anger as he had asked Kanna to once _again_ to show him his revived mercenaries only to have Kanna's mirror only show him nothing. He could spy through the mirror on Inu Yasha's group and had seen that Kikyo had joined them to help find the younger miko. And that made Naraku even angrier. That, after all meant that Kagome was still alive somehow and now he couldn't seem to be able to see where the Band of Seven had disappeared to. He couldn't even track them through the jewel shards they had. Naraku had tried to make Kanna show him Kagome and it hadn't showed anything. Which meant that something was blocking him from seeing the younger miko but also blocking Bankotsu and the others. And so he had started to suspect that Bankotsu had betrayed him and that he and the other in the revived group had somehow been able to save Kagome. A part of him though, was very happy about that. Ever since he had taken Kagome's purity from her he hadn't been able to forget how good it had felt to be inside her. The woman was very petit after all and he had still been able to fit all of himself inside her. Naraku shook his head to rid himself of his thoughts and then gave Kanna an annoyed glare.

"Kanna show the village of Edo." He said suddenly and Kanna looked startled slightly but then nodded and the mirror then turned from only showing a white haze to show the village of Edo and Naraku then told the void demon to show him the old miko's hut and once it came into view, Naraku raised his brow slightly as he saw the young kit.

He had, of course noticed that the little brat hadn't been traveling with Inu Yasha and the others but the fact that the small child didn't seem sad of worried about the search the others did made him suspect that the little brat knew something.

"Kanna, follow the brat" Naraku said as Shippo bounded towards the forest of Inu Yasha. Kanna did what her master told her to and made sure to follow the young fox demon with her mirror but when the child reached the edge of the forest the image in the mirror started to fade out and soon it was back to be completely white again and she looked up at Naraku.

"I cannot seem to spy on the child while he is inside the forest." Kanna said in her normal unemotional voice and Naraku snarled out in anger but then calmed down. _'It seems as though the same thing that a blocking me from finding Bankotsu and his group aswell as Kagome is doing the same in that forest. That is worth investigating.'_ Naraku thought and then looked at Kanna.

"You can leave. Tell Kagura to come here, I have a job for her." Naraku said with a wave of his hands and Kanna immediately left and went to find her sister, Kagura.

Soon Kagura entered Naraku's quarters and she looked at him in anger but knew very well not to say anything more than necessary.

"You called, Lord Naraku?" Kagura said while she let her fan hide the sneer that was upon her lips. Naraku gave Kagura a dangerous glare as a warning before he spoke.

"Careful, Kagura. Otherwise I might just decide you are not useful to me any longer. I have a job for you and you better not fail at it. I want you to go to the forest of Inu Yasha and stay hidden while you observe what is happening there. Do _not_ let anyone see you. However…" Naraku paused as a sinister idea came to mind and then continued.

"It is quite obvious that the miko, Kagome somehow is still alive. If you happen to come across her I want you to capture her and bring her to me alive. I want to taste her once more. I might actually keep her." Naraku said as he let out a dark chuckle that sent shivers of fear and disgust down Kagura's spine and she only nodded and then left the room and hurried to leave the castle and the mountain it resided inside of. A part of her hoped that she might run into Inu Yasha aswell as she hoped that she did not have to see the young miko. She had been outside the room when Naraku had raped Kagome and she had not liked it at all. No, Kagura didn't really like Kagome but she didn't think anyone deserved to have their first time being taken from them in that manner. As Kagura came out of the mountain she took out her feather and soon she was flying high up in the air traveling towards the village of Edo and the forest of Inu Yasha.

 ** _(With Kagome and the Band of Seven and Shippo)._**

Kagome sat by the well with Shippo in her lap and watched as Bankotsu and Jakotsu was sparring. As she watched the two she played with Shippo's hair and couldn't help but think about how weird Shippo had been acting since lunch. Sure the little boy had always been attached to her but now it was like he was afraid of her disappearing. She was interupted from her musings when she heard the gentle mumbling from Shippo and she looked down and noticed that he had fallen asleep and she couldn't help but smile a little at him and then she slowly took Shippo in an embrace and then slowly stood up and walked to where she had been sleeping during the night and put him down on her sleeping bag and covered him with a blanket. Once that was done she saw that Bankotsu and Jakotsu had stopped sparring and she walked up to them. She was going to ask Jakotsu about Shippo's strange behavior.

Kagome and Jakotsu had after Kagome had approached him and Bankotsu walked to just where the barrier started to have some privacy and once they sat down by a tree a few feet from the barrier Kagome asked Jakotsu about Shippo. Jakotsu looked at Kagome and listened and couldn't help but internally laugh and shake his head in how innocent Kagome still could be. Sure she still didn't feel all that safe around his brothers when alone and she became stiff if they came to close for her. He was still like that even for him but for him it only happened if he surprised her. Jakotsu looked at Kagome and then looked towards the little bump under the blanket that was Shippo sleeping peacefully and tried to think of a way to answer Kagome's questions without reopen her wounds. Renkotsu had said while Kagome had been in her time that Kagome needed some time before she could talk about the rape and that they should not try to remind her and let her herself bring it up. Jakotsu however didn't think that was good. Sure, Kagome seemed fine right now and she had talked about it with her mother from what he understood but he still thought she needed to talk about it with someone that wasen't her family and he had noticed that Kagome was the type to keep everything bottled up. She had done that until her 'time of the month' as she called if had happened. Jakotsu took a deep breath and looked at Kagome

"Well, I just think Shippo is happy you are okay and is worried that you might disappear or something. He seems to look at you as a mother figure." Jakotsu said calmly and he saw how Kagome blushed slightly and smiled a little.

"Y-you think so? You really think he sees me as his mother?" Kagome asked and Jakotsu grinned slightly.

"Yeah, you'll be a great mother someday." Jakotsu said but then frowned when Kagome's smile slowly vanished and she looked down at her hands with a sad expression.

"Kags, what's wrong?" Jakotsu asked quietly and Kagome looked up at him with a sad smile.

"I don't think I will ever have children of my own… just the thought of… a guy touching me like that… it scares me… besides, what kind of guy would want to touch me anyway after what Naraku did to me?" Kagome asked as tears slowly filled her eyes and Jakotsu looked at her in slight shock and then let out a string of curses in a low voice and then put his hands on Kagome's shoulders and looked in to her eyes.

"Listen and listen very closely to me, Kags. You will overcome this and put it behind you. Maybe not right now but you will get over this and then you will find a guy who will care for you for _who_ you are, not for your past or anything else. Don't _ever_ say things like that. True I did not like you at first but now I see you as something close to a sister. I have seen you slowly recover for what Naraku did but I think you need to openly talk about it to someone. Once you are ready to do that, you can come to me. I will listen, and once you have talked about it you will move on." Jakotsu said with a firm but slightly gentle voice.

Kagome stared at Jakotsu with wide eyes in shock and she slowly nodded and once Jakotsu let go of her shoulders she wiped away her tears and took a deep breath to calm herself while never letting Jakotsu out of her sight and she couldn't help but think about what he had said to her. It was true, she had told her mother a little but not much, it was no way she could tell her mother every detail after all. Did she need to talk about what happened more than she had already done? She knew that people said that you needed to confront your own memories when something bad happened but she thought she had already done that. Maybe she hadn't after all. Kagome closed her eyes slowly and took a deep breath and then opened them and looked at Jakotsu again.

"Okay, I will come and talk to you when I'm ready." Kagome spoke softly and Jakotsu nodded slowly in agreement.

A few hours later Shippo had woken up and was practically glued to Kagome's side and wouldn't leave her. Kagome couldn't help but smile at how Shippo was acting and when she noticed that Bankotsu stood up and walked to his banryuu she knew it was soon time for dinner and she looked at him.

"Be careful, Bankotsu. Naraku is probably suspecting something by now." Kagome said and Bankotsu looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, I am always on my guard." He said and then left the clearing and the safety of the barrier to go hunting. Kagome watched him leave and gave a small smile. Even though they were supposed to be enemies she had after gotten to know them realised that they were actually very fun people to be around. At least as long as they did not destroy villages. They had not done that since they saved her though and she hoped they wouldn't start doing that again. Kagome looked at Jakotsu and smiled a little and really hoped that she would be able to help them all return to their bodies in the future before Naraku or Inu Yasha find out where they were. The thought of Naraku made her shudder in disgust and fear. She was scared of him now and the thought of Inu Yasha coming and finding her scared her aswell. She didn't know why but she was afraid of seeing his and the others reaction once they found out what had happened to her. She let out a small sigh and rested her chin in her hands and looked at Suikotsu a little. She was going to remove his shard when she left after dinner. She just hoped he wasen't as blood thirsty in the future as he was now. Her musings then got interupted when Jakotsu said her name and she looked at him and giggled when he asked to sparr with her and she immediately nodded. She needed the distraction and she actually liked the training.

 ** _(With Kagura over Inu Yasha's forest)._**

Kagura was flying over the forest looking for the small fox kit and scowled in annoyance. She hoped she wouldn't find him. Mostly because it was a chance, albeit a very small one, that the young miko was with him and after what Naraku said about wanting to _keep_ the miko if she was still alive made Kagura really wish that Kagome was either dead or kept herself hidden somewhere where not even her group knew where she was. Kagura sighed and was happy that Naraku hadn't let any of his saimyosho to follow her. Naraku didn't want Inu Yasha to be able to smell them in the forest named after him. Kagura looked down at the forest and made sure to use her wind to keep her scent and aura hidden from everyone and when she noticed the clearing of that weird well that seemed to mean a lot to the miko and she narrowed her eyes. She thought something was off about the clearing and the well. She couldn't put her finger on what but she thought the clearing looked too… peacefull. Kagura shrugged her shoulder. She didn't really care and Naraku didn't tell her she needed to check out anything. Just keep herself hidden and observe what she saw. That was when she noticed something and she slowly lowered her feather and her eyes widened in shock when she saw Bankotsu appear out of nowhere outside of the clearing and she knew right away what was going on. There was a barrier cast over the clearing where the well was and Bankotsu and the other of the Band of Seven was hiding inside of it. Kagura narrowed her eyes slightly in thought and wondered if perhaps the miko was inside the barrier as well and maybe even the fox kit. If that was true then Bankotsu and the others was trying to betray Naraku. 'But how can they do that? Naraku will take back the shards if they are found out. There is no way for them to go against him…' Kagura thought in confusion. She slowly landed behind a very large tree and decided to see if she could get a better look on what Bankotsu was up to. However, when she peeked from the side of the tree to see where Bankotsu where going she was met with the sharp blade of banryuu.

Bankotsu stepped out of the barrier and started to walk into the more dense part of the forest to hunt some food but as he walked he suddenly became aware of him being watched and he immediately, but discreetly looked around and noticed something moving behind a tree and he was there fast, pointing his trusted banryuu at one of Naraku's minions and his eyes narrowed.

"Kagura, why are you here? Bankotsu asked coldly. Kagura glared at Bankotsu and then sneered.

"I was order to go here and observe what the fox brat was up to. I never thought I would find you here though. What are you doing, hiding yourself from Naraku?" Kagura asked snidely though she was very curious herself. Bankotsu narrowed his eyes and glared at Kagura.

"Let's just say I have found a way to stay alive without the shards in my neck. What are you going to do about it?" Bankotsu asked as he moved his halberd so the tip was gracing Kagura's throat. Kagura's eyes widened in shock at Bankotsu's answer and she stared at him. If what the young mercenarie said was true and he had found a way to come back to life completely then Naraku would lose his foot soldiers. Something that would hurt Naraku's plans greatly. She knew however that Naraku would smell Bankotsu on her when she returned so she couldn't lie about what she found out. Which gave her two choices. Either tell Bankotsu she wanted to help him, or fight the man of and retreat back to as fast as she could. She knew how fast Bankotsu was but also knew she could get away if she used her wind abilitys.

"Is the miko with you guys aswell?" Kagura asked and when Bankotsu glare turn into a scowl she knew her answer and she narrowed her eyes.

"Fine, don't answer. Your reaction already did that for you. Let me go and I… I will give you one more day to get your full lives back. After sunset tomorrow I will return to Naraku and tell him what I have found out. I hate the bastard but he has my heart and I can't free myself from him. However, if you have the miko with you, you should know that Naraku know knows she is alive and want her back." Kagura said and Bankotsu's eyes widened in shock only to narrow in anger but before he could give Kagura an answer he was flung back by her winds and before he could attack the wind demon she was already up in the air moving away from him. Bankotsu glared up at her and then shouted.

"Why did you tell me all of this?!" when he noticed Kagura looking at him with a slightly sad expression he grabbed his banryuu in a tighter grip. Kagura looked down at Bankotsu and looked sad for a moment.

"I just don't wish for the miko to get captured by Naraku again. No one deserves what he did to her or what he want to do to her again if he gets her. If you can become free from Naraku then he will lose some advantage that he has." Kagura said and then she let her winds carry her away up high into the air until Bankotsu couldn't see her anymore and Bankotsu stood where he was for a minute and then turned sharply on his heels and hurried back towards the clearing.

Bankotsu didn't trust Kagura but it was no secret that the wind witch hated her master. Why she would keep what she knew a secret for a day he didn't know but he knew that they needed to hurry up their plans. Before they had planned with Kagome to take it slow. Now they couldn't do that. They had only to sunset the next day to get all of them back into the future. That would probably put pressure on Kagome. At that thought Bankotsu sighed. More pressure was not what the girl needed. Bankotsu shook his head and walked through the barrier and saw everyone looking at him confused as to why he had already returned. Bankotsu walked to where Kagome and Jakotsu was sitting and he noticed the worry in Kagome's eyes and mentally cringed. Once he stood infront of Jakotsu and Kagome the both of them stood up.

"What's going on, Bankotsu?" Jakotsu asked and he noticed that Suikotsu and Renkotsu also moved closer.

"We all need to return to the future before sunset tomorrow. Kagura spotted me in the forest. She said she would delay telling Naraku until then." Bankotsu said and instantly everyone in the clearing became tense.

Kagome stared at Bankotsu with wide scared eyes and she could almost feel how she got paler in the face at the knowledge that Naraku would know about Bankotsu and the others. That meant that he might find out about her being alive.

"D-does she knows about me…?" Kagome asked with her voice trembling slightly and Bankotsu met her stare with his own and slowly nodded and Kagome took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She looked at everyone and then felt someone gently touch her leg and looked down at saw Shippo look at her with concerned eyes. When she saw the little kit's worried eyes on her she took one more deep breath and tried to relax. 'I need to move past this, but not here where Shippo can risk hearing it.' Kagome thought and she looked at the others and her eyes got some determination in them

"Okay, then we will work faster. I didn't want to do that since it would seem like a very weird yet good coincidence if you all woke up at the very same time in the future. But now it's different. I think I should take the rest of the shards from you all today. That way I can go back home and help you all in the hospital and also put some distance between me and the risk of Naraku finding me." Kagome said and she then looked down at Shippo and smiled sadly.

"I am not ready to meet with Inu Yasha yet. Shippo when he comes back to Edo with the others can you tell him to give me some more time before he comes through the well? I don't know how much time I need but I need to be with my family and work through this without him yelling at me." Kagome asked Shippo in a small voice.

Shippo looked up at Kagome for a few seconds and then hugged her leg tightly and nodded.

"Okay, but promise me that you will come back, please?" Shippo pleaded as tears entered his eyes. Kagome looked down at the kit and smiled gently and nodded.

"I promise. I still need to restore the Shikon jewel. Now you should hurry back to Kaede. Tell her that I am sorry for not seeing her." Kagome said and Shippo nodded his agreement to that and then let go of Kagome's leg and then walked out of the clearing, though he would look back at Kagome almost at every step he took until he walked through the barrier. After that he turned completely and started to run towards the village while he held back his tears. He had been able to smell Kagome's fear when Bankotsu had said that Naraku probably knew she was alive and that was when he was sure that whatever had happen to Kagome was very, _very_ bad and he promised he would make sure Inu Yasha gave her, her space but also that Naraku would pay for hurting her.

After Shippo had left she looked at the others and took a deep breath.

"Should we do this right now or do you want to wait?" Kagome asked but all four of them shook their head in no.

"We should do this now, that way we can be sure that Kagura is not tricking us." Jakotsu said and at that everyone agreed. Kagome nodded and then walked to her bag and started to pack it and then took it to the well and sat down on the lip and looked at them all.

"So who, wants to go first?" Kagome asked knowing that I didn't really matter since they all would be in the future soon any way.


	16. Chapter 16

Here is Chapter 16! Enjoy, and also this chapter _might_ be a little bit boring but I felt this chapter was really important to be written. Next chapter Kagome will still be in the own time but I will be jumping back to write a little about Inu Yasha and other characters aswell such as Kagura for instans. Also IF you see something like a word not being spelled right or something don't be afraid to tell me, I want my story to be good.

Chapter 16.

Kagome climbed out of the well in her own time and blowed an errant hair out of her face and put down her backpack. She now had all the shards from the Band of Seven and they would be waking up in the hospital by now too. Kagome then glared down at the bottom of the well where Bankotsu's banryuu was stabbed into the ground. Bankotsu had told her to try bringing the damn thing with her and he had then placed it at the bottom of the well and once Kagome had collected his shards, that where the last of the ones, she had jumped down the well and had been able to grab the handle of the halberd right before the blue light took her through time. Though there was no way she was gonna try to get it out of the well, she would let it stay there for the time being. At that decision Kagome nodded to herself and then took her bag and walked out of the well house and over to her house. She really wanted to take a long hot bath. When Kagome came to the door she noticed that it was locked so she took out her key from her jeans pocket and unlocked the door and walked inside and closed and locked the door after her. After not getting an answer when she called out for her mom, brother and grandpa, Kagome walked to the kitchen and put her bag by the stairs and walked in to the kitchen and saw a note from her mother and read it. It seemed that her family was helping her uncle to move into a new house in Tokyo and that they would be gone for a few days since her uncle had told them to stay for two nights since it would be easier for all parties.

Kagome smiled a little, her uncle, wasen't really her uncle. He had been a very close friend to her father and he had been living in Paris for the last six years as she could remember and she was happy that he now would be living in Tokyo instead. Kagome made the decision to call her mother's cell phone to let her know that she was going to be home for a while now that every member of the Band of Seven was in the future. But first, she was going to get that bath. And with that thought Kagome skipped out of the kitchen and took her bag upstairs and into her room and left it there as she took some clean clothes and underwear and then headed straight for her bathroom.

Kagome walked into her room after a long relaxing bubble bath and she had changed into her pajamas, a loose t-shirt and short cotton shorts and she was drying her hair with a towel. Once her hair had been dried she made sure to drape the towel on her chair in front of her desk and then sat down at the bed and sighed. She was going to go to the Hospital the next morning to see if Bankotsu and the others were okay, but first she was gonna get a good night's rest. With that decision made she crawled under her blankets and was soon asleep.

Kagome woke up the next morning by someone banging on the door to the house and she grumbled slightly and looked at her clock and saw that it was only seven in the morning and she scowled and slowly sat up and hoped that whoever was at the door would give up but by the sound it wasen't very likely. Kagome sighed and got up from her bed and looked out her window and let out a soft string of curses as she saw it was Hojo and her so called friends and she then turned away and changed from her sleeping clothes to a red and black sun dress and then brushed her hair hastily and then hurried downstairs and when she stood by the door she took a deep breath and unlocked the door and opened it quickly, making Hojo and the girls jump back slightly and she gave them an angry glare.

"Is there a reason for you all to bang on the door, this early? I have to get ready to go to work. I don't have time for whatever you want." Kagome said, anger clear in her voice and the four outside was slightly taken aback by it, they all knew they had made her mad last time the spoke but they didn't think she would still be mad.

"Why the sour mood, Kagome? We just wanted to come with you to your work. What you said last time really hurt us and we thought we could talk it out." Ayumi was the one that spoke and Kagome snorted in annoyance and looked at them.

"I will not have you come with me. I work as a volunteer at a _hospital_. I will not have you all come there. If you want to hang out then I will call you after work and see if I can. Now please leave. I need to eat and then get going." Kagome said, her anger still very much there and then she closed the door and locked it, making it very clear that she didn't want to talk with them. The four young humans stood in shock at how rude Kagome had behaved, it wasen't like her at all and they then left and walked down the stairs.

"I think she is hiding something. We should follow her." Eri said when she reached the bottom of the stairs and the others nodded and then hurried to Hojo's car and got in to wait.

After an hour Kagome came out and started to walk down the stairs but she noticed that Hojo's car was parked by the road and she frowned and also noticed that Hojo and her old friends was in the car and she let out a frustrated sigh and walked down the stairs and before she walked to the bus stop she turned and glared at them, showing them clearly that she knew that they were there and then she turned on the heel and hurried to wait for the buss. Her friends and Hojo all flinched at her glare and looked at each other but soon they decided to follow her anyway. Once the bus came Kagome climbed on and payed for her and sat down by an elderly woman. Once Kagome's stop came she stepped out of the bus and noticed that Hojo and the girls was still following her and she hurried inside the hospital and walked to the reception and saw Maya sit there and smiled at her and the young woman smiled back but noticed that Kagome seemed tense.

"Kagome, are you alright?" Maya asked with concern and Kagome let out a sigh.

"Yeah, I am fine but I want you to call the security while I go and change clothes. Some former friends of mine and a guy, who don't know how to take a no followed me this morning and I don't want them upsetting the patients." Kagome said softly and Maya immediately nodded and reached the desk phone and caller their security and then looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Well, I have some good news for you though. Your patients have all woken up and for some reason they all are asking about you it is a miracle. Now go, I will take care of your unwanted visitors." Maya said and Kagome nodded and hurried of to the changing room and changed her clothes as fast as she could and then hurried to the elevator in the lobby and noticed that the security already was there and she waved at Maya and walked in the elevator and pressed her personal code and when the doors was closing Hojo and the girls came in and saw her and hurried to her, calling for her to hold the elevator but Kagome made no move to do so and instead the security walked infront of the four teenagers and told them to leave. Kagome let out a relieved puff of air and relaxed. She just couldn't understand why her old friends wouldn't leave her alone. And why they were so hung up on her having to date Hojo. Right now though she didn't want to date _anyone_.

When Kagome stepped out of the elevator she was greeted by Dr. Onikuro who was on his way down and he smiled at her.

"Welcome back, Kagome. They have all woken up, it is truly amazing. We were all starting to think that they wouldn't since the longer someone is in a coma the lesser the chance it is for them to ever wake up. Now go on and introduce yourself. I think Kyoshi have been talking about you for they are all asking for you. And before I forget. Their families will be coming to see them later today. I will have the head nurse come with your lunch later. I will see you when their families arrive. Good luck Kagome." Dr. Onikuro said as he entered the elevator and Kagome walked out of it and she gave the man at small smile and then hurried towards Kyoshi's room where she could hear loud voices. Once she opened the door and walk in to the room the voices stopped and she saw them all sitting by the small table and she couldn't help but smile at them. It had worked, they were all okay. Though it was obvious that it would take some time for them all to get their strength back, they were all except for Kyoshi sitting in wheelchairs, not surprising since they _had_ after all been in a coma for three years.

"You are all right, welcome home, I guess." Kagome said and then she walked to them and sat down in the only armchair that was vacant around the table and Jakotsu grinned at her.

"You bet we are, thanks Kags." Jakotsu said and everyone else nodded their head in agreement and Kagome blushed a little and smiled. For some reason she was really happy that they were indeed okay. After that they all started to tell Kagome about themselves and their lives in the future and Kagome did the same. Jakotsu and Renkotsu looking closely at Kagome and Jakotsu smiled a little and Renkotsu nodded in approval. Kagome didn't seem to notice neither did the rest in the room but the two of them did. Kagome was slowly becoming herself again. She didn't seem afraid of the others being too close to her.

"Let's hope she talks to you soon Jakotsu. That will probably be the biggest step for her recovering. It might actually be exactly what she needs to heal completely. And then, we will make sure she will never be hurt like that again." Renkotsu whispered to Jakotsu and Jakotsu nodded his head in agreement.

When their lunch arrived the head nurse greeted Kagome with a warm smile and Kagome smiled back but then frowned when she heard that her friends and Hojo had become near hysterics when the security had tried to escort them out of the hospital to the extent that Yuka and Hojo had attacked two of the guards. Eri and Ayumi had been too shocked after that and after that the police had been called and all four of them had been arrested for harassment and Yuka and Hojo had also gotten assault into their arrest papers aswell and Kagome sighed in annoyance she was also very much disturbed by how the four had acted. Once the nurse had left and they all started eating Jakotsu was the one who couldn't help but ask what they all was wondering.

"Hey, Kags. What was that lady talking about?" He asked softly and Kagome let out a heavy sigh and looked at them all and saw that they all wanted to know.

"Some of my… well I don't think I see them as friends anymore after this but I went to school with them, Yuka, Eri, Ayumi and I was really close. At least until I fell through the well. After that I kinda grew up. I mean, who wouldn't after seeing all the death that is in the feudal era. They were still my friends at that point in time. But they always tried to hook me up with the guy they were with today, his name is Hojo and well he his kind, caring, smart and boring to the point I actually was yawning whenever I did go out with him. If I never had fallen down the well and met Inu Yasha and everyone else then maybe I wouldn't feel that he is boring but he is. Anyway, back then I was in love with Inu Yasha and they knew that but since Inu Yasha couldn't let go of his feelings for Kikyo he ran back and forth between her and me. I think that, that might have been why they always set me up on dates with Hojo. To get me to fall out of love for Inu Yasha. But I haven't been in love with Inu Yasha for nearly two years now. I mean seriously, how can I possibly stay in love with someone, who is always comparing me with a walking corpse? So I told the girls that I didn't love Inu Yasha like that anymore and asked them to stop setting up dates for me. But they haven't listened and after that I just ignored them and Hojo. After I graduated high school I decided to study college at home through internet. I talked to my college of choice, took the entrance exam and got in and then made an arrangement with my teachers so that I could study at home. It has worked really well, I could do my work while still continue my quest back in feudal era with my friends there. Well I accidently ran into Yuka and the others after my first day here and told them straight to stay out of my life and well. You heard how that went." Kagome said and let out and annoyed huff and crossed her arms over her chest and the guys in the room looked at her and then Bankotsu let out an annoyed curse and everyone looked at him.

"That is not how friends should act. And that guy, Hojo, from what I get is that even after three years he still don't seem to get you are not interested. It makes me worry if perhaps the idiot might just escalate and start stalking you. I know you probably can kick his ass now. We trained you after all but I don't like the thought of you risking getting jumped by this guy." Bankotsu said and then looked at Kyoshi.

"Kyoshi, if the doctor deems you fit to leave today, since your parents probably wants you to come back home now that we all are awake, do you think you can stay close to Kagome? Trust me, the girl can fight but I want her to be able to relax while she is at home. Not have to worry about this loser." Bankotsu said and after a few minutes Kyoshi nodded in agreement. They had told him what had happened to Kagome back in the past though they also told him to keep quiet about him knowing since they only told him so that he wouldn't do something stupid to make her panic.

"Sure thing, I can do that. If Kagome is okay with this." Kyoshi said and then looked at Kagome, the others doing the same and Kagome thought about what Bankotsu said and bit her lower lip in worry and then nodded.

"Thanks, I think that is a good idea. I don't think Hojo would do something stupid but I am better on the safe side then just assume he won't do anything." Kagome said but then looked at little bit uncertain as she watched Kyoshi and then looked at Jakotsu. Jakotsu saw her stare and smiled reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, Kags. Kyoshi will make sure you are safe." He said and Kagome smiled and when she saw the others nod at that she relaxed. She hadn't known Kyoshi for long after all, she still didn't feel completely safe around them, she didn't freak out if they were close to her. Jakotsu was still the only exception for that she could be near him without being afraid. Sure she wasen't afraid of the others anymore but she did still feel uncomfortable if the others came to close to her without making it known to her first. After this issue had been settled they all started to talk more about what they all did like to do before all of things back in the past made them fight each other.

It was late in the afternoon when the door to Kyoshi's room opened and they all saw Dr. Onikuro walk in with two middle aged couples in tow and Kagome stood up from her chair and bowed in greeting and Onikuro smiled at her.

"Kagome, I trust that everything has been fine while you have been working." Onikuro said and once Kagome nodded and said everything had gone fine he continued.

"Well, this is their parents." Onikuro said and looked at the two couples and then spoke again.

"This is the volunteer nurse that I put in charge of keeping her eyes on your sons. Her name is Higurashi Kagome. Her father was a very close friend to me." Onikuro said and the two women smiled at Kagome and Kagome smiled back and bowed.

"It is nice to meet you." Kagome said politely and when one of the men cleared his throat she looked at them. The man had short black hair with grey strands in it and he had a gentle smile.

After that the man introduced himself and the woman beside him as the parents of Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu and the other pair introduced themselves aswell. After that Kagome and Onikuro excused themselves so that the Kotsu family could have some time alone but they were stopped at the door by Bankotsu's voice.

"Father, if Kyoshi gets discharged today he will stay until Kagome's shift ends. We have agreed that he will escort her here and then back to her home. I am sure the good doctor might agree to that, right, Dr. Onikuro?" Bankotsu said and Kagome blushed slightly and looked at their parents in slight worry but then Onikuro spoke.

"Yeah, after what happened today and since Kagome seems to feel at ease with you all I would be very grateful to you if you would do that." Onikuro spoke and the parents looked at each other slightly confused but nodded, after all they didn't see any problem with that, but they would however ask their children for the reason as to why the nurse helping their children would need to be escorted. Once Onikuro saw the nod he smiled and left the room with Kagome in tow, who closed the door after her.

In the early evening Kagome said good night to Bankotsu and the others and then walked with Kyoshi to the elevator and stepped inside it. It seemed that Bankotsu and the others had told their parents of what had happened earlier when she came into work and they had left telling Kagome to be careful. Kagome pressed the code and the elevator closed and started to move down and she looked at Kyoshi from the corner of her eye and sighed when she noticed that Kyoshi looked at her from time to time.

"I guess they told you about what happened? With Naraku, I mean." Kagome said quietly but also with sadness entering her voice. Kyoshi flinched at the sadness in her voice and sighed.

"I kinda figured it could be something like that but, yeah, they told me but don't worry, I won't tell anyone else." He said and Kagome gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Thank you." She said and when the doors opened and she stepped out with Kyoshi she told him to wait so she could change to her private clothes and once he nodded in agreement she left to the locker room. It only took her a few minutes to change and when she returned to the lobby she noticed that Kyoshi was standing by the reception desk, flirting with Maya and she couldn't help but giggle at that and when they noticed her they both blushed slightly and Kyoshi then took a paper and wrote down his home number and gave it to Maya with a wink and telling her to call him when she got off from work and then walked with Kagome out of the hospital and Kagome gave Maya and small wave and then they were outside and Kagome walked to the bus stop, but Kyoshi stopped her by calling her name and she looked at him in confusion.

Kyoshi smiled and pointed towards the parking lot.

"I asked my dad to get my car out here so I could drive you. I already gotten the okay from Dr. Onikuro." Kyoshi said and started to walk towards his car and Kagome followed.

When they got to the car Kagome stared at it in slight shock and then looked at Kyoshi and then to the car again.

"This is your car?" Kagome asked in slight disbelief as she stared at the dark green Lamborghini Aventador and Kyoshi chuckled.

"You bet it is. Come hop in and I will drive you home." Kyoshi said as he unlocked the car and climbed in to the driver seat, Kagome nodded slowly and then walked to the passenger door and opened it and climbed inside and sat down and put her seat belt on, Kyoshi doing the same. Soon Kyoshi drove out of the parking lot and out on the road and Kagome gave him her address and then they sat in silence not really knowing what they could talk about. After nearly five minutes of silence Kyoshi cleared his throat.

"So your mother is okay with you staying out this late? I mean I know you aren't a kid but you know. Is she still awake when I have dropped you off?" Kyoshi said and Kagome shook her head slowly.

"No, it is only me at home for a few days, at least I think it will be so. My family is helping my uncle move into his new home here in Tokyo." Kagome said and Kyoshi frowned at that.

"Maybe you should call her and ask? I don't know but I don't like the idea of you alone in your house after what you told us of that guy Hojo." Kyoshi said calmly and Kagome looked at him and then nodded and took out her phone and dialed her mother's number.

After just a few tones her mother answers.

"Kagome? Are you on your way home? Is something wrong?" Her mother asked with worry in her voice and Kagome took a deep breath.

"No, nothing is wrong. It's just, something happened today and well, Hojo and my old friends from school followed me to the hospital and well, something happened and the police had to come and arrest them. Kyoshi got discharged from the hospital today and he is driving me home but he don't think I should be at home alone and I actually agree, Hojo and the girls are acting a little bit strange. Will you be coming home for the night? I… I can ask Kyoshi to drive me to my uncle's place otherwise." Kagome said and she then glanced at Kyoshi, who nodded in agreement.

"I think you should come to your uncle's home, Kagome. I will be returning home tomorrow so tomorrow evening you don't have to worry. Your uncle's address Crescent Drive 12. Does Kyoshi knows how to get there?" Sakura asked her daughter and Kagome looked at Kyoshi and asked him if he knew the address and Kyoshi looked at her a little bit surprised and nodded.

"Yeah, I know where it is. We will be there in about thirty minutes." He spoke calmly and Kagome relayed that to her mother and then told her good bye and hung up and looked at Kyuushi.

"Do you know that address?" Kagome asked quietly and Kyoshi nodded slowly.

"Yeah, my family lives there, Bankotsu and his side of the family lives on Crescent Drive 7 and me and my family lives across the street on number 8. Is your uncle rich?" Kyoshi asked and then blushed slightly.

"Sorry, that was very rude of me to ask." He mumbled and Kagome let out a soft giggle.

"It's okay, yeah I guess my uncle is rich. Though, he isn't really my uncle by blood. He was a very good friend to my dad and well he has always been seen as part of my family. I think he owns a chain of bakeries that does everything from normal sweets to sweets that are for special occasions. He even has a shop in Paris. He has lived in Paris for the last six years but now he is moving back home. I happy for that. Thought I am worried on how I will react if he hugs me or something…" Kagome said and her voice got a little bit worried and sad at the end and Kyoshi looked at her and smiled a little and then turned his attention to the road.

"I'm sure it will be fine. Just relax and let your instincts guide you." Kyoshi said softly and after that, the rest of the ride was in a comfortable silence.

When Kagome had been dropped off by her uncle's house and Kyoshi had promised to come get her to drive her to the hospital the next morning, Kagome walked to the door and opened it, her mother had said it was alright for her to walk right in. Kagome closed the door behind her and made sure to lock it and then she looked around in the entrance hall and saw a maid and called out to her. Once the maid noticed her Kagome walked up to the woman.

"Hey, eh I'm Kagome. Mama said that I could just go right in but I don't know where to go." Kagome said and when the maid smiled at her she relaxed.

"Yes, I should've known that you were my master's niece. Please, follow me, they are in the living room." The elderly maid said and then walked away, Kagome following close behind and Kagome felt that she really just wanted to see her family and greet her uncle and then head straight to bed, all of the day's events seemed too have caught up to her. After a few minutes the maid stopped at a door and smiled at Kagome.

"They are in here, I will wait outside to show you to your room as soon as you are ready to retire for the evening." The maid spoke and Kagome smiled at her and then opened the door and walked in to see her family sitting at the table in the middle of the room talking and drinking tea. When her mother saw her the older woman immediately put down her cup of tea and hurried to Kagome's side and hugged her.

"Sweetie, are you okay? Would you like to have some tea?" Sakura asked as she watched her daughter slowly shake her head.

"No thanks mom, I am really tired so I just wanted to let you all know that I am here and then go straight to bed." Kagome said and her mother smiled and nodded in understanding and then movement to their right caught there attention and Kagome looked to see her uncle smiling at her with a bright smile as he walked to them. Her uncle was 6,1 foot and had long redish brown hair that reached down to the middle of his back. Kagome had once asked him why he didn't have any gray hair and he had laughed and said he didn't like to look old. His hair was pulled into a low pony tail at the base of his neck and he was very well built, he went to the gym regularly if Kagome remembered correctly and his eyes was gray with some green in them.

"Kagome! I am so glad to see you. Please at least give me a hug before you go to bed, I haven't seen you in so long." The man said and Kagome became a little bit worried but then let her uncle hug her and she hugged him back slowly and then couldn't help but relax in relief that she didn't feel scared of him. Kagome let go of him and he did the same and she gave him a small smile.

"It is good to see you back home again, uncle Toya." Kagome said and her uncle, Toya, laughed and nodded. They all talked for a few minutes and Kagome told everyone in the room about what exactly had happened at the hospital with Hojo and the girls and then excused herself and left the room and let the maid show her to her room for the night.

Sakura watched her daughter leave the living room and then walked to the phone that sat at a small table near the couch. She wanted to call the parents of Kagome's old class mates and she looked at Souta, who looked very upset and angry.

"Souta, would you please help your grandfather to his room. I know you both probably want to talk to the parents aswell but it is for the best if we don't let our emotions get the best of us. Kagome seemed very tierd. We shouldn't risk disturbing her." Sakura spoke and Souta nodded slowly and then helped his silent but very angry grandfather to his feet and they also left the room, leaving Sakura and Toya alone and she looked at him and he only nodded and sat down at the couch, Sakura doing the same and she called up Hojo's mother first. Sakura would make it perfectly clear that the Hojo boy was going to leave her daughter alone from this point on.

Kagome was lead to a bedroom and she thanked the maid and then walked inside and closed the door and turned the lights on and even though she saw how big the room was, the only thing on Kagome's mind was the very comfortable looking king sized bed that stood with the headboard against one of the walls and she started to take of all her clothes until only her panties were left since she didn't have her pajama she would just have to sleep like that and as soon as she crawled in under the blankets and as soon as she had laid her head down on the pillow she was asleep. She never even heard when the door to her bedroom opened and a much younger looking maid walked in with a large shirt. The maid stopped in her tracks when she saw that the girl was already asleep and couldn't help but smile and then laid the shirt at the end of the bed and left, only to look back at the sleeping young woman and then the maid turned the lights of and closed the door quietly behind her. Letting Kagome continue to get the rest she very much needed.


	17. Chapter 17

Here is Chapter 17! And it turned into a loong one! I hope you all still like the story, I am very happy to see so many reading it in this chapter there is much about Inu Yasha and the gang and about Kikyo and even some with Kagura. In the next chapter it will jump a little to and from the future and the past. hope you'll stay tuned and now, please enjoy chapter 17!

Chapter 17.

Kagura let out a gasp of pain when her body hit the wall that Naraku threw her at one of the walls in his personal chambers and she looked up at the enraged hanyou and swallowed slowly, she knew he would be angry but she also knew that she had done the right thing in delaying to tell him what was going on. She wanted to be free from him and she now _knew_ Kagome was very likely to be her key to freedom. If Kagome actually could give the band of mercenaries their lives back, Naraku would lose a very strong group of fighters.

"How can she possibly bring those ignorant fools back to life without the help of the jewel shards?! And why didn't you stop them?!" Naraku snarled out and Kagura flinched slightly and knew she had to say something that would not make Naraku want to kill her.

"I confronted Bankotsu and he told me that the miko was still alive and that she had offered them a way to come back to life. Before I could find out how, he stepped inside some sort of barrier, that was covering a part of Inu Yasha's forest, it was covering the part where that old dry well that the girl uses from time to time. I don't think they has done it yet. If they need a barrier to keep them hidden then shouldn't, whatever, the girl is doing take time?" Kagura said and made sure to keep herself calm so that Naraku wouldn't pick up on that she was only telling him a half truth. Naraku glared at Kagura in fury but didn't sense any deceit from her, not that, that was anything new, he knew she was not telling the whole truth but he deemed that whatever it was that she was not telling him probably was not of any importance.

"Fine! I want you to find Inu Yasha and tell him that I plan on going through the well in his forest. That should get his attention. He can use that red Tetsaiga on that barrier you spoke of and destroy it and then I will kill those traitors." Naraku growled out and Kagura nodded and hurried out of the room, she did not want to stay any longer than necessary. The wind demoness hurried outside and left on her feather in a hurry after she had gotten the right directions from Kanna.

 ** _(With Inutaichi and Kikyo)_**

Inutaichi and Kikyo had been traveling for days when Kirara returned and then they continued their search. That had been over a week now and they had, had now sign of Kagome nor Bankotsu and his band of mercenaries. It had made Sango and Miroku very worried, Inu Yasha was worried and on edge and Kikyo was still angry about what Inu Yasha had said. She had hoped she could have made him at least to come to her side so to speak but it hadn't worked. She knew that what she wanted was selfish but she couldn't help it. She was jealous of Kagome. After all, the girl had a completely _new_ soul and if she was correct in her suspicions then the girl was also a direct decendant to the great miko Midoriko herself. Kikyo had always idolized the legendary miko and when she had been chosen to protect the Shikon jewel she had been happy and honored. Of course that had changed once she realised that she would never be allowed to be more than the cursed jewels protector. She was never allowed to be a woman. To fall in love and when she did indeed fall in love with Inu Yasha she hated her duty as the jewels protector even more. 'If I just take Kagome's soul and make it my own then I can probably call all the shards to me and destroy the jewel for good. After all, if the girl is a decendant to Midoriko then she should be able to destroy the thing without making a wish. But first I need to take her soul and make it into my own. I can do that, and then I will be alive and Inu Yasha and I can be happy together' Kikyo thought as she walked slightly behind her love and the soul collectors following her closely but they had now lost their snow white color and was now slightly grey in color. Though Kikyo didn't take any notice to it, Miroku however and noticed it and he had secretly told Sango aswell. They were both unsure of why those eerie creatures had started to change their colors but it didn't seem like Kikyo had noticed it herself yet and that told them that whatever was happening was not something the clay miko had any control over. They both had agreed on keeping their guard up and be ready for anything from then on. Kirara looked at the soul collectors and remembered what Shippo had told her and she couldn't help but wonder if maybe, just maybe the soul collectors had another purpose aswell as stealing souls.

Inu Yasha walked in front of the group, his mind too occupied with worried thoughts of Kagome to take any notice of Kikyo's angry aura or his friends tense auras. He wanted to find Kagome. He knew Kagome was alive but she was with that bastard Bankotsu and the other members of the Band of Seven. That was not a good thing. Inu Yasha stopped suddenly and sighed and looked back at his friends and Kikyo.

"We should take a short break." Inu Yasha said and then he looked at Kikyo and continued.

"Do you feel Kagome anywhere near here?" He asked and Kikyo gave him a glare but then closed her eyed and concentrated but then opened them again and shook her head.

"No, she is not anywhere near here…" Kikyo spoke coldly and then walked to a tree and sat down in the shade. It was late in the afternoon and she knew that the group would want to continue looking until the sun was gone from the sky and that they wouldn't rest for long. Not that it mattered to her, she wasen't tierd. Inu Yasha looked at her for a moment and then sighed and sat down. They had bought some dried meat in a village a few days ago and they had a few canteens with water so they would just eat and drink that and then continue. Sango and Miroku joined him and once they all had a share of the meat and each a canteen they ate quietly. Sango sharing her food and water with Kirara. They didn't really speak much, just what they thought they should go next and soon they were walking again, they still had a few hours of sunlight left and they didn't want to waste any of it. Kikyo looked at them all and she couldn't help but feel a pang of jealousy in her chest when she watched her love so engrossed in searching for a girl that was not her. Didn't he love her? Why was he so determined to find Kagome when she, Kikyo, was at his side. He was supposed to love her after all.

It wasen't until the sun was long gone and the moon started to rise that they all made camp and Inu Yasha went out to hunt some fresh meat. Sango looked at Miroku and the both noticed that Kikyo had left to follow Inu Yasha and they both relaxed since her soul collectors had followed her.

"I don't sense her or her soul collectors so I think we can speak freely now." Miroku said quietly as he stoked their camp fire with a stick and Sango relaxed.

"Do you think she plans to harm Kagome? I know she had apologized but I don't trust her…" Sango said as she hugged Kirara and Miroku nodded.

"I agree with you there. Kikyo is not trustworthy and I think she wants to do something But I am unsure of what. We will have to keep a close eye on her. But Kagome is not the same untrained girl she was three years ago. Kaede has trained her in how to use her reiki. It just too bad that none of us had given her any training in hand to hand fighting or a weapon. Maybe if we had she wouldn't have been kidnapped but that is something I plan on changing once we have saved her. I will not let something like this happen again." Miroku said with determination in his voice and Sango nodded her head in agreement. After that they sat in silence deep in their own thoughts, though still aware of their surroundings.

Kirara looked up at her companion and the monk and wished she could take them all to the well but Kagome had asked her and Shippo not to and the nekomata could understand. The change in the young mikos scent had revealed everything to her and from what Kagome had said she knew that Naraku had raped the young miko. The vile half breeds scent was long gone from Kagome's body, which was good in Kirara's opinion. The girl did not need that stench on her body. She was worried about the Band of Seven but she hadn't smelled any deceit from them so she would give them the benefit of the doubt for now. She would wait a few more days and then try to make her pack understand that she wanted them to return to Edo. That should give Kagome time to maybe heal enough for her to face her friends and let them help her. Especially Sango, Kagome needed a female close to her that was not her mother and from what she knew, Sango and Kagome was as close as sisters. Kirara let out a soft yawn and laid down in Sango's lap to get a quick nap until Inu Yasha returned.

Inu Yasha had just killed a decent size deer and flung it over his shoulder when Kikyo and her soul collectors came through the trees and he sighed internally. He knew that she was still mad at him but he didn't feel bad about it. After all Kikyo had been the one in the wrong. He looked Kikyo in the eyes and was about to speak when Kikyo spoke first.

"Don't you love me anymore, Inu Yasha? Have Kagome taken you away from me? Is that why you have been so cold to me? It is the reason why you are so desperate to find her?" Kikyo asked as she watched Inu Yasha and Inu Yasha stared at her in slight shock and then shook his head slowly.

"Is that why you were bad mouthing Kagome before? You thought I love her instead of you?" Inu Yasha asked and when Kikyo just stared at him he sighed.

"I do love Kagome, Kikyo. But not as a mate. I love her like a younger sister. It is you that I love as a woman. The woman I want as my mate, my wife. The reason why I have been so distant to you is because you are talking badly about Kagome. She don't deserve it. She hasn't done anything to you. I want to find Kagome because she is my friend. My best friend. The very first that accepted me for who I am and not for what I am. I know you love me and that you loved me back when you were still alive but you didn't really accept me completely. After all, you asked me to use the jewel to become human for you." Inu Yasha said and then he walked up to Kikyo and caressed her cheek as she stared at him with wide eyes.

"You cannot deny that you didn't accept the demon side of me. But I still love you like I did back then. But I won't become human for you anymore. If you want to be with me, you will have to accept all of me just like I do to you." Inu Yasha said and then he walked passed Kikyo to return to the camp, Kikyo stayed behind, thinking on what Inu Yasha had just said and she then turned to follow after him. A small part of her was furious at him for what he said. But the rest of her had been so happy to hear that he still loved her that she decided to push her anger aside for now. Inu Yasha still loved her. Sure he had said that he loved Kagome as a sister and that made her angry but she would think about all this once she was sure everyone was asleep back in camp. Right now she just wanted to be near Inu Yasha.

 ** _(With Kagura)._**

Kagura knew she was getting closer to Inu Yasha and the others, she could sense their auras and she hoped she could convince them to hurry to the well but she also wanted to make sure to give them a clue on this being a trap set by Naraku. But she had to be careful. She had noticed that a small swarm of Saimyosho's was following her. She needed to make sure she worded her warning correctly or maybe she could write it down. That thought made Kagura rip of a small piece of her sleeve using the sound of the wind to cover the tearing of the fabric hidden from the hell insects following her. Then she took the small container she had her lip paint in and used her claw to write down a small message to the Inutaichi. Maybe she could make the slayer throw her weapon at her and then she could use her wind to somehow attach the small fabric to the boomerang. She could only hope it would work.

 ** _(With Inutaichi and Kikyo)._**

After Inu Yasha had returned to the camp site with Kikyo returning just a few minutes after him he gave Sango his kill, who immediately started to gut and clean it and soon the deer was spited over the fire slowly cooking. Kikyo walked to a tree and sat down quietly and she gave Inu Yasha a very unsure stare and then closed her eyes. Showing him and everyone else that she wanted to be left alone. Inu Yasha looked at her and sighed. He really hoped he could get Kikyo to let go of her hatred towards Kagome before they found and rescued the younger woman. Kagome had never done anything to deserve to be hated for. After all, Kagome had helped Kikyo from time to time even though she never had to do it. 'Oh well, I am sure I can make Kikyo understand' Inu Yasha thought to himself as he got some of the cooked meat from Sango and started to eat. Sango then gave some to Miroku and then Kirara before she took some for herself to eat and as they ate a sudden and sharp wind started to blow and they had to cover their eyes slightly to prevent from getting dirt in them, when the wind died down however Inu Yasha let out and angry growl and unsheathed Tetsaiga and then glared at the one who had decided to appear before them, Kagura. Sango immediately reached for her weapon and Miroku grabbed his staff and they all stood ready to fight. Even Kikyo had moved to their side, aiming an arrow towards Kagura.

Kagura landed in the clearing where the Inutaichi had made a small camp and once she saw that they were ready to fight she held up her hand to make them wait and before Inu Yasha started yelling or the dead golem started to fire arrows at her she spoke.

"I am not here to fight at the moment. I am here to warn you. I don't have much time so just shut up and listen. Your young friend, Kagome, she is in her own home. She was able to escape Naraku and go through the well. However, Naraku has found a way to get through the well aswell. He even took over another miko to create a barrier around the clearing where the well is so that he can do the preparations that needs to be done for him to pass through the well. I don't expect you to believe me but I do not like what that bastard has planned for the girl and that is why I am telling you this. If you want to save the young miko then hurry to the well!" Kagura said as she then took her feather and used the wind to lift her high up into the sky, leaving a shocked and worried group of friends and Kikyo behind. However, Miroku noticed a piece of Kagura's kimono sleeve fluttering down at his feet and he thought it weird that Kagura had ripped her clothes when there had been no fighting, and even weirder was that the piece of fabric had been fluttering so close to the ground, like the wind demoness didn't want no one to know about it. So Miroku pretended to drop his surta and then bent down on one knee to pick it up and while he picked up his sutra he secretly pocketed the small piece of fabric and then stood up and looked at everyone.

"What should we do, Inu Yasha? Should we believe her?" Miroku asked Inu Yasha looked at his friends.

"I think we should trust her. It isn't the first time that Kagura had come and given us secret information. Let's hurry back to Edo and to the well. If Naraku has found a way to get through the well then Kagome and her family is in danger." Inu Yasha said and at that they immediately broke up their camp and made sure to package the leftover meat and then they started to hurry. No one was going to get any rest this evening. Kikyo looked at them as she was riding on Inu Yasha's back, while Sango and Miroku was riding on Kirara. She couldn't help but actually agree with what Inu Yasha had said. If Naraku could get to the girl's time then nothing good would come out of it. 'I still want Kagome gone but maybe if I destroy the well instead then I can become Inu Yasha's mate and all I have to do is wait for the girl's time to come to pass and kill her then.' Kikyo thought however she then flinched slightly as pain filled her chest and she took a deep breath and laid her head on Inu Yasha's shoulder in confusion. 'What was that pain in my chest just now?' Kikyo thought in confusion and Sango and Miroku both noticed that Kikyo's soul collectors had become a darker shade of grey in just an instant and it seemed that some of the creatures was missing. Kikyo only had six left while when they had made camp she had, had ten of them. They wondered what was going on but they wouldn't say anything right now, they didn't want to stop now.

Miroku took out the small piece of fabric after a while and noticed that Kagura had written something on it. He read it and took a deep breath to calm himself. 'It seems that Kagura is trying to help, it wouldn't be the first time she did that.' Miroku thought and then whispered to Sango what he had read on the fabric. Sango let out a worried gasp and then calmed herself and looked over her shoulder and asked Miroku to let her see it for herself and once Miroku handed over the fabric Sango read it herself and she thought the same as Miroku. This wouldn't be the first time that Kagura had given them, hints and clues in secret. And this was just too rushed to be a trap set by Naraku. Which meant that what Kagura had said most likely was the real trap. Sango looked at Miroku.

"Should we tell Inu Yasha about this now or should we wait?" Sango whispered and Miroku looked down at their half demon friend and the dead miko and sighed.

"We should tell him now, otherwise he might just go charging right in once we get to the clearing with the red Tetsaiga. That would be bad. But if we stop him we might be able to get some rest before we arrive. It will take us at least two days to reach Edo if we travel without any breaks but we will have to stop for short periods of times. We should show him this message then." Miroku whispered and Sango nodded in understanding. Sango then looked forward, letting her thoughts go. 'What has happened to you Kagome? From what Kagura told us you were able to escape, but from the message she had written it seemed you had help. But she didn't write who had helped you.' Sango thought in worry and sighed as she looked down at Inu Yasha. 'And it bothers me on what Kagura said, what is Naraku's plan? All the times before he just wanted you dead. What in the world has changed and what does he want from you now?' Sango shook her head to chase away her thoughts and took a deep breath as her eyes took on a shine of sheer determination. 'No matter what I will not let that bastard get to you again, you are my best friend, Kagome. I will protect you and once you are back with us I will start train you. I swear it!' Sango thought as she urged Kirara to go faster. She wanted to cover as much ground as possible. Miroku looked at Sango and without knowing it the two humans shared thoughts. They would make sure Kagome got the training she needed once they found her.

Inu Yasha ran at full speed with Kikyo on his back, he was worried. How had Kagome been able to escape? It didn't make sense that Naraku would be that careless. And what worried him the most what was Kagura had said about Naraku having some kind of plan on regarding Kagome. Something not even Kagura liked. That could'nt be good at all. He knew that they wouldn't be able to reach Edo for at least two days. And that was if they only stopped to eat, relieve themselves and only took short naps to get some kind of rest. Inu Yasha growled lowly in his throat and then felt Kikyo hug him from behind.

"Thanks Kikyo, but I am okay. I am just worried." Inu Yasha said lowly and Kikyo looked at him and laid her head on his shoulder and pressed herself against him.

"I am sure the girl is fine. Since Kagura came and warned us now, knowing we wouldn't be able to get to Edo right away, should tell us that whatever Naraku is planning should take some time to accomplish." Kikyo spoke calmly. Inu Yasha relaxed slightly at hearing Kikyo's words and smiled.

"You are right Kikyo. I just hope Kagome is fine. I am worried. What if that bastard hurt her? I promised her and her family that I would keep her safe. She is like a sister to me Kikyo… I won't be able to forgive myself if she has been hurt." Inu Yasha whispered and Kikyo couldn't help but feel jealousy grow in her chest and she hugged Inu Yasha tighter.

"Is she really that important to you, Inu Yasha? What about me? You said you wanted me as you mate. But you talk like no matter what Kagome will always be more important." Kikyo said, her voice cold and trembled slightly in anger and Inu Yasha blinked slightly in surprise and then looked over his shoulder to Kikyo and sighed. Suddenly becoming annoyed by her jealousy.

"Don't be like that Kikyo. I love you and I want to have you as my mate. But I can't do that while you are dead. As soon as that bastard Naraku is dead and Kagome has the jewel that will change however." Inu Yasha said as he looked at Kikyo and gave her a light kiss on her cheek and then turned his eyes back on the road and continued running.

Kikyo stared in shock and confusion and frowned once she thought about what Inu Yasha just said.

"Inu Yasha, what does you mean by that?" Kikyo asked quietly and Inu Yasha tensed slightly and sighed.

"I wasen't supposed to tell you since even though you have apologized to Kagome, she don't really trust you and she asked me not to tell you in order to see if you really meant it. Once Kagome has the jewel she is going to wish for you to have your own soul. She won't be you reincarnation and you will once more be alive. Then we can be together, Kikyo. So please don't do something stupid. I don't want to lose you." Inu Yasha said quietly and Kikyo could only stare at him in shock. Kikyo didn't know what to say or even think. The girl, Kagome wanted to give her life back. Even after everything that she had done to her. She had always known that Kagome was a very forgiving person but to give her, Kikyo, her life back after everything she had done to hurt the girl? Not even she herself would completely trust a being like that even if they did apologize. 'Could I have been blind to all of this? N-no that can't be. The girl probably only said that to Inu Yasha to give him false hope, there is no way that anyone, human, half demon or full demon would be that kind and unselfish. After all, not even I was that way when I was alive. There is just no way… can it?' Kikyo thought sadly.

Sango and Miroku watched as Kikyo and Inu Yasha talked while he was running and noticed that once more the soul collectors color got darker only to slowly change back to a lighter she of grey. Sango and Miroku looked at each other and was starting to get worried about what they were seeing. It seemed Kikyo and Inu Yasha both was completely oblivious about it all. Kirara had also been watching what was going on with the ones on the ground and she narrowed her eyes in suspicions. She was starting to get an idea of what was happening. She knew that Miroku soon would notice aswell. Kikyo's aura was slightly turning darker and darker and that was what the soul collectors were reacting to. Thought it did seem that something in Kikyo made them revert back from dark grey to light grey. Maybe Kikyo was slowly turning into something darker. Whatever it was it probably was not good and she hoped that it could be stopped. She did not wish to put Kagome in more danger right now. Kirara let out a soft huff and continued on, flying as fast as she could.

The gang continued to travel all through the night and wasen't until after the sun had come up that they all stopped and Inu Yasha let Kikyo down and watched how Kirara landed. Sango and Miroku jumped of the Nekomata and Kirara immediately reverted back to her smaller form. Miroku looked at Inu Yasha and cleared his throat to get their leaders attention.

"Inu Yasha, Kagura left us a secret message before, we didn't want to tell you anything while we were traveling but now that we are going to get a little rest I think you should know." Miroku spoke evenly making sure that even if Naraku was spying on them he wouldn't be able to hear what they were talking about. Inu Yasha heard what Miroku said and tensed but he forced himself to talk with a low voice just like his friend.

"So what does that message say then?" Inu Yasha hissed out in a love voice while Kikyo just stayed quiet. She wasen't sure why but she knew she had to do some meditating while they all rested. She didn't know why but she just knew she needed to do it. Sango watched Kikyo carefully but made sure to listen to Miroku and Inu Yasha aswell while she held a now sleeping Kirara in her arms.

Miroku looked at Inu Yasha and sighed.

"She says that there is indeed a barrier around the clearing of the well but it is not Naraku's doing. She thinks it might be Kagome's but she isn't sure. She also says that Naraku wants us, or more precisely, you, Inu yasha to break it. She won't say in her message what is behind it other than that Kagome is in there and from what I could get from how Kagura wrote the note Kagome is not alone behind the barrier." Miroku said and Inu Yasha was nearly shaking with worry and anger as he looked towards Sango and the sleeping Kirara.

"Shippo is probably in there, maybe even Kaede. The question is why the hell Kirara did not try to tell us to return." Inu Yasha hissed out but he immediately flinched when Sango glared at him.

"Well maybe Kagome asked her not to. We don't know what that bastard has done to her, she could be very severely injured. Knowing Kagome she probably wanted some time to heal before she saw us. She hates it when we blame ourselves when she gets injured Inu Yasha." Sango whispered and at that Miroku could only nod in agreement though a part of him feared that it just might be something worse than just being injured. He was sure that Sango feared it aswell but he was positive that Inu Yasha had not caught on, on what Kagura had said. Miroku suspected that Naraku might want to keep Kagome as a servant if he gets the complete jewel, or worse make her his mate. That thought alone made Miroku want to cringe in anger and disgust. For now he wouldn't let Inu Yasha know of this. If he knew their short tempered friend would lose all control he had of his instincts. Miroku looked towards Kikyo and hoped she wouldn't say anything either but he didn't think she would. Whatever Kikyo was planning or at least wanted had to do with Kagome so right now this knowledge would be safe. He would also have to ask Kikyo about her soul collectors before they continued.

Inu Yasha sighed. He knew Sango was right.

"Okay, whatever now let's eat something and get some sleep for a couple of hours before we continue. I don't want to slow down, even if it is a trap. We will stop at the village before we go to the well. Maybe Kaede will be there and know what is going on." Inu Yasha said and once the food had been given to everyone, except for Kirara, who would get her share once she woke up they all sat down and ate quietly and then they all laid down to rest. Miroku, erecting a barrier around them all with the help of his sutras. Kikyo sat by Inu Yasha's side while he slept meditating.

After just two hours Miroku woke up and looked around while he stretched slightly, he noticed that he was the only one awake and he then noticed that Kikyo had stopped her meditating and was looking at Inu Yasha while he slept sitting up. Miroku slowly rose from his seat and walked up to Kikyo and once the dead miko looked up at him he spoke.

"Kikyo, may I speak with you about something?" Miroku asked politely and once Kikyo nodded and then stood up he walked to the other side where Sango and Kirara was sleeping to make sure Inu Yasha wouldn't wake up as easily. Once there he looked at Kikyo and then glanced at her soul collectors.

"Have you noticed that your soul collectors have changed in color? Why is that Kikyo?" Miroku asked quietly while looking into Kikyo's eyes only to see shock enter them. It seemed Kikyo, indeed hadn't noticed the change. Kikyo stared at the monk in shock and then turned to looked at her snake like servant and just like Miroku said, they had changed from snow white to light grey and they were also fewer of them. She only had six left.

"I… I do not know. I haven't noticed this I have been occupied with other thoughts." Kikyo said slowly and Miroku narrowed his eyes at her answer. He noticed that once those words left her mouth the dead mikos aura turned darker then returned back to normal.

"Kikyo, I will say this now and take this as your only warning. I know you don't like Kagome and are jealous of her but you better not be planning on harming her. Both me and Sango will attack you if we think you do that. Kagome does not love Inu Yasha like she used to. She sees him as a friend. That is all so you better leave her alone." Miroku spoke quietly and at his words Kikyo flinched and stared at him on shock and anger.

Kikyo couldn't believe it. How could this perverted monk know what she was thinking?! And the slayer too. Kikyo gritted her teeths and glared at Miroku but then she noticed that her soul collectors became darker in color again and once more the pain in her chest appeared. The dead miko took a deep breath and glared at Miroku.

"I won't harm her so stop threatening me." She hissed out and then walked back to Inu Yasha and sat down. Miroku watched her leave but he didn't believe her. The Kikyo that now walked the earth was not the woman that Kaede always spoke of. Sure the Kikyo from a little over fifty years ago had also been selfish but from what Miroku could understand the Kikyo from before would _never_ even think about hurting someone else just because of her own selfish wishes or out of jealousy. He just hoped that Inu Yasha would either realise that there was no way to save the woman or Inu Yasha would perform a miracle and help the old Kikyo to come back, sending this dark and jealous shell of a woman that now was called Kikyo back down to wherever she came from.

Thirty minutes later Inu Yasha woke up and told Miroku to wake Sango and Kirara so they could eat some more meat and then continue on towards Edo. He did notice that Kikyo seemed angry but he would ask her about while they were moving. Not right now, he had learned when he first met Kikyo that it was better to let her cool down a little before he asked her anything when she was upset. He was certain that it was the same even now. Soon they all had eaten and were once again back on the road, heading towards Edo as fast as they could. After a short while Inu Yasha glanced over his shoulder and looked at Kikyo and sighed.

"What is wrong, Kikyo?" Inu Yasha asked quietly and when Kikyo met his eyes with his own he couldn't help but be slightly concerned and worried. She was pissed about something.

Kikyo gave Inu Yasha a glare and then hissed lowly in memory of what the perverted monk had told her.

"That monk friend of yours outright threatened me while you were asleep." Kikyo said in a whisper and Inu Yasha frowned at what she said. He knew for a fact that Miroku wouldn't threat anyone without a reason so he held Kikyo tighter and looked forwards as he ran.

"And why did he do that? And don't try to trick me Kikyo. I am not gonna believe that Miroku, who I know hate to resort to threats just up and threatened you?" Inu Yasha said and he felt how Kikyo tensed and that she grew angrier and that was when something dark grey, nearly black caught his eye and he stared in shock at Kikyo's soul collectors. 'How did I miss that they have changed color?!' Inu Yasha thought but he was brought out of his musings by Kikyo's angered and tense whisper.

"He just said he wouldn't let me hurt my reincarnation. I have already said I wouldn't do anything to her but he and the slayer don't believe me. I can't believe you are taking their side." Kikyo whispered in anger and Inu Yasha sighed.

"Of course they don't trust you, Kikyo. I didn't want to believe that you would harm Kagome but before you apologized but you have tried it. You can't deny it and neither can I. I saw and heard you once remember. I don't think you would harm her now though since you did apologize. But can you really blame the others and Kagome not to completely trust you?" Inu Yasha asked quietly and Kikyo glared at the back of his head in fury, how could he say that her words was not trustworthy in the eyes of the monk and slayer? Kagome, she could begrudgingly admit that Kagome's mistrust she could accept but not the other two.

'Why is it always that damn girl that get all the loyalty?! It is not fair. I should have that, not her damnit!' Kikyo thought in anger and for a moment her dark brown eyes flashed black but then flashed back to brown when Kikyo felt the pain in her chest once again and she clenched her teeth in pain and confusion and then glanced up at her soul collectors and stared in slight fear at the now nearly black color they had and she swallowed in worry.

"Inu Yasha, you need to stop and let me down. I will have to meet you in Edo. I need to take my soul collectors and myself to get cleansed in one of the holy springs. Something is wrong with them." Kikyo said coldly, still being angry at him for in her mind taking the monk's side instead of hers. Inu Yasha heard her and came to abrupt stop and let her down and he watched in slight sadness as the dark soul collectors flew to Kikyo and lifted her up but before she could fly away he spoke.

"Kikyo, I love you I really do but you need to let go of this hatred and the idea of everyone being against you, please don't let me lose you again." Inu Yasha said and Kikyo looked at him in slight shock but didn't answer him and instead told her soul collectors to take her away from there and they did what she told and soon she was long gone and Kirara landed near Inu Yasha, Sango and Miroku looking at Inu Yasha with concern.

"What is going on, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked and Inu Yasha sighed.

"She needed to get her soul collectors cleansed. She said she would meet us in Edo. Come on, let's keep going." Inu Yasha as he bounded of in high speed again and Kirara soon following him. Miroku and Sango however didn't know if they liked this development. They felt like they needed to keep a close eye on the dead miko. But they couldn't do anything about it now. Hopefully they would already be by the well once Kikyo decided to rejoin them.

 ** _(With Kagura)._**

Kagura returned late the next day back at Naraku's hiding place and sighed. She really did hope that they had noticed her secret messaged. She knew that Naraku wouldn't try do spy on the Inutaichi. Not while Kikyo was among them, not even with Kanna's mirror. That undead bitch seemed to feel whenever he was watching her so Naraku always made sure to spy at Kikyo to a minimum. Kagura walked along the hall ways in the castle inside towards her own room, making sure to hide the tear in her kimono and when she reached her door she saw Kanna standing there and she tensed slightly and walked up to her.

"Kanna, I am tierd. What is it?" Kagura said, which wasen't a lie in total. Kanna looked up at Kagura and nodded slowly and then stepped aside and started to walk past Kagura only to say in her monotone and quiet voice.

"Make sure to destroy that ripped kimono, sister. Otherwise Naraku will surely kill you this time." Kana said and then the void walked away, leaving a worried Kagura behind. Kagura hurried inside her room and looked her door and then stripped out of her kimono and threw it inside the open fireplace and took out a new, similar kimono and redressed herself and then started a fire in the fireplace. Making sure that nothing of the old kimono survived. Kagura let out a breath of relief and knew that Naraku probably wouldn't bother her for now, otherwise he would have made Kanna tell her so right away when she returned so Kagura walked to her futon and laid down to get some sleep while silently sending a prayer to the young miko, Kagome. Praying that the young woman would be able to destroy Naraku very soon so Kagura and Kanna could be free. With that thought, Kagura drifted off to sleep.

 ** _(In the Village of Edo)._**

Shippo sat in Kaede's hut with the old miko eating some stew for a late lunch but the old miko could see how the little boy would, from time to time, look towards the door like he was waiting for someone, most likely Kagome, to walk inside and greet him with her smile and a hug. Kaede sighed slightly and a part of her wanted to tell the young fox demon what she suspected had happened to Kagome but she knew for certain that Kagome would never want young Shippo to know that. He was still very young and Kagome would surely not like the young boy to know the truth. So instead the old woman was left with trying to reassure the boy in whatever way she could.

"Do not worry Shippo. I am sure that young Kagome will be fine, she just need some time to heal. Ye should just wait and be ready to greet her once she returns." Kaede said and Shippo looked at her and smiled a little and nodded.

"Okay, but I miss her Kaede. And I am worried also. I know I didn't smell any lies from Bankotsu and the others but they tried to kill us so many times." Shippo said and Kaede nodded in understanding.

"Yes, ye are correct but you should remember that since you couldn't smell any deceit from them that you shouldn't have to worry." Kaede said as she helped herself to some more stew and Shippo looked at her while thinking over what she just had said and then nodded in agreement and asked Kaede for some more food and soon they ate in comfortable silence.

It wasen't until the early evening while Kaede and Shippo was preparing dinner that Shippo's head snapped towards the door and then he ran out of the hut and Kaede could sense why the young boy had reacted that way. Inu Yasha and the others had returned. She let out a sigh and slowly stood up and walked out of the hut after Shippo. She had to make sure that she could talk to Inu Yasha and the others without Shippo.

Inu Yasha soon arrived in front of Kaede's hut and noticed that Shippo and Kaede was waiting for them and he looked at Shippo, who wouldn't meet his eyes and he narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, runt, why are you avoiding eye contact with me?" Inu Yasha asked and Shippo looked at him slowly and then bounded of as fast as he could towards the well. Inu Yasha was about to go after him when Kaede's voice stopped him.

"Let him go, Inu Yasha. I need to speak to ye and the others and it is not something I wish him to hear." Kaede spoke and at that moment Kirara landed and Sango and Miroku heard what she said and Kirara hurried after Shippo, she didn't wish to see what was about to happen inside the old mikos hut. Kaede watched Kirara go and then looked at Inu Yasha and the other two and motioned them to follow her inside the hut.

Once everyone was seated Kaede looked at them and saw Inu Yasha's impatient look and sighed.

"Inu Yasha, ye need to keep yourself calm, for what I am about to tell you will not be easy and it is only a suspicion I have. Kagome hasen't come here to see me but she has seen Shippo by the well. She is in her own time and she does not wish to come back right now. She needs some time with her family. Inu Yasha can ye keep yeself calm?" Kaede asked as she glared at the inu half demon. In Inu Yasha's case he could only stare at Kaede in shock just like Sango and Miroku was doing. Kagome was really back in her own time and she didn't want to return for the time being?! Inu Yasha swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and slowly nodded.

"Keh, fine I will be calm." He said and when he saw the look Kaede gave him he knew she didn't believe him but then the old miko shrugged her shoulder and nodded.

"Good, because if you go through the well right now it might just hurt her more than it will do any good." Kaede said and at that they all tensed and Kaede sighed and told them what she suspected had happened and once she was done Sango was crying hysterically, Miroku was trembling in anger and sadness and Inu Yasha was completely grey in the face as rage filled his eyes and he slowly stood up. Intending to hurry to the well but Kaede stopped him.

"Ye cannot go to her Inu Yasha. Right now she needs her family. Also there is a barrier around the clearing of the well. It seemed the ones that saved her life once Naraku was through was the Band of Seven… I do not know why they saved her but they did and right now they are hiding in the clearing, the barrier keeping them hidden." Kaede said and Inu yasha turned on her with a snarl on his face.

"It was those damn bastards that took her to Naraku!" Inu Yasha yelled but Kaede just glared at him.

"I know that. Ye all told me that but it is thanks to them that she is still alive and right now that is what should really matter! Now sit down and calm yeself! I will not let you go and make matters worse for Kagome." Kaede snapped and Inu Yasha flinched and glared at Kaede.

"What the hell do you mean by that you old hag?!" Inu Yasha yelled but it was Miroku who answered instead of Kaede.

"She means that right now, Kagome might not want to see us. I don't know why Bankotsu and the others saved her but the truth is that Kagome is safe in her own time. Shouldn't we just leave it at that for now? Inu Yasha let's wait until tomorrow before we take down that barrier and confront the Band of Seven. We all need to get some rest after hurrying back here." Miroku said as he held a sobbing Sango in his arms and Inu Yasha's ears went flat on the top of his head and he nodded slowly, though he didn't want to wait he knew that if he broke the barrier now he might just play right into Naraku's hands.

"Fine! But once the sun rises tomorrow I will be taking that damn barrier down!" Inu Yasha said as he left the hut and jumped up to its roof to lay down, he looked towards where the well was and swallowed. 'Kagome, please be okay. I promise I will do anything I can to help you.' Inu Yasha thought in sadness as the last rays of the sun vanished from the sky.

Sango had soon cried herself to sleep and Miroku looked at Kaede as he laid Sango down on a futon and covered her with a blanket.

"Lady Kaede do you really think it is safe having the Band of Seven near the well?" Miroku asked and Kaede nodded.

"Aye, I believe so. Shippo and Kirara both did not seem to sense any lies from them when they met with Kagome and them in the clearing so I think we should trust them. Kaede answered as she gave Miroku a bowl of soup, which he gratefully took and soon even Miroku had gone to sleep. Kaede also turned in for the night soon after Miroku had fallen asleep. Inu Yasha however stayed awake, he wanted to go to Kagome but right now he would keep himself calm. After all, the Band of Seven couldn't get through the well. Soon even Inu Yasha fell into a light slumber and it wasen't until late at night that Shippo and Kirara returned, they had arrived at the well and saw that there was only the bones, armor and clothes left of the former mercenaries and he was a little worried over Inu yasha and the others reaction but he wouldn't tell them about Kagome finding out that that Bankotsu and the others had a life in the future. That would just set Inu Yasha on crazy hunt for them in the future. Shippo wouldn't let that happen. That would surely upset Kagome. Shippo and Kirara soon laid down to sleep aswell, Shippo sleeping on the futon Kagome always used with a blanket covering him and Kirara went to sleep beside Sango. Both knowing very well that the next day, Inu Yasha would surely try to destroy the barrier Renkotsu had put up.


	18. Chapter 18

Here is chapter 18! I really can't update in a more even way it seems. :P well I always apologize for that to you all so I think you are all getting used to me updating slowly. this chapter really took a long time to write. I have had major writers block and at the same time I have gotten to work even more shifts at my part time job. that was really a bad combination. I hope you all like this chapter and if you find some misspelled words or something that don't seem to fit it, please don't hesitate to tell me, I want this story to be as good I can make it. Now enjoy~

Chapter 18.

Kagome woke up the next morning to a knock to the door and she slowly sat up and looked around in confusion until she remembered that she was at her uncle Toya's place and she smile and told whoever it was at the door to come in. it was her mother who walked in with a small paper bag and Kagome looked at her mother a little confused and Sakura smiled.

"I went home and picked up some of you clothes. You probably don't want to wear the same clothes as yesterday right?" Sakura asked her daughter and once Kagome gave a bright smile and a nod she put the paper bag on the bed.

"Well, why don't you take a shower and then dress in these and then meet us all in the dining room. Kyoshi is already here but he is early so you don't have to hurry." Sakura said and Kagome smiled again.

"Okay, I'll be done in about thirty minutes I think." Kagome said and her mother nodded at that and then left the room, closing the door softly behind her. Once the door was closed Kagome got out of bed and walked to a door on the opposite side of the bed and opened it and just as she suspected, it was a very lavish bathroom and Kagome saw that it had a shower with massage function and then she saw the large jacuzzi styled bath tub and moaned in delight. She would definitely be using the tub later before she went back home to the shrine. But for now, a shower was what she was gonna get so Kagome stripped out of her panties and then stepped inside the shower and started the water and made sure to get the temperature like she wanted it and then started the task in washing her hair and body so that she could get dressed and ready for a new day at the hospital.

Downstairs in the dining room everyone was sitting quietly just drinking some tea or coffee, they all wanted to wait for Kagome before they started to eat breakfast. Kyoshi sat at the table aswell, drinking some tea and talking with Souta who was asking all kinds of questions. Kyoshi answered the ones he could but he told the young teenager that he wouldn't speak of the past. Souta had pouted a little at that but gotten over it but after a while Kyoshi looked towards Kagome's mother and the uncle, Toya, if he remembered correctly was his name.

"So I guess you contacted those parents. To the ones that caused trouble yesterday?" Kyoshi asked and Sakura looked at the young man that Kagome had helped in a way and nodded.

"Yes, I called Hojo's mother first. His mother was very angry at him and told me she and her husband would make it very clear to their son that he was to leave Kagome alone from now on. I also made sure to tell them that I would be applying for a restraining order against him and the girls. It might be a little extreme but I told Hojo's mother that Kagome had told the boy many times that she wasen't interested and he never listened and now he actually resorted to violence. I don't want that around Kagome. Of course she got a little bit upset but said she understood my reasoning. Toya has already contacted his lawyers and this is something that is being taken care of as we speak. The girls parents seemed a little bit more resistant but I informed them that if Ayumi, Eri and Yuka really had been Kagome's friend then they wouldn't have tried to force her to date a guy she had no interest in. I also got to know that Ayumi and Eri had apparently felt really bad and decided that they wouldn't bother Kagome from now on. Of course they were sad that I was applying for a restraining order against them all but from what I understand those two are the only one of the four of them that are sorry. Yuka and Hojo seem to think they haven't done anything wrong. Anyway, I made it clear to all their parents that I didn't want them near Kagome so long as they act like they do." Sakura said camly and Kyoshi nodded in agreement to that. Right after that the door to the dining room opened and a maid led Kagome inside and Kagome greeted them all with a small smile and then sat down between her mother and Souta. After that breakfast was served and everyone talked about happier things, not wanting to let Kagome know of what had been said. At least not for now.

An hour later Kyoshi and Kagome left in Kyoshi's car and drove towards the hospital. Kagome looked out of the window. She was a little worried. She had a feeling that Inu Yasha would show up soon. She was afraid of what he would do or say. Even if they had decided that they were better of as only friends her half demon friend still had the nasty habit to act like she belonged to him and his even nastier habit was, when he was angry, to say things like he used to. Like the night she had been kidnapped. He had at that time become angry and yelled that Kikyo was so much better and didn't nag about wanting to go home all the time. Kagome really hoped that her feeling about Inu Yasha showing up was wrong. She didn't know how he would react and she didn't know how she would handle it either. Kagome was brought out of her musings by Kyoshi saying something and she looked at him.

"Sorry, I wasen't listening. Can you say that again?" Kagome asked and gave him a small smile as an apology. Kyoshi looked at her from the corner of his eye for a moment and then concentrated on the road.

"I was just asking why you seem so distressed." Kyoshi spoke calmly and Kagome tensed a little and let out a small sigh.

"I just have a bad feeling that is all. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you." Kagome said and Kyoshi nodded slowly. He would ask Jakotsu to talk to the girl. It seemed that Jakotsu was the one that was closest to her and that wasen't all that surprising. Jakotsu, even in this life had no interest in women. So that surely made Kagome feel safer with him.

Ten minutes later they arrived at the hospital and the climbed out of the car and walked towards the hospital. Once inside Kagome went to change her clothing and Kyoshi waited at the elevator. He had planned on see if he could talk more with that sexy receptionist, Maya but he didn't see her so he would just have to wait for Kagome to return so they could go up to his brothers and cousins. Soon Kagome arrived and they went up the elevator. Kagome looked at him and giggled quietly. Kyoshi looked at her with a little bit of confusion and Kagome smiled at him.

"Maya is supposed to come in to work in the afternoon, today. You will have to wait." She said and Kyoshi couldn't help but blush at that and then gave Kagome a bashful grin.

"Am I really that obvious?" Kyoshi asked and Kagome laughed softly as they walked out of the elevator at their floor.

"Yeah, you are. You didn't really leave this floor before all of this right?" She asked and Kyoshi nodded slowly, yes.

"Yeah. I didn't want to. It was just a pain since I had to really do some convincing for Dr. Onikuro to let me stay even though I was well enough to leave and go back home." Kyoshi said calmly and Kagome nodded at that and then they walked in to the room where Ginji and Renji where.

"God morning, Ginji, Renji. How are things?" Kagome asked and looked at the two males that sat in their beds eating breakfast. Kyoshi just gave them a wave in greeting. Renji looked at them and smiled while Ginji just let out a gruff 'morning' while he ate.

"We are fine, Ginji and I are going to go and get some rehabilitating after breakfast. It is certainly needed since we have been asleep for so long. We need to train our muscles. We all noticed how weak we felt yesterday. It isn't completely bad since the nurses and Dr. Onikuro seems to have given us a little bit of training while we were unconscious but it still need some work." Renji said calmly and Kagome nodded and then said that she was going to go and check on the others and left the room. Leaving Kyoshi with his brothers to talk. Once Kagome had left Kyoshi saw how Renji and Ginji was staring at him and he raised his brow in question. Renji was the one that spoke.

"Kagome seemed a little bit distracted? Did something happen this morning?" He asked while Ginji just stared at Kyoshi and Kyoshi sighed and sat down at one of the chairs near the beds.

"Hn, yeah. Kagome seemed distracted in the car on our way here. She said she had a bad feeling about today. I didn't ask any further but since she has been away from her friends in the past for a long time now, maybe she feels like Inu Yasha is going to show up?" Kyoshi said and Renji and Ginji tensed at that. They both, aswell as the others, knew that Kagome didn't want to see him or the others yet. She still didn't feel ready for it. They looked at Kyoshi and he met their stares.

"I plan on asking Jakotsu to talk to her about it. I will also call her mother and tell her to go back home to the shrine to see if he shows up. That is all that we can do. If he shows up there isn't much we can do to stop him. Kagome's mother probably can however. After all, a mother is the scariest when she protects her kids. I don't even think Inu Yasha would go against her." Kyoshi said and his brothers slowly nodded in agreement to that.

After Kagome left the room she went straight to where the other three was sharing a room. Dr. Onikuro had changed their room arrangement now that they all had woken up. For that Kagome was grateful, that way she could speak with them all in one day without risking neglecting her work assignments. Kagome knocked softly on the door to the other three's room and then she heard Jakotsu's cheerful voice to her to enter and she opened the door and walked inside only to hear Bankotsu call out to Jakotsu to stop her and she looked at the still long haired male and couldn't help but blush at what she saw. Suikotsu and Jakotsu was already dressed and had eaten their breakfast. Bankotsu however only had a pair of pajama pants on and he had barely touched his breakfast. His chest was in full view and Kagome let out a soft gasp and turned around, blushing fiercely. Usually they all were dressed by the time breakfast was brought to them or at least had their pajama fully on them. She couldn't understand however why she reacted like this but right now she was to emberrassed to sort her feelings through. She heard Jakotsu snicker and she sighed. So Jakotsu had planned this. She should've known.

"Jakotsu, what the hell, why did you tell her she could come in?!" Bankotsu said as he hurried, well hurried aswell as he could, he still had to take it easy to get himself dressed. Jakotsu let out a laugh and Suikotsu just grinned. He had known what Jakotsu been thinking and from how Kagome reacted Jakotsu had gotten what he wanted.

"What? I just wanted to prove to Kagome that she would be fine and that she wouldn't have to be afraid to fall in love with a man. Her reaction proves that she isn't afraid of guys in general. She is just afraid of the memory of what that bastard Naraku did." Jakotsu said while giving everyone the best innocent look he could managing though it didn't convince anyone and at his words Kagome turned around to look at him, her eyes wide in shock, slight anger and relief since she knew Jakotsu was right. She hadn't been scared when she had seen Bankotsu shirt less. Just embarrassed. Kagome completely forgot about Bankotsu and hurried over to Jakotsu and hugged him tightly as she let out a soft sob of relief, while she whispered. 'Thank god' over and over and Jakotsu just hugged her calmly. Suikotsu just shook his head and sat down on his bed while Bankotsu had a very small blush but grumbled about annoying brothers while he put on a t-shirt and changed his pajama pant to a pair of jeans.

 ** _(Back in the feudal era)._**

Inu Yasha had woken up before the sun even started to rise and now when the sun was rising he sat in Kaede's hut waiting impatiently for the others to wake up. He had tried to sneak away a few moments before but Kirara and Shippo had been ready and stopped him. Shippo had stated that even if he went now Kagome would be still asleep and she wouldn't like it if he woke her. Inu Yasha thought back on Kikyo and wondered where she was. He knew that Kikyo hated Kagome but he was sure that it was only the jealousy she felt. He just hoped he could make her see that she had no reason to feel that way about Kagome. Yes he loved Kagome, but it was more in a sister kind of way. The one he loved and wanted to be with was Kikyo. He had said so to Kikyo but she didn't trust him. Not that he could blame her for that either. He had been going back and forth between them until Kagome and he decided to just be friends. It was nearly two hours later when Kaede and the others started to wake up and he glared at them in annoyance but the look Kaede gave him made him look away. After Kaede had made them some breakfast and everyone had eaten Inu Yasha stood up and glared at everyone, daring them to stop him.

"I am going to the well. I won't wait any more." Inu Yasha said and at that Sango and Miroku rose from their seated spots aswell and nodded in agreement.

"Yes, we know Inu Yasha. But we will come with you. Naraku might be lurking near the well." Miroku spoke calmly and once they got a nod from Kaede that showed that she wouldn't stop them they all left the hut, Kirara and Shippo following them. Shippo looked towards where the well was and sent a silent prayer that Kagome was ready for this because he knew that there was no way to stop Inu Yasha from destroying the barrier and get through the well now.

 ** _(With Kikyo)._**

After Kikyo left Inu Yasha and his pack she told her soul collectors to bring her to one of the pure bodys of water that was unattended by any humans or demons. After all, neither of those places would welcome her. She used the stolen souls of dead women to stay alive and she also held a piece of someone else's soul out of jealousy. It took her the whole night and nearly the whole next day of traveling by flying to reach one of the pure springs and once her soul collectors put her down near the edge of the water she erected a barrier around the spring and then looked at her now dark grey soul collectors and frowned. She didn't know what was wrong with them but she could feel that it was very bad. The creatures seemed more… hostile towards her now. No they didn't attack her or refuse to follow her commands but it was something in their eyes that put her at unease. Kikyo then looked down at the water and started to undress. She needed to cleanse herself in the water before she could do the same with her soul collectors. Maybe while she was doing that she could go into a mediate state and see what was causing the changes in her creatures. Once she was naked she walked into the water and once she was in the center of the spring she let herself float on her back and closed her eyes and started to concentrate on the task at hand. The soul collectors all looked at their mistress and knew that if she continued on the path she was taking that their purpose would change from their original purpose to collect souls for her to something else. Not that they all cared all that much. They weren't in this world to be friends with their mistresses or masters.

Kikyo soon entered a deep meditate state and she let her powers help her cleanse herself. The undead miko never even noticed that a blue barrier appeared around her, making the soul collectors unable to get close to her. She didn't even notice the presence of the woman that appeared up in the air inside the blue barrier with her. The woman looked down at the undead one and narrowed her eyes. She wouldn't waste her time trying to talk to this abomination. She would just say what she needed then leave. Whatever fate had in store after that was not for her to interfere in after all. With that thought the woman slowly leaned down towards Kikyo without alerting Kikyo of her closeness. And as soon as the unknown woman touched Kikyo's forhead with her hand they both glowed brightly.

Kikyo shoot out in a sitting position, breathing heavily and looked around. She wasen't in the spring anymore. Now she was sitting in a beautiful meadow with flowers blooming everywhere. Kikyo frowned and looked down and noticed she was wearing a very thin, white yukata. She slowly stood up and looked around when a voice made the turn on her heels, only to come face to face with a woman she never thought she would ever see in person. Kikyo gasped and took a step back but then noticed that she couldn't move after that and she looked at the woman.

"Midoriko…" Kikyo whispered out in both fear and awe. The woman had long black hair and wore armor over her miko garb. She looked at Kikyo with cold eyes before she spoke.

"I am not here to help you nor give you a chance to talk yourself out of the trouble you are in. you need to return what does not belong to you. Return Kagome's soul to her. Because of you she has suffered greatly at the hand of Naraku. You have suspicions about her heritage and you are correct. Kagome is my direct decendant. The proof lies in the fact that the jewel was inside her body. The fact that your own soul got absorbed by it when you died gave you that knowledge. But you had no proof and now you plan on killing a young woman who has done nothing for you to make you hate her the way you do. It is you own jealousy that drives you to want to hurt her. Release her soul and let her finish the fate that was hers to finish." Midoriko spoke coldly and Kikyo couldn't help but feel anger and even more jealousy at what she just heard.

"So what?! I will have to go back into the jewel?! Or to the afterlife?! Why?! I had the right to live a life and it was taken from me! Why should she be allowed to find happiness with the man I loved?!" Kikyo screamed out.

Midoriko looked at the former miko in front of her and shook her head in disappointment.

"She is not destined to be with your half demon. They don't love each other that way. If you can't even see that then you were not the one for him. I will tell you one more time. Release Kagome's soul or face the consequences of your actions in the worst possible way. You did have a life but you neglected your training and you paid the price for that when Naraku deceived you. Kagome has nothing to do with that." Midoriko spoke and before Kikyo could answer a bright light enveloped the legendary miko and Kikyo was forced to cover her eyes when everything around her became completely white.

Kikyo bolted up in a standing position and was breathing deeply as what she had seen came to her again. She knew that it hadn't been a dream. She had truly met Midoriko. Kikyo slowly walked out of the spring and then dried herself of before she redressed. She was furious but she knew that going against the mother of all mikos would be dangerous. It seemed that even after so long Midoriko still could reach out to the living if she wanted to. That was bad for Kikyo. That meant that Midoriko knew what Kikyo thought of doing. Kikyo let out a weary sigh and sat down and that was when she noticed that her soul collectors now was completely black in color. That scared her and she couldn't help but think back on Midoriko's warning. She slowly closed her eyes. For the first time in a long time she was unsure as to what to do. Should she continue her plan and kill Kagome and take the rest of her soul away from her or should she give back the small piece that she herself had to Kagome? Kikyo slowly pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. She didn't know what to do. She needed to speak to Inu Yasha again. If he could tell her one more time that he wanted to be with her then maybe she would have her answer on what to do with the soul aswell. Kikyo rose from her seat and looked at her now very scary looking soul collectors and took a deep breath.

"Please, take me to Inu Yasha" Kikyo spoke quietly and she gave a relieved sigh when the creatures did what she asked and gently picked her up and started toward the village of Edo.

 ** _(With Inu Yasha and the Inutaichi)._**

Inu Yasha and the others was just about to arrive at the clearing where the well was but Shippo's yell stopped them.

"Wait! If we go any further we will walk right into the barrier." Shippo said and they all stopped and looked more closely and just like the little fox demon said. There was a barrier surrounding the clearing, though if Shippo hadn't said anything they wouldn't have noticed since the barrier was nearly invisible. Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and pulled out his sword and let the blade turn red. Unknown by them all Kagura was watching everything high up in the air with some of Naraku's Saimyosho. Naraku himself, was watching them all through Kanna's mirror in his hidden castle. Kagura had been ordered to, that as soon as the barrier was gone to fly down and grab the living miko and bring her to him. Kagura saw how Inu Yasha raised his sword and sent a silent prayer to any Kami listening to make sure that the young miko and the Band of Seven was already gone by now. Her thoughts was interupted when Inu Yasha sent his attack towards the barrier and she took a deep breath when she saw it crumble and then vanish. She then relaxed when she saw that the well clearing was empty. She could see the remains of the mercenaries but the little miko wasen't there and from what Kagura could pick up from the smell that was released it seemed they all had been gone for at least a week. She then noticed that the Saimyosho seemed to fly away and she knew it was time for her to retreat aswell. After all, she couldn't finish her orders when her target wasen't there. Soon she was gone and she was certain that she hadn't been seen by the group down on the ground.

Inu Yasha hurried into the clearing, his friends close behind him but they all stopped cold when they saw the piles of bones, armor and weapons that was lying all around the clearing and Inu Yasha walked closer to the pile that he knew was the remains of Bankotsu. His remains was the closest to the well and that didn't sit well with him.

"How the hell did they all die? I do not believe they would just give up their new chance at being alive." Inu Yasha said and Sango and Miroku could only nod in agreement and that was when Inu Yasha noticed how Shippo looked uneasy and he narrowed his eyes at the child.

"You know something, Shippo, now spill it." Inu Yasha said and at that Shippo flinched and he slowly backed away a few steps and looked down at his paws. He didn't know if he should tell them but he knew Inu Yasha would find out either way. But he was certain that his half demon friend wouldn't listen to everything he said if he tried to tell him.

"I… I promised Kagome not to tell. Y-you have to ask her." Shippo said but before Inu Yasha could start yelling he looked up and met the half demons stare with a determined glare. He wouldn't make things even more complicated for Kagome. It would already complicated from this point on. Inu Yasha stared a little shocked at Shippo but then took a deep breath to calm himself. He knew that if the runt had promised Kagome not to say anything then he would keep it.

"Keh, fine I will find out soon anyway. And with that Inu Yasha leaped up into the air and fell down into the well and vanished with the blue light. Shippo looked at Sango and Miroku and took a deep breath.

"We should bury the remains. But don't touch the armor or weapons. Kagome said not to." Shippo said and Sango and Miroku looked at him in confusion for a few moments but then nodded to show that they would listen.

 ** _(With Kagome's mother in the future)._**

Sakura slowly put down the phone and stood up and noticed that the others were looking at her and she smiled calmly.

"It was Kyoshi. He said Kagome felt like something was going to happen and he wants me to go back to the shrine to see if Inu Yasha might show up. I will be back in a few hours." She said and Souta immediately stood up aswell.

"Do you want me to come to? Inu Yasha has always been stubborn." Souta asked and Sakura gave her son a bright smile and nodded in thanks.

"Yes, if we are two then we might be a little bit more convincing." She said and she then started to move towards the door out to the hall to get her jacket and shoes but the voice of Toya.

"I will tell my driver to take the two of you back to the shrine. Please let me do this. After all, the truth will come out sooner or later. Souta, call me if you can't convince him to go back." Toya said and Souta slowly nodded his head, though uncertain he had gotten everything explained to him by his uncle Toya, his mother and grandfather once they had gotten to this mansion. He just hoped nothing would go wrong.

Soon Souta and Sakura sat in a luxurious car with a driver taking them back to the shrine. He looked out of the window and hoped that Kagome would soon heal from what had happened. But he knew that she most likely was not ready to see Inu Yasha yet. Sakura looked at her son and smiled a small smile. She was proud over how mature her son had become over the years. He wasen't the scared cry baby that he had used to be when Kagome first had fallen down the well. He was now brave and very clear about what he felt when someone did something wrong. Souta had even started training in kendo and judo and from how her son talked about what he wanted to become it seemed like he wanted to become a police or join the navy. Sakura was brought out of her musing by the car stopping in front of the stairs that led up to the shrine and they both climbed out of the car and Sakura then asked the driver to go and take a break and told him she would call him once they were ready to return to the mansion. The driver nodded in acknowledgement and then drove away to wait the phone call. Once the car was gone Sakura and her son started to climb up the stairs. Once they reached the top of the stairs they walked to the house and Sakura took out her house keys and unlocked the door and they walked inside to wait there in case Inu Yasha showed up.

 ** _(In the well clearing in Feudal Era)._**

Inu Yasha had vanished through the well and Miroku and Sango was now starting to collect the remains of the Band of seven into small bags that Shippo had gone to Kaede to get. Shippo looked towards the well for, what felt like the thousand time, when Sango called his name and the little fox looked at her. Sango knew that Shippo knew something bad had happened but he didn't know exactly what and for that she thanked every kami she could think of but know she needed to distract the child.

"Shippo, do you think you can get us some incense from Kaede? I think we can rebury the remains at the edge of the clearing. I don't think it would be wise of us to travel to where their first resting place where. Naraku's plan has obviously failed in what he wanted to happen once Inu Yasha destroyed the barrier so he might plan something new. She shouldn't stray to far from the well in case I tries something." Sango said calmly and Shippo only nodded and ran towards the village. He was very worried about Kagome and Inu Yasha was now in the future aswell. He just hoped the brash idiot wouldn't make things worse.

 ** _(Inu Yasha in the future)._**

Inu Yasha landed at the bottom of the well in the future and he looked up and his eyes met the familiar ceiling of the well house and he then looked at the halberd that was inside the well and growled slightly. When he first had seen it he nearly lost his temper but he had forced himself to calm down. Right now he needed to find Kagome. Not worry about why Bankotsu's weapon was in the future aswell. He jumped out of the well and landed near the stairs and hurried out of the small well house and took a couple of deep sniffs only to realise that the only recent scent he could smell was that of Kagome's mother and her younger brother. Kagome's and her old grandfather's scents were stale and old. Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes and then hurried towards the house where he knew from both smell and noise that Sakura and Souta was.

Once Inu Yasha raced inside the house he hurried to the kitchen and saw Sakura and Souta sitting there drinking some tea and he looked at them in worry but also in determination.

"Where is Kagome? Shippo told me she has returned here." Inu Yasha said quietly though both Sakura and Souta noticed that the half demon was tense and probably ready to lose his temper.

"Kagome is fine Inu Yasha. But she will not see you right now. She needs time to heal and her family will not let you ruin that." Sakura said camly and she saw how Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes in anger and slight shame and the not so hidden barb against him.

"Then why the hell has Kagome been helping those bastards from the Band of Seven?! Those damn bastards tried to kill her! They gave her to Naraku!" Inu Yasha screamed, his control of his temper now gone and Sakura gave him a glare that made him flinch.

"You have tried to kill her aswell and she forgave you. I don't think you have the right to judge. I am not sure exactly what is going on with her and those young men but they are actually helping her. She is slowly getting better and you will not ruin that. I will talk to her tonight and see if she wants to see you but if she says no, you will leave my daughter alone until she is ready. Do I make myself clear?!" Kagome's mother said in a firm voice making Inu Yasha flinch in slight fear and a small amount of guilt. He had after all tried to kill her the first time they had met but this was different. Bankotsu and the others _enjoyed_ killing innocent people damnit and he looked at Kagome's mother.

"That's different, dammit. Bankotsu and those bastards are ruthless killers." Inu Yasha said though his voice was slightly subdued. For some reason he never could go against Sakura when she was acting like this. It could be because she was clearly the one in the Higurashi family that made the decisions. Sakura looked at Inu Yasha and sighed in annoyance.

"Just because they were killers in their lives in feudal era doesn't mean that they are like that here. Please Inu Yasha, let Kagome have some time. She has been through a lot and yes, Bankotsu and the others put her through with their actions but they _are_ helping her heal right now and shouldn't that be more important than anything else right now?" Sakura asked and she watched how Inu Yasha's ears went flat against his head. After a few minutes of no one saying anything Inu Yasha looked at Souta and then Sakura.

"Do you really trust those bastards?" He asked and even though everything in him told him to not believe that Bankotsu and his brothers could be good guys he forced himself to at least see what Souta and Sakura had to say. Souta only nodded while Sakura gave him a warm smile.

"Yes Inu Yasha. They have even made it to a point that Kyoshi, who was named Kyokotsu in the past to escort Kagome to and from her temporarily job at the hospital where the others are staying right now. I am sure you remember the boy from Kagome's school, Hojo? He has become, in my and Kagome's family's opinion, a danger to her. He is too obsessed about her so they make sure she gets protected all the time. Please Inu Yasha, let me talk to Kagome first before you try to see her. Souta will stay with you here and I will call you guys tonight. Okay?" Sakura asked in a pleading tone, the one that Kagome often used on the half demon, making Inu Yasha let out a tierd sigh and only nodded in agreement. He would do what Kagome's mother wanted him to do, at least for now.

 ** _(With Kagome at the hospital)._**

Kagome sat right now and ate some late lunch with the Kotsu guys. Their rehability sessions has gone very well. In fact the doctors was quite shocked on how fast they were regaining their strenght. Kagome smiled as she stood and looked at them and then towards Kyoshi and let out a small grin.

"Kyoshi, do you think you can go down the reception and see when Dr. Onikuro is planning on coming here for today? I am sure Maya is there now." Kagome said and before anyone else could say or ask anything Kyoshi was already out the room, hurrying towards the elevator and the others looked at Kagome and then started to laugh. Jakotsu was the one who recovered first and he looked at Kagome and grinned.

"So Kyoshi has the hots for someone named Maya?" He asked and Kagome just smiled and nodded. She however stole a quick glance a Bankotsu, who was talking with Renkotsu about what they just had seen and she then looked away with a faint blush on her cheeks. However, Suikotsu and Jakotsu had seen it and they both looked at each other and nodded. It seemed that Kagome, though still scared around guys alone really wasen't scared of feeling attraction towards the opposite sex. Though it did seem that she obviously had a type. Bankotsu. They would have to see if they could have the two of them alone together without Kagome becoming uncomfortable. Jakotsu grinned at the thought that maybe what Kagome needed was to be alone with Bankotsu and then maybe she would heal from her fears faster. After all, Bankotsu would never force himself on a woman, not even back in the feudal era did he ever do that and with some luck maybe he could get help from Kagome to get Inu Yasha to become his aswell.


	19. Chapter 19

Here is chapter 19! I really had a hard time writing this. A lot of things has made me unable to write for a while now. But I am back and I will now be able to focus on my writing more.

Also I want to thank Daniellchandra For your review. It really means a lot :)  
I also got a review from a guest reader. one calling him or herself Hater1.0. I am sorry you don't like my story but I have to ask you. Did you even **_read_** my story? I mean seriously, your review shows you obviously didn't read my story. or you did at least not pay attention. I don't really care that you didn't like my story though I am sorry that you didn't like and that you felt the need to try to make me feel bad. If someone don't like the pairing and think it is unrealistic then why even read the story? I mean if I try to read a story and it turns out it just wasen't to my liking I wouldn't give the writer such mean review. Also this is my FIRST fanfiction. Of course their will be things in it that could be better. No one can good at something on their first try.

Anyway, for all of my wonderful followers, please enjoy chapter 19! ^_^

Chapter 19.

Later that night Kagome and her mother sat in Kagome's room at Toya's mansion talking, her mother had just told her that Inu Yasha was at the shrine and Kagome could only look down at her hands that were in her lap and took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I just can't see him right now. I am too afraid. Please tell him to let me have some more time. Please mama make him understand." Kagome said in a quiet voice. Sakura looked at her daughter and placed her hand gently over Kagome's and smiled at her gently when Kagome looked at her.

"Then I will tell him that. He will understand I am sure he will." She said and then she rose from her seat and left the room to call Souta, who was staying at the shrine with Inu Yasha to make sure Inu Yasha didn't try to leave. Kagome watched her mother leave and then laid down on her bed and let out a heavy sigh. She actually doubted that Inu Yasha would understand. However she knew that he respected her mother and probably would listen to her. But she couldn't be completely sure about it. Even if Inu Yasha had matured some since she first met him he was still quite selfish. She shook her head and then climbed out of her bed to change into her pajamas. Her mother had taken some of her clothes from the shrine with her after she had gotten there. Soon Kagome was under the covers trying to sleep. It wasen't until a few hours later that sleep claimed her, her worries about Inu Yasha keeping her awake.

Inu Yasha let out an annoyed growl as he sat on the living room floor, one of his legs bouncing up and down in annoyance. Kagome's mother had just called and Souta told him Kagome didn't want to see him just yet and asked him to understand. What the hell did that mean?! Was she angry at him? Blaming him for her kidnapping? Well sure, part of it was certainly his fault. He had been selfish and stupid when they had gotten into that fight. After all he knew well enough that Kagome and Kikyo was nothing like each other. Kagome had never been like Kikyo. Sure they had looked very similar to each other when he first saw Kagome. After all he did mistake her for Kikyo. But over the years Kagome had grown and matured and now they look nothing alike. Sure if the two of them stood next to each other they could pass as sisters, older and younger pair. Not twins like in the past. Inu Yasha let out a sigh and he looked at Souta who was watching him closely and scowled.

"Why won't she see me?! Me and the others have been worried sick about her!" Inu Yasha yelled out in frustration and Souta sighed in annoyance.

"Think a little, Inu Yasha. She was kidnapped and hurt. By the enemy you have been chasing for years now. She is afraid that you and the others will act around her. And don't even try to deny it. Neither of you blames her for what has happened nor does she blames you guys. I however blames some of it on you. But that is beside the point. She has been through something horrible and she needs time to heal until she is certain she can face you all. She is recovering very well mentally. Physically I am not sure. If she can't handle being near a guy, then how is she going to able to travel with you guys again? Give her time Inu Yasha. She deserves that at least." Souta said and at his words Inu Yasha flinched and his ears went flat against his head. Oh, he knew Kagome didn't blame him, at least not knowingly. But he wanted to see her damnit. To know for himself that she was indeed okay. Inu Yasha slowly lowered his head and said in an uncertain voice.

"I want to see her. I need to see that she is okay. That she is safe." Inu Yasha whispered the last part and Souta gave him a small smile.

"I know, but please, listen to my mother and let her be for a little while longer. You can stay here until she is ready. You can go through the well and tell the others so that they know." Souta said and Inu Yasha nodded and decided to do just that.

"I'll be back soon, Souta." And with that said Inu Yasha hurried outside and went through the well. When Inu Yasha was gone Souta relaxed and decided to make himself something to eat. He would just stay at the shrine from now on to make sure Inu Yasha didn't try to go against his sister's wishes.

 ** _(With Bankotsu and the others at the hospital)._**

Bankotsu slowly sat up in his bed and glared at Jakotsu and Suikotsu, who was both whispering about something. He hated it. Whenever those two did that it had something to do with him.

"Okay, you two, what are you up to? And don't try to lie. I won't buy it." Bankotsu said quietly. Both Suikotsu and Jakotsu, who had been sitting at the table whispering, thinking Bankotsu fallen asleep was startled and they looked at him and grinned at him, putting Bankotsu on edge.

"Oh, we was just talking about how you reacted to Kagome when she came in and saw you were still changing." Jakotsu said with a very sugary sweet voice, trying to feign innocence while Suikotsu just chuckled. Bankotsu glared at them both.

"What did you expect? Even if it was just to make Kagome realise that she wasen't afraid of seeing guys bare chested it could have backfired." Bankotsu said though a very faint blush reached his cheeks. Thankfully the room was too dark for his brothers to see, the only light in the room was the lamp that sat on the table Jakotsu and Suikotsu was sitting at. Jakotsu smirked a little.

"Yeah, well that means that you don't have to be afraid to show her you are interested." He said slyly and Suikotsu made a noise in agreement and Bankotsu stared at them in slight shock.

"Are you crazy? She needs to heal and that won't happen if…!" Bankotsu blushed brightly when he realised that he hadn't denied him being attracted to Kagome and he silently cursed himself but then looked at Jakotsu who let out a loud laugh.

"I am not saying to jump her as soon as you see her. Try starting small, like getting out of this hospital and take her out on a movie or a dinner, just as friends at first." Jakotsu said and before Bankotsu could say anything Suikotsu spoke.

"That might actually help her more than anything and it might just make that Hojo guy to back off. Not many guys are stupid enough to pick a fight with you, after all." Suikotsu said and Bankotsu looked at them and sighed, blush still in place and then laid back down in his bed.

"Whatever, I going back to sleep so just shut up!" Bankotsu said and then put the cover over his head. Jakotsu and Suikotsu grinned at each other and then rose from their seats and went to their own beds. They had been able to make Bankotsu at least think about it, that was all they could do for now.

 ** _(With Inu Yasha and the others in the feudal era)._**

Inu Yasha jumped out of the well in his era and saw that his friends was there still and he looked at them.

"Her mother says she don't want to see me right now." He said before they could ask him any questions and at his words Sango slowly looked down to the ground. Miroku shook his head in sadness.

"Then we should let her get some time for herself. Will you go back there and Wait, Inu Yasha?" Miroku asked and at that Inu Yasha nodded.

"Yeah, I will stay there and only come back when I have to. Will you stay here in this clearing or go back to the village?" He asked and Sango looked at their leader and bit her lip. She knew that they would get more rest in the village, but she didn't want to leave the clearing.

"We will stay for tonight. But I think it is for the best for us to go to the village. We can get much better rest at Kaede´s. We will however be here during the days." Miroku said calmly and he looked at Sango with a kind look in his eyes and Sango smiled at him and nodded. Shippo looked at them and then gave Inu Yasha a glare.

"Don't go and make things worse, Inu Yasha." As soon as he said that he turned and started to walk towards the village, Kirara running after him. Inu Yasha scowled but didn't say anything he just looked at Miroku and Sango and then nodded towards them and jumped down the well again and vanished. As soon as he was gone Sango and Miroku started to walk towards the village.

 ** _(With Kagome in the Future)._**

When Kagome woke up the next day she was told by her mother that Inu Yasha had promised Souta last night to stay at the shrine and not to try to find her. She had been grateful but she knew that her half demon friend had little to no patience which meant it would just be a matter of time until he lost it and sneaked away from the shrine when Souta wasen't watching. She really hoped she was wrong but deep down she knew she wasen't. Sure, she could imagine that he would be nice and try but it wouldn't hold for long, maybe a week at most. She told her mother that and her mother promised that she would make sure to go back to the shrine regularly as long as Inu Yasha would be there to make sure he didn't do that.

The drive with Kyoshi to the hospital was a quiet one, Kagome hadn't been sleeping all that well because of her worry about Inu Yasha so Kyoshi had let her doze off while he drove. Once they reached the hospital he said her name gently to rise her. He didn't want to touch her in case she would panic. Even if she treated him like a friend he could still feel that she was slightly uneasy so he had from the first day made it a point not to touch her unless she knew he would. A few minutes after entering the hospital Kyoshi saw Maya and he gave Kagome apologetic smirk and then hurried over to the cute receptionist and Kagome let out a soft giggle and went to change her clothes. While changing she heard her phone let out a soft tone, indicating that she had gotten a message and she finished changing and then looked at her phone and frowned, it was a mail from Yuka, saying how angry she was at Kagome and how Kagome shouldn't act like she is better than her. Kagome only shook her head and then blocked Yuka's number. She wasen't going to engage in Yuka's provocation and while she was at it she made sure to block Hojo's number aswell. She let Eri's and Ayumi's numbers for now. Her mother had told her that they really seemed sorry for their actions so she thought that maybe they could start over some day.

A few hours later Kagome sat in the small office that was on the floor with the guys and wrote down all the things that needed to be entered into the guy's medical records. No, she wasen't allowed to do that herself. Instead she made sure to write it down on paper and leave on the desk so that the head nurse or Dr. Onikuro could do it. Once she was done she walked to the room where Renji and Ginji where. They had just returned from their rehabilitating session and the others had just left. The lunch had been brought up by the head nurse. Since the incident with her old friends the head nurse had made it a point to help Kagome as much as possible, for that Kagome was very grateful. When she walked inside the room she saw the two brothers eating their lunch, her own plate sitting on the table waiting and she smiled and sat down to eat. During the meal it was only some light conversing. Once they had eaten and Kagome had taken their trays and put them on the cart out in the corridor Renji spoke.

"Kagome, may I ask you a more personal question?" Renji asked politely as Kagome sat back down and Kagome looked at him in confusion and then nodded.

"Sure, go ahead." She said and couldn't help but wondering what Renji suddenly wanted to ask her.

"What do you think of Bankotsu?" Renji asked calmly. He had been asked by Jakotsu and Suikotsu to try to see what Kagome felt about Bankotsu. It seemed that the both was positive that the two was perfect for each other. Kagome looked in slight shock at Renji's question and then she couldn't help the memory of Bankotsu still changing when she walked in to him and his brothers and blushed slightly.

"W-well, I think he is a really nice guy. I mean you all are." Kagome said as she tried to hide her blush by letting her hair fall down her face a little but both Renji and Ginji saw it and both smiled at that.

"Kagome, I know you are not ready to start date a guy after what you've been through but you don't have to be afraid of your own feelings. Jakotsu told me about his prank the other day. Do you find Bankotsu attractive?" Renji asked gently and Kagome looked down at her hands and nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but I just…" Kagome said quietly and Renji smiled wider

"You don't have to say anything more. Just let you feelings guide you Kagome. I promise you that when you are ready for more than just friendship, you will know it." He said and Ginji nodded in agreement and Kagome looked at them and couldn't help but feel happy at his words. He was right. There was no way she would be ready to date anyone but she was already friends with Bankotsu. No one said she couldn't slowly build up from there. She however frowned then and looked at Renji.

"But why are you talking like Bankotsu is interested in me?" She asked a little confused and Renji and Ginji looked at her with surprise in their eyes and then looked at each other and sighed. It seemed that Kagome was still pretty naïve when it came to this side of life. Well not that, that wasen't a good thing. It was actually very cute and probably one of the things Bankotsu liked about her.

"No real reason, we just think you two suit each other, that's all." Renji said and Ginji nodded in agreement. After all, they all knew Kagome wasen't ready to think about dating yet and it would be for the best if she decided for herself about her feelings. Neither of them, not even Jakotsu wanted to meddle in this too much, Bankotsu's and Kagome's feelings and trust in each other would be much stronger if they were to be left alone. At that thought Renji thought of Inu Yasha and mentally scowled. That damn half demon probably would try to come in between the two. Even if it didn't seem like they had any romantic feelings for each other Renji hadn't forgotten how possessive the dog eared boy was. He would have to make sure that _when_ Kagome saw Inu Yasha again that Jakotsu was already discharged from the hospital. Jakotsu was the one of them all that Kagome wasen't afraid of if he touched her without her seeing it. Heck Jakotsu could even hug her and she wouldn't feel distressed. If Jakotsu was with Kagome when she saw Inu Yasha then maybe the half demon would keep a slight distance. After all, Inu Yasha was very uncomfortable around Jakotsu. Renji's thoughts were interupted by Kagome speaking and he looked at her and his eyes widened slightly. Kagome looked at them with a blush on her cheeks and she looked slightly uncertain.

"Do… do you really think we suit each other?" Kagome asked quietly and when both of the brothers nodded she couldn't help but smile a little as the blush got stronger. Renji and Ginji looked at each other and nodded a little. They were absolutely certain. Kagome was very interested in their cousin and former leader, Bankotsu and they were just as certain that Bankotsu felt the same way about Kagome. Now they just had to get to two, or mostly Kagome, to feel fine alone with each other.

 ** _(In the feudal era by the well)._**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo was just about to go back to village to get some lunch when Kikyo and her soul collectors landed in the clearing, Miroku looked at the dead miko and then made sure that he stood between her and the old well, he knew that Inu Yasha had tried to make her let go of her hatred and jealousy towards Kagome but he was absolutely certain that the dead one didn't want to let go. No he didn't know why she would hate someone who had done nothing to hated for but he was certain that Kikyo was still and probably always would be a danger to Kagome. Sango just glared at Kikyo and stood in front of Shippo, she didn't trust the walking funeral urn not to try to hurt the young fox just to hurt Kagome.

"Inu Yasha isn't here." Sango said in a clipped tone and Kikyo gave the slayer a cold glare and then looked at the monk that stood in front of the well and narrowed her eyes.

"Then where is he?" Kikyo said coldly, though she knew where the half demon was, it was very obvious that he was with that damn girl. Oh she still had Midoriko's warning ringing inside her head but she wouldn't accept it. After all, Midoriko was trapped inside the jewel. It had to just have been a bad dream. And the fact that her soul collectors was becoming black in color probably just had to do with them getting old or something. After all they still followed her orders.

"Inu Yasha is in Kagome's time, trying to see her. Right now Kagome wants to be left alone so Inu Yasha is staying there until she is willing to see him." Miroku said calmly at that Kikyo raised her brow but then just shrugged and started walking towards the village.

"If my copy wants to be left alone then he should just return here. She is not the one he should be with. He is mine." Kikyo said as she disappeared among the trees and Sango hissed in anger but didn't try to follow Kikyo. Miroku narrowed his eyes and then took out a sutra and put it on the well and said a quiet prayer and then watched how sutra vanished into the wood of the well.

Miroku then noticed the confused look that Sango and Shippo gave him and he smiled gently.

"It is a sutra that me and Kaede has made. It will make sure that Kikyo cannot get close to well." He said and at that the others relaxed and then they all hurried to the village. Kirara was with Kaede and they didn't know how the villagers would react to have Kikyo there. They knew Kirara would attack if she felt the need to but the villagers was uncertain. They knew she had been revived but Sango and Miroku didn't know more than that. What if the villager sided with Kikyo? They couldn't risk that.

 ** _(In the future with Inu Yasha and Souta)._**

Souta sat on the couch in the living room and watched how Inu Yasha paced back and forth in front of him, let out annoyed growls from time to time and the young teenager narrowed his eyes. He couldn't believe how impatience the half demon was. When he first had met Inu Yasha he had thought that the strong half demon was to coolest thing ever. Now however he didn't think that. Souta wasen't a kid anymore and now he saw how childish Inu Yasha could be. Sure Inu Yasha had matured aswell but in Souta's opinion it wasen't by much. The fact that it had only been a day since Inu Yasha came here to look for Kagome and had been asked to leave her alone until his sister was ready and Inu Yasha was already losing his patience told him that Inu Yasha really hadn't grown up much. It was no wonder Kagome had fallen out of love. Souta let out an annoyed sigh and gave Inu Yasha a glare.

"Stop pacing and stop growling. You will not see Kagome until she is ready. If you can't handle that then go back to the feudal era and wait there." Souta said and at that Inu Yasha stopped in mid step and had to resist the urge to snarl at the young man that before used to look up to him.

"Well how long is it gonna take then?! I want to know that she is okay!" Inu Yasha yelled in frustration but then flinched when he received a very dark glare from Souta.

"You will have to wait. Right now Kagome wants time here in her own time with her family and she needs time to heal from what has happened. If you not gonna accept that then _leave_." Souta said and then stood up and left the living room and walked out of the house to give his mother a call from his cell phone leaving a quite shocked Inu Yasha alone in the house. Inu Yasha stared after Souta and then slowly sank down in an arm chair. He couldn't believe he just got told off by the little kid that used to treat him like something similar to a god. Inu Yasha let out a sigh and looked down at the floor. Quite honestly he did understand that Kagome needed some time alone, really he did but damn it all! She wasen't alone. From what he understood she was at something called a hospital _helping_ Bankotsu and the other bastards that was their enemies. Inu Yasha rubbed his hand over his face and tried to stop thinking about it. It would just get him riled up and he couldn't risk making Kagome angry at him right now. She needed time and he had promised her mother and brother to give her that. But he couldn't help it, he felt possessive about her. Sure they both knew that they would never be together as a couple but that still didn't get that possessive feeling to just go away and something told him that _something_ was about to happen that he wouldn't like.

Souta dialed uncle Toya's number and listened as the signals went through until a man with a nasally voice answered and he scowled a little then asked to speak with his mother. Once his mother was on the phone he told her that Inu Yasha was already starting to become impatient. Sakura listened to her son and then let out a sigh.

"Don't worry, Souta. I am disappointed that he has already lost his patience but I know Inu Yasha cares for Kagome and I don't think he would go against her wishes right now. Just keep an eye out just in case." Sakura said and after a few minutes of talking they said their goodbyes and hang up the phones. Souta put his cell phone in his pants pocket and sighed. He too didn't think Inu Yasha would actually go against Kagome _this_ time. It wasen't like the other times when Kagome just would come home after an argument with the half demon it wasen't like the times she had come home sick or injured either. This was much more serious. Souta sighed and then turned and walked back into the house only to see Inu Yasha sitting in the living room with his head in his hands and he walked up to him.

"Inu Yasha, I know you want to see Kagome, but right now she don't want to see you or the others… why don't you go back through the well and come back in a few days? I can give you a report on how my sister is doing and that way you can stay with your friends and relay to them what I tell you better?" Souta asked calmly and Inu Yasha's head snapped up and looked at him and he slowly opened his mouth to yell at the young teenager that he wouldn't leave but then something inside him told him that was probably for the best and the half demon slowly nodded.

"Fine, I will be back in three days." Inu Yasha said quietly and without another word left Souta as he hurried out of the house and towards the well. Souta had followed him, very surprised that the stubborn male had actually listened and he watched as Inu Yasha went inside the well house and after a few minutes he knew that Inu Yasha had gone back home to the feudal era and he relaxed. He didn't know why Inu Yasha had left so easily so he would stay at the house for another day just to be safe and it the half demon didn't try to sneak back in to this era then he would go back to his uncle's house.

 ** _(With Kagome and the others at the hospital)._**

Kagome sat with the others playing some cards when Dr. Onikuro came into the room and they looked at him and when Kagome noticed the concerned look he gave her she immediately felt like there was a cold hand squeezing her heart.

"What's wrong?" She asked him her voice trembling slightly and Onikuro looked at her and then towards the others.

"It hasen't been confirmed yet but Maya said she thought she saw that young man that was here the other day, that Hojo guy. Before she could go and get the security he was already gone and she wasen't completely sure it was him. However I am not going to take this lightly so I called your mother to tell her and she wanted you to come back to your uncle's house and take some days of just to be safe." The doctor said and at that Kagome paled. She hadn't thought much about Hojo after that incident and had just thought that his parents would have made sure he knew she didn't want to be around him anymore. Dr. Onikuro saw how Kagome paled and held up a reassuring hand to calm her and make sure that the young men sitting in the room aswell would let him speak.

"Calm down Kagome, we don't know if it was him and even if it was he should know that if he tries anything it will lead to a few nights in prison. However this is not the sole reason I am here. I have talked with the doctor and nurses that are helping with Bankotsu and the others rehab and we have come to a conclusion that today both Renji and Ginji will be discharged. They show great progress and they can continue their menu in training exercises at home. Jakotsu, Bankotsu and Suikotsu will have to stay a little bit longer. Their trainer think that the three of you will also be allowed to go home soon. But for now you will be stuck just the three of you. Renji and Ginji you two can pack up the few clothes that are yours and go home with Kyoshi and Kagome when Kagome's shift ends. Does that sound good?" Onikuro asked and once everyone nodded he looked at Kagome and gave her a reassuring smile that he returned with a much smaller smile.

"Don't worry Kagome. That young man won't come close to you when you have three bodyguards." Onikuro said and then grinned when Kagome let out a soft laugh and then he left them alone.

When the good doctor was gone Kagome looked at them all and then smiled at Renji and Ginji.

"Seems like neither of you guys will stay long now that you are awake. Even your rehabilitating sessions seems to work faster than normal." Kagome said and everyone grinned a little.

"Yeah, thanks to the fact that we are completely healed. We just need to work on our strenght then we will be out of here aswell and then if we see that loser Hojo we are going to kick his ass." Bankotsu said in confidence and the others nodded in agreement to that and Kagome gave Bankotsu a small yet very sweet smile and then looked at Renji and Ginji, completely missing Bankotsu's slight blush.

"So why don't we leave you to pack and in the mean time I can go to the small office on this floor to write down all that has happened today." Kagome said and the rose from her seat and left the room, Jakotsu tagging alone after her after he of course gave Bankotsu a teasing grin leaving Bankotsu to glare after him while the others snickered quietly.

 ** _(In the Feudal Era)._**

Inu Yasha landed at the bottom of the well in his own time and jumped outside and let out a sigh and then hurried towards the village, never even noticing that Kikyo and her soul collectors was watching from behind some trees.

Kikyo watched how Inu Yasha jumped out of the well and went away towards the village of Edo. She slowly stepped into the clearing and looked towards the well. She could feel her anger and jealousy towards Kagome boil inside of her and she gritted her teeths to force those emotion away, for now and then she hurried after Inu Yasha. She wanted to see if she could find out what was going on.

Inu Yasha walked in a fast pace, he didn't want to run. He needed time to think and get a grip on his instincts. He knew that what Souta had said was right. He was being impatient but he couldn't help it. He wanted to see Kagome, he wanted to see that she was okay and most of all, he wanted to hear her voice. But that was not the only thing that had him one edge. It was the fact that Bankotsu and those damn brothers of his was actually _alive_ in the future. And Kagome was with them. She was helping them. He just couldn't accept that but he couldn't do anything about it either because if he caused a scene or anything in the future then Kagome and her whole family would be in trouble and that would be really, _really_ bad. Inu Yasha let out a frustrated growl and stopped at a tree at the edge of village and took a few deep breaths to try to calm himself. He knew that if Bankotsu and those other bastards was in the future then that meant that they wasen't the same people they were here in the past. It was true he could understand that. After all, Kagome was nothing like Kikyo. Sure, in the beginning he had thought they looked and were the same but now he could truly see the difference. Kikyo had and still was calm and quiet while Kagome was outspoken and fierce. Then it was the fact that they didn't look like each other, Kikyo had black straight hair with calm brown eyes, almost cold, her body was more elegant, average sized breasts small waist and a slightly wide hip and Kagome had long wavy black hair that had highlights of blue in it when the sun shine on it, her eyes was a very warm light brown and her body was more… well matured he guessed he would call it, Kagome had filled out quite well. She had large, but not overly so, breast, a small waist and slight wide hips, wider than Kikyo but it looked perfect on the younger miko, Kagome had the kind of body that many males wanted. Inu Yasha hated that. Sure he knew that Kagome would one day soon chose a mate or a husband of her own, after all he had chosen Kikyo for that but he wasen't ready for that. He still hadn't completely let go of her yet. Inu Yasha let out a frustrated growl and his ears pinned down against his head. Oh, he knew that if Kagome ever found out that he had chased away males that had shown interest in her even after they both decided that they would only be friends she would be furious at him but he couldn't help it! The thought of Kagome actually marry or mate someone made him cringe and he couldn't explain why.

Suddenly a noise caught his attention and he turned around growling only for said growl to stop right away when he saw Kikyo standing behind him.

"Kikyo, you are here, are you alright?" Inu Yasha asked, his worries completely forgotten. Kikyo looked at with cold eyes and then walked passed him towards the village. She could hear Inu Yasha following her and she couldn't help but scowl slightly. How long had Inu Yasha been with the girl? What had they said to each other? Kikyo couldn't help but feel the doubt her thoughts were giving her and she gritted her teeth in anger. 'She needs to die, or I have to destroy the well' Kikyo thought but then her musing was disrupted by Inu Yasha taking her hand in his own and she looked over her shoulder at him. She raised her brow when she saw Inu Yasha staring at her with worried and shocked eyes.

"What is it, Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked in annoyance and then regretted it when he saw that sadness flashed in Inu Yasha's eyes. Inu Yasha looked at his love and couldn't help but be more worried about her. Her aura was now completely black, he swallowed slowly before he spoke.

"What is wrong Kikyo? What are you thinking about?" Inu Yasha asked his voice not being able to hide his worry for what he could see and sense. Kikyo stopped and looked at Inu Yasha with cold eyes and she huffed in annoyance.

"Nothing is wrong. Why are you even asking me that? I am not as weak as my copy." Kikyo said with a sneer but then she saw Inu Yasha's displeased face and scowled as her anger rose.

"What now? I am just stating the truth. You can't possibly believe that _she_ is stronger than me, right?" Kikyo asked though her voice had a very dangerous tone in it and at that Inu yasha narrowed his eyes in anger. Sure he loved Kikyo with all his heart and soul and wished that they could bring her back completely so that he could take her as his real mate but he knew that, that wasen't possible. The dead couldn't and shouldn't come back by the use of magic. It just caused grief in the end. That was why he had decided that he would take Kikyo, in her undead life, as his mate by name only. After all. He couldn't have children with someone that was made of clay and bones. But he couldn't keep forgiving Kikyo for always talking bad about Kagome all the time. Kagome had never done anything to deserve that treatment and it seemed that no matter what he said to Kikyo it didn't matter. She still couldn't let go of her jealousy and anger towards Kagome.

"Kikyo, stop talking about Kagome like that. Why do you hate her so much? I don't understand how you can hate someone, who hasen't done anything to you to deserve it. I have told you so many times that I love _you_. That I want _you_ as my mate and that I only see Kagome as a younger _sister_ and _best friend_. What more can I do to make you believe me?" Inu Yasha asked in a tierd and annoyed voice.

Kikyo stared at Inu Yasha in slight shock. Sure recently he had told her off before but this time it was different and she knew it and it angered her beyond anything she had ever felt before and she glared at him.

" _Why_ I hate her so much?! Isn't it obvious?! She _stole_ you from me! And she is _still_ trying to do that. She is doing it right now! You are protecting _her_! Can't you see?! She don't deserve what she has! She don't deserve what she is going to have! It was supposed to mine! All _mine_! It is mine! I will not let her have it!" Kikyo screeched out in a furious yell leaving herself trembling in anger and Inu Yasha staring at her with wide shocked eyes.

Once her words left Kikyo's mouth Inu Yasha couldn't even believe that he had actually heard her say those horrible things. And that was when he truly realised that the Kikyo that now walked among the living wasen't the Kikyo he had fallen in love with. In fact, he wasen't even sure the Kikyo he remembered and thought he knew even existed in the first place. He took a deep slow breath and then gave Kikyo the angriest and disappointed glare he had ever given her before and as Kikyo saw it she knew that she should have kept her mouth shut.

"Inu Yasha, please, you have to see what she is doing to us. She is making our love for each other waver…" Kikyo started to say but was interupted by Inu Yasha holding up his hand to stop her.

"Kikyo, I can't believe you would say things like that. But then again. Maybe the Kikyo I loved just wasen't the real you. This is how you have always been, isn't? I just couldn't see it. How can you be so hateful? Kagome's powers are her own. You have no right to even think otherwise. Your powers are yours and Kagome's is hers. I will not stay here listening to you talk like you are the best thing the gods ever created because you are _not_! Sure you was _chosen_ to become the jewels protector by the slayers all those years ago but after a while you didn't want it anymore. And because of that we were tricked by Naraku into thinking we betrayed one another and then Kagome came. She is the jewels _true_ protector! The jewel was inside her body when she was born and quite frankly after what you just said it makes it hard to believe that you and her have the same soul. If this is how you feel about Kagome then I think it is for the best if you just _leave_ don't bother coming back because I cannot and _will not_ spend the rest of my life with a being who is so hateful and selfish!" Inu Yasha said and then before even waiting for Kikyo to respond turned on his heel and walked away. Leaving a very shocked, confused and angry Kikyo at the edge of the forest.

Kikyo stared in complete shock with her mouth open after Inu Yasha. She wanted to yell at him to come back and not to dismiss her like that but she couldn't form the words and as she let Inu Yasha's words echo inside her mind she felt like something broke inside her soul and when Inu Yasha was gone from her sight she let out a angry screech and then stormed of towards the well. She had made her decision. There was no way she was going to lose Inu Yasha to Kagome. She was gonna keep watch over the well, keeping her aura and presence hidden aswell as herself invisible and once that damn girl finally returned from the future she was going to kill her and while she was at it she would claim the rest of Kagome's soul. Oh sure he knew that Inu Yasha would be very angry and not want to speak to her right after she had killed Kagome but he loved her so he would forgive her and then see it her way. With that thought she arrived at the well and then walked until she found a good spot to stay hidden in and then raised her barrier, not even noticing the eerie stares she was receiving from her soul collectors. Once her barrier was in place the undead miko sat down against a tree where she had the well in clear view. Knowing that her barrier would keep her completely hidden.

Inu Yasha arrived at Kaede´s hut when he could hear Kikyo's angry screech and just shook his head in sadness. He knew now that he couldn't be with Kikyo. He would move on and find his real mate he knew that now. When he entered the hut and saw his friends and their surprised faces aswell as the questions in their eyes he told them that he had decided to stay in this time instead. That he would just get impatient in the future and he also told them about what had happened with Kikyo, though he was not at all that happy to talk about it he knew he had to. His friends deserved to know. Once Inu Yasha was done talking the half demon looked towards Kaede, slightly worried about the old mikos reaction. Kaede however only shook her head sadly and took a deep breath.

"It is alright, Inu Yasha. Even I back then knew that my sister kept things hidden about herself. I just never thought that my sister could be so selfish. What is done is done and now Kikyo has shown her true colors and she will pay the price for her sins this time, of that I am sure. I am sad to know this since I thought Kikyo had accepted Kagome. However, I fear now, that ye all have to keep yourself on guard from now on. Inu Yasha, rejecting my sister now might make her target young Kagome once again." Kaede spoke calmly though with a sad tone in her voice and the others in the hut all nodded to that, they would have to make sure that when Kagome was finally ready to return they would be ready for anything when Kikyo was concerned.


	20. Chapter 20

Here is chapter 20! Hope you all enjoy it. As you all probably have noticed this story don't follow the manga or anime completely so I hope you all like what is happening here I am very happy with this chapter. Of course if anyone find a something that don't seem to fit in or a misspelled word please don't hesitate to tell me. :)  
Also thank you for the reviews:

consulea76: Thank you very much I am really glad you like my story hope you enjoy this chapter.

daniellachandra: Thank you for another review that made me so happy and really made me feel inspired to write much more every day than I usually do I hope you like this chapter and thank you for saying that you are willing to wait for me to post the chapters of this story. it makes me really glad to know that.

Guest: I don't know who you are but your review made me so happy, thank you I am so glad that you like my story and think that I have made this a believable pairing. I will work hard to finish this story. I thought the story would be nearing it's end about now bu I think it will be at least 8 to 10 more chapter before I wrap this story up. I don't want to make it a too long of a story since this is my first fanfiction but you never know I will not force myself to do an ending I am not completely satisfied with.

Chapter 20.

When Kagome had left the hospital with Kyoshi, Ginji and Renji she had been very worried about running into Hojo but she hadn't seen him at all though the guys was still very much on guard even after they had gotten in Kyoshi's car to go home. When their reached Toya's home Kagome climbed out and thanked them with a small smile and once Kyoshi had told her when he would come and pick her up the next morning Kagome said her good byes and went inside the mansion and Kyoshi pulled out of the drive way to get home with his brothers aswell. However he did notice that Renji had jumped out of the car as soon as Kagome had went inside and had sneaked up on a beat up black old car that all three brothers had noticed had been following them from the hospital. Kagome hadn't noticed it and neither of them had told her. She didn't need more to worry about. Kyoshi slowly backed out of the drive way and then made a hard turn and parked sideways over the road keeping the black car trapped and before the driver could react Renji had hurried over to the driver's door and opened it and dragged out the young man behind the wheel, the man that Kyoshi recognized as Hojo and he and Ginji climbed out of the car and stalked towards where Renji stood easily holding the now angered and struggling Hojo by his shirt. When the two was standing on either side of Renji Hojo glare at them with pure hatred. He was furious that he had been caught so easily.

"Let go of me this instance! You have no right to do this!" Hojo hissed out. He didn't want to yell since that might make Kagome and the others hear him and then he would be in trouble. His own parents had made it clear that he wasen't supposed to go near Kagome anymore. _His_ Kagome! Renji just gave the young man he was holding a glare and then shoved harshly against the young man's car making Hojo wince in pain and then pale since he realised that the man holding him by his shirt was probably much stronger than he was. He glared at the three men and tried to hide his fear but that didn't do him any use. All three of them could feel Hojo's fear slowly growing and Renji smiled a very dangerous smile.

"We have no right you say? I have to disagree with you, young Hojo. You are the one that have no right. You are not supposed to come anywhere near Kagome. You have violated the restraining order that has been put on you, which means you are going to jail." Renji said darkly and then he looked at Kyoshi and nodded, Kyoshi immediately got the message and took out his phone, that, though he wasen't used to yet knew how to use to at least make a call and he dialed the number to the police.

Hojo, seeing what was happening started to struggle even harder and tried to attack Renji with his hands, trying to scratch him but it didn't work, the man holding him didn't even flinch making Hojo really fear whoever these people was. Usually a person would flinch or at least make a sound when someone was hurting them. Not this guy. In fact he seemed slightly amused by the attempt.

"What the hell are you?! Let me go damn it! Kagome is my girlfriend. I have a right to see her whenever I want! Let me go you damn freak!" Hojo yelled out but he soon realised he should've stayed quiet because the man shoved so hard against his car that he let out a whimper in pain and knew he would have a large bruise on his back from it and he looked into the man's eyes and forced down the scared noise that wanted to leave his throat. If looks could kill he was sure he would be dead by now.

When Renji and his brothers heard Hojo's words they became very angry, though Kyoshi focused on telling the police what had happened and where they were so all he did was glare at the pathetic man Renji held firmly, Ginji however didn't have to control his anger and he walked closer to Hojo, a scowl on his face.

"Kagome is not your girlfriend. She has never been. You have gone on a few _dates_ but nothing more. Kagome has made it very clear that she don't want anything to do with you. Only a complete moron wouldn't get that by now, you are pathetic!" Ginji hissed out shocking Renji a little, usually Ginji was quieter but then again. Ginji cared for Kagome aswell. They all did. Renji focused his glare at Hojo and then leaned in.

"You are going to spend some time in jail now but know this. When you get out, if either me or my brothers or our cousins see you anywhere near Kagome again we won't hesitate to take matters into our own hands. My family have power yours don't. I will personally promise you that you will regret it if you anger us. Kagome is under _our_ protection." Renji said in a low menacing voice and Hojo stared in shock and fear at him but before he could say anything a police car parked behind his car and two officers climbed out and walked to them. The officer driving walked up to them and looked at the scene and then looked at Renji.

"We will take it from here, he will be spending a few nights behind bar and then his parents can post bail. We will arrange for a truck to come and pick up young Hojo's car and drive it to the impound. We will call Mrs. Higurashi when he is released. Thank you for informing us of this." The officer said and then took hold of Hojo's right arm and that was when Renji let go and soon Hojo was in handcuffs and put inside the police car. When the police had left the three brothers climbed into Kyoshi's car and drove the small way to their family home.

Once home Kyoshi took out his phone once more and called Kagome's mother to inform her of what had happened. While Kyoshi did that Renji and Ginji was 'attacked' by their parents. Their mother more specifically with kisses and hugs and words on how wonderful it once again was that they were awake and now that they were home and the two looked at each other and mentally sighed but let the woman continue. Their father just gave them a pat on their backs and then stood back just grinning, knowing full well that their mother was in her 'mothering mode.'

With a sigh Sakura hung up her phone call with Kyoshi while mentally thanking every kami she could think of that Kagome had went straight up to her room and into her bathroom to take a shower and hadn't noticed what had happened outside. Sakura had only noticed it when she had seen the police car drive away. She hadn't really thought about it until Kyoshi had called her directly on her mobile phone. Now she was very certain that Hojo would become a problem. The fact that the young man had followed Kagome and broken the restraining order made it perfectly clear in Sakura's mind that the boy seemed to think he was above the law or at least thought he wouldn't get caught. Sakura looked at Toya, who had been in the living room with her when Kyoshi had called and by the scowl on his face it was very obvious that he had the general idea of what had been said but she also knew that he wanted to know it in detail since he would want to inform the lawyers about it. At that thought Sakura took a deep breath and then told Toya everything and as soon as she was done, he was already on the phone, talking to the lawyers. Sakura knew by the tone of his voice that he wanted the lawyers to make sure that Hojo would know the consequences of his actions and Sakura also knew that even if Hojo's parents paid the bail that Toya and the lawyers would make sure he still couldn't move around freely. Sakura shook her head sadly and couldn't help but think that maybe Hojo's obsession with her daughter might be her and her father-in-law's fault. After all. Hojo had from the very moment when Kagome started to miss school because of her 'illnesses' turned up with healthy gifts for her. She herself had told the boy after the first few months at the time that it wasen't necessary but she knew that the old man had welcomed the gifts for his own benefit. Maybe, just _maybe_ Hojo had taken the acceptance of the gifts as some sort of agreement for him to be allowed to date their daughter. Sakura shook her head to chase away those thoughts. Even if that had been the case, no court in the whole world would agree to a reasoning like that. Kagome was her own person and she had never done anything to make Hojo think she was interested. Sakura then stood, knowing that Toya would tell her what was going on later at dinner and that was when she was going to tell Kagome about this aswell. Her daughter needed to know.

During dinner Kagome had been informed of what had happened and had let out an annoyed sigh that maybe she needed to tell Hojo straight to his face that she wasen't interested. However that was when Toya had informed them all that that would have to wait since his lawyers had been able to make sure that Hojo would be staying in jail for a month without a bail so either Kagome would have to wait until he got out or visit him in prison. Kagome had shook her head and stated that she could wait, visiting him would probably make the situation worse and everyone in the dining room agreed to that and once dinner was over they all went to the living room to watch a movie, Kagome, however excused herself. She wanted to call Kyoshi and tell him what had happened with Hojo and then she wanted to call and see if she could talk to Jakotsu and Bankotsu. Once her family nodded their understanding Kagome walked up to her room to call from her own mobile phone. She wanted some privacy even though she knew her family wouldn't say anything or interrupt she didn't want to talk about some things with them around. After what happened with Naraku and then how Bankotsu and the others helped her heal and trained her and now with the situation with Hojo she felt more at ease with the former mercenaries that her own family. From what Dr. Onikuro had said it was completely normal to feel more safe with the people that had helped her before she had gone to tell her mother. The man had also assured her that it would go back to normal once Kagome felt better and had moved pass what had happened.

When Kagome reached her room she walked inside and closed the door and then walked to her bed and sat down as she picked up her phone. She now had quite a lot of numbers in it. Kyoshi, being the first outside of her family, to exchange number with her. She then got Dr. Onikuro's number to his work phone in case she needed to reach him urgently. Kagome smiled a little when she thought that she probably would exchange number with both Renji and Ginji aswell now that they were out of the hospital. With that thought she dialed Kyoshi's number and waited for him to answer.

It was over two hours later that Kagome came back down from her room, her phone calls had taken more time than she thought. Her conversation with Kyoshi hadn't taken so long but it had been nice to know that they were relieved that Hojo wouldn't be bothering her. Then Kyoshi had told her that he would give Renji and Ginji a ride into town and that they wanted her number aswell so they were going to come over tomorrow before they did that. Apparently Renji wanted to go and set himself up for some new classes to make sure that he knew anything new in the law system that could have been created while he was in a coma. He absolutely refused to risk being blindsided by something he had no knowledge of. Ginji however was going to and talk to some car shops to see if he could start learning straight from the source so to speak. Once the phone call was over and Kyoshi wished her good night, she wishing the same to him and the other two she dialed the phone that was on the floor that Bankotsu and the others was on and when the head nurse answered Kagome asked to speak to Jakotsu and soon she had a very happy Jakotsu nearly talking her ear of. After that was all done she now sat with her family and watched a movie, Souta had chosen Crocodile Dundee which wasen't so bad, she liked the humor in the movie.

It was quite late in the night when the family decided to call it a night and Kagome climbed the stairs to her room when she heard Toya call her name and she looked down at him with a tierd smile.

"Yeah?" She asked gently though the tiredness in her voice was hard to miss and the man smiled at her.

"I heard you were going to have some days of, how about we have a picnic in the garden tomorrow? I am sure I can whip up some of those cookies you like so much." Toya said and at that Kagome gave him a brilliant smile and nodded. Uncle Toya had always made the most delicious chocolate and cashew cookies. She loved them and she haven't eaten those in years so hearing that he would bake them tomorrow made her mouth water.

"Sure, I better get to sleep then, Good Night, Toya." Kagome said and Toya nodded and wished her sweet dreams then the young girl was gone and a door could be heard open and then close right away and Toya chuckled in amusement and she went to his own room to get some sleep.

 _ **(Bankotsu at the hospital).**_

Bankotsu was laying in his bed, listening to his brothers sleeping and stared up into the roof while he let his thoughts run free. For a while his thoughts came to Kagome and he blushed. He liked her, she was smart, beautiful and kind. He didn't know if his like was more than a friends kind of like but he knew for certain that he wanted to spend time with her and get to know her. A part of him was seriously angry at his former life for letting that vile creature, Naraku, touch her and he vowed to himself that he would make sure to protect Kagome now. Sure he didn't think he would be able to protect her in the past since he didn't know if he could get through the well like Kagome could but that just meant that he and his brothers and cousins would train her more so that she could protect herself while on the other side of the well. However, when Kagome was on this side, Bankotsu would make sure that she could relax and take it easy. That meant keeping that loser Hojo and her former friends away from her. He knew he could do that. Even in this life he had been seen as a 'bad boy' he had always been able to fight and when he was in school not many teachers dared speak to him because he always looked dangerous. Bankotsu smirked at that. Sure he had, had some real friends and some teachers knew that he only fought if he was provoked. Now he would use this to his advantage. He wouldn't let Kagome get hurt again. He also wanted to talk to her more privately. He wanted to find out what he truly felt for her. And if it was love then he wanted to slowly make her comfortable with him. If wasen't planning on go fast about this. Kagome still needed to heal and she also deserved to be given the chance to get to know him slowly without rush. Bankotsu sighed and then closed his eyes to get some rest. Kagome had gotten a few days of so he would just wait and in the meantime, maybe he could get the chance to talk to her over the phone.

 _ **(Kagura in the feudal era).**_

Kagura let out a soft groan in pain as she laid down on her futon in her room and she then stared up into the roof. When she had returned after Inu Yasha had destroyed the well and no one was by the well Naraku had been furious and instead of just squeezing her heart until he calmed down like he normally did he decided to psychically beat her this time. He had also demanded to know how Kagome had been able to get all the shards that the Band of Seven had been given but Kagura didn't know, or rather she had an idea but hid it by making sure to mask her scent with her powers. Naraku hadn't noticed it but she had been beaten very badly because of her not knowing. Naraku had then sent some saimyosho to the clearing of the well to try to revive Bankotsu once more but the monk and slayer had reburied all the remains and blessed the spot and even put protective sutras around the new burial site so that hadn't worked. After another beating because of that he had ordered Kanna and Kohaku to drag her to her room and now, she was there. Kagura stared up into the ceiling and couldn't help but feel amazed at what Kagome had seemed to have done. Maybe the miko could help her aswell. After all, Bankotsu said that she was stronger than everyone thought. Kagura slowly closed her eyes and decided to think of that later. Right now, her body needed time to heal.

 _ **(With Inutaichi and Kaede).**_

Inu Yasha sat and stared out to the forest as he let his thoughts wander. He could feel the others look at him but he ignored it. He knew that they thought he was too quiet and it was true. He was more quiet than he usually was but he still went over what Kikyo had said and he was first now starting to realise that some of what she had said before he left her in the forest just didn't make sense and he didn't know if he should tell the others. But he suspected that if he didn't tell them and they found out later on they would be mad at him. And he would be mad at himself if it meant that Kagome got hurt when she finally came back because he didn't tell his friends. At that Inu Yasha let out a heavy sigh and looked back at his friends and Kaede and took a deep breath.

"Hey Kaede, Kikyo said some things that didn't add up earlier." Inu Yasha said slowly and once he saw that the old miko and his friends were waiting for him to continue he spoke.

"She said something about Kagome not deserving what she had at that it should've been her powers, not Kagome's…" Inu Yasha said and at that Kaede furrowed her brows in thought and Sango and Miroku doing the same. Shippo just looked confused as he looked at Inu Yasha.

"I mean, Kagome is Kikyo's reincarnation, so the power that she has, her reiki, shouldn't Kikyo had, had that when she was alive. Sure I am sure that since Kikyo died young she never reached her full potential or whatever but it is the same power, right?" Inu Yasha asked in confusion. Kaede looked at Inu Yasha before he let out a deep sigh and shook her head in sadness.

"It may be that Kagome is not my sister's reincarnation. That is the only explanation as to what Kikyo said. And I have had my doubts it for some time." Kaede said and the shocked expression on the others faces and how Inu Yasha was about to start speaking again she held up her hand to stop him and the others.

"Please, let this old woman finish speaking. I know that this has been the belief since the moment young Kagome came here but over the years ye all has been collecting the shards and fighting Naraku I have noticed that as young Kagome grew and matured she became less like Kikyo in appearance. Where my sister I guess would be seen as an elegant beauty Kagome seem to be more like a wild beauty. She looked like my sister the first year but now, three years has passed since the day she came through the well and they now don't look anything alike." Kaede said and at that the others in the hut stayed quiet, thinking over that Kaede had said. For Shippo it was easy. He had never thought Kagome and Kikyo had looked alike. for Miroku he had seen some similarity if you just took a glance but he then admitted that Kaede was right. Even if the two women had looked alike at first, they now looked nothing alike. Sango looked down at her hands as she thought it all over and she also agreed with the elderly miko. Kagome and Kikyo was like night and day in both personality and appearance. Inu Yasha however took longer to think it over and after nearly ten minutes he looked at the others, they all agreeing. Kagome was not Kikyo's look alike anymore.

"But Kaede, what does this mean? Does it really mean that Kagome is not Kagome's incarnation?" Mioku asked and Kaede nodded slowly.

"Yes, it is not proven since it is impossible to prove. But it is the beliefs that someone's reincarnation will always look very similar to what they looked like in their earlier life. They just don't have the same personality. Kagome however looks nothing like my sister anymore." Kaede said slowly and at that Inu Yasha frowned.

"But Kagome's soul was taken by that demon witch and once it went into the body the witch created from Kikyo's remains and clay Kikyo was back, how can Kagome not be Kikyo's reincarnation?" He asked and at that Kaede sighed.

"It is possible that the Shikon jewel absorbed my sister's soul once she died and me and the villagers burned her body with the jewel. Then the jewel vanished until Kagome was about to be born and it re-entered this realm that way. I know that it seems very strange but in the light of what ye have just told us, Inu Yasha it might be truth to the stories that has been seen as a legend for every miko in training. It is legend that is only passed down by the mikos. Not the monks. As we all know, the Jewel was created by Miko Midoriko as an last attempt to kill the demon she fought for days. But an old story that was told to my sister and me by the miko training us before our teacher died told about Midoriko having a child and that child had such strong reiki that demons from all over the land came to kill the child but that Midoriko killed them all and in a last attempt to kill her and her child the demons joined together to create one whole demon by using a man that loved Midoriko to combine them all. Much like what Naraku did when he was the human bandit Onigumo. On the last day of the battle Midoriko sacrificed herself and killed the demon and trapped it's soul and her own and thus the jewel was born. Whatever happened to the child after that no one knows. But maybe, just maybe Kagome could be Midoriko's decendant. It should explain why the jewel was inside her body and how Kikyo's soul was inside her aswell. Maybe when mistress centipede ripped the jewel out of young Kagome, Kikyo's soul was somehow able to cling on to Kagome and was able to free itself from the jewel. I do not think that Kikyo's soul had any intention to hurt Kagome. At least not until Urasue forced her back in to this life inside that body of bones and clay. Now my sister might want to take Kagome's power for herself. I will admit that my sister was slightly obsessed about Miko Midoriko even before she was allowed to become the jewels guardian. It became worse after she got that duty. At least until she met Inu Yasha, after that she hated her duties and wanted to rid herself of them and thus her and Inu Yasha falling for the newly created Naraku's plans." Kaede said and she looked at how they all were staring at her in shock and she chuckled.

"Are ye that shocked? It is a story that the first slayers decided that only mikos would have the knowledge of." Kaede said and that snapped them all out of their stupor and Inu Yasha trembled slightly in anger but also in worry.

"Can, Kikyo do that? Take Kagome's power?" He asked and at that Sango and Miroku looked at Kaede while Shippo was near tears. Kaede looked to be thinking it over and then sighed.

"It might be that she will try to kill Kagome and try to absorb the rest of her soul and attempt to make it her own soul, that might give her Kagome's power. I don't think that is possible but the being walking on this earth now is not the sister I knew and loved. She might try it." Kaede said and at that Inu Yasha stood abruptly and Sango and Miroku following.

"Then I will go back through the well and stay by the shrine until Kagome is ready, I won't rush her anymore, but I will protect her when she is ready to come back here. I don't think Kikyo really have left. I can't smell her but that doesn't prove anything." Inu Yasha said.

Miroku looked at Inu Yasha and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Me, Shippo, Sango and Kirara will camp by the well, we can take turns to go to the village to get food so that the well will always be guarded. I have put sutras on the well just in case Kikyo tried anything but I will not risk her being able to bypass my sutras. But I think you should stay here like you agreed with Souta. I think that you being in Kagome's time might be pressure in itself. With us camping by the well you will be able to go any time you want, that should be enough." Miroku said calmly and though Inu Yasha wanted to argue he could see the monk's point of view and he nodded in agreement. Then they all told Kaede bye and they all hurried over to the well, before they arrived Inu Yasha said he would go through the well and inform Souta of what was happening. Maybe Kagome could find a way to take back the piece of her soul that Kikyo had without having to have to go through the well that way Kikyo would lose whatever power she had over Kagome and her powers. Once they reached the clearing they all looked around and then Inu Yasha jumped down the well and vanished and the others sat down to wait since it was still light outside. They would start looking for fire wood once the sun starting to set.

 _ **(With Inu Yasha in the future).**_

Inu Yasha landed on the bottom of the well and looked up at the well house ceiling and took a deep breath and jumped out of the well and hurried outside and started to sniff the air and found out quickly that Souta was still there, that he was inside the house. Once he knew that he hurried over there and just walked right in through the front door.

"Souta! It's me, I need to talk to you!" Inu Yasha yelled out. Souta who had been upstairs in his room heard Inu Yasha yelling and sighed but then paused the game he was playing then walked out his room and down the stairs and looked at Inu Yasha.

"Inu Yasha, you just left, what is it?" Souta asked and Inu Yasha scowled slightly but let it pass, it was true after all.

"Can you check with Kagome if she can somehow take back the piece of her soul that Kikyo has without going through the well? It is really important and quite frankly I am not sure how to explain it all. Just tell her that Kaede and well, the rest of us thinks that Kagome might not be Kikyo's reincarnation." Inu Yasha said and that Souta just stared at him in shock with his mouth slightly open. Souta stared at Inu Yasha while he processed what Inu Yasha had said and he slowly nodded.

"Yeah, sure I can ask her tomorrow. We are going to have a picnic, I will ask then." Souta said and at that Inu Yasha nodded.

"Good, I will stay with you tonight. I'm gonna try to explain what Kaede told me and our friends and also what made us believe this. Then you can tell Kagome. Tomorrow I'm gonna go back through the well and see if maybe Kaede can write it down or maybe if Miroku can do it. Then Kagome can read everything herself." Souta nodded in agreement to that and then looked at Inu Yasha.

"Would like something to eat? I can make you some ramen and while you eat I will prepare the guest room and call my mother so that she knows you are here and that I have something to ask Kagome tomorrow. Right now Kagome don't need me just dropping this on her out of the blue. If our mother tells her that I need to ask her something and that it is something you asked me to do then she might be more relaxed. Mother said that right now, Kagome don't need any surprises right now after what has happened the last few days." Souta said but then he mentally slapped himself as he noticed how Inu Yasha narrowed his eyes in suspicions and he sighed and looked at Inu Yasha.

"Look, forget I said that. Everything is being taken care of." Souta said but he was then interupted by Inu Yasha let out a loud snarl.

"I will not forget it, what did you mean? What has happened?! Has Kagome been hurt? Have _they_ hurt her?!" Inu Yasha hissed out and Souta groaned in annoyance.

"No, Kyoshi and the others haven't hurt my sister, seriously. It is something else okay?!" Souta yelled out in frustration and when he saw Inu Yasha's glare his shoulder slumped and he knew that the half demon wouldn't give up.

"Okay fine. I will tell you but only if you promise me that you won't lose it." Souta said and after few minutes Inu Yasha nodded in agreement and Souta sighed and led Inu Yasha into the kitchen and let him sit down at the table while he started to make Inu Yasha some ramen.

"Look, I am sure you remember Kagome's old friends from school and the boy that wanted to date her right?" Souta said as he started to boil some water and Inu Yasha raised his brow at that.

"Yeah, those noisy friends and that clingy loser, Hojo right?" Inu Yasha asked and Souta nodded.

"Yeah those, well when they heard Kagome was back home they came here and well one thing led to another and Kagome told them straight up that if they were real friends they wouldn't try to get her to date Hojo since she had no interest in him and she told Hojo they didn't really take it well and followed Kagome to the hospital and when Kagome wouldn't see them and the security went to escort them out of the building, Hojo and Kagome's friend Yuka actually started to fight, violently. The police was called and now neither of those four are allowed to go near my sister. Hojo did it anyway and right now he is in prison. The girls I don't know. I think they have backed off but I can't be sure." Souta said as he let some cubes of ramen into the now boiling water and looked at Inu Yasha and saw that he was furious.

"Look Inu Yasha, you can't get involved. That will just get Kagome more stressed out. Kyoshi and his brothers have her back. Just let it go." Souta said and Inu Yasha to clench if fist slightly as he grinded his teeth in anger but was able to calm down and nod in understanding. He would however if he ever saw those girls and that guy Hojo again make sure that they knew what he thought of them. After a while the ramen was done and Souta filled everything in a large bowl and handed it to Inu Yasha along with some chop sticks and told him that he would get the guest room ready and then left the room. Leaving Inu Yasha to eat his ramen.

After Souta left and went back upstairs Inu Yasha ate his ramen as he thought about what Souta had told him and he didn't like it. He just had to hope that Bankotsu and those other bastards was different people in this time and that they would protect Kagome like Souta and Sakura said they had promised. But now it seemed that it was more going on with the mess of Kagome's former friends here in this time and that guy Hojo. It seemed that what Kagome had told them a year before that she didn't feel like the three girls from her school really wasen't acting as her friends anymore. What bothered him more though was Hojo's obsession of her. That was not good. Even he knew how dangerous a person could be when the focused on one thing or person to that extent. Inu Yasha shook his head and sighed as he ate the last of his ramen. 'I will not think of this more tonight. This era is much safer than my time. I will just wait until Kagome is ready to start travel again and then I will ask about this.' Inu Yasha thought as he put the dish in the sink and then heard Souta call for him that the room was ready and he went upstairs and thanked Souta by ruffling his hair a little and then said good night and closed the door to his room. Souta smiled a little after Inu Yasha and then went to his own room and took his cell and called uncle Toya and talked to his mother for a few minutes and then hung up and unpaused the game and saved it instead and then turned it off and got himself ready for bed.

 _ **(In the feudal era in the well clearing).**_

Sango and Miroku had collected some firewood and they now had a campfire going and they all talked very quietly since Miroku had noticed one of Kikyo's soul collectors in the forest when he looked for wood. It seemed to him like it had wanted him to see it so they all now knew Kikyo was around. They all agreed that Miroku would take first watch just in case the dead one would try something. Kikyo looked at the group in the clearing where the well was and scowled. She had seen them all coming and seen how Inu Yasha had jumped down and vanished, she wasen't stupid. She wouldn't do anything until Kagome returned but now it seemed that the group would wait in the clearing aswell so Kikyo had to come up with something. But she had time. It was quite obvious that Kagome had been injured quite severely if she didn't want to come back still so she had time. Kikyo leaned against the tree behind her and flinched when she felt pain go through her again. It was happening much more now but she just pushed it aside as imaginations, after all she wasen't really alive so she shouldn't be able to feel pain. Her soul collectors was flying above her, now completely black and their once blue eyes was now pure white.


	21. Chapter 21

Hello everyone! Here is chapter 21. I hope you all like it and Sorry it took me so long to update. It has been so much going around since I last updated. Birthdays, me having some health issues and then christmas with family and such and then new years. I just haven't had the energy to write much. But now I am back and hopefully I will be able to get chapter 22 out a little bit faster. I know what I want to write. I just have to be satisfied with what I am writing. I will give you some details though. In the next chapter I will jump forward a bit so Kagome will be going back to the feudal era in the next chapter. I wont give you any more details than that though. please enjoy this chapter everyone.

Sable-Rose-Fox: Thank you for liking my story. It makes me so happy to know you like it.

Chapter 21.

Kagura let out a soft groan in pain as she slowly laid down on her futon to rest from the beating Naraku had given her when she had returned after she had confirmed that the clearing with the well was indeed empty. The saimyoshos that had been with her had confirmed it aswell so Naraku couldn't accuse her for lying but he had not been very happy about it and instead of just squeezing her heart like I usually did he started to beat her instead. If it hadn't been for Kanna walking in and telling him she had something to show him the beating might just have continued. Naraku had thrown her to the floor and told her to get lost and Kagura had used all her strenght to leave her dark lord's chamber and had then gotten help by Kohaku to her room and now she was alone. She didn't know what Kanna wanted to show Naraku but she was actually sure that Kanna had interupted his beating of her on purpose. She had seen how her sister had looked at her for a split second. Kagura sighed and tried to get her more comfortable and then stared up into the ceiling. She needed to heal and then she would think more on how to get free. She knew now that she might not be seen as useful for much longer. After all, beating her like this made her unable to do Naraku's bidding. Her being injured and needing to heal made it impossible for Naraku to send her out. She needed to somehow get herself freed from Naraku before he really killed her.

Naraku looked into Kanna's mirror, still very angry at the fact that the clearing had been empty when Inu Yasha had broken through the barrier. He had seen the remains of the mercenaries but he knew the shards was gone. With him having so many shards of the jewel gave him the a small ability to know if they were anywhere where his insects were but he hadn't been able to find them but this also made everything clear. Kagome was alive, Bankotsu and the others had saved her and then helped her go through the well and somehow the girl had been able to promise them that they would be able to live again without the shards. At that Naraku snorted. That had obviously failed. Their remains was proof enough of that. However what he saw now through Kanna's mirror made him slightly intrigued. Inu Yasha was turning Kikyo away and he had heard what Kikyo and Inu Yasha had argued about and at that Naraku couldn't help but wonder about something that had crossed his mind before. Was Kagome and Kikyo really of the same soul? Somehow he found that weird. Kikyo had never had such a bright and large soul from what he could remember. But they had to be, right? After all, Kikyo had been resurrected and still carried a part of Kagome's soul. Naraku shook his head and looked at Kanna.

"Is there anything else?" Naraku asked, still in a very foul mood. Kanna looked at her master and let the image in her mirror fade away and shook her head.

"No, there is nothing else. I just thought you would want to know about this." Kanna said in an unemotional voice and Naraku nodded and dismissed the void child with a wave of his hand and Kanna nodded and then left the room, closing the door behind her and left. Once she knew she was out of Naraku hearing range she sighed in relief. She had been glad that she had been able to stop her master from beating Kagura further. Sure she did everything that Naraku told her to do but that was because she knew she wouldn't be able to go against him. Her had both hers and Kagura's heart. Unlike her sister that was just like the real wind, wild and free spirited, she was very quiet and collected. She was a void. She waited in the darkness for an opening to free herself. She also knew that Bankotsu and the others was alive. Naraku thought that the miko, Kagome, had failed in her promise to give them their life back but Kanna had tried to peer into all of their souls with her mirror in the afterlife, ability she had gained and kept secret from Naraku a year ago, but she hadn't been able to which meant that they had to be alive somehow and Kanna suspected that maybe the Band of Seven was alive in Kagome's time. Of course she had no proof and she didn't plan on telling anyone her theory but since she couldn't spy on Kagome when she went through the well she thought that maybe that could be the case. Kanna slowly shook her head and then headed for her own room. She knew that Kagura would want to be alone right now so she wouldn't bother going there. Kagura would just tell her to leave anyway.

 _ **(With Sango and the others in the well clearing).**_

Sango sat and stared into the fire as it was her turn to keep guard and she couldn't help but feel like Kikyo was much closer then they would've liked her to be. Sango made a mental note to tell Miroku to put up some sutras around the clearing for protection. She did not want that walking funeral urn to be able to enter the clearing. It was clear to everyone even Inu Yasha now that she was a danger to them and especially Kagome. The next morning when Miroku, Shippo and Kirara woke up Sango told Miroku quietly what she wanted him to do and he nodded in agreement. Even though he had warded the well to protect it from evil intent he thought Sango's idea of doing the same to the clearing was a good idea so once he told Sango to eat some breakfast and then get some sleep he set out to do just that. Kirara walking with him and he had looked at her in slight surprise but then shrugged it off. He wasen't stupid. If Kirara wanted to be near him when he did this he wouldn't object. Who knew, Kikyo might try to attack him or something though he doubted it. He suspected that Kikyo wanted to attack when Kagome returned to get back at Inu Yasha for turning her away.

 _ **(In the future with Inu Yasha and Souta).**_

Souta glared at Inu Yasha with narrowed eyes.

"Do you promise, Inu Yasha? You won't break it?" Souta asked suspiciously and Inu Yasha growled annoyed.

"I already told you I won't! Damn it don't you trust me?!" Inu Yasha yelled in anger and at the flat glare Souta gave him he flinched.

"No, because you don't have any impulse control. But if you break this promise and leaves here to try to find Kagome I will make sure that Kagome never goes through the well again. Am I clear?" Souta said with a very dark tone in his voice and Inu Yasha flushed in anger and embarrassment and nodded.

"Look, I won't leave, okay?!" The half demon said in a grumpy voice. In truth he had been planning on trying to follow Souta but with the threat of not letting Kagome go back to him and the others in the past he would have to abide. But damn it all. He couldn't help it. He wanted to see Kagome but he had now no choice than to wait and he really _hated_ waiting. Souta looked at Inu Yasha and mentally sighed. When he had been just a kid he had thought Inu Yasha was the coolest guy ever not so much now. He wasen't an ignorant brat anymore. Now he could see what Kagome had, had put up with. And the fact that Inu Yasha was very easy to read.

"Why not just go back to the feudal era while I am gone? I will be back tonight and then I will tell you how Kagome is. You just sitting here waiting will just make you go crazy." Souta said and Inu Yasha glared at Souta a little but then nodded.

"Yeah, sure whatever." With that said Inu Yasha walked out of the house, Souta behind him and then went straight to the well house. Oh he was pissed but at the same time he did really understand that Kagome needed time to heal. But that didn't stop him from wanting to see her. Once inside the well house Inu Yasha jumped down the well and vanished from the future and Souta relaxed and then hurried down the stairs.

Souta really hoped that Inu Yasha would listen to him. He didn't want to upset Kagome and if Inu Yasha continued to let everything they said go in, in one ear and then out the other then there was absolutely no way that Souta would agree to let Kagome return to the past. Because that was where all her pain had come from. First falling in love with Inu Yasha who had only had eyes for his first love and always told Kagome she was useless and would never measure up to said first love. Once Inu Yasha had finally gotten his head out of his ass and him and Kagome had decided to just stay friends she got hurt in a much horrible way. Oh no, Souta wouldn't allow his sister to go back to the past if Inu Yasha didn't start to act as the adult he always claims he was. At those thoughts Souta let out a sigh and then remembered what Inu Yasha had told him after he had returned to the future and he scowled. In fact, maybe Kagome shouldn't return to the feudal era until the threat Kikyo presented was gone. The dead one was obviously a real danger to his sister. Then Souta started to think about hos Kagome could take back the rest of her soul from that dead golem. It had to be a way to use the well's magic to do it. He would have to talk to Kagome about that today. He wouldn't even bother asking their grandpa. He was too much caught up in the beliefs he had of him having reiki to even be of any help. Souta shook his head and then saw that the car that uncle Toya had promised to send for him wasen't there yet and he sighed and sat down at the stairs that he just walked down. He would just have to wait.

Souta, however didn't sit long until he saw two people walk towards him and he scowled and stood up.

"What do you two want? Haven't you two and Hojo and Yuka gotten the message yet? Kagome doesn't want anything to do with you anymore!" Souta hissed out as Eri and Ayumi walked towards him and at his words the two young women flinched and looked down at the ground.

"L-look, that is why we are here., w-we know we aren't supposed to go anywhere near Kagome and she has blocked our numbers and mail address but we want to at least apologize. Please Souta, can you at least tell her that we really are sorry…? We didn't know that Yuka and Hojo would do what they did and that was when we realised that what Kagome had told us the day before that incident was true. We acted like we wanted to live out life through Kagome." Eri said as she slowly looked into Souta's eyes and Ayumi nodded in agreement.

"Y-yeah we know what we did was wrong, that is why both me and Eri has decided that we are going to stop bothering Kagome. We don't want to lose her completely. That is why we are going to back away. If Kagome can someday forgive us then we will show her that we really can be friends to her but until then we are not going to try to contact her." Ayumi said as tears welled up in her eyes. Souta looked at them and he didn't believe them but would let it be for now and just glared at them.

"Fine, I will tell her that you two are sorry. But I wouldn't hope too much if I were you two. Kagome isn't as forgiving as she once was. The fact that you and the other two didn't leave her alone even though she told you to and even followed her to her work and caused something that made the police involved has really made her stressed out. And she was already that to begin with." Souta said in an angry voice. He had always known that Kagome's high school friends had been pushy but when she had heard what had happened at the hospital he had been just as furious as the rest of the family. He was just glad that no one had got hurt. He had been even more furious when their mother had gotten the call from Kyoshi the other day telling them of Hojo trying to approach Kagome even though he had been put on the restraining order and he was glad that, that foolish guy would have to spend a month in jail. Souta then saw the car that was to pick him up park by the road in front of him and he looked at the girls again.

"Now leave. I will tell Kagome you said sorry but I don't want to see you two here again. It is up to Kagome if she want to contact you once the restraining order is no longer in affect. Until then, get lost." Souta said coldly and then he climbed into the car and it drove away, leaving two shocked and sad young women behind.

Eri and Ayumi looked after the car and then looked at each other and decided that they should just go home and that they would do what Souta told them and give Kagome space and not try to contact her. They now knew that what they had done was wrong. Seeing Hojo and Yuka suddenly start using violence in the hospital they had followed Kagome to have made the see it. They really hadn't been good friends. However they were worried about Yuka. Yuka had been really furious over having been arrested that day and when they all had gotten a restraining order against them, forbidding them all from contacting or even see Kagome Yuka had been even more furious and had talked like it was all Kagome's fault and that Kagome should've just gone out with Hojo like they had wanted her too. That was when Ayumi and Eri had told Yuka off and said that, that way of thinking would get her into even more trouble. After that Yuka had stormed off and not spoken to them at all. The two friends just hoped that Yuka wouldn't do something stupid.

 _ **(In the well clearing in feudal era).**_

Once Inu Yasha landed in his own time he jumped up and saw that Sango, Miroku and Shippo was in the clearing and he looked around a little for Kirara.

"Where is Kirara?" He asked in a grumpy voice and the all looked at him in surprise.

"We sent her to the village to get us some food. We thought you was going to stay in the future, Inu Yasha" Miroku said while the other two nodded in agreement. Inu Yasha glared at them and sat down in front of them.

"What? I can't come back for a little while or something?!" Inu Yasha asked, his mood becoming sourer and his friends looked at him and then shook their heads.

"Let me guess. You planned to sneak out to find wherever Kagome was to talk to her even though you promised to give her time and her younger brother, who is staying at the shrine to keep an eye on you realised that and he told you off. I am right, aren't I?" Sango said as she gave Inu Yasha an angry glare and when Inu Yasha's ears flattened against his hair and he refused to look at any of them they knew Sango had guessed right and the all let out an annoyed sigh.

"Inu Yasha, I know you want to see her but right now she needs time for herself and her own family more then you being there demanding that she tells you what happened. Why can't you show more understanding of that…?" Miroku asked and Inu Yasha growled and shoved his hands into his sleeves.

"So what?! I just want to see her. I am worried." Inu Yasha grumbled as he looked at then with narrowed eyes and Sango glared at him in anger.

"We all are worried for her Inu Yasha. But you _promised_ her mother and brother to let her be, right?! Why are you already breaking that promise?!" Sango yelled out and Inu Yasha flinched.

"Look, I know okay?! That is why Souta told me to return here to cool down. I am really trying to be patient but it isn't something I am good at." Inu Yasha snarled out and then he stood up.

"I'll be back, don't follow me!" Inu Yasha said as he walked deeper into the forest. However he did hear Miroku yell after him and looked over his shoulder.

"Be careful, Inu Yasha. Kikyo is in the area." Miroku called out and at that Inu Yasha tensed and then nodded and walked away. He needed to clear his head because he knew that Sango and Miroku was right. He was already thinking of breaking a promise to Kagome's mother. He couldn't do that. Miroku, Sango and Shippo watched Inu Yasha vanishing into the forest and then looked at each other.

"Will that idiot be okay?" Shippo asked and Miroku and Sango looked at each other, wondering the very same thing. Especially since they were certain that Kikyo was near.

Inu Yasha walked through the forest as he tried to actually think things through, not something he usually did but he really needed to do it. He missed Kagome and wanted to see her but he understood her not wanting to see him aswell. He usually just let his mouth run wild by speaking before thinking things through. Inu Yasha sighed and saw the sacred tree in front of him and he walked up to it and sat down. This were where he had first met Kagome and the fact that this tree was in the future aswell made him feel like he was in the shrine. Inu Yasha looked up into the sky his thoughts on his best friend. He did however notice the sudden smell of grave yard soil and he looked over his shoulder towards Kikyo and her soul collectors that he noticed now was completely black and he looked at her but didn't say anything. A part of him wanted to run to her and take her into his arms but he clamped down on that feeling and just stared at her. After what Kikyo had revealed before he felt that he really couldn't trust her. Kikyo had seen when Inu Yasha had returned and she then followed him from a distance, keeping her presence and aura hidden, she didn't want the others in Inu Yasha's group to sense her. She was going to talk to Inu Yasha. She had to. If she didn't she would really loose him and she needed him to trust her. After all it would make it much harder to take the rest of Kagome's soul if he was against her. When she reached the sacred tree she once sealed him to she let herself be known and when he looked at her but didn't move she was shocked. 'Is he really that mad? Why I haven't done anything wrong!' Kikyo thought angrily but she kept her face calm.

"Inu Yasha, did you really mean what you said before?" Kikyo asked, making her voice sound hurt and sad and then waited for him to answer. Inu Yasha looked at her, his face for once unreadable.

"If you mean that I told you I want nothing to do with you anymore if you are going to hate Kagome the way you do then yeah. I am through with you. There is no way I want to be with someone who would hate and want to hurt someone, who has done nothing to deserve it." Inu Yasha said calmly and Kikyo stared at him in shock until her anger took over.

"I see, well don't come crying to me when she throws you away then!" Kikyo hissed out as she turned on her heel and stormed off. Inu Yasha just looked at her retreating form and sighed and shook his head. He really wanted to go after her but he didn't. It was obvious that the woman he had fallen in love with never existed and if she had then she was forever gone now. The Kikyo that was here now was not the same. He looked up into the sky and just let his thoughts run freely in his head. He didn't plan on going back through the well until later this evening. If he went earlier and Souta wasen't at the house then he might try to leave to look for Kagome, using the excuse that he was looking for Souta.

Kikyo stomped through the forest back to her hiding place behind her barrier, completely furious. This was all that girl's fault. Why did everyone love Kagome so damn much?! Kikyo gritted her teeths as she glared towards the well she could see from a distance and scowled. She would have to get rid of the girl as soon as possible. Once Kagome was gone and Kikyo had absorbed the rest of that girl's soul and power Inu Yasha would realise that he had been brainwashed by that slip of a girl and come crawling back to her, begging her to forgive him and take him back. With that thought Kikyo nodded and then leaned back against a tree and closed her eyes, she knew from what she had heard that Kagome wouldn't be back anytime soon so she would have time to come up with a good plan to kill her. Kikyo never noticed how her soul collectors looked down at her and how their eyes had started to glow and she never felt hos black marks started to appear on her body.

 _ **(In the future with Kagome and her family).**_

Kagome woke up the next morning and slowly sat up and stretched and then smiled as she remember that they were going to have a picnic in the garden to day and that she had been allowed time off. Not that she had much to do now since Bankotsu, Jakotsu and Suikotsu was now the only ones left in the hospital and she suspected that they would soon be released as well. Kagome then climbed out of the bed and stretched. She then walked to her own private bathroom to take a long, hot shower.

When Kagome came down stairs almost two hours later, dressed in a pair of blue jeans shorts and a black tank top and her hair up in a high pony tail she saw how Souta came from the living room and saw her and smiled.

"Hey, sis, can we talk…?" Souta asked and Kagome looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, sure. Where is mama, uncle Toya and grandpa?" Kagome asked and Souta smiled.

"Grandpa is resting. He was apparently up all night making more of his useless sutras. Mama and Toya are in his office. Why don't we go to the living room and talk?" Souta said and when Kagome nodded they both walked back into the living room Souta just had come out of. Kagome sat down on the couch while Souta sat down in front of her in one of the two armchairs and Kagome waited for Souta to speak. Souta looked at his sister and though he could see that she was still that she was still not fully healed he could see small glimpses of her old self showing now and that made him very relieved.

"Okay, I guess I should start with the less complicated stuff. Ayumi and Eri came to the shrine today, wanting to speak to someone. They know they can't go near or contact you so they has going to try to talk to our mother I suppose." Souta said and he noticed how Kagome stiffened and how she scowled a little and he held up his hand to stop her from saying anything.

"They just wanted someone to relay to you how sorry they were and that they promised not to contact you anymore. They said that they would wait and see if you would forgive them. They also said that if this was really the end of their friendship with you then they wouldn't push it. I honestly don't know if I believe them but they seemed really sorry and I said I would tell you." Souta said and he watched how Kagome looked down at her hands thinking to herself a little. Could she forgive them for what they had done? She had told all three of them that she had no interest in dating Hojo and they still had planned dates for her without actually asking her if it had been okay and whenever Hojo had asked her directly they had agreed for her aswell and with the last stunt with them practically stalking her and causing trouble in the hospital she was currently working at part time that it became so bad that the police had to be involved. Could she forgive them? Kagome shook her head and sighed and looked at Souta. No, she couldn't forgive them. They had never been real friends from the very beginning.

"I don't think we have been friends for a very long time Souta. I won't give them anymore chances. For years they have forced their wants and actions on to me even though I have told them to stop and now this incident at the hospital. It was the last straw. Sure Ayumi and Eri didn't become violent but the fact still stands that they all followed me there is just to disturbing." Kagome said and Souta nodded in understanding and then cleared his throat.

"Okay then, good to know in case they approach me again I can tell them that so they can move on. The problem is going to be Hojo and maybe ever Yuka. Though I haven't heard anything from her you never now. Well not like she can do much to you and if I remember correctly so is her parents pretty strict so the fact that she has gotten arrested has probably made them ground her for the whole summer. But now, there is something else I have to talk to you about. Inu Yasha came back the night before and he told be some things and told me to talk to you about it." Souta said and at that Kagome looked at him in confusion but didn't speak. Just nodded for Souta to continue. Souta looked Kagome and took a deep breath.

"Something happened in the past that has made all your friends back there thinking that you might not be Kikyo's reincarnation and Inu Yasha then asked if you could somehow take back the rest of your soul without having to go through the well. Apparently when Inu Yasha had heard Kikyo say some really awful things he told her that he refused to be with someone that hated his friend that way and after that they all felt that she was too much of a danger to you so they were hoping that maybe you could take your soul back from this side of the well. Can you do that sis?" Souta said and Kagome stared at him with wide, shocked eyes.

Kagome was in slight shock at what Souta just told her. They didn't believe that she was Kikyo's reincarnation anymore? Sure she had never really seen herself like that even when she first started traveling in the feudal era and Kikyo was brought back to life she had never been able to see the similarity that Inu Yasha and the villagers of Edo had seemed to see, they had all said that she look almost identical to the former guardian of the jewel but she had never agreed to it. She also knew for a fact that Shippo had agreed with her. Sango and Miroku however had believed her to be Kikyo's reincarnation aswell since she could sense the jewel shards and now for whatever reason Kikyo had said something that made them believe otherwise? 'What in the world could she had said to make them all start to doubt it? And Inu Yasha actually telling her he refused to be with her? It must have been something really bad to make actually do something like that.' Kagome thought and then looked at Souta as he cleared his throat and blushed lightly as she remembered his question and she looked down at her hands.

"I don't really know if I can do that… I know that whenever Kikyo is near she pulls on my soul trying to take it but that stopped after she and I talked it out. At least I thought we talked it out. I still never trusted her but she stopped pulling at my soul after that. But I don't know how to do that so I am not sure if I can do it while on this side of the well." Kagome said and Souta looked a little dissappointed at that but then Kagome thought of something and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Souta. I don't know if it is possible but I think and can ask Renji about it. He was the one that helped me get my reiki under control in the past before he woke up in the hospital. I will go up to my room and call him immediately. Can you come and get me when it is time to prepare for the picnic?" Kagome asked as she stood up, smiling a little bit brighter than before and Souta looked at her and smiled widely.

"Yeah, I'll come get you later." Souta said and at that Kagome hurried out of the living room and hurried up to her room. She had left her cell up there since it needed to recharge. This knew knowledge that she might not be Kikyo's copy made her very happy and hopefully, Renji might just know something or could help her look it up on how and if she could take back the rest of her soul. When she entered her room she walked straight to her phone and called Renji, waiting impatiently for the smart young man that had helped her get her powers under control in the past to answer.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22 is finally done! Hope you all enjoy it. It has been a time jump and Kagome is going back to the feudal era. Next chapter will be about them all traveling again with the addition of one new member. I am sure you all can guess who that is, please enjoy.

ArcticVixen94: I am so glad you like it. It makes it worthwhile to write this story to have people enjoy it. Well I hope you like this chapter and don't worry, I don't plan on letting Bankotsu and his gang to just sit on the sidelines. I am not sure on how they will help just yet but I have some ideas ;)

TaxLady0415: Thank you. I am really happy that you enjoy my story and it really makes me want to write more and more. I hope you enjoy this chapter aswell.

Guest: Well, I'm sorry you didn't like my story but if you don't like it, why read all the chapters that are out? I am of the opinion that if I don't like a story I don't continue reading. I just stop reading it and move on to another story. I don't see the need to rack down. Inu Yasha will grow up but seriously. he is very stubborn and thick skulled. It should take time for that to happen otherwise it would seem like I am rushing it. I won't be happy with that. Hope you have a nice day.

Chapter 22.

Kagome sighed in annoyance as she glared at Inu Yasha. It had been over three months since Souta had told her about Inu Yasha's and the others suspicions that she wasen't Kikyo's reincarnation after all and after that she had contacted Renji about finding a way for her to call the small piece of her soul that Kikyo held back. After that she and Renji had started to look for a way to do that but they hadn't been able to find a way which led them to conclude that she really had to go back to the feudal era to be able to that. Once that had been concluded she had started to train again. Renji came over nearly every day over to her uncle's house to help her with her training with her reiki and two weeks after that Jakotsu, Suikotsu and Bankotsu was released from the hospital and while Suikotsu wished her good luck he didn't do more than that. Jakotsu and Bankotsu however went with Renji every day to help her train in hand to hand combat. Then just a month ago she had agreed to go to the shrine to talk to Inu Yasha. Souta and her mother had gone with her but she had also asked Jakotsu and Bankotsu to meet them at the stairs. From what Souta had told her Inu Yasha had not liked it when he had been told that she was training with what he still saw as their enemies. That meeting with Inu Yasha had not gone well. When he had first seen her he had rushed up to her to try to hug her but she had backed away in fright. She still couldn't handle such sudden movements towards her and that was when Jakotsu had stepped in front of her to stop Inu Yasha and that had made said half demon to lose his temper starting to yell and growl. Telling them they had no right to stand between him and Kagome. At that Bankotsu had jumped forward and punched Inu Yasha hard in the face sending the unprepared male to land on his ass in shock. It was however Kagome's mother that had then given Inu Yasha a tongue lashing he had never gotten before and strictly told him that Kagome was still not fine with guys touching her so suddenly and that he had not right to say anything about Bankotsu and the others since they were the reason that Kagome was now willing to see him.

After that Inu Yasha had calmed down though he kept shooting Jakotsu and Bankotsu dirty looks. Once he was calm Kagome said they could go to the sacred tree to talk. They would be away from the others but close enough that if Inu Yasha started to argue Jakotsu and Bankotsu would be at her side fast. After that talk Kagome had gathered that though Inu Yasha was worried about her a great deal he was actually more worried about the shard hunt. That had ended up with him sat and she had stormed off to her mother telling her she would not return to the feudal era until Inu Yasha got himself straightened out and had apologize to her. That had Inu Yasha angry and he forced himself of the ground slowly and had yelled that he was worried about the shard hunt because Naraku would end up getting them all. The glare he had gotten from Kagome however had made him flinch and backed off.

Now, at the third months mark Kagome was finally ready to return. She and Renji had found that she could use the magic of the well to help aid her to call back the piece of her soul that Kikyo held they had tried it a few days and the wells magic did respond to her on this side of the well so they were certain that it would on the other side aswell. Renji had also helped her to create a bracelet that would keep her hidden from Kikyo so that the dead one wouldn't realise right away that she was back. She would know the moment she took back her soul but by then is would be too late for her to stop Kagome. At least they hoped it would be. There was one problem though. The plan was for Inu Yasha to return a few hours before she did but then her half demon friend found out that Bankotsu planned on trying to go through the well together with her and now he was refusing to go. Kagome looked at him while Bankotsu stood at her side. Over the time that he and Jakotsu had started up her training again the two of them had become very close. She was now fine with him touching her even when she didn't see it coming. She could feel it was him by sensing his aura and they had even kissed a few times. It hadn't gone further than that but Kagome felt that with Bankotsu it was fine that it was going slowly. She had talked to Jakotsu about it and had come to the conclusion that she had fallen in love with Bankotsu and once both she and Bankotsu had told each other their feelings the last of her fears had vanished. At least when it came to him. She still would flinch if Inu Yasha touched her without warning.

"No way Kagome. He is _not_ coming with you. I'll go with you. I don't care what you say. If you need someone to hold your damn hand I can do it." Inu Yasha growled out shaking Kagome out of her thoughts and she looked at him and sighed.

"That won't work. You always jumps out of the well as soon as you appear on the other side. _If_ Kikyo is watching the well and you guys from somewhere then she will now something is up when she sense your aura appearing in the well but you not jumping out of it. Besides you have no right to tell either me or Bankotsu what we can or cannot do. I told you over the phone last night that Bankotsu and I are dating now and have been for a week. He has been there every step since he and his brothers helped me get better. You either accept it and get over it or I won't be going today. I _want_ Bankotsu to try to go through the well. I need him. Unless you want med to ask Jakotsu to come instead that is." Kagome said in annoyance and anger and at that Inu Yasha flinched and his ears went flat against his skull.

Inu Yasha looked at Kagome and sighed. He wanted to yell that he could have been at her side instead of Bankotsu and those other bastards if she just had let him but he kept his trap shut. Sure he didn't like it at all that it had been Bankotsu and the others that helped Kagome and healed her. He had wanted to be the one to do it but today when Kagome and Bankotsu had arrived at the shrine he had actually seen something that he hadn't seen from Kagome for a very long time. Her happy and brilliant smile, though it was slightly dim because of what had happened to her it was there. He hadn't seen that smile since they had decided they were better of as friends. Sure it had been a decision they both had decided on but it had still hurt them both at first and Kagome had lost that smile he had always liked to see. Now it was back and part of him was so happy to see it but the other part of him was furious and jealous that someone else had made her smile like that and the worse part was that it was that bastard Bankotsu that did it. Inu Yasha shook his head and took a deep breath to calm himself and thought about what Kagome had just said and his shoulders slumped as he realised that Kagome was right. If Kikyo was really spying on them from somewhere near the well then she would get suspicious if he didn't jump right out of the well.

"Yeah fine, I get all that especially the thing about me and the well but why must _he_ come with you?!" Inu Yasha snarled out and Kagome looked at him and sighed and looked over her shoulder at Bankotsu, who was slowly losing the last of his patience. Kagome looked back at Inu Yasha and took out her phone. She planned on leaving it in the house before she and Bankotsu jumped through the well so it would be there when Souta came to bring it back to the mansion. She had taken it with her because she had felt she might need it and now she knew she had been right.

"So you are okay with Jakotsu coming instead?" Kagome asked and saw how Inu Yasha flinched and paled before an actual blush heated his face and he turned around to hide it.

"Damnit! Fine he can go with you but if you two don't come in a few hours I am coming back to drag you there myself, Kagome, and I am leaving that bastard behind!" Inu Yasha hissed out with his back towards them and then he hurried to the well house and soon his aura vanished and Kagome sighed in relief and she could her Bankotsu chuckle quietly and she looked at him and giggled. A few weeks ago Inu Yasha had been allowed to go to her uncle's house though Toya hadn't been there since he had been at a business trip. Souta had been in his room doing homework and playing games and her mother and grandfather had left them all alone, they both trusted Bankotsu and the others and knew they would keep Inu Yasha in line. Bankotsu and the other guys had been there aswell and Jakotsu had challenged Inu Yasha to a drinking game. Of course the over confident half demon had accepted. It had gone on late into the night and Renji, Ginji, Kyoshi and Suikotsu had gone home while Bankotsu stayed in with her to wait for Jakotsu and Inu Yasha to call it quits. However after long she and Bankotsu had grown bored and left the living room, leaving the two already drunk idiots alone and gone up to Souta's room and played some games with him and then the three had at some point fallen asleep, Kagome on her brother's bed and Bankotsu sleeping, leaning against it while Souta had fallen asleep on the floor. It had been in the early morning the next day that they had all been woken up by Inu Yasha yelling his head of and then they had heard the front door slam shut. They had all hurried down to see Jakotsu standing in the entryway chuckling and licking his lips. No, Jakotsu hadn't done anything 'bad' as he called it, he had just helped himself to a few so called 'taste checks' Kagome had blushed slightly and had wanted to ask what he meant but had thought better of it since her and Souta's mother and grandpa was coming downstairs aswell to find out what had just happened. Souta had just shrugged his shoulders and gone into the kitchen. He thought he knew what Jakotsu had done but didn't say anything. It wasen't his place to interfere and part of him found the idea to be a form of pay back against Inu Yasha and his attitude problem. Bankotsu however had laughed loud and hard but once he calmed down he had politely declined the offer for him and Jakotsu to stay for breakfast and then dragged Jakotsu out of the house with a call over his shoulder that he would call Kagome later.

Kagome giggled a little more at the memory. After that incident Inu Yasha would do just about anything to avoid Jakotsu and when Kagome had asked Jakotsu if he was okay with that Jakotsu had grinned and said it was fine. He had given Inu Yasha a show and tell of what he could offer him, now he would wait for the half demon to approach him. Of course Jakotsu had made her promise him that if Inu Yasha took too long she would help him lure Inu Yasha to him. Kagome had giggled and agreed. She knew that Jakotsu still liked Inu Yasha and wanted him. Of course the desire to kill the half demon was gone but there were other desires of course and Kagome had no problem it. In fact she thought her time's Jakotsu was perfect for Inu Yasha and Jakotsu had promised he wouldn't do anything to hurt her friend. That was enough for her. Kagome then turned and started to walk towards the house, taking Bankotsu's hand in her own and smiled up at him.

"How long do you think it will take for Inu Yasha to go to Jakotsu? I mean I don't know what Jakotsu did that night but whatever it was has Inu Yasha flustered whenever I talk about it." Kagome said and Bankotsu grinned.

"Well, let see how it plays out and if the idiot is taking too long we will just have to trick him. He can't avoid it forever." Bankotsu said as Kagome unlocked the door and walked inside and took of her shoes. Bankotsu following suit.

"Well, Inu Yasha is stubborn so it might take a long while but you are right. It's up to Inu Yasha now." Kagome said as she walked in to the kitchen and sat down. She had left her backpack in the well house but told Inu Yasha not to touch it since that would alert Kikyo.

"Would you like some water? We don't really have anything here to snack on at the moment. I thought we could order a pizza before we go through the well for lunch." Kagome said as Bankotsu sat down across from her and he smiled at her.

"No worries. I am not thirsty right now, but pizza sounds good. By the way Kagome… you do know that _those two_ followed us here right? We should deal with them before we go." Bankotsu said and Kagome sighed and nodded.

"Yeah I noticed. I just didn't say anything since that would've set Inu Yasha of… he is going to get really protective once we are in the feudal era. Ever since I told him what happened, of course without the horrible details I saw it. He got that fierce light in his eyes. He is going to be like crazed animal when it comes to my protection now. Though it won't be necessary now since I can protect myself. Let's just hope that the well really lets you through. I want you with me." Kagome said and smiled gently and Bankotsu grinned.

"Don't worry, it is going to let me through. There is no way I am letting it take you back in time without me. You are my precious girlfriend after all. No magic well will tell me what I can or cannot do." Bankotsu snorted his blue eyes shining in humor and Kagome let out a soft laugh and smiled at him.

"Oh how could I have forgotten that I am dating the once fearsome and incredible strong leader of the legendary Band of Seven. The feudal eras strongest and most dangerous band of mercenaries" Kagome said and Bankotsu smirked but then became serious as he looked out the kitchen windows in silence for a few seconds.

"They a climbing the stairs. Now is the time to make them truly understand that they have to leave you alone." Bankotsu said and then stood up, Kagome nodded and stood up aswell and they both walked out in the hall and put on their shoes and walked outside and soon they saw the two that had followed them since they left her uncle's house. Hojo and Yuka.

Once Hojo had been released from prison he had come home to yell at his parents for not helping him get out earlier but when he arrived he was met with his parents in the hallway telling him to get out of their house and not to come back. His father threw a duffle bag at him telling that most of his clothes was in there along with some money and that would be the only thing they would give him and then they threw him out of the house. He had been shocked but also very furious. After that he had called Yuka and they had met up in a park. That was when he had decided to go and see Kagome and she said she was coming along. After that they had taken Yuka's car and parked down the street from where Kagome and her family was staying right now. Though neither of them understood why someone that was rich would help the Higurashi family they just ignored it and waited. A few hours later a black sports car stopped outside of the mansion Kagome was in and Kagome came outside and climbed into the car and it drove away. Hojo and Yuka then followed far behind and when they had reached the Higurashi shrine Yuka had gasped in shock over who had been driving the car that had picked up Kagome. The guy was gorgeous, tan skin, with sapphire blue eyes and long black hair in a braid. He had a pair of jeans and a white form fitting t-shirt with purple prints on it. The guy was obviously strong. You could see his muscles and though the guy wasen't overly muscular anyone could see he took his appearance seriously. Hojo however had been furious. He wanted to get out of the car and attack the man but he held it at bay. There were too many people on the streets. Instead both he and Yuka waited as they watched the two walk up the stairs. They then waited nearly an hour and then started to climb the stairs themselves. Once they reached the top however they saw that both Kagome and the guy was waiting for them and they looked at each other in worry. However before they could say anything Kagome spoke.

"What do you want? You are not supposed to come near me. Leave or I am going to call the police and this time, Hojo you will go to prison for a much longer time." Kagome said angrily and at that Yuka hissed out a breath as her anger got the better of her.

"What the hell, Kagome?! We are just trying to help! You and Hojo are meant for each other! Why don't you just pull your head out of your ass and see that aswell?!" Yuka screamed as her face got red from the anger and Kagome looked at her coldly.

"I never agreed to that opinion of you and the others. I have never liked Hojo that way. In fact, he creeps me out. No matter how many times I rejected him or never showed up on any of the dates you and the girls planned he wouldn't get the hint. Now I am going make it very, _very_ clear for the both of you. I don't like Hojo. He is not my type. He is boring, selfcentered, as dense a brick and completely and utterly dull looking." Kagome said, her tone as sharp as a knife edge and at that Yuka actually flinched and she took a step back in shock while Hojo stood in shock with his eyes so wide it looked like them would fall out of his skull and his mouth hanging open. However he then came back to his senses and glared at the girl he was in love with and then glared at the unknown guy that was smirking at him and Yuka.

"Don't be stupid, you are my woman. What are you lying for? What can you possible think I am lacking?!" Hojo yelled out in anger and when Kagome looked at him he was grinning with confident however when Kagome scoffed he frowned and was about to speak but Kagome beat him to it.

"I really hate it when guys think they can claim a woman with that outdated phrase. I already have a friend that does it. I don't need a weak and delusional idiot to do the same as for what you are lacking there is many things but what you lack most of all is a sense of reality. Otherwise you would've gotten the hint that I am not interested by now but you also lack strenght. Both mentally and physically." Kagome said and at that Bankotsu let out a soft laugh and Yuka and Hojo looked at him and Yuka narrowed her eyes in anger but also in jealousy. Why was that guy with Kagome? Was her thoughts but she then blinked at what Kagome said and frowned.

"What the hell do you mean by strenght? And who is that guy anyway?!" Yuka yelled and Kagome looked at both Yuka and Hojo and then at Bankotsu.

"This is Bankotsu, my boyfriend. As for the other, Bankotsu, why don't you just show them?" Kagome said, she was growing annoyed and she wanted to call the authorities. Bankotsu looked at her and then nodded and walked to one of stone benches that was between them and the two unwelcomed guests and then looked at Yuka and Hojo and then took a deep breath and then made a down ward punch and hit the bench making it crack and then collapse and then looked back at the now shocked and terrified Hojo and Yuka and smirked.

"Stay away from my girlfriend. My family will otherwise make your lives very difficult." Bankotsu said, his tone deadly serious.

Hojo and Yuka stared in shock and fear at how the guy, Bankotsu had broken a stone bench with just his bare hand, or rather fist. Then they heard his threat and Yuka had then looked at Kagome and saw that she was on the phone and she immediately turned and hurried down the stairs, truly terrified. Now she was finally understanding that Kagome was no longer the same push over friend she had been growing up with, she didn't want to go to prison either and frankly. This Bankotsu guy scared her very much. Hojo had looked at Bankotsu, truly terrified and then looked at Kagome and swallowed and then hurried after Yuka. Oh he wouldn't give up, no way but he didn't want to have a fist fight with that crazy guy. He would die. He was sure that if he could just get Kagome alone it would turn out that she was forcing herself. After all, there was no way that his sweet Kagome would say all those horrible things about him if they were alone. Once he caught up with Yuka they both jumped inside the car and drove away. Yuka planning to stay far away from Kagome from now on while Hojo trying to come up with a plan to get Kagome alone.

Once Kagome felt that the both of them was gone she relaxed and walked up to Bankotsu and looked at him.

"Is your hand okay?" She asked in worry and Bankotsu grinned and held up her hand so she could see it, not so much as a scratch on it.

"Yeah it is totally fine. I didn't think they would back of so easily though." Bankotsu said and Kagome sighed.

"We probably got rid of Yuka for good but Hojo though… there is something seriously wrong with him. I don't think he will get it until it is beaten into him. And that will have to be me doing it. Otherwise he would just continue coming…" Kagome said as she started to walk back to the house, calling the police to report what has happened. She wouldn't let it slide. It would just make things worse. Bankotsu followed her and took out his phone to call to make arrangement to have the bench he destroyed replaced. It was a few hours later after eating the pizza they had ordered that Kagome and Bankotsu now stood inside the well house looking at the well. A part of Kagome still didn't want to return out of fear that Naraku might try to hurt her again but when she felt Bankotsu calmly and carefully put his hand on her shoulder she relaxed and smiled up at him and then shouldered her new black backpack that was filled with things she needed like food, clothes and other things. Kagome then took a deep breath and looked down at the well and slowly took Bankotsu's hand in hers and walked up to the well and looked down and saw Banryuu still there and she smiled at looked at Bankotsu.

"Let's hope you can take that thing with you aswell. Since only you can use it." She said and Bankotsu just grinned and nodded and then he climbed up on the lip of the well and helped Kagome to climb up aswell.

"Okay, Kagome. Once we are through you must start to use your powers aswell as the wells magic to take back the rest of your soul. That bracelet will not keep you hidden for long right?" Bankotsu said and Kagome nodded slowly and bit her lip in worry.

"Renji thinks that I have about five minutes at most to do it and then add to the fact that your presence won't be hidden since we were only able to make one bracelet I might have even less than that. But I will start the moment we arrive in the past." Kagome said as her voice filled with determination. Bankotsu looked at her and nodded and then counted to three and the two of them jumped down the well holding each other's hand and just before the blue light appeared Bankotsu grabbed his halberd with his free hand and then they gone from the future.

 _ **(In the Feudal Era with Inu Yasha and the others).**_

When Inu Yasha landed on the other side of the well in his own time he was still blushing and he let out and angry growl and jumped out of the well and saw that Miroku and the others were sitting in the clearing looking at him in confusion but he didn't stay instead he hurried away to the village. He didn't want to walk around the forest right now. Whenever he did that Kikyo would approach him and he had noticed that she had weird black markings over her face, neck and hands. Kikyo claimed that Kagome was responsible but he told her that, that wasen't possible and then had walked away. Ever since then she would try to approach him and he avoided her. Something was seriously wrong with the woman he had thought to be his mate once. She seemed… more dangerous now. Like her jealousy had completely taken over her. He had talked to Kaede about it and the old miko had told him to not let himself be alone with Kikyo from then on and he had done just that. Even he, though he wasen't the smartest, knew that whatever was happening to Kikyo now was something he couldn't stop or save her from. Kaede had told him that this might be the price Kikyo had to pay for making an innocent person like Kagome go through so much pain. Once Inu Yasha reached Kaede's hut he walked inside and sat down. The elder miko looked at him and sighed. She was the only one that knew that Kagome was planning on returning today. Inu Yasha hadn't said anything to the others since they were in the clearing all the time. It was for the best if they didn't know in case they let it slip out. Though both she and Inu Yasha thought that the only one to risk let it slip out would be the very worried little fox child that was in the clearing. Kaede cleared her throat and then handed Inu Yasha a bowl of stew and then raised a barrier to keep anyone from listening.

"So she is coming soon?" Kaede asked and Inu Yasha nodded as he ate his food.

"Yeah, she said she would be here in a few hours. Hopefully the plan will work. Though I still don't want to lose Kikyo it is obvious that once Kagome had taken back the rest of her soul that something will happen. Kikyo's aura is so dark now. It is completely black… her smell is also darker." Inu Yasha said slowly and Kaede nodded in understanding and sadness.

"It is alright, Inu Yasha. The sister I knew and loved. She never returned. I think that what is now walking the earth is Kikyo's selfish desires. The ones that she forced herself from having when she truly was alive. It is for the best to have Kagome take back what is hers before Kikyo defiles that aswell and then let her go back to her rest." Kaede said calmly and Inu Yasha slowly nodded but his ears was pinned against his hair. He knew that this was for the best but at the same time he wanted to protect Kikyo but he knew that he couldn't do that. Kaede was right. This Kikyo that was among them needed to go back to the afterlife.

Miroku and the others looked after Inu Yasha in confusion but then shrugged. Thinking that he probably wanted to be alone. He had been on edge from time to time since a few weeks ago and when they had asked what was wrong he had just snarled at them to leave him alone and then hurried towards the village so they decided to just let him have whatever temper tantrum he had and let him be.

"I wonder when Kagome will be back…" Sango said in a sad voice and Shippo nodded solemnly in agreement and Kirara just looked at them while Miroku smiled gently at them.

"I am sure it will be soon. Kagome is a lot stronger than we think. I am certain we will see her very soon." Miroku said and at that Shippo and Sango smiled a little and nodded though they were doubtful about it. Miroku however was not. He was quite certain that Kagome would return very soon. It was like the nature itself seemed to be waiting for something and he couldn't help but feel that Kagome had something to do with it.

An hour later Inu Yasha came back to the clearing and sat down against a tree, staring at the well. Miroku and the others looking at him but then shrugged. They didn't want to risk making Inu Yasha angry again. It would just give them all a headache they could do without.

Nearly an hour after that, were Sango and Miroku just sat leaning against each other talking quietly, Inu Yasha just sitting by the tree, his leg bouncing in annoyance and Shippo and Kirara playing a little in the grass, they all suddenly sensed the magic of the well activate quietly and a presence they didn't recognize was in the well but before anyone of them could move the wells magic suddenly flared and moved out over the ground like waves and then Miroku noticed that the magic of the well was laced with a reiki signature that he would recognize anywhere and he grinned, having a suspicion as to what was going on but he kept quiet and held Sango against him telling her to keep still while a slightly struggling Shippo was being held by Inu Yasha. Kirara just sat in Sango's lap, calm and relaxed which helped both the slayer and the demon child to calm down aswell and then they suddenly heard an enraged shriek from the forest and just a minute after that a small white glowing orb flew into the clearing towards the well and then dived down it and then the magic from the well subsided and everything turned quiet until they suddenly saw a shadow jump out of the well and landed in front of them all and the all gasped, while Inu Yasha growled. In front of them all stood, Bankotsu, in the flesh holding his halberd with one hand and holding their dear friend Kagome around the waist with his other hand and arm, grinning while Kagome smiled at them. The one to break the shocked silence was Shippo who yelled the little mikos name with a voice filled with happiness and relief as he was able to free himself of Inu Yasha's grip and he hurried over to her and hugged her leg and looked up at her with a large smile on his lips and he then looked at Bankotsu and nodded in greeting, Bankotsu doing the same and then the former mercenarie looked at the others and grinned and then let go of Kagome who slowly picked up Shippo and hugged him and couldn't help but feel really happy to be back. Sango and Miroku was the one to approach them after that and as soon as Sango got close she pulled Kagome into a fierce hug and sobbed out how happy she was that Kagome was okay and finally back, Miroku looked at them and smiled at Kagome when she looked at him and nodded in greeting, knowing that the young woman might need some time to relax around him like she had before. Last was Inu Yasha, who approach and he glared at Bankotsu but didn't say anything to him instead he looked at Kagome.

"Took you long enough, wench. We have been waiting." Inu Yasha said though his eyes showed relief. Kagome looked at them all while she hugged Sango and smiled at them but before she could answer Inu Yasha they all tensed as a presence showed up at the edge of the clearing and Sango let go of Kagome and they all looked at Kikyo and everyone except Inu Yasha looked startled at how Kikyo looked. She had black crack like markings on her face, neck and his hands.

"You bitch! What have you done to me?!" Kikyo screeched as she let her now black reiki crash against the barrier that Miroku had put up around the clearing and Miroku gasped as the barrier shattered and he held his staff close, ready for any attacks. Oh he was shocked that his barrier had been destroyed so easily but from what he could feel from the undead miko it was obvious that something darker in Kikyo's soul had taken over. Sango glared at Kikyo and held her Hiraikotsu ready but then they all saw how Kagome stepped forward and looked at Kikyo and while they all wanted to stop her they noticed that Bankotsu seemed to want to that even more but they also saw Kagome's eyes that were filled with determination. Their friend wouldn't back down this time.

"I have done nothing. I just took back what was mine and since you are still here it means that you were never my incarnation. Just knowing that makes me wonder why you would keep a soul, even claiming it was you own for so long." Kagome said and Kikyo glared at her with hatred evident in her eyes and everyone in the clearing knew that whatever happened now was going to change a lot of things for everyone. Miroku and Sango looked at Kagome and knew that Kagome was now much more confident and stronger than before and they also knew that since Inu Yasha hadn't gone to Kikyo's side that their half demon friend was over whatever infatuation he had, had for the undead miko was gone.

Kikyo had felt the wells magic but hadn't sensed Kagome's presence and though she was curious as to what was going on, she wasen't going to go any closer to the well. She could easily see from her hiding place behind her barrier but then the damned girl's soul had suddenly forced itself out of her body and she had let out a furious shriek and then hurried after it but then she saw the small piece of the soul she had tried to make her own dive down the well and after that Kagome's presence had appeared out of nowhere and said girl aswell as a now very much living Bankotsu jumped out of the well and though she was curious on how the now former undead mercenarie was now fully alive she shoved those thoughts away for now. She needed to take back the soul that had left her and this time she would do it by killing the bitch and she would do that in front of Inu Yasha. That would make him wake up from whatever spell Kagome had him under and make him return to her side. At that thought Kikyo lifted her bow and aimed an arrow at Kagomes chest and before anyone could interfere she released it and grinned in triumph but as the arrow was about to hit the girl said girl filled her lower arm and hand with her reiki and just hit the arrow, making it flew to the side and hit a tree instead. Kikyo stared in shock, anger and actual fear at it. She looked towards her arrow and then noticed that Bankotsu took out a dagger and handed it to Kagome and before Kikyo could react Kagome had filled the dagger with reiki and thrown it at her. As she was about to jump away to avoid it she noticed how she couldn't move and she saw that her soul collectors was keeping her in place and as the dagger hit her straight in the chest she let out a furious wail as the reiki in the dagger started to eat away at her body and actually turn her into dust and she looked at Kagome with eyes filled with hatred and jealousy before she looked towards Inu Yasha but the last thing she saw was him just shaking his head in sadness and then she was gone, turned into dust as the other souls she had held captive left and flew up into the sky and that was when all darkness in her soul suddenly vanished and all that was left was her purple soul that just slowly faded away and Kikyo was no more.

The clearing was completely quiet as they watched how Kikyo's body turned into dust and how the souls she had absorbed was finally free and when the soul of Kikyo herself, instead of going to the afterlife started to fade away Inu Yasha tried to go to her but the black soul collectors stopped him and his instincts told him not to try to force his way through. Once Kikyo's soul was completely gone from sight the whole clearing was engulfed in a blinding white light making them all cover their eyes and when they looked again they were in a meadow full of flowers and in front of them stood a beautiful woman in ancient armor looking at them and Inu Yasha looked at the woman but before he could yell Kagome spoke.

"You… you are Midoriko are you not?" The young miko said and at that everyone except Bankotsu looked in shock at the unknown woman and the woman smiled and nodded.

"Yes, my child. That is correct. I am just here to thank you for forcing Kikyo back where she belonged. She can now have a chance to pay for her sins and then she can finally be reborn again once the jewel is gone for good. I know you will be able to destroy it, Kagome. Don't let the past make you think otherwise." Midoriko said and that Bankotsu and Miroku narrowed their eyes slightly while Inu Yasha just looked confused. Sango had also heard what the warrior miko in front of them had said but decided not to ask. Some things were better left unknown. Shippo was behind Kagome and Kirara looked at the being before them and mewled slightly and got a small smile from Midoriko in return but Kirara didn't move. Kagome looked at Midoriko.

"What do you mean? Is Kikyo's soul somehow linked to the jewel?" Kagome asked in confusion and Midoriko nodded in sadness.

"That is correct, my child. You will know everything once you have completed the jewel and gotten rid of Naraku. I cannot tell you everything right now. But I can tell you that you had no connection to Kikyo's soul. Her soul was inside you because of the jewel. For now, do what you have done from the very beginning. Collect the shards and stop Naraku. I know you can do it. You are strong and you now have a strong champion at your side. Now you must all return. I cannot let you stay any longer. The demons are coming." Midoriko said and in a sudden white flash they were all back in the clearing of the well. The soul collectors was completely gone and they all looked at each other but then Inu Yasha walked to were Kikyo's clothes and ashes were and started to collect it when he saw the others looking at him he mumbled that Kaede would want to rebury the remains. At that Miroku nodded in understanding and walked up to help him while Shippo and Sango looked at Kagome, who in turn looked like she was in deep thought. Sango then looked at Bankotsu with weary eyes.

"Kagome, why is Bankotsu here?" Sango said, making Kagome come out of her musings and she looked at Bankotsu and then smiled at Sango. "I will tell you all about it once we are in Kaede's hut." Kagome said as she then started to walk towards the village, Bankotsu walking alongside her, Shippo and Kirara behind them and with one last glance at Miroku and Inu Yasha, Sango hurried after them. 'This is going to be very interesting' Sango mused as she looked at her best friend and Bankotsu and how they interacted with each other.

AN:

Okay so the fight with Kikyo was very fast but seriously, I see her as an eyesore. I am not a Kikyo fan and I have never been. I wanted her gone but at the same time I didn't want to tip my hand on how strong Kagome is so if someone didn't like it I am sorry but I am happy with it. Thank you all for reading.

/Koritsia


End file.
